The Silver Millennium
by Skychild101
Summary: Takes place when Queen Serenity was alive and the Scouts including Sailor Moon still had their memories. Evil is approaching fast. Can the Scouts defeat the evil or will the evil destory them? The Story falls into some of the genres!
1. Author's Disclamier

Author's Note: Before I began with my Sailor Moon: The Silver Millennium (TSM), I would like to give out the disclaimer! Enjoy!

FIRST OFF: My attacks are similar… make that very similar to an author known as Light-Princess14. One of the attacks is called Pluto Mystic Time Vortex and in Light's story, one of the attacks from the author is called: Pluto Mystic Time Blast. So, my Pluto's attack will be changed to Pluto Paralyzed Time Ray. That attack is when rays of Time burst out of her palms, rushing towards the creature. When it hit it, it paralyzed it so it became weak.

The second attack is called: Saturn Destructive Dragon which is similar to Saturn Unleashed Shadow Dragon. My attack for that is now called Saturn Shadow Decree. That is when Saturn is in mid-air, cross-legged with her eyes closed. As she says the attack, there will be rays of purple like sunrays shining out as it surrounds her and at the same time her eyes are open, revealing purple. Then, her shadow version of herself will come out of her and will fly towards the creature so it got bloated. Lovely, isn't it?

My third attack is when Mars says: Mars Flaming Fire Twister is similar to Mars Burning Fire Tornado in Light-Princess14's story. My attack is now changed to Mars Crashing Fire which will be introduced in a chapter called The Attack. I think that's it for my attacks and oh yeah, for Light-Princess14, please let me know if there are others. Now on to the other part!

SECOND: When the special energy is heard from the enemies, that means is just regular energy to feed it to their main leader, Metallia.

THRID: When you see the word Crystal in a chapter called The Attack, it's not the Sacred Heart Crystal. It's her Transformation thingy. However, it's going to change because I don't like it. Maybe she has to brush her barrette or maybe a locket perhaps. You'll just have to wait and see.

FOURTH: Royal Academy goes to Light-Princess14

Now, here are some of the ideas I own. The play is my idea. Silver Palace is mine too along with Moon Kingdom and the school called Moon Imperial School. This is how the school goes: So, there are three parts of the building. The main part is for Kindergarten to 6. The second part of the building is for Grade 7-9 and the last part is for Grade 10-12. And I think that's it. Light-Princess14, if you see any other things that I didn't do a disclaimer, please let me know. All I have to say is enjoy the story with the total of 51 chapters. ENJOY!


	2. This can't be real

The Note: Hey, people! After reading Sailor Moon fics, I thought I might write another one which will be called the Silver Millennium or the Moon Kingdom… yeah, I'm still deciding… so I hope you like it! Oh yeah, I also added a little twist. But I am not telling you what it is. You can figure it out!

Disclaimer: This is probably the first time I ever wrote this… I do not own any of the characters except for my own… you know, demons and yadda yadda

Chapter 1: This can't be true

A figure was running and it looked like it was crying. The person really didn't care where it was going just as long as it was away from the palace. It was near at a column and a few inches away, there was a pond as the water sparkled like diamonds. The person grabbed the column and slid down as it buried its face in its arm and continued to cry, this time uncontrollably and letting all of its emotions out.

When the figure was settled (the eyes still red), it looked at the pond and found its reflection staring back at it. The hair was up in a bun with two plastic clips, holding it; some of its blonde bangs were falling loosely and it was curled. It wore a long strapless white dress with gold designs. Angry was filling inside her again as she took both of the plastic clips and threw it at the pond. Her reflection shattered like glass breaking into millions of shards; her blonde hair flown loosely.

It was just too real to be true. Ever since she had found out that Beryl wanted to destroy the Moon Kingdom, her heart broke; Beryl felt like an Aunt to her. She still didn't want to believe it.

"Serenity…" A soft voice called out. Serenity stopped crying and just taking calm breaths.

"Seren…ity…" This time, she looked up, looking around for the voice.

"Down here!" Serenity looked at the water and saw a familiar figure, making her to smile.

"Hey, there. Why were you crying?" The voice asked.

"I found out… that… Beryl wanted to destroy the Moon Kingdom." Serenity said, between sobs.

Minako had a worry look."You know, maybe that's not true."

Serenity looked at her. Maybe she was right.

"Hey! Is Serenity there!" A loud voice yelled out, making Minako to wince.

"Yes, Rei! She's he-"Without a warning, Minako got pushed to the ground.

"Hey!" Rei ignored her.

"Hey, Sailor Moon!"

"Rei!" All the girls yelled out.

"Oops."

Serenity made a confused look."What?"

"Nothing!" Makoto came into the view.

"See! There's still more room instead of _pushing_ people to the ground! You know, if you did that, then that means that you're too fat and that also mean it's rude!"

"Oh! You calling me fat?"

"Yeah! Did you not hear?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Don't mind them."

That was Minako's specialty; to be able to talk to someone from far away only if there was pure water. Luckily, she managed to find some on her home planet Venus.

"But why did Rei said that I was Sailor Moon…?"

"Ignore her. It's too hard for her to keep a secret."

"I heard that! And what about the time you had thought Endymion was girl!"

"It's not my fault! It was his hair that made me thought he was a girl. And I hope had a haircut." Makoto said.

"Excuses."

"Oh! SO, now you're calling me a liar!"

Ami sighed."Anyways, we will be at your palace in about 5-10 minutes… give or take."

"Oh! Happy birthday, Serenity!"

"Thanks." The girls had dissolved away, leaving Serenity alone again and everything was quiet once more. She smiled; those three really didn't get along…

The Note: Well? What did you think? I hope you had found out the twist because it's pretty obvious… I hope… cya next time!


	3. Memories

The Note: Hey, I'm back with the next chapter of Sailor Moon!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SM characters except for my own (demons and such)

Chapter 2: Memories

Serenity walked back to the palace. It was weird how Rei called her Sailor Moon. As a child, Serenity would imagine that she was a hero to save the day and the innocents from evil. She would often put Rei as a villain and yet, she stills remember it.

_Flashback_

_A small figure was running towards the source as it wore a pink skirt with a white shirt and white gloves; she had red boots up to her knees. She had got to the source and saw many figures. Two figures looked like they were on the floor, unconscious (pretending). One figure was tied and was standing up but another figure was in front of that person._

"_Let me go!" It shouted but the person laughed._

"_Never! I've finally found the Keeper of the Phoenix Sacred Heart Crystal… and that is you, Minako." Rei said in her evil voice."Who knew, such beauty would hold-"_

"_Uhh… Rei… I don't really well… don't go too far! And it creeps me out! If you say that, then you're gay!"_

_Rei sighed."You know, Minako… when you are facing off __real__ villains, they will tend to do that… especially to you."_

"_What can you except? Not my fault and after all, I am the Soldier of Beauty and Love!" _

"_Stop right there! I am the pretty Soldier, Sailor Eternal Moon! In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!" Serenity said with courage as she struck her pose._

"_Oh no… it's Sailor Moo-"_

"_Sailor __Eternal__ Moon! And for your information, I'm not Sailor Moo! Rei, please say the name right!" Serenity shouted._

"_Whatever. But doesn't matter, my trusty __sidekick__ will destroy you! Maria, finish her!" A girl who was the same height as Rei had golden brown hair came out of the shadows; she was wearing all black with some pink and silver outlined._

"_I'm Maria! And I plan to destroy you!"_

"_In your dreams, Maria!" Maria stuck her hand out as a black beam shot out (pretending); Serenity had dodged it._

"_Sailor Eternal Moon, watch out!" Minako shouted._

"_Silence!" Rei barked. This time, Serenity wasn't so lucky. The fake black beam had hit her._

"_Aaah! I'm hit!" Serenity yelled in pain. Ami struggled to open her eyes and saw her going down to the ground, being weak._

"_Mercury… Ice Beam… Shatter!" Fake swirling ice came out from her palm as it swirled in circles, rushing towards Maria. It had frozen her; Ami fell back down to the ground, due to the power loss._

"_My turn! Moon Cosmic…" Serenity spun around, holding an imaginary scepter then stopped spinning as she shouted the last word."Spiral!" Pink lights came and it went towards Maria. It hit her as she screamed in pain._

"_This isn't over!" She crumpled to the ground, showing the sign that she had been turned into moon dust. Rei stared at Maria._

"_Moon! You will pay for that!" Then, Rei had her hand up and then all of a sudden, a bright red ball appeared and she flung it at the ground, causing it to hit it as Rei and Minako disappeared._

"_No! Venus!" Serenity shouted as she saw them vanished within the smoke._

_End of flashback…_

Serenity grinned. The reason she was called Sailor Eternal Moon was because that was the second level for her; her first level was Sailor Moon. Rei would often tell that her home planet, Mars is the Dark Palace; but something else had puzzled Serenity. When they were kids, and Rei had vanished along with Minako, everything was supposed to be fake. But… how did Rei made that thing appeared?

She continued to walk, still thinking about it but…

"Wh-Oh, Serenity!"

"I'm sorry!" Serenity said as they were both on the floor; she had bumped into her mother, Queen Serenity."I'm sorry, mom!" She hugged her as Serenity had lost her balance for a moment but had regained it.

"It's okay, sweetie. And there you are! I was looking for you! And so were the others! What happened to your hair!"

"Um… I-er…" 

"Serenity! Somebody call a hairdresser!"

/Serenity's Room/

"Alright, you're done." The hairdresser announced, proudly. It was the same hairstyle as before except there were two silver barrettes.

"Wow… thank you."

She bowed as she left the room; Serenity sighed. _Might as well get going._ She thought as she made her way… and heck, to find out why did Rei called her Sailor Moon.

The Note: Well? Yeah, the flashback was well… rather odd and random. But anyways, I do not know what names they had used when they were in the Moon. Did they use like Rei, Minako and yadda yadda? As you know, In the Name of the Moon, I'll punish you! … for some reason…


	4. Happy Birthday, Princess Serenity!

The Note: Hey, I'm back with a new chapter of TSM! Woot! Yeah, if you see ant spelling mistakes, that either means I'm too tired or just doesn't give a shit about it… yeah, last night I went to bed at 12 something just to finish a freakin damn homework that was due today and I had finished it! Yay! And now all I have to do is wait for the marks… well, here's the chapter!

Chapter 3: Happy Birthday, Princess Serenity!

Two large crystal doors opened as Serena entered in… but something wasn't quite right. The room was dark, pitch black and there were no sounds at all.

"Er… hello? Mom? Dad?" She walked in further until-

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PRINCESS SERENITY!" The lights flickered on and there were millions of people jumping out, from their hiding spots, shouting and cheering. She smiled as she saw her friends and mom and dad going up to her.

"Happy Birthday, honey." Queen Serenity kissed her on her forehead as she handed her the present which was wrapped in white with pink stripes and had crescent moons while a pink ribbon was on the top.

"What is it?"

"Open it." When Serenity had pulled one of the ribbons, a noise appeared.

"Aaah!" Serenity screamed as she had dropped the box. Just as it was about to hit the floor, Minako caught it. The rest let out a sigh of relief.

"What's in t-there? Is this some kind of a joke? Rei?" Serenity asked, suspicious.

"What? Why are you blaming me!" Rei asked

"Because you would always pull pranks." Makoto responded; Rei scowled.

"Just open it." Serenity began to open as it revealed a square-like box and had opened the lid; she let out a small gasp.

"Aww…" Inside it was a small black cat with a crescent moon on its forehead. It was curled up, indicating that it was sleeping. Serenity placed the box on Ami's hands as she took out the sleeping cat.

"Thanks, mom…" Serenity thanked her.

"Yeah! You almost killed it!" Rei said.

"Not my fault. I think I will name it… Luna." Serenity suggested.

"That's a good name. Like Minako who has a white Cat Guardian Artemtis, Luna will be your guardian when she grows up." Queen Serenity explained."Now, then! Let the party begin!"

-After the Party, sometime around Midnight-

"That party was the best!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's because you danced with the hottest guy ever and not let me have a chance to dance with him, hogger!" Rei said.

Makoto blushed.

Serenity yawned in tiredness."All that dancing made me tired. I'm going to pitch in."

"Alright, good night!" The girls said as they went to their bedrooms. As Serenity walked towards her bedroom (her bedroom is slightly farther than theirs), she could've sworn that something was following her, in the dark hallways. Every now and then, she would look back, then started to walk a bit faster. Not looking where she was going, unexpectedly, she had bumped into something, causing her to fall on the floor.

She looked up to see and there was a figure, blending in the shadows as it slowly came out.

"W-Who a-are you?" Serenity stammered.

"I am Jadeite, serving the greatest evil known as Metallia and here to search for a special energy. Now, then give me your energy!" He said as he shot out his hand and a light blue circle came out from his palm as it went towards Serenity…

Author's Note: I know it's short but the other chapters will be long. Please review!


	5. The Attack

The Note: Today at school, I was crazy again… yeah, if I had hit something like a wall, I would apologize it along with the trees… trees have feelings, y'know! So, anyway, me and my friend were bored so then my friend talked some guy called Tim then a song came into my head which was Timothy goes to school and then after that I sang, Barbie Girl… so yeah… along with evanescence… and Avril Lavigne… here's the chappie!

Chapter 4: The Attack 

-Rei's bedroom-

Rei couldn't sleep. She kept on tossing and tossing. She keeps on having this feeling that someone was in trouble and that was until she heard a scream. Rei quickly straight up, eyes wide as she searched her dark room. Then, closed her eyes again as the same scream came again, but this time, it sounded like there was more pain.

_I have to go! Somebody's in trouble!_ Rei threw her covers and rushed out.

-The hallway-

"Your energy is mine!" He said, evilly as Serenity was up in the air, slowly turning pale.

"I don't think so!" A voice shouted, making Jadeite to look up ahead.

"Who?" He asked as he saw several figures out in the shadows, but the moonlight had showed their shadows.

"How dare you take the poor girl's energy! I cannot forgive! I am Sailor Mars, soldier of flame and passion! In the name of the moon, I shall punish you!"

He let out an evil grin."Only one of you?"

"No! All of us!" A strong voice shouted which had caused the guy's face to drop.

"Now, you let her go, you creep!" The same voice shouted.

"Hmm… how about no." Without a warning, the girl went flying backwards, crashing into multiple walls.

"You will pay for that one!" The one in the red bow with a purple jewel shouted."I call upon the fire to grant me the power to banish this evil! Mars Crashing Fire!" She did a circle movement with her arms as fire came out, rushing towards the person. As it did, it got separated into two long streaks. Then, when it started to circle around him, and everything was black.

Mars looked at her fire that had circled the person but she too went flying backwards, crashing hard into a wall. The girls saw the flames' vanishing as the person was still there.

Serenity laid at the floor, unconscious as an invisible white light surrounded her.

There was no one. No figures who were wearing some weird clothes and no guy. Just her. Her who was at a place which the background was white and the ground looked like it was clouds.

"Where am I? Am I dead? Surely, I must be because I feel like I am dead." Serenity said.

"You are not dead, child. You are in a sacred place called The Silver Palace where no evil can ever enter." A soft, melodic beautiful voice spoke.

"The Silver Palace?" Serenity questioned as she saw a blurry figure that seemed to be floating. Serenity began to blink her eyes and the figure wasn't blurry anymore. She was wearing a white dress as white as snow with two long feathery wings. Her blonde hair was up in a bun with sparkling silver with white jewels tiara settled itself on her forehead. The crystal blue eyes sparkled as she smiled.

"Yes, the Silver Palace. It would begin from over thousands of years ago where war would start between evil and good. Those who lost their lives would come here to rest in peace and of course only good can come here." The person explained.

"So, it's like heaven?" Serenity questioned.

"Yes." The figure said.

"But… who are you?" Serenity asked, still puzzled.

"I am you." She replied

Serenity was shocked. This person, the young women who was talking to her right her now, is _her._

"B-but… you don't even look like me." Serenity stated.

"Child, this your third form. You see, there are three forms for you. One is Sailor Moon, second is Sailor Eternal Moon and last is MoonLight. Now, take this and transform to defeat the evil. Your friends are waiting and they can't survive…" She said as she slowly began to fade.

"But… wait!" Before Serenity could ask, she vanished and in her place, was a small clear barrette that sparkled from the light.

"Haha! Now, die!" Jadeite said as he blasted an energy ball towards Venus who flipped through the air and crashed into a wall. On the other side, there was Mercury and Jupiter who was trying to wake up Serenity but nothing worked.

"If she doesn't wake up, soon, for sure she will die!" Mercury informed.

"NO! She will not die! Come on Serenity! Please wake up!" Jupiter begged as she yet again shook her. Jadeite had yet shot out another black streak and this time it rushed towards Venus and it had hit her. She started to rise up from it as it still was making contact to her body. She screamed in pain.

Just then, a white light engulfed Serenity (which had made Mercury and Jupiter to be taken back a bite in startled). Then, she rose up as the background was different, having a blue background that glimmered but still Serenity was still surrounded by that white light.

"Moon Star Power! Make up!" Ribbons of light started to wrap around her. Pink ribbons came out and it wrapped delicately around her torso, having a white shirt with a red ribbon on her chest. Then, the ribbons of light danced around as it made its way to her thighs which had created a blue fuku. More ribbons came as she put her arms above; her wrists bend. White gloves with red bands on each side emerged from the ribbons. Red knee-length boots with crescent moon at each side materialized in a flash.

At the top, red odangos flashed in a blink of an eye as her hair dramatically changed into the odango hairstyle. She leaned back as light was on her forehead; it got extended as a gold tiara with a red jewel emerged, making the transformation complete and she posed.

The girls gasped at the shadow, which had made Jadeite to growl in annoyance but still kept the black beam.

"I am Sailor Moon! Champion of Justice and Love! I will triumph over evil and that means you!" A voice shouted…

The Note: Woot! I'm done Chapter 4! Yeah, I hate snobby people and girly people… let's just say I'm a tomboy. Because all I ever wear is jeans, t-shirts, and sweaters every single day, with my hair down and ABSOLUTELY NO MAKE UP! OR ANYTHING THAT RELATES TO GIRLYNESS! I JUST HATE IT! Especially the color pink… *shudders* Please review! Oh yeah, from the last chapter, the crystal (which Serenity had hold it) is not a sacred heart crystal! It's just a transformation thingy… so… yeah…


	6. Sailor Moon! The Leader of the Senshis!

The Note: Well, I'm back with Chapter 5 of TSM! Thank you Light-Princess 14 for reviewing! Woot!

Disclaimer: Screw it, I'm not writing it anymore. Now, I remember why I didn't always write it… cuz you get the point

Chapter 5: Sailor Moon! The Leader of the Senshis!

"I am Sailor Moon! Champion of Justice and Love! I will triumph over evil and that means you!" A voice shouted…

"_Now, say Glitter Pink Moon Activation! With this." _

In front of Serenity's hands was a small pink scepter floating. The stick was pink with a pink heart on top. In the middle of the pink heart, was a small silver crystal.

"Glitter Pink Moon Activation!" Silver lights with moons and glitter dust spiraled out of the crystal as it made Jadeite to scream from that horrible, painful light then he vanished. As he vanished, Venus dropped down, unconscious.

The lights on Serenity had appeared on her as it made her transformation to disappear and she too fell unconscious into Jupiter's hands. Then, they heard footsteps which had sounded panicky.

They all stayed alert. Did they not defeat the person? They all stayed silent but relaxed when Queen Serenity and her husband came with worry looks.

"What happened? We heard screams then nothing! Is everybody alright? What happened to my baby? What happened to Minako?" Serenity asked as she began to drown them with questions.

"Serenity is alright." Makoto said as she motioned to the unconscious Serenity which had made everything worse because-

"Serenity? Baby? Why won't she respond! Have you done anything… _inappropriate_ to her? You know, _boys?_" The girls dropped their jaws.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Ami said quickly."We didn't take to her a party! Basically, as we went to bed, all of a sudden we heard screams and there, we found Serenity being attacked by the guy whoever the name was. And we defeated him along with Serenity."

"She got her powers?" Queen Serenity asked, surprised.

"Yes, your Highness." Makoto said.

"She was supposed to get her powers the next day when I was going to introduce them to her. But the earlier, the better." She turned to Minako who was still unconscious as Ami was taking care of her.

Rei followed her gaze."She got hit from the black beam."

"Tell me, Rei… how did the man looked like." Queen Serenity asked in a whisper.

"He had dark blue suit with I'm guessing silver hair."

Her eyes widened then gasped."Jadeite…"

"Jadeite?" She asked.

"Please… remind me to tell tomorrow but not now. You all must be tired from battling Jadeite." She said as she walked away.

"You know, that name sounds familiar." Ami said. And all the girls looked at her.

-Next Morning-

Sunlight poured in, making the room to be bright as well as causing the person to groan in annoyance.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

She slammed her hand on the snooze button, almost knocking it off the nightstand. The clock read 8:45.

"8:45… hello and nighty-night… you can wait, couldn't you?" It said dreamily as she closed her eyes again. After a second, her eyes flew back open.

"8:45! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" She yelled as she zoomed out of the bed like the speed of light as another figure appeared at the doorway with its eyes closed.

"Good mor-"It opened its eyes when the person zoomed and it made to have its eyes wide. Serenity furiously brushed her teeth, took a quick cold shower which had made her shiver in the process and wore her uniform (hopping all the way to grab her materials she needed into her backpack). She went out of the room again and had not noticed Luna until the last minute.

"Bye Luna and Artemtis!"

_So now she had noticed… rude. _Luna thought.

"Aren't you running a bit late?" Artemtis called out.

_Where have I heard that before?_ She accidentally slammed the doors.

- In hallway of Imperial School-

_Oh man! Oh man! Oh man!_ Serenity thought frantically as people looked at her oddly. _Stupid clock!_

-Geology-

"Hey, where's Serenity?" Makoto asked.

"I think that's her running around like a manic?" Rei asked, motioning her head.

Serenity came through the door. The bell rang and the teacher got up to begin the day. Serenity rested herself as she took long breaths.

"Hello, class." Mrs. Nazuki announced."Today, I'm giving you forms because we are going on a field trip." The class cheered."Yes, over the past few weeks, you had impressed me with your hard working. The field trip we will be going will be through a cave, studying and finding (along with a scavenger hunt) different kinds of minerals and such. You will be divided into groups of 5." She said as she handed out the forms."Be prepared and return the forms ASAP. Now then, let's begin."

/*/*/ Lunch/*/*/

"I still can't believe you actually made it on time!" Rei exclaimed.

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

"Thanks for having faith in me." Serenity mumbled.

"You're welcome." Makoto and Michiru said in unison.

"I'm still happy that we get to go on a field trip!"

"I wonder what groups we are in." Ami wondered.

"I dunno. Just as long if Kyra is not in my group." Minako said, shooting a death glare at the blonde girl who was flipping her back."Ugh."

"Who can even stand her?"

/*/*/ Gym, swimming pool/*/*/

"Last one there, is a rotten egg!" Minako yelled as she made a run for the pool then did a somersault and a dive as others followed in except for Rei who screeched in halt.

The others broke the surface as Rei had her eyes wide in fear. However, Minako saw it.

"Rei? Is everything alright? You know, if you are afraid of water, you don't have to join. And plus for the other reason as well." Rei nodded; she was referring to her for being the Fire Senshi. Coach Nat had sensed the trouble after looking at Rei.

_Come on, Rei… It's just water… innocent cold…water… that will freeze me… since I'm the Fire Senshi._ The water did seem to be calling to her:

_Come Rei. Join us… we won't do any harm. We're harmless. Come…_

The girls got out of the pool, because Coach Nat wanted to talk to them. Rei gulped. But without a warning, Rei found herself in the water and she was slowly sinking down. Minako shot a dirty look at Kyra who was laughing.

"Whoops. I didn't see her there!"

Coach Nat blew her whistle as Keith jumped into the water just as Minako was about to dive in, but it made her to screech in halt when she saw that. "Kyra! You are here to stay for detention and I will talk to the principal for suitable punishment!" Coach Nat snarled and some of the students were taken back because Coach Nat had never snarled at any of the students… except for Kyra because she can take things a bit too far.

Kyra glared at her. Rei only saw darkness as she felt the cold water going through her body, freezing her Fire Power. She hit the ground, shivering. But something carried Rei as she made her way to the surface and she leaned against the object. It felt warm as Rei leaned against it; however, she was still shivering.

They broke the surface as Keith laid Rei on the ground, beside the pool and he got out; her friends including Coach Nat came running to her. Some of the other people ran towards her as well.

"Rei!" Ami shouted.

"How is she?" Nat asked, concerned, kneeling down beside her.

Keith touched her."She's cold as ice."

"Come on, Rei. Easy up. Ami, I want you to go and get a towel." Nat instructed her as she nodded and sprinted her way.

"S-so… c-c-cold…" Rei shivered, getting goosebumps and as she leaned against Nat's warm arms. Ami came back, carrying three towels with her. She handed to Coach Nat and she wrapped Rei with it and she carried her.

"Class Dismiss!"

"I hope Rei feels better." Ami said while the girls nodded in agreement.

"Poor Rei. Please feel better."

"_Poor Rei._" A voice mocked, causing the girls to turn around and saw Kyra."You know, you should at least feel sorry for me too." Kyra answered.

Makoto scoffed."Why should we, _brat?"_

"Because… I have to go through all of the pain…" Makoto rolled her eyes as they listened her ranting until an idea popped into her head and Makoto let out an evil grin. She hid her hand behind her and it started to glow green. Thankfully, nobody had noticed it.

Her other power was to make _any_ animal to appear. Then, a green medium glow flashed behind Kyra who was unaware. Kyra's newbies looked behind and immediately got scared as they slowly started to walk away.

"Well, how rude! You're not even listening to me! Any words?"

"Oh yeah! Turn around." Puzzled, Kyra turned and her eyes widened in fear as she let out a frightened high pitch scream, causing some of the students to wince or to cover their ears. She ran at a super full speed like the speed of lightning as a medium green snake slithered towards her, snarling and drooling; the rest of the class burst out laughing.

/*/*/ Serenity's Hangout Room/*/*/

"That was epic, Makoto! Way to go!" Serenity said, still thinking about the thought. A shuffle was heard, alerting the girls to turn and saw Rei still sleeping with blankets wrapped around her, warmly.

The Note: Yay, I'm done chapter 3! OMG! Right now, it's raining (with hailing, I'm guessing), thundering and lightning! YAY! Yeah, I love those three except for hailing… oh yeah, 5 minutes ago or maybe later, there was a thunder that was really close… so after that, all you could hear was my sister pretending to cry in fright. Please review!


	7. Animals Mishap

The Note: Here's another chapter for TSM! Woot! I really hope that you guys like the last chapter! Thank you Light-Princess14 for reviewing! You ARE AWESOME!

Fanfic Shoutout: The Missing Sailor by Sailor Star Super. Again, it's complete! And it's really good!

Chapter 6: Animals Mishap

- At night, Serenity's bedroom -

All the girls were staying in Serenity's room for the night. They were all in their pajamas, giggling and gossiping about some boys at Imperial School.

"Did you see the way Tyler stares at me?" Minako sighed, dreamily."We are the perfect match."

"I think Dan is cute." Ami replied.

"He is… what about his hair? It looks like a mushroom!" Setsuna exclaimed and that had earned her a hit in the face by a pillow from Ami."Ow!" The rest of them laughed."Think it was funny, do ya?" Setsuna grabbed a pillow from Rei who was soften it and started to aim at Ami.

"Hey! Go get your own pillow!" Rei shouted.

However, Ami ducked, making Setsuna to hit Michiru. Setsuna dropped the pillow but Michiru gave a sly smile as she picked the pillow and hit her. One by one, each girl got hit from a pillow, causing them squeal in laughter. Serenity kept on being hit so she didn't have time to grab a pillow.

A figure appeared at the doorway (to where Serenity was) and she grabbed it, throwing it. It let out a scream as it flew across and it had hit Haruka's face, making her to fall down which had knocked Hotaru; they both fell to the ground like dominoes.

"Oh, Luna!" Haruka exclaimed as she saw Luna slightly daze.

"Woah…" Luna said, dazed.

Serenity's eyes widened."Luna! I'm so sorry! I thought you were a pillow!" She cried as she hugged her.

"It's… alright… now… kindly… re…release… me." Luna said, between breaths. Serenity quickly released her, allowing Luna to take several deep breaths."I see that you girls had fun."

The girls did some more gossiping and it wasn't until midnight they had fallen asleep.

- Science Class, Imperial School -

The class was chattering as they were talking about some ideas for their project. All of a sudden, the announcer came to life.

"We will be having a practice lockdown in 5 minutes." Then, it went off.

"Lockdown? Since when?" Serenity asked, clearly not remembering.

"Since the teachers told us. You weren't here when that had happened because you went to help your mom so you had an excused to skip a school day." Ami told her.

- 5 minutes passed -

"Lockdown! Lockdown!" The announcement spoke then again turned off. The class went quiet but Serenity could see a small dark figure that was roaming around the hallway. Several minutes later, series of screams came, making the class to be frightened.

"We have to check it out." Hotaru whispered.

"But the door is locked." Ami stated.

"Not if I can help it." Hotaru closed her eyes until a soft purple glow appeared on her; good thing that the class did not notice it along with the teacher. Then, she opened her eyes and focused on the handle. Seconds later, they heard a soft click, indicating that the door was unlocked.

"Alright, Hotaru!" They whispered and as unnoticeable as they could, they snuck out. The girls ran until a beep came.

"You guys, better come quick! A demon appeared at the Imperial Yard!" Setsuna's said as she turned around and blasted the arm; it retreated back.

"We're on our way!" Minako told her then nodded."Venus Light Power!"

"Saturn Light Power!"

"Mercury Light Power!"

"Neptune Light Power!"

"Moon Star Power!"

"Make up!" They shouted as pink lights started to wrap around Serenity and orange and gold lights wrapped delicately around Minako. Golden Stars came, dancing along with the ribbons.

Blue ribbons spun Ami around as water licked Michiru and flashes of blue appeared on Michiru. Hotaru did a ballet spilt and a turn as violet ribbons wrapped around. They each did a pose and started to run.

When they got there, they saw figures that were tied from the rope and were hung in mid-air. One figure was dodging all of the white beams but the last one wasn't so lucky. It blasted her at her stomach, causing her to fly backwards and hitting her back hard against the wall. They saw a demon which had raven claws while the ears looked like rabbit ears. At the mouth part, it had whiskers and the hair looked like horse's mane. The teeth were sharp, long and pointy, making it to be similar to a jaguar; it also had eagle wings. The torso looked like a dog's body and it had a medium sized thin tail. At the back, it had a fin while at the top of its head had two straight horns.

"Stop right there! How dare you ruin the day of school where they are here to learn and to have fun! I cannot forgive you! I am Sailor Moon, Champion of Justice and Love! In the name of the Moon, we shall punish you!" They did a pose.

"And we're the Sailor Soldiers!" The rest shouted.

"Jupiter Thunder Bolt Strike!" A green glow glowed on Jupiter as green bolts appeared on her hands. She shot it out at the creature and in second, the Youma got zapped while during the process the Youma got crunched. It got up, and had healed the cuts it had; the Senshis stood there, shocked.

"Hey! How about you guys untie us first!" Minako cried as she, Haruka and Mars kicked to get free.

"Mars Crashing Fire!" The attack rushed towards the rope. When it made contact with each other, the fire burnt it, making them to fall down.

"Venus Starwave!" Surge of yellow stars came, rushing towards the Youma. The Youma fell back from the impact.

"Pluto Paralyzing Time Ray!" Rays of Time burst out of Pluto's palms, rushing towards the Youma. When it had hit it, it paralyzed it so it became weak. Even though, it became weak, it could still fight with the Senshis.

"Neptune torment of water!" Gust of water came, drowning the creature.

"Uranus Poisonous Mist Spikes!" Two eerie glows appeared on her hands as the palms were facing to the demon. Then, many spikes shout from the hands.

"Too slow!" Without a warning, Haruka got slammed into the wall. The demon then shot out several claw spikes at the Senshis and one of the spikes nearly made a cut on Venus's shoulder.

"Mercury Ice Beam Shatter!" Swirling ice came out from her palm as it swirled in circles, rushing towards the demon; it froze it, causing it to feel weak."Sailor Moon, now!"

Serenity nodded."Glitter Pink Moon Activation!" Silver lights with moons and glitter dust spiraled out of the tiara as it turned the demon to dust. However, before it went to dust, the demon began to glow all sorts of colors and it got send to the Senshis. It struck them and they began to glow for about 5 minutes then it died away.

"We did it! Nice job, Sailor Moon!" Ami cheered.

"Yeah!" Makoto exclaimed. But when they did, their voice sounded _different_ which caused the girl to look at them.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"Your voice sounded different. That's what." Rei pointed it out."It sounded like a horse's neigh and a mouse's voice."

"Hmph! Well, at least I'm not the one who is crowing!" Makoto responded, angrily.

"Guys! Just shut up!" Minako shouted but it sounded almost a high pitch.

"Hey! Not so high!" Haruka exclaimed.

A sudden yell erupted the silence as they all looked at Serenity.

"Guys! I've figured out why we talk like this! Look at us!" Serenity cried. They shrugged and what they saw shocked them as they cried out as well.

"WHAT? This is insane! I'm a horse!" Makoto pointed it out.

"And I'm a dolphin!" Ami cried."You guys should at least pay more attention to me than rather say what animals you guys are!"

"Why?" Serenity demanded who was the rabbit.

"Oh! I know! Since Ami is a dolphin, dolphins rely on water. And since she is out of the water, it is not good." Setsuna explained.

"Well, let's try to push her. We're not very far from our Palace." Makoto told them.

"Oh, yes. Two kilometers from school! We're definitely not far!" Rei said with sarcasm."Brilliant plan!"

Makoto scowled."At least I come up with ideas."

"Wait! I'm a Raven, right?" Rei said, suddenly.

"Thanks for pointing the obvious, Captain Obvious!" Minako growled.

"Anyways, I can fly to the Palace and tell King Chand and Queen Serenity about us." Rei explained."And no I won't use my human voice." She said, as sighs of relief was let out from the girls.

"Great! Go quick!" Ami told her. Rei took off.

"Hang in there, Ami." Hotaru said.

-Moon Kingdom Palace-

_Finally! I'm here!_ Rei thought, landing at the entrance of the closed doors. _Great. Now how am I supposed to enter?_ Just then, two voices were heard nearby, making Rei to look as she saw two figures approaching. As they got close, she flew off hanging at a ledge. The figures came at the doors and it swung open.

_Now's my chance._ Rei thought flying at the open entrance and just in time because she was about to be squished or she thought she didn't. At the last minute the doors were closed about an inch and Rei's feathery tail got stuck; she struggled a bit and had made it in.

When she got free, she hurled forward and a piece of her feather tail got pulled out.

_Ow. That hurt. Stupid doors. _Rei took off again and flew towards the Throne Room. Once in the Throne Room, sat two figures on the Throne chairs who seemed slightly bored.

_King Chand and Queen Serenity._ Rei thought.

King Chand looked up to see a black Raven."Look, my beautiful wife. It's a Raven."

Queen Serenity looked up and saw a black Raven flying towards them and had landed."Aw, hello there. How did you get here?" She bend down and picked her up, petting it.

Rei had enjoyed the comfort but then suddenly remembered about Ami. She flew out of her hands and started to grab a piece of her dress and pulled. _I know this isn't the nicest way to do it, but what else could I do?_ Rei thought.

"I think the Raven wants us to follow her." Queen Serenity told him as Rei went to King Chand and did the same.

"I think so too." He answered. They both got up, started to follow Rei and they went out of the Palace.

-Back to the 'Senshis'-

"Where is Rei? Ami can't last long!" Setsuna (who was a caterpillar) asked, panicking.

"Setsuna! Stop worrying so much! I will be fine!" Ami exclaimed, frustratingly.

"I think that's her! She got King Chand and Queen Serenity!" Princess Serenity who was a rabbit cheered. The King and Queen ran after Rei and once they got there, Rei landed.

Queen Serenity gasped at the sight. What they saw was a drying up dolphin.

"Oh no! This is not good at all! The poor dolphin is drying up and we are too far from the Palace. The dolphin needs water and fast! Wait…" She suddenly said.

"The awfully familiar animals are near at the Imperial School and I believe Coach Nat has a truck that could fit the dolphin." King Chand stated."My wife…"

"Yes, I would stay here and you go." She said as if she had read his mind. King Chand nodded and took off.

Serenity bend down and looked at the dolphin until she started to run her hand over its skin; it really felt dry. She then looked at the other animals. _Too bad none of them are an elephant because it could really be useful._ She thought. _But wait…_ She turned to face the hopping gazelle (which was Haruka) but had stopped hopping when Haruka saw Queen Serenity's stare.

"Sweet gazelle… I was wondering if you could hop your way to the nearest pool. I believe the school has also an outdoor pool. Could you go and fetch some?" She asked the gazelle.

As if it understand her (which it did), the gazelle furiously hopped as a thought struck her. _I would do anything to save Ami._

Queen Serenity looked at the other animals. "Could you do it as well?" They all nodded and took off fast except for Setsuna who struggled to go as fast as the others. Serenity smiled at the caterpillar as she saw a green leaf on the green grass and she went over there to pick it up. _I really don't feel like forcing the caterpillar but it's for the best._ Serenity thought, picking the leaf up then showed it at the caterpillar. Setsuna saw it and moved towards it as fast as she could.

_I feel like an idiot and something tells me that she doesn't want to force me._ Setsuna thought, going after the leaf. After few minutes had passed, the animals returned with water unswallowed in their mouth. (**A/N: Kind of disgusting but…) **Then, at the same time, they all sprouted out water at Ami who enjoyed the cool water. Right after that, they heard a noise that sounded like thunder and it got close. When it got close, it revealed a very large object with two figures inside it.

It was the truck and with King Chand and Coach Nat. King Chand drove the truck and… hold up…

The Animal Scouts were shocked to see King Chand driving the truck. He's a _King! _At the passenger side, Coach Nat looked like she wanted to kill someone because she had a very deathly daggered look.

"Kings shouldn't be driving trucks." Coach Nat muttered as they got out of the truck.

"So what? I need some fun after all. Alright, then! Let's use everything we got to lift this dolphin and take it to the Palace." King Chand said.

"Why not the outdoor swimming pool? It's near." Coach Nat suggested.

"Ever thought about people? I'm pretty sure the dolphin wants somewhere quiet." Ami nodded at his remark. "See?"

"Let's just get this dolphin to the truck. The animals could follow." Nat informed."Alright, then. On three. One… two… THREE!" The King, Queen and Coach all used their strengths to lift up Ami but wouldn't budge. At the last try, they lifted her up and had placed her at the truck wagon.

"Well, that took a lot of strength." Nat stated, doing a shoulder circle. They got into the truck and this time Coach Nat drove which had upset King Chand.

-At the Palace Pond-

A loud roaring noise was heard and they had finally reached the Palace Pond with the rest of the animals following after them. Coach Nat did a curve and started to go back so it can be close to the pond and all Ami has to do is slide out of it but with some help. Queen Serenity unclasped the small door of the wagon and it went down. It still took some strength to lift Ami up and once they lifted her, they brought her to the water.

"Is she alright?" Queen Serenity asked, concerned. Ami swam towards the surface and then she jumped out of it, doing a somersault then dived back down.

"Well, she's certainly happy." Coach Nat said."But I should get back to my class."

"Thanks for all your help, Coach Nat." The King and Queen said.

"Anytime. If there's trouble, you know who to call." She said then got on the truck and took off. Once out of sight, Queen Serenity spoke.

"You know, there's something odd about these animals." She said as Ami broke the surface; her head only sticking out."It feels like they are the Senshis." Rei was about caw but Ami sprout out water on her so she was soaking wet. The Queen looked curiously at the Raven before following the King. Once out of earshot, Ami spoke up.

"Rei! You don't tell!" Ami said.

"Well, you didn't have to wet me!" Rei replied.

"It was the only way to shut you up." Ami retorted.

"We need to figure out a way to get ourselves back!" Serenity said, changing the subject between Ami's and Rei's argument.

"That's not going to happen." A dark, nasty voice came out of nowhere, making them to turn around.

"You! Change us back or we will-"Serenity was cut off.

"Or will you what? You can't possible attack me when you are in that _forms_." It sneered. Then, it started to shoot dangerous emerald green short streaks at the Animals Senshis and each one scurried out of the way while Ami dived back into the water, dodging every move. However, Ami was swimming fast until a short emerald green streak came and it had struck the wall from the underwater, making rocks to fall down as Ami screeched in halt just in time. Ami swam furiously to the surface.

"Guys! Come quick! I have an idea on how to destroy that foul creature!" Ami exclaimed after dodging another set of green streak. The Animals Senshis quickly went towards Ami who appeared again.

"How?" Rei asked.

"Well… since it gave the power to us to become animals, we could just use our animal's voices so that, it will go back to the original demon that was once before. Then, that way it will be weak." Ami told them.

"Worth a shot." Haruka replied.

"Great!" Ami exclaimed."On three then. One… Two… THREE!" She shouted. Setsuna went first as she used her caterpillar voice towards the Youma. The echo of the sound rushed towards it, hitting it.

"Argh! What do you think you're doing?" It asked but then it knew after Haruka had sent her animal voice."I don't think so!" It snarled heavily. It brought one of its arms as a ball of dark yellowish-green began to form as it crackled. The Youma launched at the Scouts as it kept on rushing. When it came close to Haruka, Haruka unleashed her gazelle's voice and it had struck the ball, making it to go backwards. It struck the Youma when it came by so it stumbled a bit.

Then, Hotaru was next and she released her voice which was a roar. One by one, each scout had unleashed their voices of animals at the Youma. Suddenly, a colorful light started to engulf their respectful colors.

"We did it! We're humans!" Michiru breathed.

"You brats are going to pay!" The Youma growled.

"I don't think so! Youma, you have messed with us for the last time and we cannot forgive you!" Sailor Moon shouted. She got out her scepter and twirled it."Glitter Pink Moon Activation!" Silver lights with moons and glitter dust spiraled out of the scepter as it turned the Youma to dust.

The girls sighed with relief as they had finally destroyed the creature…

The Note: *sigh* I never thought that I would actually finish this chapter! For some reason, it was hard for me to write it… Yay! eight pages long! Oh! These were the Animals for the scouts:

Hotaru: Jaguar

Haruka: Gazelle

Setsuna: Caterpillar

Rei: Raven

Minako: Cat

Makoto: Horse

Ami: Dolphin

Serenity: Rabbit

Michiru: Cheetah

At first, I had put Ami as a mouse because she was quiet but then I thought about her intelligence… so… why not a dolphin? They're smart. Please review!


	8. The Sea Creature

The Note: Hey! I'm back with a new chapter! And as I was reading my previous chapter: Animals Mishap, I've noticed some mistakes; I was tired and I had wrote that chapter somewhere nighttime… anyways, if you see Prince Endymion, it should be King Chand; that's Queen Serenity's husband. Uhh… oh yeah, Cassie is now changed to Kyra! So, hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully no mistakes… Thanks to Light-Princess14 for pointing out few mistakes! The demon is now changed to Youma because Light-Princess14 said that, they probably used Youma back in the past so… yeah, I fixed it now.

Fanfic Shoutout: Today's story will be called: Another Centaury, Another Generation from Light-Princess14. It's very AWESOME so I'm telling you to go and check it out!

Chapter (um… what was it? Eight?) 7: The Sea Creature (So, it wasn't eight… yeah, I don't really pay attention to anything… except stories!)

-Science Class, Imperial School-

A loud, high pitch scream came, echoing in the empty hallways. There was a figure that was pressed against the wall and was on top of a desk.

"N-no! NO! Get it away! Get it away!" Serenity cried as she was on the top of the desk, frightened. Ami and Makoto slapped their foreheads.

"Come on, Serenity! It's just a harmless, spider!" Rei said as a black spider was crawling in one spot on the floor.

"Get it away! And that's what they all say! It's just a harmless spider, and next thing you know, you die!"

"You don't die from a spider! You only die from a Pbesytrian!" Ami responded as she received blanks look. She sighed."A deadly snake that could kill you in a heartbeat and it is very rare to find it."

"Ah." The girls said in unison.

"Get it away!" But before Serenity could start another sentence footsteps came.

"Waa!" Serenity started wailing.

"What's wrong?" Rei asked

"The spider didn't have a chance to live! And a big jerkface came and killed it!" Serenity responded.

"I'm hurt?" A voice said, causing the girls to look.

"Huh?" serenity asked, puzzled.

"I'm not a jerkface. And I did not kill the spider." It removed the foot and showed it; it was still alive. Serenity looked and saw a young man with black hair.

_Woah, he's dreamy! _Serenity dreamily thought.

"I'm Endymion… And by the way, you hair looks like a meatball head." (**A/N: I just had to put it!)** He said as he walked away, leaving Serenity angry as fire was steaming up. "That big jerk! Doesn't he know that I'm the Princess of the Moon? Rei, if I had _your_ powers, I would crisp him to death! How dare he call my hairstyle a meatball!"

The sky was cloudy and it rain poured down. The Math teacher kept on talking, writing notes and writing equations plus assigning the kids homework. While the teacher was assigning the homework, Ami had a thought struck her.

_I wonder if he's the Prince… of _Earth_._ She thought then narrowed her eyes.

-At the Moon Kingdom, Rei's room -

Rei sighed as she was playing with Luna while Makoto looked like she wanted to shoot something.

"I give up! Ami, how do you do this equation?" Makoto asked Ami who was reading the History Book for History Class. They were supposed to read one chapter and do an essay about it and since Ami had finished her math homework at school so that's why she is reading that.

Ami put down her book and went over to Makoto. She then looked at her paper.

"Well, you have to try and simplify it to make it simpler; otherwise you can't do the question. Then, you have to do the cross-multiple." Ami explained, showing it to her.

Makoto groaned in frustration."All that?" She cried out.

"Yup!" Ami exclaimed.

"Stupid question!" Makoto grumbled after Ami went back to read.

"There's nothing to do!" Rei exclaimed.

"You could also do your homework. You still have to do the Science homework." Ami told her.

"I will do that later." Rei responded.

"You know, right about now; I wish there was a youma attacking." Michiru sighed, looking at the almost cloudy sky; everybody looked at her.

"Uh, forget it, girlfriend. I know! How about we go to the mall?" Serenity suggested.

"Great! It will give us something to do!" Hotaru exclaimed, jumping out of her seat.

"But… I wanted to finish the chapter." Ami replied, sadly.

"Ami… sometimes you need to let it go." Michiru said. Ami sighed sadly, closing the book.

They got out of the room and on their way, they met Artemtis.

"Queen Serenity wishes to see you." Artemtis informed them.

They followed to the Throne Room and they saw Queen Serenity sitting at the Throne Chair with someone in front of her…

"Princess Serenity!" Queen Serenity announced."I would like you to meet-"

"YOU!" Serenity shrieked."Mom! What is _he_ doing here?"

The figure which was Endymion turned around and saw the freaking Serenity.

"You know each other?" Queen Serenity asked, surprised.

"Eventually, yes." Serenity grumbled.

"Um… any chance you are a Prince of Earth, Endymion?" Ami asked.

Endymion looked at her."Yes… How do you know?"

"You just look like one." Ami answered, simply.

"Ami." Rei said, skeptically in a whisper.

"I was thinking about it in Math Class." Ami replied, truthfully.

A sudden scream came, interrupting the very awkward silence.

"Uhh… we gotta go… uhh…" Serenity stammered.

"Yeah… mucho homework." Ami replied, while laughing sheepishly which received Endymion to raise an eyebrow.

"Bye, now!" They rushed out.

-Outside-

The girls panted heavily like a dog.

"That… was a close one." Makoto shakily said.

"Y-yeah." Michiru breathed.

"Moon Star Power!" Serenity started and the others followed.

"Venus Light Power!"

"Mercury Light Power!"

"Mars Light Power!"

"Jupiter Light Power!"

"Saturn Light Power!"

"Neptune Light Power!"

"Uranus Light Power!"

"Pluto Light Power!" Setsuna yelled, finishing it off.

"Make up!" They shouted.

They ran to the place. What they saw was a youma, sucking out the energy from a maid and the maid was nearby the pond.

"Stop right there!" A voice shouted which got the hideous looking youma to look up.

"How dare you steal the energy from an innocent maid! I cannot forgive you! I am Sailor Moon and along with my trusty Scouts!" Sailor Moon replied.

"Sailor Mercury!" Mercury shouted.

"Sailor Venus!" Venus introduced herself.

"Sailor Mars!" Mars stated.

"Sailor Jupiter!" Jupiter declared.

"Sailor Saturn!" Saturn yelled.

"Sailor Neptune!" Neptune said next.

"Sailor Uranus!" Uranus announced.

"Sailor Pluto!" Pluto finished it off.

"In the name of the Moon, we will punish you!" They shouted at the same time.

Youma stared dumbfounded at the Senshis then burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Jupiter demanded.

"You guys! That's what! Like you're going to defeat me!" The hideous Youma continued to laugh, hysterically. The Youma had a fin at the back and the body looked like a caterpillar except fatter… The arms looked like the Turtle's arms and it had long, sharp pointy fangs.

Jupiter growled."Why you- I bet you will regret it after this! Jupiter Thunder Bolt Strike!" The Youma almost got zapped because it dodged the attack.

The Youma then opened its mouth as gust of water burst out from its mouth and the Senshis separated, dodging the water beam. Venus started to run towards the Youma but she got hit in the stomach and she flew through the air. Luckily, she landed at the ground with her knees bend and her fingertips touched the ground but she was soaking wet.

"Neptune Torment of- huh?" Michiru gasped as the shards of ice above her head then it went down and the shards of ice covered her so her hands were tied in the ice and only they could see was the hands and the head.

"Let me go!" Michiru shouted, struggling to get lose.

The Youma smirked and before it could attack again, a voice shouted:

"Saturn Shadow Decree!" Saturn went in mid-air, cross-legged with her eyes closed. As she says the attack, rays of purple like sunrays shined out as it surrounds her and at the same time her eyes are open, revealing purple. Then, her shadow version of herself came out of her and flew towards the Youma. However, the Youma dodged it and the shadow version went to the water, making Saturn to fall down and fainted.

"Mars Crashing-"The Youma saw Rei ready to launch an attack but before she could, the youma went towards her, grabbed her by the waist and rushed towards the pond. Jupiter ran after the Youma, hopeing that she could catch it in time. Then, she fell down, dragging herself towards the pond and started to reach for Rei's hand. Unfortunately, it dived in as Rei screamed and then they disappeared.

"No!" Jupiter growled, slamming her fist at the marble ground then looked at the still pond.

"Rei!" The rest shouted as they looked in horror…

The Note: Oh no! Rei got captured from the Youma known as the Sea Creature! Can the Senshis get Rei back in time? And what about Saturn? Will she be able to continue without her shadow self? Find out in the next chapter!


	9. The Water Kingdom edited

The Note: Thanks for Light-Princess14! You are the AWESOME reviewer! And glad you had liked the shocking twist! Oh! That reminds me! Anybody remember the question I asked you at the second chapter: This can't be real? Well, if you don't here's the question: Did anybody found out the twist? Well, here's the next chapter!

Chapter 8: The Water Kingdom

Makoto was pacing around the Hospital place, worried about Hotaru and about Rei as well. She's worried that if they don't save Rei in time, her Fire Power will for sure be frozen.

"Is she alright?" Makoto asked, worried.

"She will be." Ami answered as she placed a cool cloth on Hotaru's forehead. Ami then looked at Makoto who was still pacing around.

"Makoto, relax. We will find Hotaru's shadow self and Rei." Ami told her.

"I know. I know. But I can't help it. Every since Kyra had pushed Rei into the water… I'm not sure how this time-"

"Makoto." Minako interrupted her."Take a few deep breaths."

Makoto did as she was told.

"Better?" Minako asked as Makoto nodded in response.

"How about this: right after this, we will go and tell Queen Serenity since she knows that we're the Senshis and tell what happened. Then, we will go and save our two friends. But in order to save Hotaru, we have to bring her as well." Setsuna stated.

"I guess that we could do that…" Makoto slowly agreed.

The door opened as it revealed three figures with worried expressions.

"How is Hotaru doing?" Queen Serenity asked, worried. But the most worried Queens were Rei's mother and the Senshis could tell that she had cried a lot because her eyes were red and puffy and Hotaru's mother was also extremely worried.

"Oh! My poor baby!" Queen Ciardha exclaimed, rushing towards Hotaru."She will be alright, won't she?" She asked with hope.

"Um…" Haruka started, uncertain then she looked at the girls who nodded."I think we should tell you what really happened." The Queens looked at her."You see, we were battling the Youma after Queen Serenity told us to meet someone. Then, Hotaru used her shadowself attack and the Youma had snatched Rei away before Makoto could catch her. And now, Rei lies underwater… probably unconsciousness by now." Haruka finished her explanation.

"I see." Queen Lehava responded.

"And that's why we're going to the pond to get Rei and Hotaru's Shadow Self." Michiru said sternly and her voice sounded brave.

"Thank you." Queen Lehava and Queen Ciardha thanked them.

"But this won't be easy." Ami suddenly said."To be able to do all of that, we need water protection so that we could breath underwater for hours and plus we have find the Sea Creature and how to defeat it."

"You may not know this," Luna came out of nowhere as she leaped on an empty chair."But Michiru has the ability to make anyone to breathe underwater for hours as long as Michiru glows her respectful color which is blue." Luna explained.

"Really? That is so cool!" Michiru exclaimed."After all, I have the power of water! So, what's the incantation or whatever…?"

"All you have to do is concentrate on your energy until you glow blue then you have say some ancient words such as: _Neil mers cest. Mel ere sol nas el pur ruis._" Luna finished the sentence.

"Uh…" Michiru said.

"It means: O Goddess of Water. Grant the power to breathe underwater for my friends and I." Luna translated.

"Wow." Minako breathed.

"Let's get going!" Setsuna exclaimed. The girls nodded as Makoto carried Hotaru in the bridal style and the Queens following their trail.

-Outside the Palace-

Once the girls reached the pond, Makoto placed Hotaru almost near at the edge of the carved pond.

"Let's transform in case." Michiru said and one by one, each girl had shouted out their phrases and they were now into their counterparts. Jupiter went towards Hotaru and picked her up. They all gave one last look at the three Queens before jumping in the water. But, everything went in a slow motion as soon as their feet's touched the surface of the water. Neptune started to glow blue along with her eyes. When she said the words, her voice went different as it almost went deep." _Neil mers cest. Mel ere sol nas el pur ruis._" Then, the blue glow that outlined her body got expanded and everything was engulfed by the blue glow…

"So… can we breathe for hours?" Venus asked with her eyes closed.

"Try opening your eyes." Uranus told her. She opened her eyes and looked down; she gasped. When she looked down, she saw that she had _tail_ instead of her two legs. The tail was orange while the fin was golden.

"We're mermaids!" Venus breathed.

"Yeah. Remind me to kill Luna for this." Michiru grumbled. She had a baby blue tail with a navy fin while her mermaid bra was strapless and the color was skyblue. However, Venus laughed with joy as she swam towards the surface. When she got close to the surface, she jumped out of the water and back into the water; then joined her friends.

"This is so cool!" Venus commented."Wow! I like your's, Serenity."

Serenity's tail was a hot pink with a light pink tail and it had scales. At her side, had a very light pink ribbon with long trails. Her mermaid bra was a bright pink fading to white.

"Oh! This reminds me of a song, I know." Minako replied.

Okay, get a grip, get a hang of this flipper  
>It's like slipping two feet into one big huge slipper.<br>This way is left which way is right  
>Oh, now I'll be circling in in circles all night<p>

Minako looked at the other girls who caught on.

Oh, so this is forward. No problem.

Jupiter then looked at Pluto who swallowed.

I can't believe I can do this and more  
>To swim in the sea like I walk on the shore<br>Out of my shell, not closed up like a clam  
>look out sea, this is me, here I am<p>

Pluto held 'am' part as she laughed and swam away from the group, enjoying this new, weird sensation.

For a moment all of me  
>Is alive and at home in the sea<br>I'm swirling and twirling, so graceful and grand  
>Not stubbing my toes getting stuck in the sand<p>

Haruka twirled around and had almost ran into the school of fishes and they scurried away when that had happened.

For a moment life is cool  
>I'm a splash in the world's biggest pool<br>This is more than my thoughts ever thought it could be  
>For a moment, just a moment, lucky me<p>

Neptune decided to let go her angry mood as she saw a large rock that was shape in a circle. She went through the hole then around.

If only for one moment  
>I have shared with you all I know<br>The sea wouldn't be a mystery  
>But why did you have to go?<p>

Serenity buried herself under the softness of the sand and the sand had welcomed her as it touched her body.

Everything's newer, and brighter and bluer  
>And truer to life than before<br>Watch me soar

As Minako held 'soar', she swam up to the surface but it didn't broke the surface.

For a moment I can shine  
>Got a grin and a fin, it works fine<br>My fingers are wrinkly, I really don't care  
>If all my curls are curled out of my hair<p>

Ami saw a shell and started to picked it up until something came out of it. She giggled at the crab that walked away from her.

For a moment I can feel  
>All the dreams I've been dreaming are real<br>Wish my mother could hear it, the sea is my song  
>For a moment, just a moment, I belong<p>

Jupiter continued to swim while holding Hotaru's hand and started to swim with the fishes.

I will find you my darling  
>And the moment that I do<br>I'll hold you close, my Melody  
>And sing the song of the sea with you<p>

However, the Scouts knew that they couldn't forget why they were here: they were here to find Rei, to defeat the Sea Creature and to find Hotaru's Shadow Self.

Sing the song of the sea with you  
>For a moment, just a moment, I belong<p>

The Scouts had found each other as they swam towards each other.

"This is truly amazing! Too bad, Rei is missing this along with Hotaru." Haruka said.

"I know. But we can't forget why we are actually here." Minako reminded them.

"How about we split up." Ami suggested.

"Um… how can we contact others if we found Rei and Hotaru's Shadowself?" Serenity asked.

"Well… I don't know if you guys realized but… we have pendants even though they weren't there before." Ami explained."The pendants will pulse once you brush your hand over them. And that's how we can connect with each other. But: some of us won't have pendants. Some of us will have bracelets, small shells, possible a mirror."

"Alright, then. Let's go!" Jupiter said. They got separated and once everybody was out of sight, they suddenly blackened out…

-Unknown place-

A voice groaned as it flickered its eyes. The first person that got to be awake was Minako. She pushed herself up and looked at her surroundings; it was different but was decorated with gold and orange designs that were carved into the walls.

"Where am I?" She asked to herself.

"What I would like to know is who are you?" A strange voice said and when Minako looked to her right, she gasped as she saw a figure coming out of the walls with a ball of golden-orange crackling at its hands.

-Unknown place, Ami-

Ami was curiously looking at the floor when she had woken up but the way she had woken up wasn't pretty; she got dizzy which made her to be unconsciousness again and she hated that. The reason she was staring at the floor was because it was odd and beautiful at the same time. Strange humans were carved into the smooth marble tiles and on some of the tiles had ancient words. But when Ami touched the tiles, it felt almost like _water_; smooth and slimy. But the thing is that, there wasn't any water on the tiles. She looked at her surrounding; the walls looked like they were made out of ice and everything else was either the color blue or white.

She started to get up but something was coming forward and she could sense it. The thing was coming at an incredible speed and Ami had moved her tail in just in time as she scanned the place. However, the same thing appeared again and this time, Ami started to dodge…

-Unknown place, Makoto-

Makoto was furiously swimming as she saw that Hotaru was gone. Even though she was swimming furiously, it didn't make a difference because she is locked up in a cage with medium-sized space. To where she's at, everything was decorated with rich green (along with different shades of green) and the floor was decorated with emerald green crystal clear tiles so she was able to see her reflections.

Being a mermaid was all she ever wanted to experience and now she has that opportunity. You see, as a child, Makoto dearly loved to pretend to be a mermaid and so every day, she would often visit the pond or the pool and pretend to be a mermaid.

Makoto slowed down as she did a curve and did a somersault until something alerted her. Quickly, she stopped what she was doing and started to scan the quiet place. All of sudden, something came out of the ground (unexpectedly) and she found herself being tied at her wrists and the grip was very tight. She started to move around until another mysterious rope came out from the ground and tied around the end of the tail. No matter how hard she tried to be free, there was nothing to be done as the grip became to be even tighter…

-Unknown place, Haruka-

_Stupid bars! Open up!_ Haruka growled in annoyance as she began to bang continuously on the bars. Her unknown place was strange and it was slightly creeping her out. The place was covered with eerie mist and she couldn't tell how the designs of the place looked because of the mist. Every few minutes, she would've sworn that she heard something, like low dangerous growl ready for the prey to be killed. After hearing that, she would start to panic and that's why she banging at the bars.

_Why. Won't. You. Open! _Haruka thought._ Better question. How do you open?_ All of a sudden, she found herself slammed against the smooth wall. Even though, it was smooth her back had hit the wall pretty roughly. _What? Why can't I get loose?_ She thought, struggling to get free.

_Because… my dear. It's a power called Telekinesis. Having that ability, your mind can move _anything_. _A sudden voice said; but it didn't sound human and that was freaking Haruka out. Before Haruka could even react to this, a strange invisible object rushed towards her. It struck her and she screamed in pain as it continued to shock her…

-Unknown place, Michiru-

Michiru laid on the floor at her side with her head resting on her hands. Groaning softly, she used her left hand to push her body up and once she did that, she shook her head.

_Where am I? I hope the others are okay._ She thought. The place had different shades of blue and the walls were arched with the columns following the arched walls trails. At both sides of the columns, there were either small silver pearls or small white shells that were carved into it. This place reminded her of the oceans because there were actually fishes of different colors and designs, swimming past by her. But a thought struck her:

Are they real?

She wanted to find out so she moved up and went towards the bars. When she put her hand through them, she yanked it back all of a sudden, because it shocked her.

_Ow! _She exclaimed in thought. But something about this place gives her the creep and she doesn't like it. Her fear is heights; the very common fear. You see, she went on a trip with her cousins one day (**A/N: I'm not sure if Michiru has cousin's but hey, it's fanfiction. I can dream whatever!) **and they went to on a tacky bridge with many of the steps partly broken or few of them doesn't have them at all. Then, Michiru didn't look where she was going and she fell through the hole of a broken step. Luckily, she grabbed hold on the other steps and her two cousins pulled her up.

When she fell through the hole, she kinda looked down even though you weren't 'supposed' to do it. All of a sudden, the ground began to rumble then without a warning, Michiru found herself high and she had her eyes wide…

-Unknown place, Setsuna-

Setsuna still held her communicator in her hand, hoping that the other girls can give her any sign that they are okay but none had taken her call. Every now and then, she would keep on looking at the static communicator.

_Useless thing!_ She thought, angrily and she put it away. _Please let the others are okay._ Well, so far their rescuing of Rei and Hotaru sucked. They got captured into an unknown place and they have no idea where they are plus they got separated which is even worse. Setsuna grumbled at the thought because they are wasting precious time here instead they could go out and save their two friends! But no, they _had_ to get captured!

Setsuna got up from the floor by using her tail; it still felt odd about having this tail and she made her way towards the bars. She then touched her hands and wondered.

The idea seemed _impossible_ but it's worth a shot. She put her two hands on the bars then started to concentrate on her energy until she started to glow dark green. Then-

The dark green glow vanished and she was nowhere to be found…

-Unknown place, Serenity-

_How am I supposed to get out of here?_ She thought, panicked. Being separated from her friends is worse enough but trying to get out… is way worse because there was no stupid exit! No matter how many times, she used her powers to blast the bars, it wouldn't budge. Therefore, Serenity got exhausted and was now lying on the almost cold, white stone tiles.

_I must get out of here!_ She tried to get up by using her tail but couldn't because she was still weak. At the third try, she got up and when she got close to the bars, she suddenly fell on the ground as if dead weight. Serenity looked down her tail and saw that she got tied by a really heavy metal. But, that's not the worse part. The worst part is that, she has to get the heavy metal in time before the yellow electric reaches her…

-Unknown place, Minako-

Minako still stared at the launched crackling ball that was going towards her. She pulled herself in reality and saw that she was about to get shocked from it Just in time, she dodged the crackling ball which caused it to smash against the wall.

"Who are you?" Minako asked, using her brave voice."What do you want? Where are my friends?"

"For the first question, I am not telling you. But for the second, I am merely testing your intelligence. You see, this is some sort of test; a test in which you have to get out without using your powers." It told her. "If you succeed, I can give your powers back and release you AND will help your friends who are also having the same test as you except much more different…" **(A/N: Sorry, if this was confusing) **The figure then threw the energy of ball at Minako who dodged left and right but almost got hit when she had miscalculated after turning left.

"How am I supposed to fight you if I can't use my powers!" Minako asked."How do you know I have powers?" She demanded.

The figure smirked."Easy." It continued to launch however instead of balls of energy, it turned into medium-streak of golden yellow. The person released it but Minako didn't have the time to dodge it so she got hit right in the stomach and she was sent flying backwards, crashing into the wall hard; she slid down, painfully.

_How am I… wait a minute!_ Minako thought as she looked at the clear tiles. _If I can somehow make a mirror… the streaks would hit the mirror so it will rebound back to the person!_ Minako dodged several streaks until she put her hand on one of the clear tiles. She concentrated on her energy (at least he didn't taken away _all_ of her powers) until she started to glow orange and then the tile went orange. What stood before her was a medium-size mirror with the color of orange and with intricate designs planted on them.

She saw the streak coming towards her and in just in time, she lifted up the mirror and the streak hit the mirror in time. The streak rebounded and it went back towards the person; the person gasped as the streak struck it, and he gave a gasp of pain and the streak slowly died away.

The person smiled weakly at Minako.

"Great job!" He congratulated her.

"Now, I think you have to do your part of the job as you promised." Minako reminded him who nodded.

"As you wish. First, your powers." He went to glow gold and soon Minako glowed her respective color, indicating that her powers are being transferred to her. Soon, the glow stopped and the person put his hands forward until Minako heard an almost loud snap.

Minako saw the bars got opened and she got out, swimming towards the man.

"This is much better, thank you." Minako replied.

"Anytime. Now, I will show you to your friends."

-Unknown place, Ami-

Ami found herself pinned to the ground as she a saw a laser beam coming out of the ceiling and the laser started to beep, indicating that it has been activated. The laser then shot a blue streak that rushed towards Ami and she closed her eyes, waiting for the worst to come. But-

Ami opened her eyes and found a familiar orange-gold shield in front of her and the streak struck the shield and it had hit the wall instead.

Ami looked at the two figures except one of them had their hands glowing orange-gold.

"Venus!" Ami called out, happy to see that one of her friends is alright."You're alive!"

"Of course, I am!" Venus responded."Why would I not?"

"Uh…" Ami started until the bars glowed and had heard a loud snap.

"Great to see you!" Ami said, hugging her friend.

"Same here and now we have to help our other friends." Minako informed her.

-Unknown place, Makoto-

The grip became even tighter as Makoto squirmed and started to struggle.

"Let. Me. Go!" Makoto shouted as she was being surrounded by a green glow. Makoto panted as she collapsed on her knees… well, where her knees once were. _Finally got loose. _She then gasped as she saw the vines swinging towards her and she dodged it in time as the vines got smashed to the ground. Makoto thrust her hand forward and then closed her eyes as she began to glow her respective color but then it suddenly died down just as soon as she started to glow.

"Wh-what? What just happened?" Makoto asked, panicked. "My powers didn't die down!" Just when she thought that everything was worse, the green vines suddenly went into a vine Youma…

-Unknown place, Haruka-

The strange, invisible object continued to shock her as she kept on struggling to get free. _I have to get free! _Haruka thought. Just then, something sharp had cut the strange invisible object. She fell on the ground with a hard THUD then groaned.

"Who?" She asked, confused and then looked to see three familiar figures… make that two familiar figures.

"Mercury! Venus!" Haruka breathed until the bars started to glow and she heard a loud clank, indicating that the bars got broken. Haruka quickly swam towards them, hugging then was faced to a guy.

"I don't believe we had met before. I'm Uranus!" Haruka introduced herself.

"I'm Erivn." The guy announced."Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Haruka said, shaking his hand.

"If you guys are done being introduced, we gotta go save the rest!" Minako yelled.

"Alright!" Haruka said but before she left, she took one last look at the room, trying to hear about that voice but the place was dead silent.

-Unknown place, Michiru-

_Don't look down, Michiru. Whatever you do, don't look down._ Michiru still closed her eyes, hugging herself. Just then, the slant got broken in half as Michiru gasped and she started to fall. Once close to the ground, she rolled and some of the small rocks scraped her arm. Pieces of the slant began to fire down, and Michiru continued to dodge until a piece of a slant caught her tail, pinning her to the ground.

Unnoticed by it, Michiru began to swim furiously but she couldn't until she saw that a piece of the slant was on her tail.

_You've got to be joking, right?_ She thought then another piece of the slant came down, almost cutting of her arm which had made her to yank it away in time. _Okay, no you're not._ Michiru continued to push the slant off her tail and she even used her powers but it didn't worked. Nothing had _worked._

The slant unexpectedly went into many pieces and Michiru quickly moved out of the way as another piece of slant went down fast.

"Wait… how did I got loose?" Michiru asked herself then the bars got broken. Puzzled by everything, she looked to her right and saw four figures.

"Guys! You're alive!" Michiru shouted with pure joy, swimming furiously and hugged each of her friends but she stopped once she got to a person that was beside Minako.

"Uhh…" Michiru asked.

"Ervin." Ervin answered, grinning at the stunned Michiru.

"I-um-er… N-Nep-Neptune." Michiru stammered, shaking his warm hand while he took her cold hand.

"What happened to others? Are they facing the consequences like us?" Michiru asked as Minako nodded.

"We got to save them before it's too late! So, come on!" Haruka dragged Michiru while Minako dragged Ervin as well.

-Unknown place, Setsuna-

_Well, that didn't work!_ Setsuna muttered, angrily. When she had tried to break out, instead of the bars being broken, she got herself transformed into a timewatch.

_I think I want to cry now! _Then, voices were heard. Four familiar voices and one was an unfamiliar voice and it sounded like a male's voice.

"This is your friend's cell." Ervin told them, breaking the bars.

"But, where is she?" Ami asked, seeing the cell empty.

"I… don't know… it's impossible to escape these bars." Ervin replied.

"Tell me about it," Haruka muttered.

"Do you guys… hear that?" Ami asked as they strained out their ears to hear a noise. The place was suddenly erupted into a sound… like a _ticking__ sound._

"Where is it coming from?" Michiru asked, swimming towards the empty bars then gave a sudden loud cry.

"Neptune! What is it?" Minako asked, alerted.

"I think I know where Pluto is!" Michiru answered, going towards them but she held something in her hands."I think this is her!" She opened her hand to reveal a timewatch; the others were in shock… except for Ervin.

"Yeah… I didn't tell you this but… if you tried to get out, that will happen… but it will be different for others… heh heh…" Ervin said, sheepishly as he received death glares from each girl.

"You just told us this now!" Ami cried.

"No biggie… that is permanent… until you guys found someone to help you get rid of that spell." Ervin said.

"Permanent!" They cried out.

"Who is this _person!_" Minako demanded.

"The person who casted the spell on the bars." He answered, simply while he received groans in frustration."Now… don't we have others to save?"

-Unknown place, Serenity-

Serenity started to hyperventing because the yellow electric was starting to come near her tail. But, something had cut off the electric in time and the heavy metal was also broken.

"Huh?" Serenity asked, confused and a loud clang was heard as she looked to see the bars broken and saw many figures.

"Friends!" Serenity shouted, rushing to hug them until she came upon to a certain boy, causing her to blush while Michiru gave her the deadliest look.

"Ervin." He replied."Is this all of your friends?"

Serenity looked: there was Michiru, Minako, Setsuna, Ami, Haruka and of course her… but…

"No! It isn't! What happened to Jupiter!" Serenity asked.

"Ervin! Where's Jupiter's cell? Minako yelled at him.

"Uhh…"

"Well, let's go!" Minako said, swimming away. Ervin sighed as he suddenly got pulled away.

-Unknown place, Makoto-

The Vine Youma cackled insanely as it saw Makoto struggling to get loose. But no matter what she did, the vine only gotten stronger.

"Foolish girl. Don't you realize? The more you struggle, the more the grip gets tighter." Youma told her.

"I've got to…" Makoto said but got cut off because she was growing fatigue and her head drooped down and she was unconsciousness. Suddenly, the vine got cut in half, making the Youma to howl with pain while dropping the unconsciousness Makoto.

"Hands off her, you freak!" A voice shouted with pure brave.

"Can we just skip the speeches and get on with it?" Haruka grumbled as she asked.

"Fine!" Serenity said.

"Venus Starwave!" Surge of yellow stars rushed towards the Youma. The attack made the Youma to stagger back a bit.

The Youma struggled to get up as it released its many vines, swinging them wildly before launching at the Senshis mermaids; each of them dodged.

"Mercury Ice Beam Shatter!" Swirling Ice came out from her palm as it swirled in circles, rushing towards the Youma. It froze it.

"One last attack! Uranus Poisonous Mist spikes!" Two eerie glows appeared on her hands as the palms were facing to the Youma. Then, many spikes shot out from the hands. The spikes circled around the Youma as all of a sudden, a blue-green mist came out of it, making the Youma to cough as it got weakened once more.

The Moon Mermaid got her specter as she shouted the words."Glitter Pink Moon Activation!" Silver lights with moons and glitter dust spiraled out of the scepter as it turned the Youma to dust.

"Finally!" When the Youma turned to dust, Jupiter groaned as she came back to the consciousness state.

"Wh-what happened?" Jupiter asked, being surrounded by her friends… along with a guy.

"You were attack from a Youma." Mercury explained as Jupiter looked at her friends.

"Where's Saturn?" Makoto asked

"Um… we don't know actually. But _he_ does!" Minako said, looking at Ervin.

"I think you should visit the King and Queen first before getting on my case." Ervin replied.

"The King and Queen?" They all said in unison, except for Ami.

"I announce to you Prince Ervin!" An announcer said

"_Prince?"_ This time everybody exclaimed.

"Yyeahhh… I didn't exactly tell you that did I?" Ervin said while he received death glares.

"You're Majesties." Ervin replied, bowing while the others followed in.

"Prince Ervin! What are you doing with those prisoners!" The King bellowed.

_Hmph. Prisoners! _Serenity thought, angrily.

"Your Majesty… they're not prisoners. You see, I didn't think they would want to harm us. Perhaps one of them should explain." Ervin eyed Minako.

Minako grumbled as she swam towards Ervin, glaring at him."You're Majesty! What he said was true. We didn't wish any harm on your people. We were only looking for our two missing friends." Minako explained, still bowing."However, after Ervin helped us escape, we found out that one of our missing friends was missing. All we know is that, our other friend got kidnapped from a Sea Creature."

When the King and Queen heard the 'Sea Creature' they gasped."The _Sea Creature!_ Don't even speak of that! Our people fears about the Sea Creature! Jayden! Go to the Cages of the Creature to make sure that the Sea Creature didn't escape!" The King ordered. Jayden bowed before swimming away. The King then looked at the girls."Perhaps I do know what happened to your other friend who didn't get caught from the Sea Creature." The girls turned around because they had heard a noise.

"Saturn!" Jupiter yelped. They saw Saturn still unconsciousness and she was tied from bunch of tight ropes.

"If she is truly your friend, then we will release her." The Queen kindly said.

"Of course she is our friend!" Jupiter exclaimed."The reason she is in that state because she had lost her shadowself. And we were wondering if you had seen the Shadowself." Jupiter replied.

"I'm afraid I had not seen the Shadowself." The King said then came Jayden, panting.

"You're Majesty!" He said, bowing."I bring terrible news!"

"What?" The King asked.

"The Sea Creature had escape!" Jayden replied and everybody's eyes instantly widened.

"Call our Fighters! We must bring the Sea Creature back to its cage! If we can't, then we have to defeat it!" The King said.

"But Sir… Don't you remember? The Fighters left the Water Kingdom to fight the War." Jayden replied.

The King sighed in defeat."But… we have no others!"

"You're Majesty… if I may." Ervin spoke, bowing.

"Go on." The King said.

"These girls are miraculously powerful. They could perhaps help us?" Ervin asked.

The King looked at the girls."They seem weak to me." He said.

All the mouths from the girls dropped in shock. Minako was about to say something until Ervin cut her off.

"Please, you're Majesty. Even though they seem weak, they are actually powerful! I've seen it with my own eyes!" Prince Ervin said.

The King sighed."Very well. If you say is true, the girls will defeat the Sea Creature alone and we will know they had defeat by a jet of a blue streak." The King motioned his hand to his right and the girls saw colorful gems that were carved into the blue wall. However, they saw that one of the gems color was gone.

"Thank you, you're Majesty." The girls said in unison, bowing.

"Good luck." Prince Ervin said then the girls glowed their respective colors and in an instant they were gone.

-Out of the Water Kingdom-

A colorful light shined the dark cave as figures appeared, crumpled to the ground.

"Ow. That. Hurt." Jupiter said as they found themselves being tangled… somehow…

After the girls got untangled, they looked at the darkness that was ahead of them.

"Where are we exactly?" Setsuna asked.

Ami turned on her visor while her mini -computer appeared in front of her hands. She started to type and found the results.

"We are in the home of the Sea Creature." Ami concluded, shutting off her Visor while the computer disappeared. Just then, a sudden loud roar had erupted the cave…

Author's Note: *staggers away from the computer* That… was a long chapter! I shouldn't have written that much! My hands are sore! *falls back on the ground* But please review!


	10. They're gone!

Author's Note: Welcome to another chapter! It's probably going to be long just as the previous one!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon except for my own.

Chapter 9: They're gone!

Just then, a sudden loud roar had erupted the cave… The girls gasped as they saw a huge figure that was snarling and growling and it was heading towards the girls.

"Um… nice Sea Creature…" Serenity said, backing away slowly. However, the Sea Creature opened its mouth and had shot a greenish streak but it didn't hit the girls. It had hit their only entrance. When the Sea Creature, opened its mouth, Minako looked inside it then gasped.

"Guys! Rei is inside the mouth!" Minako exclaimed.

"What! That can't be good!" Michiru said. Then, they started to dodge the green streaks that were launched from the Sea Creature. The green streak had hit one of the walls and had almost smashed Minako who backed away, letting the dust from the rocks to fall.

Ami was doing the best she could to find the weakness of the creature but it wasn't easy because she had to dodge while typing furiously on her mini-computer.

"That's it! I've found out the- Aaa!" Ami yelled ducking down as surge of familiar yellow stars rushed towards the creature who roared after being hit but it wasn't anything major.

"Venus! Watch where you attack!" Ami exclaimed.

"Er… sorry…" Venus apologized and the girls swam towards her."So, what's the weakness?"

"We have to attack it's behind turtle leg." Ami concluded.

"Great! Urauns Posionus Mist Spike!" Two eerie glows appeared on her hands as the palms were facing to the demon. Then, many spikes shout from the hands, and it roared but no damage was really done.

"This is going to take a long time." Jupiter moaned.

"Let's just attack! Mercury Ice Beam Shatter!" Swirling ice came out from her palm as it swirled in circles, rushing towards the leg of the creature and it froze it.

"Neptune Torment of Water!" The attack rushed towards the Creature but not much of a damage was done.

"That's it! Keep on attacking! The only useful attacks will be something sharp and cold." Mercury informed them after getting the weakness.

"Uranus Posionus Mist Spike!" Uranus recited as the eerie glow was on her hands and then she shot out the spikes towards the leg. The leg had many scratches from the spikes. The creature continued to shoot its green streaks and one of them had hit Minako dead on at her chest. She flew back, crashing hard into the wall with her back, creating a huge hole; she groaned in pain as she struggled to get up.

"Pluto Paralyzed Time Ray!" Rays of Time burst out of her palms, rushing towards the creature. When it hit it, it paralyzed it and the leg became weak.

"Come on girls. Once more!" Mercury encouraged them but few of them are already exhausted but they can't lose this battle just yet! They are so close to rescue Rei and Hotaru's Shadowself. Jupiter is trying her best to hold Hotaru and while attacking the creature.

"Venus Love Heart Chain!" A heart chain came out of her palm. She swung it wildly as it wrapped around the creature's leg. Minako grabbed hold of her chain and tried to pull down the creature but the more the creature resisted, the weaker Venus got. With all the strength of the creature, the creature pulled back hard, making Venus to fly back and she lost her grip on the chain. Venus flew across the creature and the she skidded on her side.

The creature then stopped its foot as it created a shockwave. All of the girls (including Minako) flew back, crashing to the opposite walls. They struggled to get up as Neptune and Mercury are struggling to get the last final blow so that Serenity could finish the job.

"Mercury Ice Beam Shatter!" The creature felt its leg being frozen.

"Uranus Poisonous Mist Spikes." Haruka recited the attack once more and the attack rushed towards it, hitting the leg. The creature roared in pain when the arrow had smashed the ice on its leg. The creature fell down and it was Serenity's turn!

"Glitter Pink Moon Activation!" Silver lights with moons and glitter dust spiraled out of the scepter as it turned the creature to dust. Then, a streak of blue came out from the dust as it went through the cave then flew its way to the Water Kingdom. Once there, the empty gem suddenly glowed, alerting the King, Queen and Ervin. The blue glow died down and the gem was once again filled.

"They have done it." The King whispered.

The dust oozed down, revealing Rei who was beginning to wake up, groaning as she did.

"Rei? A-are you okay?" A soft voice asked. Rei looked to see several familiar figures.

"Guys! You alright!" Rei shouted. She tried to get up but couldn't because she was to weak and she felt her powers die away.

They quickly rushed towards Rei as the Ami and Minako grabbed hold of Rei's arms. Setsuna then noticed something black way behind Rei.

"Guys! I think I found Hotaru's shadowself!" Setsuna exclaimed. Rei tried to get up but still couldn't.

"Rei. You need to have rest." Ami said.

"But… why are guys are _mermaids_?" She suddenly shrieked.

"Er… we will explain everything later!" Ami said, quickly. Jupiter swam towards Setsuna and there was a familiar black, laying flat at the ground and it looked like it was unconsciousness.

"Let's try." Makoto said as she placed Hotaru on the ground. All of a sudden, she started to glow a dark purple and the black thing started to glow black. The black thing went to Hotaru and she started to glow a bit of purple and a bit of black. And then it stopped.

Nervous, Jupiter checked for her pulse and was relieved when she found the beating heart.

"Well?" Setsuna asked, nervous and concerned.

"She's alive but she's resting." Jupiter answered and Setsuna was relieved.

"Hey, what happened to Hotaru?" Minako asked who just realized that Hotaru was gone.

"She's fine. She's just resting." Jupiter told her and everybody sighed with relief.

"Come on. Let's go back to the Moon Kingdom." Michiru said.

-At the entrance of the Moon Kingdom-

A sudden glow had filled the place as many glows erupted the place. Several figures were formed as they were on the ground, beside the pool. However, they didn't exactly have a nice trip. You see, they were all gasping for breaths because Michiru had used her attack by saying Neptune Cascading waterfall which had caused the water to burst up like a huge wave that flowed towards the white ground.

The girls were soaking wet.

"Michiru. Don't ever use that attack again." Haruka said, panting.

"Well, some of us were complaining, wishing to go faster!" Michiru said, glaring Serenity.

"Anyways… let's take these two sleeping beauty home." Minako said, motioning to the unconsciousness Rei and Hotaru.

-Several days later, Science Room, Imperial School-

A scream came in as many figures came, rushing with a worried look.

"Minako? What's wrong? Why are you looking like that?" Setsuna asked as she was loaded with questions.

"They're… gone!" Minako squeaked.

"Who- O my gosh!" Setsuna exclaimed. She was about to say 'Who was gone?' but when she had turned, she saw something unexpectedly.

"They're gone!" Setsuna cried.

"Wait!" Minako said as a sentence popped into her head."If they had been hatched, t  
>hen that means…" she trailed off…<p>

"we're mothers!" The two screamed with joy."And we have to find them!"

"But they could be anywhere in this whole building!" Setsuna moaned as she said that."And it would take forever to find six chicks with only the two of us."

"No it won't." Setsuna had a puzzled look.

"But-"

"Because we have friends that will help us. Won't you?" Minako said, putting her arms on Rei's and Haruka's shoulder.

-At Lunch-

"Everybody knows what our plan is?"

"You bet!" They all said (excluding Setsuna and Minako)

"Now, grab a walkie talkie and let's find that poor chicks before its funeral for them!" Minako shouted.

As they had grabbed the walkie talkies and marched out of the door, a figure was hiding in a corner.

_Hmm… lost chicks, now. I'll make sure that they don't get them and those two will fail their science projects!_

-After lunch, drama room, tech room -

"Here, Silver. Where are you?" Hotaru said as she was looking in a small space. Luckily, she was small and can fit in any small spaces there was. Well, any holes that are her size…

"Hey, HOTARU!" A voice yelled, making Hotaru to bump her head in a underneath table.

"Ow." She whined as she crawled out of the place and started to put her hand where she had bumped.

"What Alex?" Hotaru saw a black-haired girl standing there with a big smile.

"First off, why are you holding your hand behind your head?"

"I had bumped it underneath a table when someone was shouting my name out!" Hotaru growled. Without a warning, Hotaru was taken back.

"O my gosh! Are you alright? There's no blood? I'm so sorry!" Alex cried as she hugged Hotaru tightly so that she had no room to breathe.

"A…lex…can't… breathe…" Hotaru replied, between gaps.

Alex quickly widened her eyes and released her.

"Yes, I'm fine and no there's no blood." Hotaru reassured her with a smile.

Before Alex could reply back, a voice shouted, causing them to flinch.

"Hotaru! Come here!" Haruka yelled.

"Coming!" Hotaru sang.

"Any luck?" Haruka asked.

"No. You?" She questioned.

"No, none of the chicks are in there." Haruka answered.

"Okay, but I think I had found Silver. She's up there." Haruka pointed up as Hotaru looked up. There, they saw a yellow, small chick up on a ledge.

"Up there? How did it even get up there in the first place?" Hotaru exclaimed.

"I don't know. It must be a good climber." Haruka joked.

"I'm not joking!" Hotaru snapped.

Haruka was taken back.

"Look, I'm sorry. It's just that, I'm worried for the chicks and plus I don't want Minako and Setsuna to fail their project." Hotaru brought her head down.

"I'm sorry. I understand. Any ideas how are we going to get Silver?" Hotaru asked.

"Um…"

"You could always you know… climb up there… I know ways." Alex reminded them."And I don't mean ladders."

"Then, what do you mean?" Haruka asked, confused.

Alex motioned her head to Hotaru who was also confused. A sly smile crept up on Haruka's face and then, Hotaru's eyes widened…

"Oh, come on guys! Can't we talk over about this?" Hotaru cried as Dan was holding both of her wrists while Mitch was holding both of her ankles.

"Sorry about this, Hotaru. You're the only one who's small enough to do it." Haruka stated.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Captain Obvious!" Hotaru said with sarcasm.

"On three. One… two… THREE!" The boys threw Hotaru up (who was screaming her head off) and was close to reach the ledge. When she had gotten up, she almost lost her grip but had gained it back. Hotaru breathed for a moment as both of her legs wore tied around the ledge.

_Okay, Hotaru… You can do this! Even though it could kill you in the process…_ She started to swing herself until her back was no longer facing the ground; it was now facing the ceiling.

Hotaru looked down, her eyes wide. _Holy Mother of Saturn! That's… high!_ She shut her eyes tight then opened as she slowly began to go towards Silver.

-Outside-

Rei and Serenity was really panicking now. They couldn't find Ava anywhere!

"Okay! We need to go calm down! We gotta find Ava!" Rei replied, frantically.

"Where could she be?" The two turned their heads, to look if they had missed it but there was no chick. They turned their head forward, then back, a little too fast but then…

"Aaah!" Rei and Serenity screamed and hugged each other at the same time.

There they saw a yellow object, close to a Soldier of Evil who seemed to be frustrated at the object who kept on pecking at him.

"Argh! Go away, you annoying pest! And here I thought those Sailor brats were annoying. (Rei and Serenity gave a little huff) Let me finish my work! Shoo!" Beside the Soldier was Youma.

The girls nodded."Moon Star Power! Make up!"

"Mars Light Power! Make up!" Rei shouted as red and pink ribbons of light started to wrap around them and soon they were Sailor Senshis.

"Stop right there, you freakazoid! How dare you kick a small chick who never done a thing to you!" Sailor Moon exclaimed."I am Sailor Moon! And in the name of the Moon, you're toast!"

"How dare you call us Senshis _annoying!_ That wasn't nice! That's why we cannot forgive you! Soldier of Flame and passion, Sailor Mars! In the name of the Moon, you are going down Ghetto!" Rei struck a pose while everybody sweat-dropped (including the chick)

"Ghetto? Really?" Sailor Moon said.

"At least mine is way better than yours! I'm come on, freakazoid?" The two kept on arguing, constantly as the Youma and the Soldier of Evil looked at each other.

"If you will…" The Soldier of Evil said.

"My pleasure." It cackled as the Soldier vanished.

"Prepare to meet my wrath!" It roared but then stopped.

"Meatball head!" Rei shouted.

"Numbskull!" Serenity argued back.

"Imbecile!" Rei shot back.

"I'm surprised that you know what that means!" Moon retorted.

"I'm not that stupid! You on the other hand, are!" Rei snapped.

"You know, if they kept on arguing like this, it's gonna be a world record!" The Youma Caterpillar who had vines as arms and legs as spider. Ava, however, pecked it.

"Ow! That… hurt!" It growled."You know what…" Its arms started to swing around.

"Aaah!" The two fell down from the arms that had smacked them at the feet.

"Unfair! Mars… Crashing Fire!" Rei shouted as the fire rushed towards the Youma. It burnt four of its arms but the attack had almost burn Ava, only an inch away, Ava moved out of the way.

"Mars! Careful! You almost burned Ava!" Moon's voice rang out.

"Well, sorry!" Rei remarked.

As Moon was about to argue back, out of the corner of her eye, she saw an arm swinging towards Rei.

"Mars! Look out!" Moon grabbed her and they both fell to the ground as the arm was an inch away to hit Rei but it hit the ground. They tried to get up but the vines had hit to where their foots are, causing them to jump back, landing again on the ground; however, Rei fell on top of Serenity.

"You ready?" Mars nodded once she got up. Moon got her scepter out and she twirled it between her fingers.

"Glitter…"

"Mars…" She did a circle movement with her arms as fire came out, rushing towards the Youma.

"Pink Moon Activation!"

"Crashing Fire!" The fire streaks made contact with the silver lights with moons and glitter. Their attacks rushed towards Youma that screeched in pain once it made contact with Mars's fire and then it turned to dust from Moon's attack.

Serenity ran towards Silver as ribbons faded away and picked her up.

"Rei; call Minako and say that we had found Silver."

-Back in drama room-

"Here, Silver. Come here, chickie." Hotaru said, sliding herself towards Silver who turned her head around. When Hotaru put her hand close to Silver, she gave a yell.

"Ow!" Hotaru yelled as she quickly moved her hand away; Silver made a chirping sound.

"What happened?" Haruka asked.

"Silver pecked me! Oh yeah, wipe that grin off of your face." Haruka made the grin to go away.

"Just get over here, you naughty chick! Almost… caught it…" She strained her hand and then-

"Haruka! Grab it!" Hotaru screamed as Silver fell of the ledge; Haruka gasped and made a jump. Silver was so close to the ground and fortunately, Haruka was on the ground just in time and silver was in her hands.

"Whew." Haruka said, relieved."Got it! Just be careful coming down the-"

"Aaah!" Hotaru lost balanced and had slipped. She fell down on her back as it bounced and was now lying on the ground in pain as the side of her face was on the cold floor.

"Don't… say… anything…" Hotaru glared at her.

-Foods Class, Kitchen-

"Flower… where are you?" Minako sang.

"Oh, yeah; like that will work. Call out the name and poof, Flower is here!" Makoto said with sarcasm.

"Well, then!" Minako replied.

"And… what are you two girls doing?" A voice said in a French accent.

"Uhh…" They both answered.

"Anyways, I must get back to work." The Cook said.

The girls let out a sigh of relief. If they had told him; oh you, we're just looking for a yellow chick called Flower. Have you seen her? Yeah, like that is a likely story.

A sudden high pitch voice came and it was very close. They raised an eyebrow as they saw the two doors that got suddenly swung open as it revealed the cook who was screaming, running towards the exit. Then, they gasped as they saw a Youma that was made out of flour and all the other ingredients. What it really shocked them was that it was about to swallow a yellow familiar object.

"NO! Flower!" Minako cried."Let's go, Makoto! Venus Light Power! Make Up!"

"Jupiter Light Power! Make Up!" Minako waver her wand around, above her hand as waves of golden stars and hearts covered her.

Lighting came out of the wand as it crackled and then it went towards at Makoto. When it did, the lighting looked like an atom as Makoto was in the middle. It then collided with her and it exploded.

"Venus Starwave!" A surge of yellow stars came rushing towards the Youma. It hit it, causing it to roar and when the attack had hit it, it dropped Flower. Jupiter ran towards the falling chick; she grabbed it just in time. The Youma shot out its arm forward and out blasted sticky flour. The sticky flour raced at an incredibly speed as it hit Venus straight into the chest. She flew back but the blast kept on going as it pushed Venus back; she had hit her back hard against the wall and found herself being glued to it.

"Oh, great!" Minako muttered, still trying to get loose from the flour but she knew there was no point. It felt like being trapped onto the spider's web, unable to do anything. But what got Minako really worried was that the Youma got closer and she being sticked to the wall… well, let's just say it's not a happy ending.

"I call upon the thunder to grant me the power I need!" Jupiter recited as the antenna rosed from the tiara and lighting crackled from it."Jupiter…" Her voice echoed and the lighting started to come in close to her as if was hugging her, making her to be crunched up."Thunder Bolt... Strike!" Huge amount of lighting raced towards the Youma. It zapped it, causing parts of the body to splatter all over the place and some even hitting Makoto. It turned around to face Jupiter (who was now covered from the flour) and saw that she was in the shadows, holding the frightening chick in her hand.

"If I were you, I would not mess with us!" She shouted, bravely.

"Whoo-hoo! Go Jupiter!" Venus called out but the Youma shot out the flour and it glued Minako's mouth which caused her to frown. _How dare that Youma!_

The Flour Youma brought both of its hands down at the same time as Jupiter widened her eyes and she moved out of the way from the shockwave it had created and while protecting the chick… even if it means to kill her own life. Unluckily, she got blasted back from the shockwave because it was in a circle, of course, which means she got blasted from the sides. Makoto crashed into the wall, creating a huge hole. But on top of that, the chick was still alive.

_Come on, Minako! Help… Jupiter!_ She thought then closed her eyes as an orange glow emerged from her, melting only the flour that was on her mouth but her eyes were still closed after that."Venus Shower…" A bright orange flash surrounded her, causing her hair to go up and the flour was cut off from her body."Smash!" Bright flashes went towards the Youma, demolishing it and it finally vanished.

"Good job, Minako!" Makoto said, weakly as she saw her in the normal clothes. Minako went towards her, extending out her hand to help Makoto up.

"The chick is alive." Makoto announced after getting up and she took her hand away, revealing an uninjured chick.

"Great! Let's contact Setsuna." Minako said, taking out her walkie talkie and pressed a button.

-In another part of Gym, Swimming Pool-

Ami was typing furiously on her mini-computer, hoping to find Crystal while Michiru was looking for it everywhere… also in the same places at least five times.

"I can't find Crystal anywhere! Where are you?" Michiru shouted.

"You do realize that won't… work… right?" Ami questioned.

"Worth a try." Another questioned was popped into Michiru's head."Ami!" She cried."How much time to we have left?"

"2 minutes and 15 seconds." Ami answered, getting out the timewatch out.

"Aw man! We gotta find Crystal! Crystal, where are you!" Ami was still trying hard to find her but then something puzzled her and well… _shocked_ her.

"Michiru! This doesn't make any sense! My computer said that Crystal is _very_ close by. But where close by?" Ami wondered.

Michiru looked around then…

"Oh my gosh! Ami! It-it's in the _water!_" She exclaimed as she saw something _blurry_ that looked like yellow underwater.

"Are you sure?" Ami asked, completely shocked.

"Am I sure? I'm 100% sure!" Michiru said, running towards the water.

"Mich-"Too late, Michiru dived in."Sometimes she has no brains." Ami muttered.

Michiru swam towards the yellow object. _Hope it's not dead… please no…_

As she came closer, she was relieved because she had found Crystal in a cylinder container and she was alive!

Michiru broke the surface after swimming towards it.

"Well?" Ami asked, anxiously.

"Crystal's alive!" She showed the chick in the cylinder container and Ami was too relieved.

"Oh, good." Ami took the container from her so that Michiru can get back up."Next time, think before you do it." Ami advised her.

"Calling Setsuna!" Just as she was about to do it, a sudden noise filled the place.

"Huh? What's that?" They looked at the water as it started to bubble, furiously but then stopped. Ami walked towards the edge until-

Something had broken the calm, still surface, splashing water everywhere. And from a huge impact, Ami fell down as the two watched the Water Youma, facing them.

"Hello, pretties!" It said as a water beam started to rush towards Ami who gasped and the chick was peeping in fright…

Author's Note: Whew! I've finally got it done! Sorry for the long wait and now my hands are sore… oww… *faints to the ground, taking deep breathes* please review and you will get an imaginary cookies and an author's shoutout!


	11. They're gone part 2

Author's Note: Welcome to the uhh… eleventh chapter? … Why not. Thank you Light-Princess14 for reviewing! You ROCK! And just for that, you get COOKIES! Enjoy them! So, here's the continuous chapter of finding the chicks!

Chapter 11: They're gone, part 2

-In the Karate Room, still in Imperial School-

The Karate room was still full of people, making for Rei and Minako harder to find Kiwi.

"Minako… how much time do we have left before the bad things happen?" Rei wondered.

"60 seconds." Minako answered.

"Crap! And for the school to be over?" Rei asked.

"20 minutes." She answered, pulling her gaze away from the clock that was ticking.

"We gotta find them fast… Kiwi, where are you?" As Rei walked towards the spot to look for Kiwi, suddenly she fell to the floor. Most of the people gasped because _anyone_ _dare_ try to fight Rei… they would most likely to get beaten up.

"Who… did it?" Rei asked as fire began to steam up. Minako eyes widened as she saw actual FIRE on Rei. She motioned with her hands to Rei: whatever you do, don't get mad!

"I did." A familiar bratty voice said; Rei's eyes flickered to the girl.

"Kyra." Rei hissed with venom in her mouth.

"Oh, I'm scared!" She mocked. Rei saw Minako frantically waving her arms and she knew what that meant; she could see actually fire rising up. However, Kyra followed Rei's gaze and turned around. When Minako saw Kyra turning, she quickly put her hands behind and started to whistle as if nothing had happened. Kyra raised an eyebrow then turned to face Rei.

As she did, without a warning, Kyra fell back down.

"Aaah! You-you idiot! How dare you!" She shouted as she saw Rei in the fighting stance with her arms up and her hands curled into fists.

She had just punched Kyra into her eye.

"That's gonna leave a black eye, you wretch! Waa! Laura! Katie! Help me up and take me out of here!" A redhead and a brown-haired came up, extending a hand to her. Kyra took it and walked out.

"Nobody messes with me!" Rei snarled.

"That was awesome!" Minako exclaimed, high-fiving her.

"Damn straight it was… ack! We're losing time!" Minako quickly went to search."You! Don't stand there! Get back to whatever you're doing!" Rei shouted at the people who were staring at her but then scampered back to whatever they were doing.

-Back in the Swimming Pool-

A water beam was shooting straight towards Ami. Ami turned her head slightly with eyes closed, waiting for the impact. But…

"Neptune Mist Water Shield!" A baby blue shield had covered them both. Ami opened her eyes and saw a baby blue and white familiar shield in front of her. The water beam (which was the arm) hit the shield which retreated back.

"Neptune!" Ami breathed.

"Ami… now, transform… I can't hold it!" Neptune shouted as the Youma continued to bang and shoot water, hoping to break it. The more it did that, the weaker Neptune got.

At last, the shield got broken, sending Neptune to fly back. At the same time, Ami shouted.

"Mercury Light Power! Make up!" Ami held up her pen and she swept the pen over her head. Around her body, a stream of blue water came out as it formed a white shirt and gloves with blue bands on each side while dark blue knee length boots with white lining emerged.

A sparkling ripple expanded over her body as a small burst of mist formed her blue fuku. A light blue bow appeared in a flash that had settled in the middle of her chest as the same color bow appeared behind. A golden tiara with a blue stone was created and she had struck a pose.

"How dare you ruin our hunting for chicks! I cannot forgive you! I am Sailor Mercury, Soldier of ice and intelligence! In the name of the moon, I shall punish you!"

"Gee… that took a long time." The Water Youma commented,

Ami's face fell."Jerk." She mumbled."Fine then, just for that, ready to get the pain?"

"No. But I know who will!" The Youma replied.

Ami had a confused look until she realized just as Neptune gasped."Mercury! Watch out!"

Luckily, Ami dodged on every single shot it had made. But the last one wasn't so lucky: she barely had enough time to dodge the next attack. From the beam, that had just got released, it made Mercury to fall down to the ground and her left knee was scraped.

Before she could get up, the water arm grabbed her by the waist and had sent an electrical water zap, causing Ami to scream in pain. Suddenly, she started to glow blue, indicating that her energy is being transferred to the Youma. Ami still had her eyes closed as she tried to protect the frightened chick.

"Mercury!" Michiru cried out._ I've got to do something… but what?_ Then, an idea popped into her head._ That's it!_

Seconds later, she went out of sight (the Youma was still unaware of what was happening) then Michiru was back, holding something a black object.

Luckily, there was a rail up high and she aimed it at the very far end of it. The rope got launched towards it and it wrapped around it **(A/N: Kind of like in the drama room with Hotaru)**. When it did, it pulled Michiru up.

"Neptune… WaterFall Spinning…" A raindrop splashed in a puddle. It then blasted up, covering Neptune and soon, a blue sparkling light appeared in her hands as it formed a blue harp. Another blue light emerged as it created an arrow. Neptune was going towards the Youma from behind.

With having some strength, Ami weakly opened her eyes and saw Neptune moving towards the Youma as she holding the black rope that was pulling towards it and she saw that the arrow was on the harp. However, the Youma followed her gaze and roared.

"NO! You shall not ruin me!" It shot out a waterbeam towards the rope. It got cut, sending Michiru to drop down but at the same time, she yelled out.

"Arrow!" She flung the arrow as it spun around, hitting the Youma dead on. As it did, Michiru splashed at the pool and was sinking down, away from the surface. The Youma roared in pain, throwing its head back as it let out yet another roar, a final roar before releasing a weak Ami who was still holding the miraculously alive Crystal.

Water exploded from the Youma as everything went silent once again. Blue ribbons faded away from Ami then started to wonder if Michiru was alright; she was relieved when a baby blue light flashed underwater. Michiru swam towards the surface then had broke it as she made her hair to go back along with her back.

"Oh, man…remind me to never do that again." Michiru reminded to Ami as she laid on the ground exhausted while Ami was kneeling beside her.

"Michiru… don't do that again." She looked at Ami, giving her I-didn't-mean-now-look as Ami made a smug.

-Science Room-

"Setsuna!" Voices rang out.

"OW!" Setsuna shouted, startling a few figures.

"Um…"

"I bumped my head underneath a table!" Setsuna glared at Rei.

"Welcome to the club." Hotaru mumbled.

"Michiru… exactly why are you… well… um… wet?" Haruka asked as a soaking Michiru came in.

"It's water!" She said, quickly."Not the other kind! It's kind of impossible to get your hair wet and shirt! Unless…" She trailed off. Haruka knew what she was thinking and it made her to walk away from her.

"We found all of them!" Hotaru exclaimed but faces fell."What?"

"Except for one… which is Celosia."

It was silent, a sad silent as they looked at the five remaining chicks who were in the eggubaker. The bell rung for home and Serenity sadly walked away until she had bumped into something, causing her to fall.

"OW! That hurt! Why don't you look where you are going?" She screamed.

"Well, geezz… I'm sorry, Meatball Head." Serenity's eyes widened at that familiar voice.

"Endymion! What are you doing here?" She yelled.

_One thing's for sure; she sure is beautiful! Wait, what?_ He thought, looking at Serenity's eyes but shook his head as he came back to reality from Rei who was slapping his face, side to side.

"About time!" She exclaimed.

"Why are you here?" Serenity demanded.

"Well, I thought I drop by and give you this." He removed his hand and the girls gasped."Since you act like that, I guess you don't want it." He turned away.

"NO! Wait! We need it!" A sly smile crept up his face.

"It's Celosia! Where did you find her?" Minako asked.

"Unexpectedly, the boys changing room. I was about to put on my pants when I thought…" He trailed off as he looked at the girls."You don't wanna know what I thought Celosia was."

"You think?" Michiru commented.

"Yay! We didn't fail our science project!" Minako and Setsuna hugged each other.

"We couldn't have done it without you girls… and er… gentlemen." Setsuna corrected herself quickly after seeing the scowl on Endymion's face.

"Thanks for calling me a lady." He muttered.

Behind the doorway, a figure was there hiding in the shadows.

_Damn! Next time, it won't be so lucky!_ It thought but Rei sensed something as she quickly gazed at the entrance. The figure gasped and was out of sight.

_That's odd… I thought I had sensed someone… or something behind the doorway. But now, I can't sense it._ Rei thought.

Author's Note: And that finishes this chapter! Whew! Yeah, sorry it took long to type this up. Today, I was busy because I was preparing for something special which will happen tomorrow! YAY! Please review and now type to up, The Faerie Princess! *sigh* along with MBC: Power up! Then, Harry Potter and the Daughter of Darkness…


	12. Almost a break from fighting

Author's Note: Whew! I've finally written up MBC: Power up! OMG! I had the best birthday ever! Now, right after this chapter of Sailor Moon, I will be going to write The Faerie Princess. I haven't updated that one in a long time. Well, enough talking, here's the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and if I did, I would've got Tuxedo Max and Sailor Moon together in the first place.

Chapter 11: Almost a break from fighting

Sunlight poured in, making the room to be even brighter and it had also caused a person to groan in annoyance as it pulled the covers up. It then rolled to the side.

"Serenity, wake up!" A voice shouted but it had frowned when Serenity made no movement. The figure at the door snickered as it pulled something from behind its back, holding something then walked towards the Sleeping Serenity. And then…

"Aaaah! T-that w-w-was f-freezing cold!" Serenity had jumped about a mile in the air as the eyes of the figure followed her jump.

"What was that for?" Serenity demanded, hands on her hips.

Hotaru giggled."To wake you up! Duh!"

"Who's responsible for this?"

"Three guesses who." She responded.

Serenity was confused until her face was written with angry.

-At the hallway, beside the stair rails-

Serenity stormed towards to the figures who were hanging out at the stair rails.

"Rei! How dare you make Hotaru to pour cold water on me when I was sleeping! That was my beauty sleepa and it was the only day I could sleep in!" Serenity complained, mad at the fact that Rei woke her up. It was Saturday.

Rei turned to see Serenity with crossed arms."Hey, you're up! By the way, you're welcome!" She said, brightly but really when in the inside she was laughing.

"Any reason for waking me up?" Serenity mumbled.

"Yeah; I thought we could go down to the mall." Minako suggested.

"That's great! It's better than being in the Palace anyways. Besides, our mothers kept on lecturing us to get out of the Palace and do something." Haruka replied.

"It's okay with me if it's okay with you guys." Minako said.

"Definitely!" Ami agreed.

"what about you, Airhead?" Rei asked.

Serenity shot a dirty look."Airhead? Really? It's cool with me."

The other girls stared at Rei.

"What?" Rei asked.

"Gee, I wonder." Serenity mumbled, walking out of the Palace.

-Downtown, Moon Mall-

The Mall was full of people as they passed by; some were eating crystal cream, talking on cellphones and some were looking at the window shops. The girls however were exhausted as they carried many bags and both hands were full. They plopped down on crystal benches to rest.

"I'm so… tired!" Makoto said.

"Yeah, me too. Minako, it's all your fault!" Serenity exclaimed.

"Hmph! Blame it on me! I'm totally fine with that!" Minako said, sarcastically.

"Will do!" The two exclaimed.

"That was sarcastic!" She informed them while Serenity shrugged. Painful screams came, alerting them as they all jumped out of their seats and rushed towards it. When it was clear, they took out their transformation pens and one by one, they each called out their phrases and soon the place was filled of brilliant colors. As they came, they saw two figures; one of the figures was seemed to be taking something out of that figure with its many long thick arms almost like a spider.

"No; this isn't the right source of energy!" The Soldier of Evil sighed.

"Stop right there!" A strong voice shouted.

"Oh, great." He muttered.

"How dare you steal people's energy! I am Sailor Moo-"She got interrupted as something blasted her, causing her to fly backwards, crashing into a pole.

"Do me a favour and shut up." Soldier of Evil said.

"Just for that, you're getting busted! Jupiter Thunder Bolt Strike!" The green bolts apperead on Makoto. She then shot it out towards the person who smiled, evilly. As it rushed towards him, he stuck his hand out, absorbing the bolts.

"What? How?" Makoto asked, shocked.

"Youma, finish these pests." He then vanished.

"So… who wants to get demolished first?" The Youma smirked.

"The only thing that's going to get demolished is you!" Uranus shouted."Uranus Poisonous Mist Spike!" The attkack zoomed towards it and it struck the Youma, causing it to stagger back.

"Venus… Starwave!" A surge of yellow stars shot out from her palms, rushing towards the Youma.

As it rushed towards the Youma with full speed, a figure above was floating in high air so the Senshis couldn't see it. It saw the Youma being hit with such force, making it to crash into multiple of walls that was nearby. This had made the person to gasp in surprise.

_She's strong. _The person thought, watching the girl with orange suit and a blue bow. _Maybe she's the one who holds the energy._ He then vanished.

Minako could've sworn she had seen a figure when it vanished. _I'm pretty sure there was a figure…_ She narrowed her eyes.

"Earth to Venus! We could use your help, you know!" Saturn cried out as she dodged a spike that had merely brushed past her nose.

"What?" She snapped as she was back to reality."Oh right." She replied after seeing Saturn motioning her head to the Youma who was laughing uncontrollably because Makoto had made up some non-sense attack and she even tried to explain Moon and Mars who just launched millions of questions at her.

"Venus…" She started off.

"Saturn…"

"Starwave!"

"Shadow Decree!" Saturn yelled

"Torment of Water!" Michiru exclaimed.

"Paralyzed Time Ray!" Pluto said next.

"Thunder Bolt Strike!"

"Crashing Fire!" The attacks emerged into a big one as it blasted the Youma; Venus's attack struck it which had caused to flip back; Saturn's shadowself attack went into the Youma so it screeched in pain; Neptune's water had drowned it who coughed and gasped for air; it hit the Youma and when it did it got paralyzed so it became somewhat weak; Jupiter's attack zapped it and finally Mars' streaks of fire touched its skin and it made the Youma to scream once again; the Youma was now very weak.

"Now, it's time to take you out or my name isn't Sailor Moon!" Serenity shouted.

"It's not." Mars mumbled. Moon twirled her scepter around then pointed at the Youma.

"Glitter Pink Moon Activation!" Silver lights with moons and glitter mist spiraled out of the scepter as it turned the Youma to dust.

"Finally!" Serenity said, detransforming back to regular clothes."Just to let you know, Rei, I had heard what you said! I am Sailor Moon and you're just a… um… the Mars Senshi who doesn't know when to shut up and stop being so mean!" Serenity cried out.

"I'm not mean! I am only telling you the truth, Meatball Head." Rei responded.

"You take that back! Imbecile!"

"Blockhead!"

"Loch Ness Monster!" The others sweat-dropped as the two constantly threw insults at each other.

Author's Note: I've finally got it done! Yeah, I did this a bit of last night but then I got tired and so yeah… oh! As I was reading the previous chapters, I had noticed about Sailor Moon's attack. Some were Glitter Pink Activation and others were Glitter Pink Moon Spiral and Moon Glitter Pink Activation and so on. But the real attack is Glitter Pink Moon Activation! That's the real one! Yeah, I fixed it! Please review! Oh! Join the next chapter as the Senshis are getting ready for the field trip which will be in two parts! See ya! Yeah, don't ask me about the title; like I said before, I typed some of this last night soo….


	13. Geology Field Trip pat 1

Author's Note: Well, here's the chapter of the Field Trip! Before I give you the chapter, here's a song that I really like but I can't find it on Google *sad face* So here are the part of the lyrics I know only: I never felt so strong **(And this the other part but I don't remember the um… beginning of the lyric)** Is too love you, love you more than now. (**Or something like that) **Well, enjoy the chapter! Yeah, the song is familiar but I can't put my head on it… darn!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

Chapter 12: Geology Field Trip, part 1!

Finally, the day for the Geology Field Trip had come! The class was on board on the Shuttle that was filled with excited chattering students. There were good and bad news. The good news: Endymion was on the trip with them and there were no attacks on the Senshis. But the bad news is that Endymion keeps on calling Serenity "Meatball Head," causing a few students to snicker. But before they begin, the Geology teacher had talked.

"Good morning, class. I know this is the day you had been waiting for and it had finally come! Now, here are the assigned groups and caves. When we come back, you are to do a project on your assigned cave and you will still have the same group for that. Here are the groups:

Ami Mizuno Rei Hino Princess Serenity Minako Aino Michiru Kaiou Setsuna Meioh  
>Daniel Yadeshi Kyra Song James Spike Yuzuki Kumi Felicity Shine Abigail Lake<br>Hideyoshi Naoko Alex Watts Prince Endymion Kristy Green Chris Henderson Alexis Light  
>Kuzumi Hatsune Tanya Swan Ava Voice Tyler Voice Thomas White Aaron Lee<p>

Laura Zhang Haruka Tenoh Hotaru Tomoe Makoto Kino  
>Kyle Scott Katie Safe Anna Shen Jason Lin<br>Blaine Smith Emma Miyaji Derek Pronk Andrew Matt  
>Courtney Wright Kendall Wilson Jesse Wong Joyce O'Conner." The teacher finished the list.<p>

"What?" Rei and Kyra shrieked when they had their names called out.

"No way is that _filth_ coming to my group!" Kyra retorted, giving a very vicious glare at Rei who did the same.

"Same here!" Rei agreed with venoms inside her mouth.

Minako rolled her eyes. "Well, at least Tyler is in my group." She gushed, dreamily.

"Yeah and the other bad news is that, Endymion is in my group. Makoto, want to switch?" Serenity asked.

Makoto shook her head. "No can do! Andrew is in my group!" She exclaimed, happily. The girls knew that she has a crush on Andrew; the new kid who came last week.

"Great! Looks like you and me are going to be together, Meatball Head." A familiar voice said, making Serenity to groan.

"This is just wonderful! I'm ecstatic!" Serenity said sarcastically.

-Very soon that felt like decades to some people-

"We will be landing in the Space Workstation of Earth very shortly. Thank you for your patience." Everybody cheered and they buckled up so they won't be bouncing all over the place when they are entering Earth's atmosphere. However, one person wasn't so lucky. When they had reached the Earth's atmosphere, he had bounced all over the place as few students tried to make him stay on his seat. Luckily, the teacher didn't notice anything because if she did, she would scold him and will not participate in the field trip. After several tries, the few students had finally made him to sit in his seat. Finally, the shuttle landed safely as the pilot announcer spoke.

The group was escorted out of the shuttle (some felt woozy) and onto the road. There were several buses, waiting for them once they were outside the Workstation. After the teacher gave out their assignment sheets, they went to the buses as it drove away.

-At the lava's Cave, Rei's group-

The group got out of the bus and had stared at the cave. After a few minutes of gaping at it, Alex interrupted the 'Amazing Moment'.

"Come on, let's go." Alex instructed in a voice that sounded commanding. The group followed. Once they were inside, they saw that the inside was arched and between the black walls, had _real_ lava flowing down but it didn't spilled any lava because there were black big rocks, touching holding the lava. The path was getting thinner as they saw it up ahead and the walls made a shape of a teardrop as more lavas were between the walls. **(A/N: Here's the link for that er… description… scroll down until you see lava cave picture thing: /cave_) **

_It's weird how the teacher assigned me to this cave. Are the Soldiers of Evil after this?_ She thought, narrowing her eyes._ I better be careful to not touch any lava._ She thought.

-Inside the Ice Cave, Ami's group-

_It's so beautiful and eerie… at the same time!_ Ami exclaimed in thought as she gaped at the cave. Everything indeed was eerie because of the different shades of blue fading to one another: blue and light blue. The walls were bumpy (because of the ice) and smooth. The first part of the wall (when you enter it) was blue then as you go further it became light blue and the path was a rocky path with a streak of ice carved into the path. (**A/N: When you click on the link, look to your right and it's the second one. The link: .org/Students/Caves/Glacial_caves_) **

_But on the other hand, I have to be careful due to my powers… _ She thought, reluctantly.

"So, guys… what are we supposed to do other than drooling over this amazing cave?" Kuzumi asked, her voice echoing.

"Well… before we could go further in, I thought we could read some information about it before we could find the crystal." Ami stated.

"Uhh… okayyy… I don't know about you, Ami, but I practically don't know anything about the cave." Kuzumi responded as the others nodded in agreement.

"Lucky for you, I've done some research about it."

"Fire it away!" Kuzumi said.

"First off, there are many types of cave and two of them are the Glacier and Ice Caves. But although, they are called like that, the two can be confusing and they are both found on the Hemispheres. Usually, the Ice caves are called Karst caves or lava tunnels that contain ice. Ice is formed by dripping water and with the temperature below 0 degrees Celsius in the cave. When a cave has a high entrance, it lets cold air in. The cold air of course, is denser than warm air so it means that cold air flows downward in a vertical cave. Most ice caves are somewhat stable but it depends on the slight changes in the volume." Ami finished her explanation.

Daniel whistled. "Wow."

"Your brain is amazing." Kuzumi commented.

"My brain says thank you." Ami responded.

-In a Sea Cave, Michiru's group-

The group had just entered the Sea Cave and they all had split apart, carrying an underwater walkie talkie. All of them were wearing the Scuba Diving equipment's but Michiru was forced to wear it because of the Senshis told her to… for safety reasons, that is. But before they had entered it, they read the information.

The description of the cave was that, having sharp walls surrounding the light blue water and as you dive in, you could see that they were many entrances; some were medium size, large size or smaller size entrance and the water was filled with many types of creatures such as fishes, water-insects, aquatic plants and many more.

The Mysterious Sea Caves are known as Sea Caves. They are formed by using the power of the waves that are pounding against the shoreline. First, they start off as a small crack or a weak spot on a cliff side. Sea Caves can be formed in many different ways; when waves are washing up the shore and as they did that, it produces caverns (caverns are as deep as the waves can go). However, the types of rocks that lie along the shoreline, it doesn't matter and it helps the creation of the cave if the rock is softer.

Now, Michiru's group jobs are to find a rare mineral called Seanite. It looks like a quartz crystal except that it has a sky blue color fading to a light blue and inside of it, you could almost see a Kingdom that has thousands of multi-colored blue fishes swimming pass by the Kingdom and many other sea creatures. Of course, the Sea Kingdom is called Aquatic while the whole place is named Oceanic.

When they first entered the Sea Cave, they had seen a mineral called Calcite which the color of it was white. Calcite can be dry and look like white patches on Sea Cave walls.

-Foam Cave, Serenity's group- (**A/N: This cave is made up by me!)**

"This cave is totally amazing!" Serenity exclaimed, amazed.

"I don't know why you are so happy about it. This cave is boring." Endymion responded.

"No, it's not! Why, we are walking through foams that feel like bubbles!" Serenity said.

"Still. I like the Time Cave. Now, that one is seriously cool."

"Why that one?" Serenity asked.

"Because it actually feels like you are travelling through time, Meatball Head." Endymion answered.

_Oo! He makes me so mad! I can see that we're going to have blast!_ Serenity thought, angrily.

"So, what's the crystal or whatever we're supposed to be looking for?" Endymion wondered.

"It's a gem, you idiot! And for your information, it's called a Foerzite!" Serenity shot back. (**A/N: Random name! It's the third thing that came up to my mind!)**

He snorted. "Foerzite. That's the best name they could ever come up with."

"Well then, why don't you come up with a better name then, genius?" Serenity retorted. Endymion began to think.

"Wait for it; the so-called genius is at work." Serenity mumbled, causing a few people to snicker.

"Foambublite." He answered. The group burst out laughing their guts off. They laughed so hard that some of their stomachs began to hurt and their eyes are all watery.

"Man… that seriously gave me a laugh attack." James said.

"Har de har har." Endymion replied, sarcastically.

"Foambublite." Serenity giggled.

"Anyways, moving on." He said, huffing.

"I bet he said that so that he doesn't want to be embarrassed anymore." Ava said which had made Endymion to scowl.

-Time Cave, Setsuna's group-

Setsuna kept on having shivers down her spine because after all, she is the Time Senshi and she could sense any bad feelings at this cave. As they were walking, it actually feels like they were travelling through time. On every wall they passed by, there were ancient time writing that were carved into the almost smooth dark green marble walls.

The group had picked Setsuna to translate the words for them and she had translated it. When they asked her how she knows what it means because she made it up a lie which was by having some Ancient Time Translation Lessons when she was at Planet Pluto.

She couldn't tell them the real reason; it was too risky. Like every group, their job was to find a Time Crystal called Timehroiite. Setsuna knew how the Time Cave was formed because she read it in her library back at Pluto. It all started when the Greek Gods were having a Great War. The reason for it was because the bad ones wanted the power of Time so that the main leader Hecta wants to take Zeus's place. But, of course, Zeus wouldn't let him.

So, every Greek Gods fought and fought. Down below the sky, the Greek people would look at the sky as they saw dark/light multi-colored lights. They would start praying for their main God Zeus to gain him more power. But from the Gods strong powers, it had made it to go down below, striking the far empty ground (which was away far away from the people because Zeus didn't want them to be injured) and those dark/light multi-colored lights started to form a cave… as Coronus had sent the last power to it which was Time.

Years after year, the War had finally ended which had led the Zeus's group to roar in victory but below the sky, the Greek people heard almost like thunder. When that had ended, the Cave was finally completed and they had named it the Time Cave and people had told the others that hidden deep inside the Cave was the History about the War.

-In a Mud Cave, Minako's group-

"Why did we have to be assigned to a worst cave?" Kristy complained. Kristy was one of the Kyra's newbies. Ever since they came, all she did was complain about having the worst Cave. And so far, she had accomplished one thing: giving Minako a headache who was now twitching in annoyance while rubbing her temples plus her eyes was closed as she twitched and rubbed.

"Can't we go ba-"

"Kristy! Will you shut the hell up?" Minako yelled, angrily. Few of the people were shocked because Minako had never used a swear word (or rather not a swear word).

"Just shut up! Shut up! Shut up! All you did was complaining while giving me a headache!" Minako shouted as people saw her fists clenched as if she was ready to punch her and they also saw fire with crossbones inside her eyes.

"Pfft! As if I will ever shut up! Watcha you going to do if I don't shut up? Huh, _Minako?"_

"I swear that if you don't shut up, I will ruin your so called pretty face by punching you in the eye!" She responded with venom as she was taking a few deep breathes to calm herself down.

Kristy scoffed."Yeah right. You? Punch me? I would like to see you try." She sneered.

Before Kristy knew it, she staggered but as she did she had slipped on a puddle of mud and fell down a mud splattered all over her; the group laughed.

"Ew! My outfit is ruined! Yuck!" She took out her small mirror and saw her eye."OOO! You're soo going to pay for what you did, Minako!" She threatened as she got up by her friend, Yuzuki.

Minako rolled her eyes."Yeah right."

-Inside the Dark Cave, Hotaru-

Hotaru enjoyed the feeling of this Cave. Well mainly, because it was dark but to others, it crept them out.

"Aw, come on guys! Lighten up! Let the darkness um… wash over you?" Hotaru said. "No, that doesn't seem right."

"Well, the Cave name matches perfectly." Anna said. "Heltic; a creepy name for a creepy Cave. Yep."

"Anyways, what's the name of our mineral?" Jesse asked.

"Helix." Derek answered, taking the piece of paper out.

"I wonder how the cave was formed." Anna wondered.

Hotaru shrugged. "I don't know. Probably Dark Magic… shadows…"

"In fact, Hotaru, you're right." Jesse said, looking over Derek's shoulder to see the paper that was filled with information.

"Really?" Hotaru asked, surprised.

"Yeah, here's the story. Many years ago-"

"This sounds like a FairyTale." Anna interrupted.

"Many years ago, a kind Lord had served the King's 'sidekick'. But then, as years passed, the Lord suddenly grew outrage and he was hunger for power… for revenge on the King for replacing him. Once he had fled out of the castle, no one had heard of him again. The Banished Lord began to search… a place to where he can learn the Dark Magic. But before the King had replaced him, the Lord would often go to the Library to learn the Dark Magic and once he had read it, he soon hears about a place… a place that was supposedly to be existed.

But he had found it. Many years had passed, and he would go to that place and live in there to master and learn the Dark Magic. Once he mastered it, he would go back to the Castle… to unleash the horror such as Forbidden Shadows, Creatures of the Dark and so on. Until a year had passed, and a certain cave had been formed. And that Cave was called Heltic." Derek finished the story.

"That's it?" Hotaru asked, slightly shocked. "That can't be it."

Derek shrugged. "Unless you want to read the whole thing, then go ahead."

"You mean, _you_ summarized it?" Hotaru asked.

"Yeahhh… pretty much." Derek answered.

"You sound so… surprise. Why?" Anna questioned.

This time, it was Hotaru's turn to shrug. "I don't know…"

"Nice answer." Jesse commented.

The Cave looked eerie so that's why it had been giving Anna the 'creep'. The Cave was all dark except ahead of them, were lights on torches that was attached to the black walls.

"Well, better start to find that mineral." Anna informed them as the group walked even further…

-In a Solution Cave, Haruka's group-

Haruka's group began to wander the Cave that had some light in them. Haruka kind of likes this Cave but she wonders how her other friends are doing and she worries about them because of their assigned Caves… Caves that matched each of their power… well, she wasn't sure about Serenity but she's pretty sure that Serenity is having a 'blast' with Endymion.

Haruka shook her head at the thought of Endymion and Serenity. Despite the fact that they fight to much, it made Haruka to think that they were married couple.

Alas, they weren't.

"I think we're lost." Katie muttered.

"No, we're not!" Kendall said.

"Yeah, with your so called map skill, we're definitely not lost!" Katie replied, huskily.

"Wow, you're certainly in a bad mood today." Kendall commented.

"What gave you that idea?" Katie said, bitterly.

"I'm just saying. We're looking for a Pearl." Kendall reminded them.

"We know, Kendall! Katie exclaimed, frustratingly.

"Take it easy on him." Haruka whispered. Katie immediately felt sorry for yelling at him when she saw the sad look on his eyes but when Katie saw it, he pretended that he didn't had the sad look. Haruka knows that Katie has a crush on Kendall… ever since he had come.

Katie took a deep breathe.

"Come on. Go. Apologize to him." Haruka said, nudging her.

"Oh, alright." Katie replied then walked towards him. "Kendall, I'm sorry." She began…

-Rei's group-

Rei was getting very irritated as she was actually began to steam up, seeing fire and some people started to walk back away from her. The reason: Kyra. Mainly because she is no help at all: their mission is to find a gem called Lavacate. And they had been walking for hours and still they did not found it; Rei almost fell into a medium Lava river but she jumped across. Rei was so deep in thought about why her teacher had chosen this Cave that she had not notice that she had bumped into Tanya.

"Sorry, Tanya."

"It's alright. You know, it's getting very annoying! We still can't find the ge-ow!" She was walking but then bumped into something; she looked up and then the thing she had bumped began to turn around and there, stood a Youma who was half rock, half lava with red slits. It roared loudly, making Rei to gasp.

_Damn…_

-Ami's group-

"Uhh… guys. I think we're lost…" Kuzumi said as they had finished exiting yet another tunnel.

"No, we're not." Ami informed them as she studied the map. _Something's not right here._ Kuzumi looked ahead and saw something that looks like a lump of ice.

"Hey, what's that?" Kuzumi wondered, going to it. As she did, the lump of ice began to form; piece by piece until finally was completed, causing Kuzumi to screech in halt. The ice turned around as the Youma looked at them.

"So… who's ready to get frozen?" It roared.

"Oh, mama." Hideyoshi said in fright.

_We're in trouble._ Ami thought.

-Michiru's group-

The group had met in a place which was standing on the rock path and in front of them, was the light blue water.

"Any luck?" Michiru asked, her voice echoing.

"No… we can't find it." Felicity (Fee) answered.

"Well, our only luck is to find it in this cave or…" Chris began.

"Or in that path." Thomas pointed to a path that looked deserted.

"How about we go this cave and Michiru goes to that path?" Fee suggested.

"Because I'm the only one who's brave while the rest chickened out?" Michiru assumed.

"Yup!" They agreed in unison.

"Of course." They split up. Michiru jumped in the water, swimming to the deserted water path. Suddenly, she got blasted backwards, crashing into a nearby wall. She groaned in pain as she opened her eyes and saw a Water Youma. The Youma then began to glow a dark blue. The glow vanished as it revealed several small versions of itself and swam towards the opposite side of her.

_No! I have to warn them!_

-Serenity's group-

"Endymion! Give it back!" Serenity cried as she tried to reach her barrette back.

"Nope! Try and get it! Oh, too close!" Endymion snatched his hand away after when Serenity had almost got it.

"Why do you even like to wear these barrettes?" Endymion asked.

"It's none of your damn business! Give it back!" _Oh, why did he have to take my transformation thing!_

"Naw." When Endymion moved his hand back, he felt the barrette slipped out."Hey, what gives?"

"Here you go, Serenity." A voice said, handing it to her.

"Thank you, James." She said, sweetly.

"Why did you give it to her?" Endymion asked.

"Because it's hers; not yours. And I don't see how taking people's things are fun." He said, then walked away.

"Can you beat that?" Endymion asked, watching James.

"Well, he's nice!" Serenity responded.

"You know, you might not always have back up! You just have to do it by yourself." He advised her.

"Can you two lovebirds quit your yapping? You actually made me think that you're are a married couple. If we wanna get out of her, we have to complete the Cave by finding our thing." Ava said.

"WHAT! We're neither lovebirds nor a MARRIED COUPLES!" The two both shouted.

"I wouldn't even marry him!" Serenity said with disgust.

Just then, all of a sudden a high pitch scream came, alerting the three.

"Um…" They saw James, running at a super speed as they waved their arms frantically.

"Scary-monster coming!" He passed Endymion and Serenity like missiles. Pretty soon, they saw a creepy monster-youma like that was snarling.

_I have to transform but I can't to do it in front of the group! _Serenity thought.

-Setsuna's group-

Alexis kept on babbling to Setsuna until she noticed a green flash, zooming like the speed of light.

"D-did you see that, Setsuna?" She asked, standing still.

Setsuna raised an eyebrow. "See what?"

"There was a green flash right there." Alexis started running towards the spot.

"Wait, Alexis!" Setsuna had lost sight of her until a scream came. Her eyes widened as she ran towards her but-

"Ooof!" She fell down to the ground.

"Alexis? What's-"

"T-there's a monster i-in t-there," She answered, stammering and she got up, scrambling back. Setsuna jerked her head to the spot where everything was black because she heard loud, footsteps, thundering; the group was frightened except for Setsuna of course. Then, two green slit eyes appeared from the black spot as Setsuna's eyes widened as it came out from the dark.

_I knew something was up with the Soldiers of Evil and my friends didn't believe me…_

-Minako's group-

"Is it just me or is the mud getting sticker and heavier?" Kristy asked as she lifted both of her feet out then kept on walking.

_Well, at least she's not complaining anymore._ Minako thought and it was true. The mud did seemed to be sticker and heavier. Kristy wasn't looking to where she was going so she had bumped hard into something and tried to get out.

"I… can't get… out!" She struggled then Minako pulled her out with her strength but the both fell down.

"Whoa!" They were both covered in mud from head to toe. In what, Kristy had bumped was slowly turning around and it roared…

_Why now?_

-Hotaru's group-

As the group walked deeper, they finally decided that they took out their flashlights and use it. As they walked deeper, the flashlights started to flicker on and off until it finally went off.

"Okayyy… that's just odd…" Hotaru said.

"I swear! The batteries aren't even finished yet but it suddenly went off!" Anna exclaimed.

All of a sudden, something had grabbed Hotaru and Anna at the waist, zapping them as they screamed in pain. The black electricity continued to zap them taking their energy. Hotaru was slightly opening her eyes then it began to glow, a purple one. With all her strength left, she let her energy out and a purple flash appeared, lighting up the Dark Cave. She fell down to the ground with a THUD but was shocked.

Anna was still wrapped by it with electricity.

"What? How can it be?" She wondered and just when she thought everything was worse, a familiar roar echoed…

-Haruka's group-

_I can't see anything!_ Haruka thought. To where their at, it was all misty, making it harder to see.

"Do you even know where we are?" Haruka asked.

"Hmmm…" Emma studied the map. "We're in a place called Shelia Flaska which means Misty Place. "She said.

"They could've been more obvi-"Unexpectedly, they got blasted back, hitting hard on a wall as the group looked at them.

Haruka groaned."Ugh. What hit us?"

"Don't look now but there's a monster coming!" Emma squeaked almost as Haruka looked at the Youma that started to go towards them…

Author's Note: GOT IT DONE! Well, my laptop got hijacked… yeahh… because last night my dad went on it, to uninstall Norton Antivirus and to take out the Wireless. Why? *drumroll* I GOT A NEW LAPTOP! So, this will probably be the last TSM chapter because I need to finish writing the part 2 of this… What? Whenever, I write on paper, it helps me! Therefore, you get longer chapters! R&R and my wrist is sore. *Sobs*


	14. Geology Field Trip, part 2

Author's Note: Hey, guys! So sorry for not updating TSM! I had a quiz 3 days ago and got the results which are VERRRYY good! WOO! Okay, time for fanfic shoutout! Thank you Light-Princess14 for reviewing! Glad you had thought that everything was put together nicely! But I just realized something as I was typing up the part 1 of the Geology Field Trip. When I had updated, I realized that Makoto wasn't in there, (I bet you didn't either! Or maybe you did after reading this) so anyways, after the story is done, I will put a chapter called Makoto's Cave. So yeah. Here's the chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything…

Chapter 13: Geology Field Trip, part 2

-Lava's Cave-

The group was panicking, running away from the Lava Youma who continuously threw ire from its eyes. It had almost burned Alex as it brushed past his sleeve, almost touching his jaw.

"OW! You know, I would like my face the way it is, thanks!" Alex replied.

"Somehow I don't think it doesn't care!" Tanya yelled.

Rei, however, was running behind. _I've got to transform!_ She suddenly screeched to a halt.

"You guys go ahead! I will catch you up in a minute!" The group stopped, looking shocked (except for Kyra).

"Rei! You serious?" Tanya asked with disbelief.

"Yes! Now go!"

_Hope you burn in hell, Rei._ Kyra thought evilly as an idea popped into her head. When the group started to run, she quickly hid in a nearby corner and watched the group out of sight then turned to look at Rei.

"So, you want them? Well, you gonna have to deal with me first!" Rei smirked.

-Ami's group-

"Haha! Missed me! Loser! Woah!" Kuzumi fell down to the ground after getting knocked down from an ice beam at her feet. She stared at the Youma with fright who came closer and before she knew it, she started screaming, alerting the group.

"HEY! Put me down, you big bully! Don't you know it's rude to pick someone up by their ankle and to pretend they are just toys! Put me down! Or I will get the Court to execute you! PUT. ME. DOWN!" She screamed.

"Wow… why to go to tell it, Kuzumi! WOO!" Daniel shouted.

"If you don't put me down in 5, you can say goodbye to your pretty face!"

"Just shut up, lady!" It talked and before the Youma knew it, its face started to crack up but the face was still on with some cracks and it roared as it dropped Kuzumi down. She fell down to the ground on her side. Kuzumi rubbed her side but immediately got up as people saw her, flared up. But what got them shocked especially Ami was that she was glowing a dark blue and the glow was outlining her body.

"You're gonna pay for what you had done!" As she shouted, the glow expanded, engulfing her whole which caused the room to go bright as the others shielded their eyes from the painful light. What stood before them was a figure but it looked _different._ The girl had ice blue hair with navy blue highlights and her eyes turned to ice blue. A sparkling silver tiara ended up on her head as a small white diamond was adorned in the middle.

The dress was long, strapless and sleeveless. The top part of the dress was a dark blue with a silver jewel in the middle. Then, at the bottom of the top part, had intricate designs having silver with blue outlining flowers. The bottom part was a light blue. The two angel wings were silver and are swirled with splashes of iridescent blue that sparkled.

"Woah! Where did that come from?" Hideyoshi asked still shocked.

"She's so pretty." Daniel dreamily commented as his head was on Hideyoshi's shoulder. Hideyoshi looked at him with an raised eyebrow then looked at Kuzumi.

"Daniel's crushing on her!" He laughed.

Ami still stood there shocked but finally came back to reality when Kuzumi got smashed hard into an ice wall.

"Ooo… that gotta hurt!" Hideyoshi winced.

_I have to transform!_

-Sea Cave-

Michiru gasped as she saw the small copies of the Youma going inside the cave. She struggled to get up and swam towards it. As she came close to it, the entrance got blocked, making Michiru to stop. She then bumped into it as she again went back, crashing into the wall.

_Oo! I've just had enough of this!_

"You wanna fight? Then it's a fight you will get! Neptune Light Power! Make up!" Michiru recited loudly as water immediately started to wrap around her. Minutes later, she was a Sailor Senshi.

"How dare you interrupt a field trip where students are here to have fun! I cannot forgive you! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!" She shouted.

"I would like to see you try! But, there won't be anytime for your friends to be saved." The Water Youma cackled as a large water beam rushed to Michiru who had her eyes wide…

-Serenity's group-

Serenity stared at the Youma who had the group tied with its arms (while taking the energy). Endymion was lucky because he had dodged every arm attacks it launched and joined Serenity.

"What are we going to do?" He asked.

_Oh, I don't know! Oh, wait! Yes, I do! How about transform?_ Serenity thought. Yeah, right. Not in front of him and the group.

"Er… ah… um… I know! How about you go behind it and… attack it if you can!" She suggested.

"But… won't I get killed in the process?"

"Yup!" Serenity exclaimed.

He narrowed his eyes. "Hmph. Fine… even though, this is not a brilliant plan…" He muttered but, she heard it.

"Well, do you have any other _plans_, genius?"

"Sure. By starting to free the whole group?"

"Fine!" She said as Endymion ran to it.

-Time Cave-

"Um… what are we gonna do?" Abigail asked.

"I know!" Josh let out a battle cry as he ran straight towards the Youma who looked at it with an raised eyebrow.

"Uh, Josh! I don't think-" Abigail got interrupted as she went down to the ground with a hard THUD because the Youma blasted Josh back, causing him to collide with Abigail.

"Way to go! You just made it to be the number one on the world idiotic's list!" Abigail sarcastically said.

_Well, then! The chances of defeating this thing are zero because I can't transform in front of them! For if I do, they will know the identity. _Setsuna thought.

-Haruka's group-

"Run! Run! It's a ghost!" Kendall shouted.

"You know, I never thought of running when a monster is attacking us!" Katie said.

_Holy mother of Uranus! How am I going to transform?_ Haruka thought. All of a sudden, the group flipped through the air and landed in a big heap.

"That wasn't pretty at all." Emma muttered, trying to get out from the heap. When they tried, the Youma was getting closer…

-Minako's group-

_Okay, Minako… don't panic! Your group just chickened out and left you alone… some group! _She thought. She knew that she can transform right now… but… maybe the group just hid in a nearby corner and can look at her to see if the Youma is defeated.

The Youma roared as it stuck its arm out and the mud blasted towards Minako. It hit her right in the chest as she was flying backwards. She hit the floor, doing a roll. Minako groaned as she was on her knees while the palms were flat on the ground. _Stupid thing! What can I use to distract the Youma and the group? Oh wait, I know! Nothing! Hooray for me!_ She remarked in thought. Minako jerked her head because she heard a voice…

"_There is a way… yell out 'Venus Crystal Beam!' This attack can only happen when you are in this situation and when you are not in your Senshi form…"_

Minako nodded.

"Venus Crystal… Beam!"

-Hotaru's group-

A roar echoed as a shadow Youma came out of the shadows.

"How can this be?" Hotaru wondered.

"Because, pretty… the energy that was inside of you had only affected the shadow that was wrapped around you even when you were thinking of getting her released as well." It said. The Youma shot out its shadowy arm at Hotaru. It grabbed her by the waist, lifting her into the air then threw her; she crashed into a wall, hard.

"Wow…" She shook her head to clear the confusion and just when Hotaru did that, an eerie blue glow started to outline Anna (who was unconsciousness). It went wavy then it slowly started to transfer to the Youma who was seemingly growing bigger and stronger. The shadow arm released Anna as she fell down to the ground with a THUD. The blue glow had finally transferred the last energy as it grew enormous and let out yet another roar.

"I am invincible and nothing can stop me!" It roared.

-Rei's group-

"I laugh at this! You think you can defeat me? That's very pathetic." It laughed.

"Oh yeah? The only thing that's pathetic is you!"

**(A/N: This where the screen divides into seven)**

"Mars Light Power!"

"Pluto Light Power!"

"Uranus Light Power!"

"Saturn Light Power!"

"Moon Star Power!"

"Venus Light Power!"

"Mercury Light Power!"

"Make up!" They shouted in unison as series of multi-colored suddenly appeared in the air. Soon, they were in their Senshis' form.

"How dare you interrupt the most enjoyable field trip of all time? I cannot forgive! I am Sailor Mars, the Senshi of Flame and Passion! In the name of the Moon, I shall burn you to crisp!"

-Ami's group-

"Uhh… Kuzumi? Hello? You alive?" Daniel poked the unconscious princess.

"Well, that does it! We're screwed! Where's Ami?" Hideyoshi asked, as he just found out that Ami is missing.

"Uhh…"

"Stop right there! Attacking innocent people isn't cool! With my powerful powers, your head shall be cooled with my ice attacks! Soldier of Ice and Intelligence, Sailor Mercury! In the name of the Shining Moon and my cold planet Mercury, I shall freeze you to death!" A voice shouted, as the two guys (who had no idea what's going on whatsoever) turned around to see a figure standing in the shadows…

-Sea Cave-

The Water Beam was coming closer to Neptune.

"Neptune Mist Water Shield!" She screamed as a mist shield surrounded her and the water beam had hit the shield which it bounced back towards the Youma. However, when the beam came closer to it, it flicked it as if it was nothing more than a buzzing bee that was buzzing at the Youma. The shield went down.

The Youma smirked. "That's all you got? Try again, Sailor Brat!" It summoned creatures of the sea but there was a little twist with the creatures. It shot out attacks as Michiru kept dodging every one of them although it was very hard to do it in water.

-Serenity's group-

"There! I had freed all the people. Now, what are we going to do next, Seren-"Endymion stopped in mid-sentence as he saw that she wasn't there. "Can you believe this? She told me to go and free the group and she ditched us?" Endymion said.

"Maybe you should think twice before attacking, Youma! I am the Champion of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon! I will rights and wrongs over evil and that means you're busted!" A voice yelled.

Endymion looked at the figure. "Sailor Moon? Okay, here's what I don't get: All of a sudden, a random Youma or whatever is called pops out of nowhere. Then, Serenity told me to go free the group… which I managed to do so. And another random figure pops out of nowhere as well right when Serenity disappeared. Here's a strange part: your hairstyle looks almost like a meatball head…"

Sailor Moon started slowly to panic when he said 'your hairstyle looks almost like a meatball head.' But when he had said that, she grew angry.

"I like my hairstyle, thank you very much! Jerk!"

"I'm hurt." He mocked.

"Hel-lo! I'm still here and I don't like when people ignore me!" The Youma frantically waved its arms, trying to be noticed but scowled when it saw Moon and the guy fighting about her hairstyle. Go figure that one out…

"It's called an odango hairstyle! Look: just shut up and sit over there like a good little boy who will let me to do the fighting or I can sit back and relax and watch you fighting the Youma… not like you have any fighting skills. You know what, I will let you do the fighting until you accept that my hair is an _odango style_ not meatball head, understand?"

"You talk too much." He muttered.

"Jerk! Happy fighting!" She exclaimed, happily.

The Youma laughed a beam as it just barely brushed Endymion's nose. _Too close._ He thought.

-Time Cave-

"If I were you, I should hold your attack! Time is my specialty! Soldier of the new Revolution and Time, Sailor Pluto! In the name of the proud Moon and my planet Pluto, prepare to be send to another dimension!" A voice announced, causing the group to look up.

"Whatcha you going to do to me?" The Time Youma mocked scared.

"This! Pluto Ice Time Swirl!" Out of her hands, a light blue streak of ice came, followed by tons of invisible clocks, making the streak to sparkle. It then hit the Youma (who was mocking her which caused Pluto to irritate her; when it did, it vanished into a black vortex but in mid-air, the same vortex appeared which had dropped the Youma. However, the Youma seemed paralyzed as its eyes were wide in fear.

"Didn't think it was funny, do ya?" Pluto growled. Unfortunately, the Youma's eyes turned red as it was shaking out of fear and then a beam of time rushed towards her…

-Haruka's group-

The Youma roared as it was getting closer and the group finally got out of the heap and then they continued to stare at the Youma.

"Hey! Where's Haruka and how did she even got out of the heap?" Kendall asked. At that same moment, a strong voice was heard.

"It's my turn to help out! Guided by the blowing wind and the sky, Sailor Uranus is my name! In the name of the long-living Moon and the windy planet, Uranus, get ready to be demolished by the might wind!" The mysterious strong voice recited.

"Uranus Dark Shade!" A planet emerged at her hand (which was straight up) then two moons began to circle around it. She launched it as it flew straight towards the Youma. Unluckily, it dodged, making it to hit a wall. An explosion came and all was heard were rocks tumbling down. Soon, smoke started to rise, covering the two. It started to go away and what stood there was just a different size of rocks all in one pile. Haruka stood there for a minute. But then, something blasted at Haruka's stomach and she rolled.

_How am I going to defeat it?_ Haruka thought.

-Minako's group-

A sudden golden light erupted the cave and a strong voice echoed.

"You may see me filled with beauty and with just innocent. But you're wrong! Soldier of Beauty and Love, I am Sailor Venus, here to fight evil! In the name of the long-lasting Moon, I shall defeat you with my Love powers!"

"Prepare to be demolished! Venus…" Her voice started to echo. "Star and Beauty!" She kissed her hand and a gold heart appeared. Venus flung it, rushing going forwards to the Youma. As it rushed, the heart grew larger; it went through Youma but nothing happened.

"That's pathetic! Your attacks are useless compare to me!" It cackled.

"Shock!" All of a sudden, a humongous shockwave came, knocking the entire group down while destroying everything. The Youma flew back, turning it to a big puddle of mud that went everywhere.

"That went well." Yuzuki commented, getting out of the corner.

"Yeah… but-"Venus began as a rumble was heard, cutting her off. The two looked and saw a massive mud wave was zooming towards them. Just then, the mud wave drowned them, covering the group. The group went down with the mud, sliding while screaming…

-Hotaru's group-

"I wouldn't be so sure about that!" A mysterious voice shouted.

"Who- It snarled.

"Some call me dark and are frightened of me! Soldier of Silence, I am Sailor Saturn! I will triumph over evil and that means you!" Saturn posed.

Youma growled and it shot a beam of shadows at her and she dodged it by doing a flip in the air, landing on the ground.

"Saturn Dark Force Shield!" Saturn raised her hand and a dark purple shield came, covering Saturn as another shadows beamed rushed at her. The beam hit the shield, retreating back and the shield died down as Saturn looked at it with a stern face.

-Rei's group-

"Mars Burning Daggers!" Fire engulfed Rei as two red lights appeared in both hands; the light was forming into two small daggers. She then flung it at the Youma which it twirled towards the rock part, scratching it. It roared after it got several scratches (the daggers flew back) to Rei who had a triumph look on her face but the lava went towards the injuries and it healed it.

"Aw, great!" Rei muttered. _If only Ami or Michiru was here._

-Ami's group-

The figure in the shadow got out of the shadows to face the Youma.

"Well, well; look what we have here. A brave so-called Sailor-"

"Mercury Ice Beam Shatter!" Swirling ice exploded out from her palm as it swirled in circles, speeding towards the Youma which got it froze.

"Is it… well… deadish…?" Daniel asked. Just as soon as he said that, the Youma broke free of the ice.

"Okayyy… maybe not." Daniel gulped, walking back.

"What now, Mercury?" Hideyoshi quizzed.

-Sea Cave-

"Torment of Water!" Neptune screamed as gust of water was speeding its way to the small creatures. "Neptune Storm Cloud Mist!" The entire water was covered in misty fog. Quickly, Neptune suddenly vanished.

-Serenity's group-

Endymion dodged the attacks that the Youma kept on launching.

"This isn't working!" Endymion stated. _The only person I can go is Sailor Moon or whatever she calls herself. _Endymion sighed then walked towards Sailor Moon who was leaning against the wall.

"So, you came for help?" Serenity asked, seeing him nodding solemnly. "Well you aren't getting any."

He sighed, kneeling down as if he was proposing to her which gave a dumfounded group who looked at it.

"Um… is he proposing to her even though there's an uhh… monster thing or stuff?" James asked, dumfounded.

"Hey! I'm called a Youma and I have a name you know!" The Youma called, stating the obvious.

Ava shrugged at James's question.

"Sailor Moon, I need your help to defeat the monster or whatever it's called. I promise I won't call your hairstyle a meatball head…"

Serenity was quiet. "Fine then; I will help you."

-Setsuna's Cave-

The beam came closer until Setsuna moved out of the way.

"Pluto paralyzed Time Ray!" The attack launched at it, making the Youma to roar but it didn't do any damage. She then looked at the group. _Maybe…_

"Guys! Maybe if we work together, we could defeat this thing!" Setsuna exclaimed.

"Alright." Alexis agreed.

"Slight problem… um… Josh…" Setsuna began.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"You… um… kind of have to be the… bait…"

-Haruka's group-

"Uranus Poisonous Mist Spikes!" Two eerie glows appeared on her hands as the palms were facing the Youma. Then, many spikes shot out from the hands; the spikes encircled the Youma until all of a sudden, a blue-green mist came out of it, making it to cough but it didn't weakened it.

Haruka growled. "Uranus Fatal Sword!" The sword began to glow, a turquoise glow, indicating that it is charging. Then, Haruka did a diagonally swift movement and she was back in the same place. A light shot out from the sword, hitting the Youma.

-Minako's group-

The path was filled with mud until a sudden gold light erupted the dead silence. The mud exploded, splattering all over the place, leaving so many figures to gasp for breaths as they were too covered in mud, from head to toe and they looked like mud monsters. They groaned as Venus was the first one to get up on her knees, palms on the ground.

"That was…" Tyler started.

Everything was silent until a roar came and it started to emerge from the large puddle of mud.

"You kidding me?" Minako cried out.

-Hotaru's group-

Hotaru made a grunt as she fell down to the ground.

"Saturn Darkness Flare!" She screamed as her flare of darkness started to zoom towards it. It screeched in pain, making contact with the fire. The fire made Hotaru gasped as she saw that the fire was lighting up. She then looked at the group, beginning to think.

"I know how to defeat this but we're going to work together!" Hotaru told them as they all nodded their heads.

-Rei-

Rei stared at the rock part of the Youma.

_Hmm… if I burn that part, maybe it would be easier? _

"Mars Crashing Fire!" Mars exclaimed and the fire wrapped around the Youma. As it did, the fire vanished and the Youma was only lava.

_It worked!_

-Ami-

Kuzumi fluttered her eyes open, groaning as she pushed herself up. She immediately grew angry as her eyes glowed blue along with her hands.

"Messing with me is _not_ cool!" She thrust her hand out, shooting out a blue streak at the Youma who screeched in agony.

"Kuzumi!" Mercury shouted, running towards her.

"Let's blast this thing! Together!" Kuzumi replied.

Mercury nodded. "Mercury FrostBite!" The cave suddenly went colder as ice appeared everywhere. (The two guys shivered. "It's c-cold." Daniel shivered with his chattering teeth while Hideyoshi agreed. "Suck it up!" Kuzumi shouted). The Youma felt its whole body going numb, making it to feel weak. Then, Kuzumi shot out a big large blue streak at it, using a huge amount of energy to finish it off. It finally collapsed to ice dust after hitting the wall of the cave. A blue flash exploded on Kuzumi, indicating that she had been transformed back to her original clothes. But Ami did not dare.

"Great!" Mercury exclaimed, happily until a rumble was heard. The group looked at it to see a circular blue door opening in circles.

"Let's go in there." Daniel suggested. And they started to walk in…

-Sea Cave-

_Damn! How did it follow me! _Neptune thought, seeing the other half of the small versions of itself, along with the big one.

"Neptune WaterFall Spinning Arrow!" A raindrop had splashed in a puddle. It then blasted up, covering Neptune and soon a blue sparkling light emerged on her hands as it created a blue harp. Another blue light flashed and it formed an arrow. Neptune flung the arrow as it spun around, hitting the Youma.

Water exploded everywhere. When the big Youma vanished, the smaller versions also vanished and the group began to wake up…

-Serenity-

"Yeah, I should probably tell you this… but my attacks um… how should I say this... aren't really destructive… uhh… All they do is turning Youma to dust." Serenity stated.

"What?" Endymion yelled.

"Sorry…"

"Could you close your eyes? All of you?" He asked the group. Shrugging, they did anyways. Then a light filled the cave.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now!" A voice said.

"Endymion?" Serenity wondered. "Where are you?"

"What's the matter? Can't fight without your boyfriend?" The Youma taunted.

"He's not my boyfriend! Not in a million years!" Moon shouted. Then, the beam started to speed towards her and she gasped. But-

"Who?" Youma snarled after screeching in pain.

"Attacking innocent isn't nice!" A voice stated.

"Who are you?" Serenity asked, looking at the shadow. The figure jumped of the ledge and stood beside Serenity.

"Tuxedo Mask is my name!" He announced.

He wore a tuxedo with a black and red cape. A white mask hid his eyes while a black hat was worn.

"Let's finish this!" Mask said. He threw a rose that was a direct hit at the chest; it shrieked in agony.

"Now, Sailor Moon!"

"Glitter Pink Moon Activation!" Silver light with moons and glitter dust spiraled out of the scepter as it turned the Youma to Moondust.

-Setsuna-

"Why do I have to be the bait?" Josh muttered. "Oh monster thing whatever you are… I have lots of energy!" Josh replied, dully as Abigail smacked her forehead at the idiocy of Josh while Setsuna shook her head from a corner.

"Remind me never to put Josh as bait." Setsuna muttered while Abigail happily agreed.

"Pluto paralyzed Time Ray!" A voice shouted, creating it to be weak.'

"Pluto Ice Time Swirl!" The final attack turned to Timedust as the place suddenly went to another room…

-Haruka-

"Uranus Dark Shade!" She shouted, using it one last time. It staggered back a bit.

"Uranus Fatal Sword!" It made the Youma to be even weaker.

"Uranus Spike!" She launched the spike straight at the head and then it vanished, screaming in pain as it exploded into an eerie mist. The Cave went all misty because of the mist until an eerie glow appeared on her hands. The glow expanded and then it disappeared.

"Is the thing gone?" Anna asked, poking her hand out of the corner.

Haruka smiled. "I believe this is what you were looking for?" She showed it to the group who gasped with delight.

"The Crystal!"

-Minako-

"We need something sharp!" Venus stated.

"Uhh… let me see what I can find." Kristy said, causing Minako to look at her.

_That's odd. Kristy is actually… helping?_

Kristy kneeled down with her backpack (since she couldn't bring her purse because it will be ruined. She would rather take the backpack than the purse) in front of her. "Water… no… papers… tweezers… make up…"

Minako sighed until she heard-

"Scissors… hey!" She yelled after Minako had grabbed it.

"Thanks!" Minako yelled back, running to the Youma and she threw it once she got close. The Youma didn't even have the time to react because it felt a sharp pain in its body, who shrieked in pain loudly which caused the group to cover their ears. The blood of mud had poured out of it.

"Wow… exactly how hard did you threw it?" Tyler asked.

Minako shrugged, trying not to blush when he came near. "Um… h-hard… I guess…" She stammered then yelled. "Venus Shower!" A bright orange flash surrounded her, causing her hair to go up. "Smash!" Bright flashes went towards the Youma, demolishing it as mud splattered all over the place; some even hitting the group including Kristy.

"Ewww! I've been hit!" She shrieked, frantically trying to get the mud off.

The scissors few towards Kristy, landing it in her hands.

"Eww… it's all muddy!" She exclaimed, clearly disgusted. "Why are you grinning at me?" She asked once she saw Venus grinning.

Minako grinned. "Does the gem belong to you?"

-Hotaru's group-

"Anytime now!" Derek replied, shaking with fear along with Jesse. "The two was trapped in a corner with the Youma coming closer to them.

"Now!" Hotaru shouted. The two grabbed their flashlights, shining it at the Youma who screeched in pain, shielding itself from the painful light.

Hotaru acted quickly. "Saturn Shadow Decree!" Rays of light surrounded her as the shadow version of herself, flew towards the Youma. It went inside it, bloating it; it finally vanished but when it did, a blue light swirled in the air, forming into a small object. The light struck it and the light went to Anna who was pale. It struck her, lifting her in the air then everything died down.

Anna started to flutter her eyes open the got up, seeing three figures.

"Hey…" She said weakly.

-Rei-

"Okay, we need something cold to freeze it!" Mars told them.

"Uhh… hot water, make up…" Kyra perked up as she heard the word 'makeup'. She checked her backpack but it was missing.

"Hey!" That's my backpack!" Kyra shouted as Tanya rummaged through her backpack.

"Weep it, kiddo." Tanya replied. "Ice packs! Mars catch!" She threw it towards her.

_Not a great idea! _Rei thought. She caught it then quickly threw it at the Youma as more kept on coming until it finally started to freeze it.

"Wait!" Rei said but got hit in the head from it. "Ow!"

"Sorry!' Tanya called out as Mars glared at her.

"Mars Typhoon Crash!" Behind her, fire began to come and it danced violently as it got blasted towards the Youma, practically demolishing it, turning it to ashes.

But when the attack was released, it destroyed the ground to where Mars was. Rei suddenly screamed, falling towards the lava.

Something caught her in time…

"I got you!"

Rei looked up to see _Kyra…_

"Kyra? Y-y- you saved me?" Mars asked, fully filled with shocked and she felt being pulled up.

"Yeah… just don't push your luck next time!" She growled.

"This is yours right?" Mars asked.

-Outside, at the Shuttle-

"Guys! So glad to see you!" Mercury exclaimed, running over to the group.

"I know! So, did you find your crystal, mineral or gem?" Venus asked.

"Yeah!" They exclaimed.

"Congratulations to all of you!" The teacher exclaimed. "You had found the items!"

"Yeah, by being killed in the process." Serenity muttered.

"Guess what? The Scouts are here!" Someone exclaimed, happily. Everybody turned to see the girls who were waving sheepishly.

"Uhh…hi…" Venus said, nervously.

"Mrs. Yadeshi! Look; the Scouts are here!" A student yelled. When the people turned away, flashes of multi-colored appeared then died down. The teacher turned to see Rei's group.

"Where are they? It's just Rei and the girls." She stated.

"But- they were there!" The girl replied, then sulked her way.

"Uhh… sorry… they had to fight… uhh… evil!" Makoto called out.

-Inside the flying Shuttle-

Rei stared at the window. _Why did Kyra saved me?_

Author's Note: *sighs, flopping back to the chair* I am finally done this! 13 pages long! Hope this will satisfy you! Oh yeah, this reminds me: a satellite will crash down to Earth somewhere 23rd or 24th! There's a 1 in 3, 000, 000 (or something like that) will hit a human. Just to let you know! Now, here's a real question: Why DID Kyra saved Rei? Out of all people, Kyra saved her. Surprised about that? Wait! On the 23rd, I have no school which means more updating! Goodness, I can't spell today! Please review! My hands are sore and we made Zucchini Bread Muffin with Chocolate Chips in Foods Class today! It's actually yummy! You can barely taste Zucchini! If you want to make one, I can give you the recipe at the end of the whole story so you gonna wait a while!


	15. The Ball!

Author's Note: A fanfic shoutout to LightPrincess14! Now, some changes: In the geology field trip and in one of the groups (at the beginning) Aaron will go by the name of Josh. Saturn Dark Force Shield will be changed to Saturn Shield of Shadows. Uranus Fatal Sword will be changed to Uranus Misty Sword Surround. Now, here are the groups (from geology field trip part which had confused 1) Lightprincess14. Ah, sorry about that!

The groups: Ami Mizuno, Daniel Yadeshi, Hideyoshi Naoko and Kuzumi Hatsune.

Rei Hino, Kyra Song, Alex Watts, and Tanya Swan.

Princess Serenity, James Spike, Prince Endymion and Ava Voice.

Minako Aino, Yuzuki Kumi, Kristy Green and Tyler Voice.

Michiru Kaiou, Felicity Shine, Chris Henderson and Thomas White.

Setsuna Meioh, Abigail Lake, Alexis Light and Josh Lee.

Laura Zhang, Kyle Scott, Blaine Smith, and Courtney Wright.

Haruka Tenoh, Katie Safe, Emma Miyaji, and Kendall Wilson.

Hotaru Tomoe, Anna Shen, Derek Pronk, and Jesse Wong.

Makoto Kino, Jason Lin, Andrew Matt, and Joyce O'Conner.

There that should clear that up! Oh yeah! Just to let you know, a new Senshi is going to be introducing which is Sailor Lunar and I'm not telling you who that is. SAILOR LUNAR IS MINE ALONG! If you want, ask! Heh… this should be referring to an author… heh… yeah, about that…. sorry about it! That author should know what I'm talking about it! On to the chapter!

Chapter 14: The Ball!

The girls placed their items in a special case. The teacher had told them to pick a member to keep the crystal, gem or mineral.

"Well, this should remember our blast of an adventure." Makoto commented, after she had placed her green gem in a spot that shaped the gem. A flash emerged, creating a glass cylinder top, which was protecting the gem.

They were in the palace, relaxing because today was Saturday. Rei looked at the mineral, absent-mindedly.

_The ground began to collapse to where Rei was standing. Rei suddenly screamed, falling towards the lava._

_Something caught her in time…_

"_I got you!"_

_Rei looked up to see Kyra…_

The flashback erased as Rei found herself back in the Palace. However, Minako saw Rei and she was concerned about her friend; Rei had been awfully quiet when they had reached here.

"Rei; are you okay?" Minako asked, concerned.

"What?" Rei asked, snapping out of her thoughts. "Oh yeah, I'm fine! Fantastic! Who's up for a game of MoonBall?" The others looked at her, concerned. Usually, Rei is never up for a game…

"Oo! We should go to that new beach!" Makoto exclaimed.

-Moon Imperial Crystal-

"Great save, Minako!" Makoto cheered as Minako dived, saving the ball which was an inch to hit the ground. The ball bounced from her two thumbs, going up to Makoto.

"Spike it, Makoto!" Minako shouted as she found herself lying on the soft sand. Makoto glowed, a green one as she jumped up then used her right arm to spike it. It zoomed superfast almost like the speed of light; in a diagonal movement as it strike the ground beside Serenity's leg.

Serenity gave yelp of surprise once that had happened.

"What are you trying to do? Kill me?" Serenity yelled.

"Sorry! But we win! Green Star wins!" Minako shouted, high-fiving her team.

"Moonfire loses!" Setsuna shouted.

"So not fair!" Serenity responded, crossing her arms. But she knew that using their energy like Makoto did is part of the rule.

"You know that's part of the rule!" Ami reminded her. "Besides her, we won the first match." Ami replied with a smile which brightened Serenity, bringing her a smile…

_The ground shook violently as it began to collapse to where Rei was standing. She suddenly screamed, falling towards the lava._

_Something caught her._

"_I got you!"_

_Rei looked up to see Kyra…_

Rei shot her eyes open but then groaned.

"Good morning, Rei." A soft voice said, opening the red curtains so sunlight can be brightened the room. Rei turned to see the maid.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your beauty sleep in such an early hour, but your friend's wishes to talk to you." The maid replied.

"Fine." Rei said, grumpily and the maid bowed, walking out of the room. The reason the maid called her Rei is because Rei doesn't like to be called Princess Rei.

-Hallway, near the staircase-

"About time, Rei!" A voice exclaimed after seeing Rei walking towards them.

"The maid said that you guys have something to tell me. So, what is it?" Rei asked.

"There's going to be a ball tomorrow and my mom said that we could help!" Serenity squealed with excitement.

Rei blinked. "You woke me up… just for that?"

Serenity nodded furiously while saying: "Yup!"

"Shoot me for hanging out with her." Rei muttered.

-The empty, plain Ballroom-

"Serenity, you have the power to eliminate Youmas and such, right?" Makoto asked her.

"Um… yeahh…" Serenity answered, confused; didn't Makoto already knew that?

"What if you use your powers to make moons stick to the walls? It's like moon stickers…" Makoto explained.

"I guess I could do that. Moon Star Power, Make up!" Serenity yelled. Pretty soon, there was a flash and soon there was Love and Justice, Sailor Moon. "By the power of Moon, Stars and Sky! Please give me the power to decorate the walls!" Serenity got crunched into a ball position like an atom **(A/N: It's that middle ball which got surrounded by those rings… uhh… nucleus?) **while glowing pink. She then straightened herself, making the pink to shine the room. Everything stopped as soon as it got started.

Serenity fell down to her knees and at the same time, the pink light vanished and she was in her regular white dress. "Did it work?" She asked Makoto. Makoto looked at the walls; the walls were glimmering from the silver glitter that looked crystal white diamonds. The fake moons was sticked to the walls between the glitter and they had also shined.

"Yup! Thanks!" Makoto thanked her.

"Anytime."

Minako entered the room, carrying a medium-size brown box but then stopped as she looked at the sparkling walls.

"Hey! Who did the glitter part? I thought we agreed that I was going to do it." Minako reminded them.

Serenity couldn't her help herself but grinned.

"Why are you grinning like that, Serenity?" Minako asked, looking at the grinning Serenity.

"Let's just say the walls have a bit of magic." She answered, winking.

"Once we're finished, how about we ride our horses?" Ami suggested.

-Evening-

"I said horse rides! Not horse racing!" Ami cried out as she was on her horse that was running after Rei.

"Lighten up, Ami!" Rei called out. "Come on, Twilight! I know you could beat Diamond!" Rei shouted, encouragingly to the horse that nickered.

"Not on my watch, you don't!" Ami laughed as she was slightly behind Rei; only a few centimeters away.

"Tough luck, kid! Twilight is AWESOME! Aren't you girl?" Rei cooed, patting the horse's mane.

"Kid? Who are you calling a kid?" Ami exclaimed.

"You!" Rei laughed, making Ami scowled.

"Yeah Twilight!" Makoto and Michiru cheered while Serenity and Setsuna cheered for Diamond.

"And the winner is…" Minako started

"Me! Oh yeah! Told you! Atta Twilight!" Rei exclaimed, patting her once more.

"Serenity!" A voice called from the above balcony.

"Yes mother?" Serenity asked.

"Some of the guests have arrived and they would like to meet you and your friends."

"Okay!" She looked at the group. "My mother told me that-"

"We know; we heard it." Hotaru stated.

-Inside-

The girls had finally come down the stairs.

"You all look gorgeous!" Queen Serenity exclaimed.

For Ami, she wore a taffeta, satin royal blue ball gown that was strapless and sleeves. The upper part was embroidery with silver into intricate designs. She also wore light blue gloves and the tiara that was on her forehead which was gold with an aquamarine adorned at the middle; she wore baby blue heels.

For Minako, she got a satin and tulle orange ball gown that was strapless with a light orange bow on the back. Her gloves were white while her pumps were an orange color and the tiara was gold with a sapphire diamond in the middle. The upper part of her dress had glitter that glittered in the light.

For Rei, she had a red puffy gown with spaghetti straps sleeves with ruby lace tracing the outline of top and bottom of the shirt. There were also lines at the bottom of the dress. It shimmered in the light and her gloves were a light red. On her head, settled a tiara with a ruby jewel while crimson earrings were dangling and her heels was the color of wine.

For Makoto, she got an emerald green gown that was strapless and she was holding a translucent shimmering scarf that covered her bare back and part of waist as it went around her forearms. There were small, dark green diamond jewels embroidering around her waist and the gown flowed smoothly across the floor. She got a gold tiara with an emerald on it and light green wraparound sandals with forest green translucent shimmering gloves.

Michiru's dress was a light turquoise and sleeveless. She wore slip on heels and teal gloves with a gold tiara with a dark lavender jewel on it. The upper part of the dress was a pattern of a wave though it was more of a complicated wave that was filled with glitter.

Hotaru wore a black floor-length gown with dark violet small jewels decorating the very top part of the upper strapless shirt. She wore black gloves and had a violet strapped heels and a gold tiara with an amethyst jewel.

Setsuna wore a green spaghetti gown with a dark green bow on the back. The gown was trimmed with lace and beaded with African jade jewels. She wore bright green pumps and a gold tiara with a garnet jewel adorned in the middle.

For Serenity, she got a floor length white dress with strapless and sleeveless with gold outlining the upper part of the gown. Her white bow was tied behind delicately as she had a gold tiara with a white diamond. On her hair, were two small barrettes on each side as a gold bracelet dangled on her wrist.

"I wonder where Haruka is." Michiru wondered.

"Looking for me?" A almost deep voice said, startling Michiru. She gasped in surprise, turning to see Haruka in a tuxedo suit.

"Oo, Haruka!" Michiru exclaimed. "You look nice in that tux." She commented

"Why, thank you." She replied.

"Hotaru, you look emo. The rest of us have all bright colors except for Haruka and you're the only odd one out of the rainbow." Rei stated, receiving a scowl from Hotaru.

"Violet just happens to be in the rainbow, Miss Upptyniess!" (**A/N: Uhh… not sure how you spell it but it's the closest I can spell it.) **Hotaru growled.

"Careful, Rei. Hotaru might use some of her dark magic on you." Makoto joked.

Hotaru took deep several breaths but then looked at Rei then at Makoto with sadness. Minako noticed this and gulped; this was not going to end well. Hotaru ran away from the group, heading for the stairs as tears ran freely down her cheeks.

Once out of sight, Minako stood there with an angry look.

"That wasn't nice!" Minako shouted angrily at the two. "Especially from you, Makoto!"

"I was only joking! I didn't think she would-"Makoto began but got interrupted.

"She would what? Won't believe it? I know as much as you know that she has the power to destroy the world! And can she help that darkness runs through her family? As far as I know, I don't think she can! Now, I'm going to find Hotaru to try to confront her and maybe even ask to forgive you two! If not, you two are going to apologize to her after the ball! Starting with you, Rei! Is that clear?" She demanded. The two slowly nodded their heads. "Good." Then, she walked away to where Hotaru went.

-Upstairs, Hotaru's entrance-

Minako stared at the closed door that was in front of her. She took a deep breath because this was the first time, she will ever enter Hotaru's room. Hotaru usually never lets people in… except for the maids and such. Minako put her shaky hand on the door handle as it heard a click, indicating that it was opening. Once the door was wide, she went in then closed.

"Hotaru?" Minako asked the dead silence pitch black room. Until a very dark voice came out of nowhere.

"If you wish to survive, you will exit my room if not, you will suffer the consequences." The very dark voice warned her and the head of the voice slowly began to turn to her direction and all Minako saw was the pair of two, dangerously glowing purple eyes.

-Back to the rest of the girls-

"What's taking Minako so long?" Ami asked, worried.

"I don't know but's it too late to go and get her because Queen Serenity is coming!" Rei stated and the girls looked to see the Queen coming but there was also another figure with her.

"Who's that?" Makoto asked.

-Minako-

Minako slowly took a step back but stopped.

"Please Hotaru; I just want to talk to you!" Minako pleaded.

"What's there to talk about?" She screamed. "Everyone makes fun of me! People talks about me, saying I'm dark!"

"But I don't! I don't think you're dark!" Minako replied, softly.

"Liar!" Hotaru screamed, lifting her arm up as black lighting started to crackle around the room then the lighting went towards her fingertips. She released it, sending it to Minako who dodged in time but the lighting looked like it actually got her. When Minako dodged it, she slides on her knees so it felt like it got scraped.

"This isn't you!" Minako shouted.

"Oh yeah? Then who is the real me?" Hotaru asked, sending lighting once again. The lighting had burned the tip of Minako's gown.

"The real Hotaru is nice and kind! She won't hurt her friends! She loves them and would do anything to protect them!" Minako answered.

"It's not true!" Hotaru yelled, launching lighting. Finally, Minako saw Hotaru as she came out of the shadows and she gasped.

Hotaru smirked. "What? Admiring my new form?"

"But… I never saw Hotaru in this form."

"Stop calling me Hotaru, dimwit! This is my new Senshi form! I am Sailor Lunar, the other form of Saturn, Sailor Saturn! In the name of the Moon, prepare to be eliminated!" When Lunar said 'eliminated', her eyes glowed purple once more…

-The girls-

"Mother?" Serenity asked, then looked at the figure. "Who's that?"

The figure shook its head, sadly. "I knew she wouldn't remember me. When you were young, we used to go out on the field, making necklaces out of flowers."

A memory flashed into Serenity's mind.

_There were two figures on the field. One figure was sitting down, being surrounded by different colors of flowers. The other figure ran towards it._

"_Auntie Beryl!" The voice called out, running towards Beryl who looked up. "Look!" She showed her the necklace… a necklace which was made out of flowers._

"_You did a very nice job." Beryl said, kindly. The little girl, no longer than 7 years old, beamed._

"_What are you making?" She asked, peering._

_Beryl smiled. "A tiara for a princess." She placed the flower tiara on her head._

"_I'm a now Flower Princess!" Serenity responded, happily but then the flower tiara slipped down so that it covered her eyes; she giggled._

The flashback vanished, leaving Serenity to be in a trance of some sort. She felt everything frozen and couldn't move as if she was paralyzed.

"A-A-Aunt B-Beryl?" Serenity finally managed to form those words. Before Beryl knew it, she found herself being startled and saw Serenity hugging her.

"Yes, Serenity. I'm here." Beryl replied, softly, petting the girl's hair. A single tear rolled down Serenity's cheek.

-Minako-

Minako looked at Sailor Lunar. She wore a black suit as the gloves were midnight blue with silver lining. The earrings were in a shape of a lunar which was black. Around her waist, was a black fuku complete with a black skirt. The skirt felt silky and it was a gothic skirt; it had two layers. One was black and the other layer was a see-through layer that was covering the non-translucent layer. Attached to it, there was purple lace and ribbons, falling down. The bow and the choker was the darker shade of purple. The tiara was black with a sparkling rhinestone beaded in them.

Her dark purple short hair had changed to black. The bangs were long, covering her eye and the rest was down with purple highlights.

"Admiring my new form?" Lunar still smirked. Her eyes glowed purple as she lifted her right arm; her hand went sideway so that the fingertips faced Minako. Minako suddenly felt herself rising and she felt herself being slammed into a wall, hard.

She slid down in pain. _I have to save Hotaru from her other form but I don't want to hurt her in the process. _

She got up and suddenly shouted three odd words.

"Twilight healing light!" Minako yelled as a bright light as bright as the sun erupted the room, making the dark to be melted away from the powerful light. Minako could've sworn that she heard the screeches from shadows that were dissolving away. The light zoomed towards Lunar who gasped and it struck her, lifting her into the air. Her back was arched and the light pushed the dark away from Hotaru. The light faded, letting a now unconscious Hotaru to float down with her back still arched.

Minako collapsed on her knees with her fingertips on the ground; once she did, she looked at Hotaru who landed at the ground with a soft thump. Minako pushed herself up but felt dizzy as she hold the wall for support then ran towards Hotaru.

Minako kneeled beside her, having the young girl's head resting on her elbow part.

Hotaru stirred slowly, beginning to flutter her eyes open.

"Mi…nako?" She said, weakly.

"I'm here." Minako replied then felt that Hotaru was pushing herself up.

"Minako… I'm sorry; I was just so upset and-and angry that I let my darker version took control of me." Hotaru whispered.

"No need to apologize. I understand. But… could you explain to me about Sailor Lunar?"

Hotaru nodded. "Sailor Lunar, as you know, is my darker version of myself. In that state, I am more evil and powerful than Queen Serenity herself. That state can only be unlocked if I'm really angry or upset and when I'm in that state; nobody could transform me back but… except you. How did you do that?"

"I-I really don't know… I guess- I just wanted to save my friend." Minako replied with a smile.

Hotaru looked up at her. "_Friend?"_

"Yes, Hotaru. You're my best friend and don't let anyone think that you're dark because you're not." Minako responded, truthfully and thoughtfully.

They hugged each other. "You are a really great and kind friend, Minako." Hotaru whispered.

After they hugged, they got up but Hotaru didn't got up.

"Hotaru… a-aren't you coming?" Minako quizzed.

"Um… after the ball… I was wondering if you could help me change something." She answered.

"Like what?"

"I-I want to change my appearance! I want to be more like you!" Hotaru said.

"Alright. I would be glad to help you."

AS they exited, a figure in a dark corner, smirked. _This should be interesting. _It thought then vanished.

-The very crowed Ball-

"There they are!" Ami shouted, seeing Minako and Hotaru.

"What took you so long?" Makoto asked, as the two joined them.

"Hotaru and I had a little chat." Minako answered.

"_A little chat?" _Rei emphasized all three. "More like a long one."

Queen Serenity walked up the stage, taking the microphone.

"I would like to say a few words: I want to thank you to the maids and the servants for cooking the wonderful feast we have. We couldn't have done it without them." The audience cheered and clapped at the bowing servants and maids. "I would also like to thank my daughter and her friends for helping to decorate this Ball. You all did a splendid job!" The crowd cheered and clapped at the waving girls. "All I have to say is to enjoy the ball!" The crowd cheered even louder as Queen Serenity walked off. Soon, music played on and the girls began to sway.

Haruka turned to Michiru. "May I have this dance?" Michiru giggled as she took Haruka's hand and they went to dance. Soon, more guys came and asked each girl to dance with them and they all said yes. Serenity sighed as she watched the girls dancing. She sighed because she didn't have a partner to dance.

"May I have this dance?" A voice asked. Serenity whirled around to see a figure who was dressed in a tuxedo with a black hat. He had black and red cape with a white mask, covering his eyes. Serenity stared at the figure that was before her.

"Who are you?" Serenity asked, trying not to be rude. He looked… _cute._

"I'm afraid that I can't reveal myself yet. But when the time comes, you will know." He answered, leaving a dumb-founded Serenity. But apart from the answer, Serenity took the stranger's hand and he led her to the dance floor.

-Way pass Midnight-

The girls' grudgingly walked their ways to their rooms. They each said good night after taking showers and such. As soon as they entered their bedrooms, they immediately collapsed and started to have a pleasant dreams and Serenity had sighed happily as she was still thinking about the guy who she had danced with.

Author's note: I finally got done! Wow, took me about two weeks or so! Not my fault! Last few weeks, I got loaded with projects and tests and today in science we started to watch AVATAR! WOOO! Now, Sailor Lunar was created by moi like a _very_ long time! Ever since I had started writing a Sailor Moon: The Snow Kingdom! In that story, Sailor Lunar went to that character in that story but I just took the Senshi and thought Hotaru with have a nice fit with it. Sorry if it's all confusing because it's almost 10:00 in the night and when I write stories that late (or maybe even more late like 12), I start to write random. That reminds me! At the end of this chapter, when the girls went to sleep it reminds me when I went on a vacation, going to a party then somewhere like 5 in the morning I got back to my grandma… heh… then next morning, my dad chucked a pillow at me and my sister because we woke up somewhere 12… 1… pm…. anyways, please review! Oh yeah, it was called the foam party (the one with my story vacation the reason it's called foam party because the foam got blasted from small cannons! It was so darn cool! Before that, fireworks came then the foam and I got wet from the foam from head to toe!) Goodness, this one is a looonng author's note! Once again, please review!


	16. New Transformations Awakened!

Author's Note: Hey, people! I'm back with a new chapter of TSM! How neat is that? Yeah, normally, I wouldn't update… I wouldn't say fast… but…. anywho, thanks to Light-Princess14 for reviewing and thank you to Bongos Tails Seven for adding my story as a favorite! On with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except for my own villains and such.

Chapter 15: New Transformations Awakened!

-Morning, Bathroom-

"Hold still, Hotaru! You will ruin your hair!" Minako implored.

"I'm sorry! I just can't help it!" Hotaru exclaimed, squirming in her seat.

"Done!" Minako announced, proudly.

"Woah!" Hotaru exclaimed.

-School, Math Class-

"Where are Minako and Hotaru?" Rei asked.

Makoto shrugged. She was about to say 'I don't know' until Serenity shouted.

"There they are!" Serenity shouted, seeing two figures. Well, one figure seemed to push the other figure.

"Minako! N-no! I don't want to! Everybody will look at me!" Hotaru cried out.

"Hot… aru! If you don't… move your… lazy butt… I… will do it… by force!" Minako struggled to get Hotaru walking.

"Kind of like you're doing now?" She questioned.

"Yeah! Except with much force! Now, move!" Minako cried out.

Groaning, Hotaru grudgingly walked, making Minako to shine with happiness.

"About time they're here! Is that-"Rei started.

"Hotaru?" Makoto and Rei said in unison once the figures walked in.

"Thanks a lot. I am already receiving stares!" Hotaru mumbled. Then, she looked at Makoto and Rei who had a speechless expression.

Kyra felt a nudge as she looked at her friend who motioned her eyes to look at Hotaru. She did and a smirk went on her face.

"So, she's fitting into the crowd." Kyra replied, an evil look written upon her face. She started to get up.

"Look who's coming." Minako replied, glaring.

"Hotaru… I would never except you to change your appearance… I would have to comment that it actually looks nice… better than you're _original _look." Kyra commented. "You should take that as a compliment." She added.

"I won't take compliment from a monster whose hair is all frizzed up because of how she looks. That's the main reason why your hair is frizzy. Besides, have _you _looked into the mirror lately?" Hotaru replied, coolly.

Makoto made a burn sound. "You got so burned!"

Kyra made a sour look then huffily walked away as she said. "Peasants."

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "Think again, brat."

"You really do look nice." Ami commented.

Hotaru had a long (that grew weeks ago) midnight hair with purple streaks. Her lips were violet as her baggy blouse was a medium purple. She wore light purple short shorts with magenta wrap around high heels.

"Thanks, Ami." Hotaru responded.

"Hey, Hotaru… You're crush in looking at you." Michiru slightly pointed at a guy who had black flat hair. At the front of his hair, spikes were up. When Hotaru looked, he just looked away as if he had never looked; she blushed as Michiru giggled softly.

"Naw…" Hotaru responded.

-Lockers-

Hotaru silently put her Math books away as she was going to get her gym clothes until a voice spoke.

"Are you fitting the crowd? Because like I said before, you look _nice_ for once." It spoke. Hotaru slammed her locker shut. Raging, she turned on her heels to face Kyra.

"Why don't you mind your own damn business!" She snarled.

"Oo! I'm scared!" Kyra mocked, frighteningly. "Oh please don't turn me into a frog with your mighty powers!"

Hotaru twitched. _I can cast a spell on you._ She thought, cruelly. "Shut your trap!" She growled, dangerously.

"If I were you, I would shut yours!" A voice said.

"Wh-"

A figure came out from behind Kyra who still smirked. Hotaru made a stifle laugh.

"You… have… a body guard?" Hotaru laughed. "That's so pathetic!" Before she knew it, she got slammed into her locker, hard. It felt like she got pinned to it by two strong hands… which she did. Hotaru looked to see a face almost close to hers.

"Now, who looks pathetic!" Morgan formed a sly smile as Hotaru glared at her. "Watch it next time!" She released her, making her to drop down. The group walked away but Hotaru was still laughing, making Kyra to be irritated, forming fists.

"She got warned, now she's going to pay!" Kyra growled.

-After gym-

Hotaru got out of the changing room but got blocked, seeing a shadow on the floor.

_What do those creeps want?_

"Um… Hotaru?" A familiar, nervous voice said.

She looked up to see Derek who had his hand behind his neck, rubbing it.

_Oops! He's not a creep! _She cried in thought.

"Yes?"

"I… was… um… ?" He asked, quite fast.

"What? Speak more slowly." Hotaru replied.

"I was wondering if you want to go… out on Friday?"

Hotaru's eyes sparkled. "I would love to!"

"Great! See you at the Quartz Star!" He said, then left skipping, happily.

-Lunch, Cafeteria-

"Well? Did he ask you out? Spill!" Minako chattered, excitedly.

"Calm down, Minako. You're giving the girl a fright!" Setsuna said, seeing Hotaru's horrified face because Minako leaned so close to her that she had to lean back and it almost looked like they were… kissing…

"Oh… sorry." Minako apologized, going back to her seat. "Just spill!"

"Yes! He did! We're meeting at the Quartz Star then we're going somewhere else!" Hotaru burst out.

"That is so awesome!" Minako cried out. "After school, we're going to buy you an outfit!"

"Oh boy!" Makoto commented, worried for Hotaru.

-Eternity Store… uh… hours later?-

"Well, here's this one." Minako responded, showing her that felt like the thousand outfit she had pulled from the rack.

Hotaru shook her head. "No, sorry."

"Well, which one then? So far, we had been to at least six clothing stores and none of the clothing's you liked!" Minako cried.

"Well… I'm sorry…" She said then looked at another rack; her eyes widened. "That's it! That's the one I want!"

"Finally!"

-Evening, Quartz Star-

The girls were sitting at a rounded table. The reason all the girls were there was that, Hotaru forced them to come. They are only there when Derek comes and after that, it will be just the two of them.

"I'm so excited! I can hardly stand still!" Hotaru jittered, moving around her seat.

"I hope you have a fun… uh oh…" Minako suddenly said, looking at the door.

"What?" Hotaru asked, anxiously.

"Trouble; that's what!" Rei answered, glaring at the familiar figures that soon saw the girls.

"Look who's here." Morgan said, slyly.

Minako got up, walking towards her. "Stop bothering Hotaru! I know why you are doing this: it's because you're-"Minako didn't had the time to finish the sentence as she got pushed back, falling down and had slide on her back. Serenity jumped up, going towards Minako, helping her up. Morgan smirked while Kyra and the jocks made a short laugh.

"You think it was funny, do ya?" Hotaru growled. She then looked at Minako.

"Hotaru." Minako began.

"Yeah?"

"Beat the crap out of this shit!" Minako screamed. Hotaru gave a look then slammed her hands on the table, startling the girls.

Morgan laughed. "She? Beat me? I would want to see-"She got interrupted as a battling scream came from Hotaru, making Morgan's eyes to be wide with alert.

Hotaru let out a battle scream, not caring that the other people are looking at her. After a five second scream, she ran towards Morgan. Then, Hotaru jumped on her as the two were on the edge of the table which got tilted. When the table was close to the ground, it flipped, making the two to be on the ground.

"Woah!" Makoto commented. Hotaru crawled on her knees as Morgan slowly too was getting up on her knees as well. Then, Hotaru slightly jumped on her back, making her to go down again. Cheers erupted from the place as the cashier woman placed her hands, covering her mouth; she couldn't believe it! Hotaru grabbed Morgan's left foot and then grabbed her right arm, twisting it.

"Is that all you got?" Hotaru shouted as Morgan struggled to get loose while her jocks encouraged Morgan.

"Break down! Break down!" Hotaru yelled, still angry. Morgan slapped her hand on the ground then-

The girls especially Minako cheered, seeing Morgan's defeat. Hotaru got up, still holding Morgan's arm then pushed her, sending her to stumble out the door; the people still cheered for Hotaru that walked towards the jocks.

"OUT!" She screamed at their faces; they scrambled out.

Hotaru saw them getting out then walked towards Minako and they hugged. The girls joined as well.

"That was so unbelievable!" Minako commented, happily.

"Yeah! That _had_ to knock some sense into Kyra's whatever the name is to not mess with us! Especially Hotaru!" Makoto cheered.

"Uh oh." Rei replied.

"What's uh o-" Hotaru twirled around to see Derek standing there; she gulped. Would he still go out with her… even after all this? Wait… was he even here when this happened?

Hotaru walked slowly towards him.

"Um…" She started. "…I… guess you saw all the…"

"Yes." Derek replied with no emotion.

Hotaru's face expression fell. "Oh."

"That was amazing!" Derek burst out; Hotaru looked up, happily.

"It was? I thought you wanted to go out with me because I was-"

"I don't want to date some doll-factory person who looks like a daffodil."

Hotaru couldn't believe it!

"What do you say we go?" Derek said, sticking his arm out.

Hotaru nodded, happily, taking his arm. She turned to see her friends, waving then they were out of sight.

-Morning-

Hotaru yawned as sunlight poured in. she stared at her outfit then smiled, remembering Derek's date; it was so wonderful… with no jerks ruining it.

At that part, Hotaru smiled slyly, also remembering the day she had beaten up Morgan. Hotaru felt something soft, cuddly and warm almost like a teddy bear. She looked to see Luna purring, softly.

Hotaru scratched her ears; Luna enjoyed it.

"Hello, Luna. You had a nice sleep?" She asked, removing her hand so that Luna could face her.

"Yes, I did. Thank you. I trust you had one as well?" Luna asked.

Hotaru nodded in response. "It's Saturday, right?" Luna nodded.

"Why?"

"No reason."

"How did you date with Derek went?"

Hotaru frowned. "How did you know that?"

Luna laughed. "Serenity couldn't help herself but burst out every little detail; Minako tried to stop her."

Hotaru shook her head. "I couldn't have a love life private, could I?"

"Not when's Serenity around."

"Figures."

"Everybody is waiting for you." Luna informed her then took off.

-After breakfast, Serenity's room-

Serenity laid on her bed with her head on a pillow, so she was facing her friends. On the other half of the bed, was Makoto sitting cross-legged while behind her, Ami was braiding her hair into a braid. Minako sat on a bean chair which she felt like she was sinking into it while the rest sat on the floor and some were on other section of the bed.

"I'm so bored." Serenity commented, rolling to her left side so her body was facing the ceiling.

"What do you want to do?" Rei asked with boredom as she played with Luna who was trying to catch the feather but Rei kept on moving her hand; her head is rested on her free palm.

"I don't know." Minako yawned.

"Well, we could go to the Imperial Astronomy to see some space sighting." Ami suggested.

"Ami; the only reason you want you to go there is because Austin is there. We all know you have a crush on him." Setsuna added.

Ami looked away at the name 'Austin'. "Noo…" She trailed off, quietly while blushing; Setsuna shook her head.

"Oh! We also have to finish our science project!" Ami reminded them; everybody groaned. Serenity chucked a pillow which had hit right on Ami's face.

"I'm only telling." Ami said, defensively.

Serenity's communicator suddenly beeped. She grabbed it from beside her then pressed it.

First, it was static then it got cleared, revealing Neptune.

"Guys! A Youma came out of nowhere and it's attacking innocent people! We're at the Moonlight Street! Hurry!"

"Did we mention _random_ innocent people?" Haruka said.

"Haruka!" Michiru shouted.

"I'm only saying."

"I don't think I have-" A lot of static came.

"Michiru?" Serenity asked.

"I think it's-" More static came.

"An elec-" Even more static came then it went blank. Serenity looked up and nodded.

"Let's go!"

-Moonlight Street-

"Uranus Dark shade!" The attack struck the Youma but it only staggered back.

"Torment of water!" Gust of water came, rushing towards it but it dodged it.

Uranus growled. "Where are the others?"

"Venus Starwave!" Surge of yellow stars came, zooming at the Youma. It hit it, making it to stumble. Uranus and Neptune turned to see several figures with their hairs blowing in the breeze.

"Attacking innocent people is not cool! Soldier of Beauty and Love, Sailor Venus! In the name if the Moon, I will rights and wrongs over evil and that means you!" Venus struck a pose.

"I'm with her!" A stronger voice shouted. "That's why prepare to be electrocuted for my name is Sailor Jupiter! Solider of Thunder and Lighting, prepare to be punished!" She yelled, strucking a back to back pose with Venus.

"And we're the trusty sidekicks!" The rest shouted.

"And I'm the leader of them all!" Moon said. "Soldier of Champion and Justice, I am Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, we shall punish you!" Moon finished.

Haruka slapped her forehead. "They make lame speeches." She grumbled.

"Let's pulverize it! Mars Volcano Crash!" Behind her, fire began to come and it danced violently as it got blasted towards the Youma. But when it struck it, nothing happened, leaving Rei to be shocked. "W-what? How?"

"Saturn Shadow Fear!" Rays of light surrounded her as her shadow version of herself flew towards it. As it did, the Youma smirked as it brought one of its electric arms. Then, it grabbed it, zapping it and all they could see was flashes of black and green. The shadow made a silent scream, retreating back to Hotaru with force. When it went inside her, Hotaru screamed in pain as the electricity shocked her.

Jupiter stared in shock then was filled with rage. "That was low! Jupiter ThunderBolt Strike!" A green glow glowed on Makoto as green bolts appeared on the Youma and in second, it got zapped. It howled in pain, making one of the arms to lose its electricity.

Ami gasped. "That's it! Jupiter! Keep on attacking its arms! When they die out, use the same powerful attack to go to the jewel which is at the middle! It's time to fight with electricity with electricity! It's up to you!"

Jupiter smiled maliciously at the Youma as her eyes glowed green. "This one is for not being hurt from my friends!" She yelled, shooting the bolt at it; it happened with the other arm, dying out. "This if for hurting the innocent!" She thrust her arm out as the bolt divided itself into multiples and soon all the arms were dull and lifeless.

"And this is for hurting Saturn!" She screamed as her eyes shot open and laser beams came out of it. She crossed her arms over another, shooting a large, green electric streak that was rushing with the green laser beam. Then, the green electric streak came out of her mouth and the three streaks emerged into a big one.

Youma growled as the energy from the jewel erupted out of it. The green energy rushed towards the Jupiter's large streak. All the girls could see was flashes of electricity's.

"NO! She's not gonna make it!" Venus cried out, seeing the Youma's electricity beam winning over Makoto's as she was struggling.

"NO! She has to make it! I won't allow the Youma to win! I won't allow DEATH!" Serenity yelled as she began to glow pink then was engulfed from it, leaving the girls to be shocked.

"Moon Twilight Activation!" Her voice echoed. A silver crystal appeared in mid-air as multi-colored flashed everywhere; it transformed Serenity to a new Senshi outfit. She was no longer Sailor Moon; she was now Sailor Silver Moon.

"I am Sailor Silver Moon! It was created by the desire to save my friends and to destroy evil! With my powers combined, you will be moon dusted!" Her voice echoed.

"Moon… scepter gorgeous light!" The light flashed over the locket. It then burst out the color, going to Serenity which caused her to glow pink. Then, the pink glow got expanded, rushing towards Makoto.

The light struck her and soon Makoto felt more power, surging towards her as if it was begging to release it. Makoto released the power which had caused the green streak to be even a bigger one. The streak zoomed like the speed of light; the Youma gasped as it struggled to push the green streak back.

But to no avail, the streak struck it, making the Youma to be zapped. Flashes of electricity that somehow looked almost like fireworks crackled the Youma's body; the Youma screamed in pure agony.

"Now, Moon!" Minako shouted.

"Moon… Rainbow of Pure Light!" Moon recited as a rainbow of pure light emerged from the new scepter. The rainbow of pure light spiraled as it made rings that circled the Youma's body. With a final scream of pain, the Youma had finally went to moon dust as a short streak of green zoomed towards the sky from the dust. As it struck the sky, lighting was heard then died down. Makoto collapsed on her knees then laid at the ground with a THUD. A green flash appeared then it vanished.

Makoto!" The girls exclaimed, quickly rushing towards her. Serenity helped the poor girl up.

Makoto gave a weak smile. "I'm alright… I just need-"She fainted as her head hit Ami's lap.

"Makoto!"

"Relax; she's really weak from all that energy. She just needs plenty of rest." Ami informed them.

"Well, something's different with Serenity, alright." Rei pointed it out.

Serenity looked down and gasped. Her outfit had changed. Her skirt was now a two layered skirt. The first layer was gold, the second one was white. Her sleeve blades were now longer, along with having a two layered sleeve blades and they were translucent white. Her boots were white with two gold bands on each boot along with two pink stars on the band. The silver bow at the back had two long silver trails. Her brooch was now a silver crystal with crystal clear wings. There was a gold heart in the middle with a white jewel. On top of her head, were two silver barrettes as her tiara got thinner; her gloves where white with two red bands at her wrists.

Moon gave them a weak smile, letting her transformation go.

"Come on, let's go back." Haruka said. As they went, a figure was up in the sky, watching the girls.

_Next time, they won't be so lucky! And one of them is the next target!_ It thought then vanished.

Author's Note: I AM DONE! WEEE! Anyways, who is the next target? Well, I believe I had said that the next chapter after The Ball was going to be Memories for Queen Beryl but I lied! The next one will be that one! I promise! Funny thing; when I was typing for Beryl's chapter I ended up writing the wrong chapter! It was supposed to be this one and _then_ Beryl's chapter! And I'm outtie! Please review!


	17. Memories for Queen Beryl

Author's Note: Hey, people! I'm back with a new chapter of TSM! How neat is that? Yeah, normally, I wouldn't update… I wouldn't say fast… but…. anywho, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except for my own villains and such.

Chapter 16: Memories for Queen Beryl

A figure sighed as it seated itself comfortably in an almost dark room. She opened the book then began to read. As soon as she opened the book, memories flooded back like a tsunami.

"_Auntie Beryl! Can you read me a story?" Asked a five year old, Serenity._

_Beryl smiled. "Of course, my little Bunny Princess." Serenity giggled. She then went to a deep thought._

"_Auntie?"_

"_Hmm." Beryl asked._

"_What does my name mean?"_

"_It means Moon Bunny." Beryl answered; Serenity nodded. "But in some cases, it means calmness."_

"_Now, come then. Bedtime story will begin!" Serenity slipped her hand into Beryl's hand then they walked towards the Palace after an evening walk._

The figure blinked as the memory vanished, pulling her back to reality. She braced herself as another came flooding back.

_Everything was in the land of white. In a land of sparkling, crystal clear white. A figure stood at the front of the Palace with a red scarf, mittens, and a jacket; her eyes seemed to be scanning at the land of white. A cold shiver breeze blew, making her to shiver with it._

"_Serenity! Time to come in!" Beryl shouted. There was no response after 5 minutes. This made her panic. Where could she have gone? Beryl thought. Reluctantly, she went out, feeling the snow, making contact with her ankles._

_Serenity better be thankful for this! Beryl grumbled in thought. Before she knew it, something cold and wet had struck her face, unexpectedly._

"_Hey! Alright, who did it?" Beryl called out but there was still no response until a soft giggle made her to be alerted. Beryl twirled sideways to see a piece of a familiar blonde sticking out of a snow wall, blowing in the soft breeze. A smug crept on Beryl's face as the blonde vanished._

_I'm gonna get you! Beryl thought. _

_Serenity made a soft giggle as she had seen the look on Beryl's face after she had gotten hit from the snowball. Well, she didn't exactly saw it but she knew how her reaction would look like anyway. Serenity started to walk backwards._

_She would never find me! Serenity thought, still walking backwards until-_

"_Oof!" Serenity replied as she bumped into something but even without a warning, Serenity made a loud squeal of surprise as she felt a pair of hands, lifting her up, swinging her around._

"_Got you!" Beryl said, putting Serenity on the white ground._

"_How did you found me?" Serenity asked, slightly disappointed._

"_I have my ways." Beryl answered, smiling as her eyes twinkled. "Where you the one who threw the snowball?" She asked, seeing Serenity with her head down but the eyes still looked at Beryl._

"_Noo…" Serenity said, innocently. Beryl shook her head; she knew she would say that. Ah well! Kids! What do you expect for them to say when they had done something wrong? Next you know, they would make up a lie._

"_Then who did?" Beryl asked, even though she knew that Serenity had done it but might as well play along with it; this is always the fun part with the kids._

"_The Abdominal Snowman!" Serenity blurted out. Beryl raised an eyebrow._

"_Abdominal Snowman?"_

_Serenity nodded._

"_Serenity." Beryl said, hands on her hips._

"_Alright! Yes, I did it! You're not going to lock me away and let me die, are you?" Serenity asked, anxiously._

_Beryl raised an eyebrow. "Of course I won't! Who told you that?"_

"_Uncle Theoie." Serenity answered._

"_Don't believe in anything he says! He's just a dimwit!" Beryl replied._

"_Hey! I resent that!" A voice said, causing Beryl to turn._

"_What do you know, the truth does hurt." Beryl responded, seeing her husband, hugging her then kissed her with passion. _

"_Eww… not in front of the children!" Serenity said with disgusted look on her face; the two laughed._

"_Queen Serenity made us some hot chocolate. She would like us to join her." Theo informed them._

"_Serenity? Shouldn't it be the maids?" Beryl asked._

_Theo shook his head. "No, actually. Serenity wanted to make it herself even though the maids protest." _

_This time, Beryl shook her head. "Sister. Oh well, what would you expect from her."_

"_Oh, goody!" Serenity exclaimed, starting to run towards the Palace._

"_But take a shower first! That's an order from all of us!" Beryl shouted, seeing Serenity sulking. Once out of sight, Beryl turned to her husband._

"_Why did you told that to her? You know, I'm not that mean!" Beryl scolded him as Theo had his head down with 'shame'._

"_I thought it would be funny, anyway." He answered, receiving a playful smack from Beryl. And the two walked to the Palace._

A knock came, interrupting Beryl's moment.

"Come in."

The door swung opened when Beryl placed her book on her bed,

"There you are! I thought I would find you here!" A familiar voice said; Beryl's eyes widened.

"Theo!" Beryl exclaimed, running over to him. The two embraced each other, as Theo swung her around.

"What are you doing?" Theo asked.

"Oh. Thought I would look at some past memories of me, you and our niece." Beryl answered.

"Ah, yes. The little troublemaker! She would often put the blame on me then I would get trouble!" Theo exclaimed.

_Everything was peaceful with having the sound of the fire, crackling from the fireplace, warming the living room up. Until a crash was heard, alerting Beryl._

_This better be a good reason for interrupting my beautiful moment! Beryl muttered in thought._

_Beryl entered the other section of the living room then gasped. There were broken shards of glass that was surrounding the two figures._

"_Theo? Serenity? What happened?" Beryl asked._

"_Uncle Theoie broke the glass vase!" Serenity said, as Theo hung his mouth open._

"_What?" Theo cried out._

"_Theo!" Beryl responded._

"_It wasn't me! It was Serenity!" Theo protested._

"_That's why you have the handle of the glass vase. My sister is going to be very angry at you." Beryl said, having fun scolding at her husband even though she knew that Serenity had broken the vase. The reason of how she knew was that, she saw Serenity 'secretly' passing the piece of the handle to Theo without Theo noticing it._

"_Go to your room until further notice!" Beryl said. Theo got up, then started to sulk his way. _

"_Serenity… I knew you had broken the vase." Beryl said._

"_How?" Serenity replied, shocked._

"_You tried to put the handle into Theo's hands secretly but however, I saw it. Now, what would we say we fix this vase before your mother comes?"_

_Serenity nodded. "But what about Uncle Theoie? If you knew, that I had broken it, then why did you-"_

"_Oh, I thought I would have some fun with it!" Beryl chuckled as the two began to pick up the pieces._

Theo grumbled at the memory. "It wasn't fun at all."

"Oh, Theo! Have some fun!" Beryl laughed and then the two stared into each other's eyes before they kissed… with no Serenity.

Author's Note: Awww! I really liked this chapter! I have to say out of all the chapters I have so far, I liked this one. Which one do _you_ like? Please review! Next time: Saturn's gone!


	18. Saturn's gone!

Author's Note: Before I begin, shout outs! Thank you to Bongos Tails Seven and biganimefan84 for adding my story as your favorites! So, I got my interim report cards and all I can say is I'm doing AWESOME! Anywho, how's yours? Bleh… sorry, I just got a bitter taste in my mouth and I hate it! *drinks water* … that didn't work! Oh yeah! In English class… let's just say, I went hyper… you know, scaring the shit out of people… at least I don't drink any monster drink (or whatever it's called) that makes people high!

Disclaimer: I don't own any SM characters except my own characters.

Chapter 17: Saturn's gone!

The girls walked at a park called Crateria. It was quite peaceful but there are little people. The reason it is called Crateria because there are many craters which people could see.

"It's quite peaceful." Michiru sighed; the others agreed.

"Hey! I know what we could do!" Makoto said, suddenly.

"What?" Serenity asked, breaking out of her chain of thoughts because of Makoto's sudden outburst.

"I know that in one of the craters is like a tunnel with many secret passages that could get you lost. Like literally. And it's in this very park! Some people say it's ancient!" Makoto answered.

"Sounds fun. Let's go!" Minako exclaimed.

"I'm not sure." Ami said.

"What? Why?" Minako demanded.

"What if a Youmas are in there? This could be a trap. Just like the one with the caves."

"Don't worry; we're Senshis." Haruka replied as Ami nodded slightly.

-Crateian- (**A/N: So, it's odd!)**

"Wow, it is dark in here." Serenity commented.

Rei rolled her eyes at the obvious comment. "Wow… really?" She said, sarcastically. "Hmm… are you _scared?"_ Rei mocked.

"I am not!"

"We're here at the passages. Which one?" Setsuna announced, interrupting Rei before she could say anything.

"Hmm… how about left?" Hotaru suggested.

-In the left Crateian-

"Okay, we're lost!" Rei muttered.

"No, we're not." Hotaru said.

"how so?" Rei asked.

"Hey guys! Come here! I found something… it's written on the wall." Minako shouted; her voice echoing.

"What does it say?" Makoto questioned.

"I don't know… it's in a different language."

Ami pressed her earring for her visor to appear as a mini-computer appeared. After scanning it, words came on the computer.

"I got the English version. It says: there are places that are dark. With no light shining at all. But beware! Once reached at the surface, danger will occur as a sacrifice will emerge. Solana Lunecrest… who or what is Solana Lunecrest?" Ami asked.

They shrugged.

"Let's get out of here. I'm being crept out." Minako admitted.

-The surface-

"I have to say that message is creepy… in a way!" Minako mentioned.

"Yeah… but what sacrifice? What place is dark?" Makoto wondered.

"My… having confusions, are we now?" A voice said. The girls turned and saw Jadeite.

"Jadeite!" Minako growled. He turned his head to see Minako. For a minute, he got startled. But then shook his head. Why did he got startled?

"Say it, don't wear it."

"Like I would ever wear your name!" Minako replied then saw that one of his arms was behind him, with crackling black energy. Then-

"MOVE!" Minako shouted, just when Jadeite released the energy, causing the girls to jump sideways. The energy looked like it had gotten them. Good thing that a large smoke was rising.

"Venus Light Power!"

"Silver Imperial Moon!"

"Pluto Light Power!"

"Neptune Light Power!"

"Saturn Light Power!"

"Jupiter Light Power!"

"Mercury Light Power!"

"Uranus Light Power!"

"Mars Light Power!"

"Make up!" They shouted.

Jadeite let out a satisfy smile, knowing he had killed the girls.

"Venus Starwave!" The attack rammed into him as he got struck, hitting a tree nearby. He saw Venus running towards him.

_Come on… a bit closer!_ He thought.

When she came close enough, Jadeite threw an energy bomb which had struck the ground, making Venus to fly backwards. Venus struck the ground, allowing the dirt to jump from the ground. She rolled then stopped, only to find that she was on her knees. When the smoke was cleared, she saw Jadeite gone and there stood a hideous Youma; it was a half-wolf, half-caterpillar with monarch wings behind its back.

"Mars Fire Blast!" The fire had made contact with the Youma's body but before the fire could completely cover it, the Youma absorbed it, making it to vanish.

"Hey! Nobody makes my fire to disappear!" Rei cried out.

"You weren't complaining before." Serenity pointed it out, receiving a growl from Rei. "Just saying."

"Mercury…" Ami's voice echoed.

"Neptune…"

"Ice beam…"

"Torment of Water!" Swirling ice began to wrap around the water so that it was partly shining, partly freezing it. The attack rammed into the Youma, causing it to crash into a tree.

"Jupiter Lighting Strike!" Makoto raise both of her hands and a green lighting appeared in a flash of green. She then struck the ground as it created a shockwave, making the Youma to stagger backwards as soon as it got up.

"My turn, pretties!" It snarled as its eyes flashed dangerously and then it started to flap its wings. But when it did, their bodies began to go numb. However, Hotaru managed to move out of the way.

"It… burns!" Setsuna screamed.

The Youma smirked. "Your energy is mine!"

"No, it's not!"

"Shut it, girl!" The Youma said, turning its head to Hotaru. "Or you will be next!"

"NO! Let them go or I will pulverize you!" Hotaru yelled, taking a step forward.

"One step, they die." Then, many thin slimy strings came from both sides of the caterpillar's body. It went towards the Senshis, grabbing them by the waist, tightening its grip.

"I won't allow you! I WILL NOT!"

"Silence, you fool! You're just pathetic as they are!" It replied.

"I'm not pathetic nor are they! They are my friends! I will to anything to protect them!" As Hotaru said that, a flash of purple exploded out of nowhere, covering her whole. Minako weakly opened her eyes, along with the rest of the girls to see what was going on. The light vanished and there stood another figure.

_Sailor Lunar…_ Minako thought, weakly.

"Who are you?" Youma asked, getting annoyed.

"Some of you had met before but some of you didn't! I am the Dark Senshi, Sailor Lunar!" Lunar shouted. "In the name of the Moon Kingdom, you shall feel my wrath! Now, let them go!"

"I think not!" The Youma tightened the grip even tighter.

"I… literally… can't… breathe…" Setsuna gasped for breaths. Some of the Senshis began to turn blue because of the lack of oxygen.

"NO! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Lunar screamed.

"You're just even more pathetic! You say that you are all strong and mighty but even you can't stand the pain!" Lunar fell to her knees, palms on the ground while her face was staring at the ground as well but her eyes were closed.

"You're wrong." Lunar replied, bringing her head up and her eyes glowed purple as she brought her head up. She slowly got up, saying the words.

"Luna… Darkness of…" Her whole body glowed purple as she rose into the air. "Realms!" The purple glow made a smaller purple glow in front of her waist and the circle got expanded. The circle had already covered most of her body. The only thing that was left was part of her head.

"Hotaru…" Minako whispered, tears forming, "NO! Lunar!" She screamed. "LUNAR!" The circle engulfed her whole but it continued to expand as it struck the Youma hard, releasing the grip.

Relieved, the Senshis made a huge gasp for breath while Silver stood up weakly.

"You shall be banished! Moon… Rainbow of Pure Light!" Silver replied as a rainbow of pure light emerged from the scepter. It then spiraled as it made rings that circled the Youma's body. When it screamed in pain, Silver Moon's tears streaked down because of the aching cry of Minako calling Lunar.

Once Youma vanished, Minako fell onto her knees; the tears have never stopped falling.

"She's… gone…"

-In an unknown place-

A figure was smiling evilly as it was looking at the scene.

"It… has begun."

Author's Note: Dun Dun Dun! Oh dear me! Where could Lunar have gone to? Who is that figure at the end of the story? Will the Senshis find Hotaru? Who or what is Solana Lunecrest? Oh goodness! I just realized how many questions there are! Tune in later for The Mind of a Saturn, part 1! Please review! And only four pages… *huffs* I thought it would be longer! Ah well!


	19. The Mind of a Saturn, part 1

Author's Note: Hey y'all! *giggles* People: *sweat-drops* Yeah, I just watched Sailor Moon episode… 38? I think… *giggles then laughs insanely* People: Holy shit… Heh… I just had TON OF SUGAR SO now I'm going to wacked up! ah well! tee hee…

Disclaimer: CURSE YOU DISCLAIMER! I don't own SM… *grumbles* ah, it's going to be chucked into a river!

Chapter … um… er… 18: The Mind of a Saturn, part 1

-Palace, Throne Room-

"I can't believe she's gone! It's all my fault!" Minako cried.

Rei perked up. "Wait a minute, Minako. What do you mean your fault?" She demanded. "It's nobody's fault except for that pain in the butt Youma! And the entire Negaverse thing whatever you want to call it!"

"But I still feel like it's my fault."

"Minako…" A soft gentle pretty voice replied, making her to look up.

"Mother!" She scrambled up; rushing towards her but then threw herself at her. "Oh mother." She cried, silently.

"Queen Athena!" The rest of the girls curtsied.

"It's all my fault! I should have never ignore Ami! If we didn't none of this would have happened! Hotaru would still be here!"

"Calm down, my little dove." Athena said, soothing her.

"Please… tell us…" Queen Serenity said.

"Well, it all started of us going in a Crater at the park, Crateria. We thought it would be cool. However, Ami had warned us. When we were further in, we saw some words that are carved into a wall. Then, once we came back to the surface, Jadeite left a Youma which we got attacked from it." Minako replied as Setsuna had picked up where she had left off.

"But… we felt our bodies going numb… but Hotaru managed somehow to move out of the way. But the Youma… made her… to… be… mad and upset… I don't really know the emotions and Hotaru transformed into Sailor Lunar…" Setsuna finished, sadly as the others looked at the ground, solemnly.

Hotaru's mom, Sapphire widened her eyes. "Lunar… tell me… did Hotaru transformed once or twice into that form?"

"Well…" Setsuna began. "As far as we know, she had transformed into that form onc-"

"Twice." Minako interrupted, getting attention. "Twice." She repeated. "During the Ball, (Rei and Makoto had a sudden look of guilt) and… today…"

"Oh, my poor little Firefly!" Queen Sapphire sobbed as Ami's mom, Crystal confronted her.

"When you went in one of the craters… do you remember the writing?" Crystal asked softly.

"I think it went like this: There are places that are dark. With no light shining at all. But beware! Once reached at the surface, danger will occur as a sacrifice will emerge. Solana Lunecrest." Rei answered.

"Was there anything else?" Queen Emerald (Makoto's mom) asked.

Rei shook her head.

"Mother… do you… know where she is?" Minako asked, softly.

Sapphire brought her head down. "I know where she is." Everybody's eyes instantly widened with hope.

-Sapphire's Room-

The whole group entered Sapphire's room and it was dark. Even though, it was dark they could still see the room. To their right, was a mirror while to their left was a bookshelf with many other items that was placed in the shelf.

For the girls, it felt weird entering the Queen's room. Mainly because they had never entered her room.

"I am sorry for the darkness." Sapphire apologized.

"It's quite alright." Athena said.

Sapphire stuck her left hand out as a dark purple glow surrounded her hand. A book from the shelf flew towards her hand. When the book was in her hand, the glow vanished. Minako blinked her eyes.

_How did she do that? It must have taken a lot of years to master it._ Minako thought.

"You are correct, Minako. I can master telekinesis which means that you can move things with your mind." Sapphire explained.

"How did you-"

"I can read your mind. Now… to perform this task, I need you girls to transform into Senshis."

"Silver Imperial Moon!" Serenity's voice was the first to echo.

"Venus Light Power!"

"Mercury Light Power!"

"Mars Light Power!"

"Jupiter Light Power!"

"Uranus Light Power!"

"Neptune Light Power!"

"Pluto Light Power!"

"Make up!"

Brilliant of multi-colored lights flashed throughout the dark room. The Queens looked at them, not minding the flashes. Later, the Senshis posed.

"Stand over there." Sapphire instructed, motioning them to where they stand. Soon, two glass bottles came as they pour an almost-like sand texture but the color was purple. The bottles made a circle from it that was surrounding the girls.

"Close your eyes and focus on your energy so you will glow. Then, leave the rest to me." Sapphire replied. The girls to closed their eyes and soon they started to glow their respective color.

Sapphire placed her hand on top of the book, closing her eyes and started to mutter.

"Sole… estere… mulous enchantra!" Sapphire glowed, a purple glow as she opened her glowing eyes. The purple sandy texture started to pulse as it burst up, creating a cylinder which went up to the ceiling. The girls were still inside the circle as their glows stretched like strings then they went towards the ceiling which looked like a portal. The portal crackled as it disappeared. Sapphire collapsed as Crystal caught her. Slowly, she opened her eyes, getting up.

She looked to see the girls. "It worked."

"Sapphire… where did you send them?" Emerald asked.

"I send them to my daughter's mind… to Hotaru's mind." Sapphire concluded, hearing a gasp from Serenity.

-Somewhere elsewhere-

Everything was dark and silent with a few crows cawing. Just then, a rainbow colored light emerged out of nowhere, revealing several figures.

"Aaaahh!" They screamed, falling down to the ground, landing in a heap.

"Oof! That was not pleasant!" Serenity muttered. "Can you get off of me? You're squishing the future Queen!"

"Who made her Queen?" Rei muttered.

"I heard that Rei!"

"Good! Because it was meant for you to hear!"

"Why you!" Serenity growled.

"can you stop bickering! I-argh! This isn't working!" Jupiter growled, crawling underneath then got up. Once she did, she pulled them up. When she got to Rei, she pulled her hard as Rei landed on the ground again.

"Aaah!" Rei yelled as she landed on the ground.

Jupiter slightly smirked. "Whoops."

Rei got up, brushing the dust off while glaring at the smirking Jupiter and the snickering Serenity.

"Where do you think we are?" Minako asked.

"I don't know…" Uranus replied. "But I have a hunch that we're not in Queen's Sapphire room."

"Really? What gave you that?" Rei asked, sarcastically.

"You really want to try that tone with me?" Haruka demanded.

"I'm not scared of you!" Rei shot back.

"Enough! Really guys! Is the darkness getting to you?" Minako asked.

"Good one, Minako. I'm laughing so hard that I might burst my gut out." Rei said, sarcastically.

"I'm being serious Rei! We don't need any fighting! We are here to find our friend, Hotaru! Even if it means taking risks! Hotaru is in here… somewhere in this eternal darkness… but somewhere in this eternal darkness… is light! The more courage we have, the stronger we are!" Minako said, confidently.

"Spoken like a true hero!" Serenity smiled. "Believe me… even if I'm the leader… I would never say something like that…"

"Enough of this, let's find Hotaru!" Jupiter shouted, excitedly.

Rei rolled her eyes. "And we will always have a bubbly, energetic Lighting Senshi."

"Well… I've been thought that even in the darkest times; being good… happy gives each other hope." Makoto said.

"I agree… but before we begin… how about we learn more about each other… you know, why Rei is acting all sarcastic and stubborn… no offense Rei." Michiru said softly as Rei scowled.

"Alright… we start with Rei." Pluto agreed as they sat down, 'waiting' to hear Rei's story.

"What? No way am I going first! Why not Ami!" Rei asked.

"Alright." Ami said as she began…

-sometime later-

"Now time for Rei!" Jupiter announced.

"Do I have to?" Rei asked, "Fine…" She said after she had received glares. "The reason why I act stubborn and sarcastic is because… of my brother."

"huh?" Jupiter said, confused. "Because of your… brother?"

"Can we not talk about this?" Rei asked. "I really don't want to talk about it!"

"I think this isn't fair.. we told you about ours and you won't tell us!" Jupiter exclaimed.

"… guys… we should respect each other… if Rei doesn't want to talk about it, then don't force her…" Ami said, quietly.

Pluto nodded. "Besides, it will get messy."

"But… I just want to know why-"

"He's dead! Happy now!" Rei shouted, her voice echoing as Jupiter gasped. "He's dead because of the Negaverse! The Negaverse killed him, because he betrayed them! My brother was the only one… who… who…" Rei shut her eyes tight, clenching her shaky fists as tears formed. "… who… made me feel happy… and I was actually… nice. Yes, when he existed, I was the nice, happy and un-sarcastic Rei! The only reason I joined the Senshi stuff was because… I needed revenge! Revenge felt good afterwards…" Rei burst up into tears as she sobbed into Haruka's arms uncontrollably.

Jupiter brought her head down. "I'm sorry… Rei… I didn't know… I'm sorry… so sorry…" Rei continued to cry as Haruka's hands soothed her.

"Aww… how sweet… to sweet to make me throw up!" A nasty voice said, coming out of nowhere. Rei stopped crying but her breaths became shaky.

_That voice…_ Rei thought.

"Who are you?" Makoto shouted, rising up with a stern face.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" It cackled.

"tell us now or feel our fury!" Jupiter yelled.

"Tut tut… that's not nice now, is it? I would've thought that we first introduce ourselves… but in my way, though. And I tell you… I like my way." It licked its bottom lip with pleasure.

"Mars Fire Ignition Surround!" Fire came out of her two fingertips as two red thin streaks emerged out, going towards her. Then, the streaks went outside as it made a circle around her. When the tips of the streaks made contact with each other, a flash appeared.

"Somebody got a new attack." Minako commented, watching the fire.

The fire circle then got launched, rushing towards the figure. Few seconds later, more circles came as it surrounded the figure who was shielding its eyes from the powerful heat. The figure looked like an atom with rings surrounding it.

The figure gasped as it started to move its hands as soon as the fire got close.

Mars looked at the fill-circle* fire coming closer to the figure until an explosion came, creating smoke. They waited a few minutes until a strong force struck Mars dead on as she released a cry, flying backwards. She then smashed to the ground.

"Mercury…"

"Neptune…"

"Ice beam shatter!"

"Torment of water!" The gust of water raced towards the figure as the swirling ice wrapped around the water, making it to freeze. It then struck the figure as it panted.

"Uranus Poisonous Mist Spikes!" Many spikes shot out from the hands. It then circled around the figure. All of a sudden, a blue-green mist came out of it, making the figure to cough as it got slowly weakened.

"Pluto… Ice time Swirl!" The attack struck it, making it to go into a vortex. Another vortex appeared, dropping the figure and it was paralyzed.

Silver Moon grasped her scepter. "Moon… Rainbow of Pure Light!" The light emerged from the scepter. The rainbow of pure light spiraled as it made rings that circled the figure's body. But, it didn't dissolve away…

"What!"

"I know why. Each of us attacked the figure except for Venus." Ami told them.

"So come on, Venus. Use your attack so we can blast it!" Rei shouted. (**A/N: This is where Venus starts her attack and Rei's voice was heard while Venus is conjuring up her attack)**

"Venus… Starwave!" A surge of yellow stars rushed at the figure. It staggered as Sailor Silver Moon shouted the words once more.

"Moon… Rainbow of Pure Light!" The pure light spiraled, creating rings that circled the figure's body. At last, the figure screeched in pain, dissolving away. Silver Moon collapsed on her knees with exhaustion but she felt her arms sinking into Jupiter's arms.

"So… what now?" Haruka asked.

"I don't know…" Silver Moon answered. Minako turned around so that her back was facing Haruka and the rest of the girls.

"If we want answers… I think we should go through that arched door…" Minako pointed her finger to the arched door as the girls stared at it.

_Don't worry, Hotaru… we will find you! _Minako thought as they started to walk towards it.

_Good luck…_ A soft voice crept through Minako's mind, making her to turn her head, scanning the dark place that was behind them…

Author's Note: *panics* No! You're supposed to go over there! *panic even more* I'm sorry. It's just that I've got papers everywhere… like literally! Mostly my stories! AHHHH! My stories are on the loose! I think my own room just turned into a Writer's Workshop! Too many stories! *Sees a person walking by* Hey you! What stories are still waiting to be updated!

The person: *looks at the list* hmm… Harry Potter and The Daughter of Darkness, MBC: Power up! Mind you, the people are STILL demanding an update on the MBC! Vampires: The Great War.

Me: I thought I finished that!

Person: Nope, gotta write the epilogue. Then, with the Faerie Princess…

Me: … ah let's just say the epilogue is scaring the crap out of me sooo…. oh yeah, please check out my other stories!

Person: And all those other ones that are up on your profile!

Me: … THOSE ARE NOT GOING TO COME OUT YET!

*the person then turn to WinterPrincess10114*

Person: You! You haven't even started to write! Get crackin!

Winter: Um… yeahh… about that… I had a test today!

Me: *mutters* good excuse… WAIT A MINUTE! THAT'S MY EXCUSE! WINTER!

Winter: Tough luck kid. Suck it up!

Me: *shoots a VERY death glare at Winter* oh yeah! today, in science class, I had a unit final on plain boring physics! Hope I pass!

Winter: I like physics!

Me: You're just odd!

Person: *sighs at the two bickering authors* Please review!


	20. The Mind of a Saturn, part 2

Author's Note:  Hey, y'all! I'm back with another chapter of TSM! I liked this chapter! You will see why and I hope you like it as well! If you see things that are rushed, please tell me! So away we go.

Disclaimer: Stupid disclaimer. Must I write this every single time! *sighs* yeah I do! So that's why I will go on a magical quest which is to…. *drumrolls* TO CLAIM SAILOR MOON! Yeah, that's right! Naoko and I will have to fight for it!

Chapter 17: Mind of a Saturn, part 2

"Ughh… that felt creepy! It literally felt like we were going through the time flow thing whatever you want to call it!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Thanks… and it's called Time Stream." Pluto muttered.

"You're welcom- aaahh!" Jupiter jumped in startled as she fell to the ground on her butt. She groaned, looked up.

"Hey, guys! Why so glum? Don't be glum! Be glad!" A super high-pitch bubbly voice shouted; everybody sweat-dropped.

"Uhh… you feelin okay, Rei?" Minako asked, uncertainly.

"Of course I am!" Rei exclaimed as she started to laugh insanely, scaring the hell out of the girls. They then saw Rei imitating an airplane.

"…Rei is…"

"Happy?" Makoto and Pluto said in unison.

"Hey! Can you keep it down, Motormouth?" A grumpy voice asked. The girls turned their attention to Serenity.

"Now… Serenity is… grumpy what?" Makoto asked, dumb-founded. "Minako… what's up with you?"

Minako giggled. "Hah! I'm strong!"

"…Um…" Makoto suddenly felt herself being lifted. Everybody's jaws went open wide.

"How in the world? Our DNA is clearly messed up. Minako is supposed to be weak… no offense or anything! (Minako gave a scowl to Pluto). Rei is supposed to be… stubborn… sarcastic… grumpy. Serenity is also supposed to be bubbly, happy…" Pluto trailed off, earning a confused look from Ami… well, actually from the whole group.

"Um… I have no idea what you had just said but that is a-okay!" Rei exclaimed, giggling.

Michiru sighed, "Let's get going." The girls continued to walk until they saw a group of unlike creatures that somewhat resembles a crow but the wings looked like hawk's wings.

"Aww… there's sooo cute!" Rei said, running to them.

Pluto looked at her. "NO! REI!" Pluto leaped as she jumped on her so they both landed on the ground.

"HEY! SETS! COME ON! I JUST-" Rei shouted.

"NO!" Pluto yelled as soon as the 'innocent' creatures suddenly turned into small evil-like demons, roaring. The group screamed, running madly away from them.

"You still want to go and pet them?" Pluto asked.

"NO!" Rei shouted, frantically running away.

"Jupiter… Thunderbolt strike!" A green glow glowed on Jupiter as green bolts appeared on her hands. She shot multiplies of it towards the creatures but the creatures flew out of the way until they started chasing the Senshis.

"Somebody… ATTACK!" Ami yelled.

"NO problem!" Venus charged towards them, making them to fly away. "Starwave!" The yellow stars surged, rushing towards them; half of them got destroyed.

"AH HA! Nobody can dodge my Starwave attack! For I am Stargirl!" Minako announced in a super hero voice, doing a pose and while scaring the crap out of the girls.

"Torment of water!" The water went into an S-curve, destroying the other fall creatures until none was left.

"Well… that was…easy… a bit too easy…" Haruka concluded, narrowing her eyes. Suddenly, the ground began to break apart like an earthquake.

Minako looked down before alerting a yell.

"Woah!" Minako screamed as the Senshis began to plummet down. It seems like hours had passed until they had finally landed hard in a heap. They groaned in pain, unwillingly to move.

"I think Hotaru is trying to kill us!" Jupiter moaned.

"Come on guys! Let's just get this over with!" Serenity grumbled, crawling underneath the heap until she was finally out.

"Coming?" Serenity asked, impatiently.

"It would be _nice_ if you _would_ help us to get up!" Rei mumbled from underneath. And so she did but getting Minako up wasn't so easy. When Moon had pulled her up, they landed back down on the ground.

"Hey, who's that? And why does she look like Hotaru?" Ami asked. The group turned to see a figure who was wearing a grey cape but her face wasn't covered.

"That's because that is her. But… she has a different personality such as being glum, gloomy etc." Pluto concluded.

"Oh…" Ami said then paused, "Wait a minute! Why do you have _my_ mini-computer?"

"Umm…" Pluto started to say.

"Excuse me but do you know where we can find our real friend, Hotaru?" Minako asked, walking towards the figure. 'Hotaru' nodded.

"Follow me." 'Hotaru' replied.

-Sometime later-

"Oh and when we get to the end of the maze, you won't like me…" 'Hotaru' said in a small voice.

Minako and the girls turned to see eight relatively size statues.

A cackling voice was heard as something had materlized in the air.

"Missed me!" It said.

"YOU! I thought Moon had gotten rid of you!" Rei growled.

"Think again, Sailor Brat!" The figure then started to mutter an unfamiliar language. All of a sudden, the eight statues glowed black as they came to life; the girls gasped at the scene.

"Let's see how tough you really are!" The figure laughed insanely until its eyes glowed purple. "I for one can't see the show!" The statues slowly got up, looking at the group until they started to fire.

"Told you wouldn't like me." 'Hotaru' said then disappeared.

"Come on girls! Let's show this trash can of what we're capable of! Starwave!" Surge of yellow stars rushed to the statue. But the statue summoned its sword, absorbing the attack. It then released a huge amount of energy, zooming towards Venus. She got struck in the stomach, flying back. Jupiter whipped her head to see a green statue coming towards her.

"Thunderbolt Strike!" The attack raced to it but the statue simply dodged it. It then shot out crackling electricity from its sword. Jupiter widened her eyes, rolling sideways in time as the electricity brushed past her.

"Ice beam shatter!" The attack rushed towards it and it struck it. But soon, the blue statue broke free as it started to release an attack which had hit Ami.

"Volcanic Crash!" The huge fire zoomed to the red statue and it had demolished it, making the statue to be nothing but fragments of ashes.

"Whoo-hoo! Oh yeah! That's what you get when you mess with- oh crap!" Mars suddenly said as the statue came back to life. This time, it launched fire energy to Rei.

"Storm Cloud Mist!" The spot to where Michiru is went foggy so the baby blue statue couldn't see her. "Torment of Water!" The water had collided with the statue. But when it did, it grew larger and then it shot out its energy, causing Michiru to scrap her arm when she had slid the ground.

"Ice Time Swirl!" The attack had created a vortex but the dark green statue suddenly blasted out its energy at the vortex, destroying it as it created an explosion until the statue had smashed into Pluto, hard. Pluto was now gasping in incredible pain.

"Poisonous Mist Spikes! The spikes got launched, forming a circle which released a blue-green mist but the gray statue used its sword and made it into a circle movement so that the mist disappeared. It then got released to Uranus. Fortunately, she moved out of the way when it had got launched.

"How are we going to beat this thing!" Rei asked as she felt herself touching Makoto's and Ami's shoulder. The girls were in a circle and were surrounded by the eight statues who were marching towards them, producing a bigger circle.

When it got closer it suddenly stopped, raising their swords and they started to create energies that are their respective colors. Before they could launch it, the statues died down right when the energies started to form.

"What?" Rei asked, opening her eyes seeing the statues still.

"Hmm… what's the point in having fun when my toys are broken?" The figure said, "On second thought, I've changed my mind." The figure snapped her fingers and the statues came back to life. The Senshis gasped as they saw their energies was going to be released.

This was it.

The figure laughed victoriously as it saw the energies released, heading to the Senshis until…

An indigo light emerged out of nowhere just in time as the energies had struck the object, triggering an explosion; smoke had risen up.

The figure still laughed victoriously as it kept watching the scene.

"… Mercury… Power…" A weak voice said, followed by many other voices.

"Venus Power!" A strong voice shouted.

"Mars Power!" A voice exclaimed.

"Jupiter Power!" Another strong voice yelled.

"Uranus Power!" It cried out.

"Neptune… P-power!" A very weak voice echoed.

"Pluto Power!" Many colorful beam burst out of the shield in every direction, striking the eight roaring statues. The figure widened its eyes with shock and hatred.

"NO!" The figure howled in frustration.

"Silver Moon… Power of Light!" Moon's voice had finished it off as the pink beam wrapped around on each of the colorful beam, making the beams even stronger. The shield burst open, causing the pieces to fly everywhere and there stood the Senshis in their Princess's forms.

The statues roared in pain, staggering backwards until it had finally dissolved into nothing but small colorful diamonds. The Senshis collapsed in exhaustion as flashes of light flashed everywhere. The diamonds flew up and then they zoomed towards the figure with their respective colors, following behind them. One by one, it struck the figure who gave a gasp and then it went to the ground on its knees.

Minako weakly stood up, seeing the figure bringing its head up and she gasped.

"Hotaru?" Minako gasped as the hood fell down, revealing a very angry, distorted face.

"You brats will pay for this dearly!" She screamed, releasing a full energy of black to Minako.

_Let it hit me_. Minako thought, standing there.

Right at the moment, something had covered her which had caused the energy to bounce, hitting the ground.

Minako turned to see a very weak Neptune who collapsed in Haruka's arms.

_She shouldn't have saved me! _Minako thought, almost angrily.

"Pathetic!" Hotaru snarled.

"Hotaru, please! Come back to us!" Minako pleaded.

"How many times do I have to tell you, dimwit! It's Lunar! Hotaru is long gone!" Lunar cackled insanely, getting up. As she did, the cape went off, revealing her Senshi form. Lunar then blasted full black energy to Minako as Minako glowed orange and she too blasted her energy. The orange streak raced to the black energy, colliding with each other.

The black beam pushed the orange beam towards Minako, making Minako to struggle.

_She's strong…_ Minako admitted in thought as she struggled against the powerful beam that was corrupting her orange beam.

-Palace, Queen Sapphire's Room-

Sapphire suddenly stumbled, giving worried looks from the other Queens.

"Sapphire!" Crystal exclaimed, catching her.

"What's wrong? Have our daughters found Hotaru?" Athena asked, hoping.

"indeed they have. But they are incredibly weak… Minako is battling against my daughter in her Lunar's form." Sapphire replied.

Athena gasped. "We got to do something!" She started to run towards the circle but got stopped.

"If we entered the circle, we would be at the beginning. By the time we reach them… Hotaru will win and who knows what she will do with the rest of the Senshis." Sapphire said it sternly.

"But… I'm not standing here and doing nothing! Our daughters need our help! They lost huge amount of energy!" Athena shot back until her eyes widened. "Minako! If you could hear me somehow, shout out Solana Lunecrest!"

"You sure?" Emerald asked.

"Yes! It's the only way! Minako! Shout out 'Solana Lunecrest'!"

_She's strong… I'm not sure if I could hold it… _ Minako thought as she saw the black beam rushing towards her. A voice came at the back of Minako's head.

_If you could hear me, somehow Minako, shout out 'Solana Lunecrest'!_

_Mother? _Minako thought, closing her eyes. _I hear you mother!_

She then opened her eyes, seeing the black beam only an inch to finish off the orange beam.

"Solana…" Minako struggled a bit to push the black beam backward," Lunecrest!" Minako shouted. Just then, a brilliant flash of midnight blue erupted the place, engulfing the gasping Minako. And then the blue light vanished.

Lunar and the girls gasped at the figure that stood before them. Minako opened her eyes, blinking a few times. She felt stronger now and she could feel her fear melting away as courage was taking its place.

Lunar gasped as she saw her black beam being easily corrupted by the midnight blue. Finally, the black beam was devoured by the blue beam. It had struck Lunar who gasped with shock as she found herself in the air, being corrupted by the blinding light and the sparkles that fell down. The sparkles had also washed over Minako who blinked and while making her hair to be corrupted by the sparkles as well.

Lunar's back was arched as she was floating down. Minako quickly ran over to aid her falling friend. She caught her, feeling her shoulder blades rested on Minako's arm.

"Lunar?" Minako said softly.

The person stirred slowly then blinked a few times.

"Thanks… for saving me…" Hotaru said, weakly before losing consciousness.

Minako smiled. She did it… Hotaru was back!

Right when Hotaru lose consciousness, in a flash of blue, Minako was back to her original self and she fainted.

"Minako!" The girls ran towards her.

"Are they both okay?" Serenity asked.

Ami nodded. "They used a huge amount of energy. They just need to rest."

Pluto widened her eyes. "We're back to ourselves!" Everybody (excluding Minako and Hotaru) looked at her as if she was on crack.

Pluto smiled. "I will explain it when we get back home."

"And how are we supposed to do that? We got two heavy people here that I don't feel like carrying (Serenity rolled her eyes) and the beginning is a long way!" Rei said until another flash appeared, engulfing them. They saw the place dissolving away until they are at another dark room.

"You know, I think I'm beginning to be sick of seeing darkness." Rei muttered.

"Hotaru! Girls?" A familiar voice spoke.

"Queen Sapphire?" Makoto asked. They then saw many familiar figures rushing towards their daughters, hugging them. Athena bend down beside Minako, moving a piece of her hair.

"Your daughter is only resting." Sapphire informed her. "Along with mine."

"I am aware of that." Athena said softly. She bend down and had kissed Minako's cheek.

"Sleep well, Twilight Princess."

Author's Note: Dun Dun Dun! Minako is Twilight Princess? So now you know what Solana Lunecrest is! How did this one went? Tell me if you think it's a bit rushed! Oh yeah, criticism is welcome! Next time: Snowfall! Oh yeah, don't worry! The play if you remember which is called 'The Warrior' is coming up in 3 days for the Senshis so you might get to see them practice a bit in the next chapter! Now, on to my homework! Please review!


	21. Snowfall!

Author's Note: So, I just realized that Mars had an attack called Mars Crashing Fire… ah well. Then, I also realize that in one of the chapter outline I put Halloween later and Christmas before! … unless… I switch the season up! Anyhow, here it is! Oh yeah! I had switched things up with Ami's mini-computer!

Thank you to Light-Princess14 for reviewing! I hadn't really realized that Venus and your Tammy are very much alike! Thanks for telling! For all you whoever reads this, check out Light's story which is called Another Century, Another Generation. It's really good! And yes, Light is currently working on a sequel which is out.

Disclaimer: Stupid disclaimer. I don't own any except for my villains, Twilight Princess and Lunar.

Chapter 18: Snowfall

A certain blonde-haired who was wearing a yellow jacket walked through the cold windy breeze, making her hair to fly back. Even with the scarf, mitts and toque, her teeth were slowly chattering behind the scarf. Finally, she had reached the palace that stood before her.

It was hard to believe that Queen Beryl will want to destroy this beautiful, elegant palace. Sometimes, when she gets angry, she looks like a witch… The girl shook her head away from the thought.

_At last_. She thought. The doors swung open, allowing Minako to go in but to find the Throne Room empty.

_Where's Queen Serenity and King Chand? _Minako shrugged. _It's not like I need them._ She mumbled in thought.

As she entered her room, she found her bed already made and saw Luna cuddled warmly, sleeping.

Minako sniffed. _It smells like popcorn in here._ Then, she looked back at Luna only to find the answer. Luna was cuddled in an open bag of popcorn; she laughed quietly.

_I don't blame her._ Minako eyes grew wide with delight. _I've got it!_

-bathroom-

_This is perfect! Thanks Luna!_ She thought tying her hair up in a bun while hearing the water running down as steam was rising up. The Jacuzzi was filled with scented cherry blossoms bubble bath. She then closed the taps, letting the towel fall and went in the tub, sighing happily as she let the water soothed her.

_This is heaven._ Minako thought, letting the bubbles covering her.

-kitchen-

A brown-haired that was pulled in pony-tail was humming happily, pouring flour.

_I can't wait for Christmas! I wonder where the others are. Well, at least I would be able to find Ami. The Library._ Makoto shook her head.

That Ami is such a bookworm!

You can't get her to put the book away!

_Hmm… Serenity=studying? ha! That will be the day! Actually, if she tried to, the world is going to explode! _Makoto laughed out loud from the thought.

"Excuse me, miss… are you alright?" A voice said, making Makoto to gasp and turned to see a servant-maid.

"Yes!"

"Oh… I thought you were on crack…" The servant-maid replied, almost stuttering.

Makoto sweat-dropped. "No, no, no, no, no!"

"Do you need help?" She asked.

"I- it's your guys day off!" Makoto exclaimed. "Go and relax! But do you know where are the Christmas cookie cutters?"

May nodded. "It's in the second right hand drawer… to where you are standing. Go right until you are at the second drawer."

Makoto moved until she opened the drawer. "Thanks!

May nodded, walking towards the opposite cabinet, getting out a glass. She then poured herself tea.

"Are you certain you don't need any help? The sink could use some help." She eyed the sink that was full of dirty dishes… even the sink itself was dirty.

"I am 100% certain! GO! I can take care of it!" Makoto walked May who was holding the glass cup towards the door. "Have fun with your day!" May was about to say something but the door got closed. She sighed with defeat.

Makoto leaned against the door with her back, sighing. _They deserve days off._ She looked at the kitchen; it was a mess as if a hurricane came in.

There were some batter on cabinets, counters, oven/stove and the floor. Scattered dishes were everywhere along with an open recipe book that was lying on the counter.

_Wow…_ She looked at herself. There was also batter on the apron, including on her warm green pull down sweater. Her face was also covered in batter. _I will clean myself up later! Time to get back to work!_ She thought, skipping happily but then slipped.

"Woah!" Makoto shouted, slipping on an oily floor. She then grabbed the edge of the counter to stop herself from falling, letting the tip of her ponytail hit her cheek. She pulled herself up, making her forearms to rest on the counter.

"Maybe I should clean the floor first." She reminded herself.

-Library-

The Library was large; a medium, rectangle crystal clear window was on the right wall with a window bed beside it. Long, light blue curtains were falling down like a waterfall. Sun rays struck the window which had allowed the rays to pour in, making it to shine brighter. Then, as you move forward there will be a wall that is curved. It revealed many bookshelves that is on the far left hand side, almost touching another arched window; it was only a few centimeters away.

When you are facing sideways so that your right shoulder is facing the bookshelves, there is another wide path that looked like a tunnel. When you walk towards the path, the first thing you will see is a fireplace that is etched into the white wall. In front of it, was a relatively size coffee table with two armchairs facing the table but with different directions.

A girl was sitting at the window bed, letting the sunrays touch her hair. On her lap, was a small computer with two to three books, lying open beside her; on the floor were many more open books. Right now, Ami looked like the person who didn't need disturbance because she was typing furiously.

_I'm not even done my homework! _Ami cried in thought. _Well, it's not my fault! Being a Senshi, going to the Astronomy Station to help people out, studying for the upcoming exams…_

Ami took a deep breath then let it go. _Relax… calm yourself…_

-kitchen-

A soft ding alerted Makoto who jerked up, running towards the oven. She grabbed an oven mitt, pulling down the handle, letting the deliciously aroma of cookies out. After getting it out, Makoto turned (still holding the cookie tray) but she slipped again.

She let out a shriek and felt something caught her along with the empty tray. With a quick swift movement, the thing that was holding the tray quickly followed the movements of the falling cookies. One by one, each cookie landed on the tray with a thunk; some of them were turned over and none of the cookies had hit the ground.

"Huh? Wh-" Makoto looked to see Endymion.

"Endymion! You saved the cookies!" Makoto exclaimed, hugging him.

"Of course I did! You should be careful next time." Endymion then placed the cookie tray on top of the stove.

"Not to be rude or anything… but why are you here?" Makoto asked, putting the cookies on a large plate.

"I'm hurt. This is the thanks I get after saving you from a fall. I'm really hurt, Mako-chan." Endymion mumbled; Makoto had a sudden look of guilt.

"I'm sorry… Endy." Makoto apologized.

"Anyways, I was looking for Serenity. Do you know where she is?" Endy asked.

"Looks like somebody got a crush on her." She smirked but then sang at the word 'her'.

"W-what? N-n-no!" Endy stammered, his face turning red. Makoto laughed.

"No. I haven't. But try checking her room.

"Alright thanks." He then grabbed a cookie, receiving a slap on the hand.

"Couldn't you wait until tomorrow!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Nope." He munched on the cookie. "Hmm… this is very good." He said with a mouthful.

"Pig." Makoto mumbled Endy started to walk, still eating the cookie but then stopped.

"Just to let you know, I think your communicator beeped." Endy said, walking out.

Makoto checked both of her back pockets jean. She then pulled it out, seeing a blinking light.

"I wish it was just him." Makoto muttered, turning it on, receiving a fuzzy screen then it got cleared up. "What?" (**A/N: When Makoto said I was it was just him the question was originally like this: Is it just me or did your communicator? So yeah.)**

"There's Youma attacking at the Snowy Mountain Hill which is where we are at. Bring Minako! We don't know where she is." Ami said. "All of us are here, including Serenity."

Makoto suddenly felt a lump in her throat. "Alright. I'll be there." She shut the communicator, putting it back in her pocket. _Ah well… Endy will figure it out that Serenity is not there. Now, for Minako. Where could she be?_

-Minako's room-

_She… has to… be in here…_ Makoto thought, panting until she saw a light in the bathroom. She flung the door open.

"Minako?" She shouted.

"WHAT? WHAT! AAAHHHH!" Minako suddenly screamed.

"Endy!" Minako squeaked, quickly diving underwater.

"Oh sorry!" Endy apologized, blocking the sight. His face turned red from embarrassment.

"ENDY!" Makoto shrieked.

"OW! I can hear well!" He exclaimed, grimacing in pain.

"What are you doing here? Out! OUT!" She shoved Endy out of Minako's room. Minako brought herself to the surface, gasping for breaths. She then got out of the Jacuzzi.

"Come on! There's trouble at Snowy Mountain Hill!" Makoto exclaimed, grabbing a dripping wet Minako.

"WHAT? WAIIIITTT! I need clothes!" Just in time, Minako grabbed a towel, covering herself up. The door opened, revealing Endy who was about to speak but got interrupted.

"NO time, Endy!" Makoto shouted.

"A girl can't get her privacy!" Minako growled.

"Girls." Endy muttered then paused. "Did Makoto dragged Minako out of the room with only a _TOWEL?_ … oh dear Lord!"

-In the freezing outside-

"M-Ma-Makoto! Stop! Are we h-here!"

"We're here!" Makoto exclaimed, joining the group of girls.

"About ti-" Mars said but then got stopped, seeing Minako with only a towel… and was dripping wet.

"Mi…na…ko?" Mars asked. "Wh-"

"If you really want to blame, blame it on Makoto!" Minako growled.

"Hey! Mars! Don't you think you should unfreeze- HOLY SHIT OF PLUTO! MINAKO! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR CLOTHES?" Pluto shrieked.

"Quit it! I will transform! Meanwhile, keep the Youma busy because it's waking up! Venus Light Power!"

"Jupiter Light Power!"

"Mars Crashing Fire!" Mars shouted, just as Minako shouted.

"Make up!"

Minako twirled her brooch, wildly which allowed the orange streak of stars to follow her movements. Then, she brought the brooch above her head, allowing the streaks circle her.

Makoto held her brooch up, spinning around as lighting came out of it, creating many lighting rings of electricity and she was in the middle, crunched like a tiny ball.

Rei did a circle movement with her arms as fire came out, rushing towards the Youma aka the Abdominal Snowman. As it did, it got separated into two long streaks.

The streak of stars exploded diagonally, revealing Minako with a dark blue bow, white gloves with orange bands on each side, a white torso, an orange fuku and with orange pumps. A tiara and earrings flashed, completing her look and she posed.

The electricity's then exploded, showing Jupiter with a pink bow, white torso, white gloves with green bands at each side, an green fuku and green heels. Finally, a tiara and earrings emerged and she posed.

Then, when it started to circle around the Youma, everything was black. The Youma brought its arm branches down, making the fire to explode… to go at the sides.

"How dare you ruin our free time! Soldier of Beauty and Love, Sailor Venus! If I were you, I would just turn into dust right NOW!" Sailor Venus shouted, posing and while glaring at the Youma.

"A girl can't get her privacy these days! ("She better not refer to me or you won't see Jupiter any longer!" Minako growled.) I stand for Thunder and Lighting! Jupiter is my name! In the name of the Moon, prepare to be thrashed!" Jupiter yelled, posing as well.

Suddenly, the Abdominal Snowman turned its arm branches into two snow gun, receiving gasps from the Senshis. Then, it fired it as snowballs shot out, shooting at the three Senshis; the rest of the Senshis got frozen from an ice beam.

"Mars! Unfreeze us!" Serenity screamed.

"Must I?" Rei asked but received very deathly glares from all of them, making Rei to laugh sheepishly. "Mars Sword Inferno!" Rei jumped in the air as two swords emerged from Rei's hands and soon they were covered in flames. Rei was still in air and she shot out fire streaks from the swords and within seconds, the ice blocks melted, releasing them.

The Snowman was too busy targeting Jupiter and Venus who were dodging the snowballs madly. Unluckily, a snowball had struck right beside Minako's feet which had caused the snow to blow up, causing her to fall but she fell on her butt. She then quickly moved her feet out of the way as another snowball came but it struck the ground. The ground got frozen as it was turned into a small puddle of ice.

Jupiter was dancing all over the place, desperately trying to dodge to the flying snowballs. Unfortunately, one of the snowballs struck her face, causing her to fall back to the ground. Just when it couldn't get any worse, the snowman jumped into the air, shouting.

"Avalanche… SHOCK!" It then went down, creating a shock wave. The ground started to shook almost like an earthquake and Venus looked up to the tallest Mountain hill and gasped.

"Oh My! AVALANCHE!" Minako screamed, seeing a huge avalanche thundering down.

"If only we had skis!" Jupiter exclaimed. Out of nowhere, skis materlized in front of them. "Huh?"

"I just learned how to make things appear out of my computer! Isn't it great? I now know what Queen Serenity meant by 'a special install,'" Ami replied excitedly. "What are you waiting for? Let's go!" The Senshis quickly ran towards their skis and started to ski. Just in time, the avalanche got closer to them. The Snowman growled in annoyance.

_Cursed Senshi! No matter! _It dissolved away. Pluto looked to see the avalanche, gaining on them.

"Guys! Have you seen the Snowman!" Serenity asked.

Michiru looked around. "Heads up! It's above us!" She cried out.

"That is sooo unreal! An abdominal snowman… flying!" Haruka exclaimed, seeing a very angry snowman that was flying above them. It then continued to shoot snowballs.

"Ack! It's raining snowballs!" Hotaru shouted. They each dodged the snowballs while trying to move away from the avalanche.

"Let's make this even more entertaining!" The snowman smirked. Ahead of them, were many abdominal snowman's.

"Cursed Snowman!" Mars muttered until Venus gasped as she went through a snowman which caused it to disappear. Venus sputtered the snow as she was covered from the snow.

"Yuck! It didn't even taste like snow!" Venus's made a disgusted face. Jupiter widened her eyes as she saw a bump in the snow. She went towards it, giving a liftoff and she passed the snowman's'. Jupiter then landed back on the ground and soon she was followed by the rest of the Senshis.

Serenity also saw a bump in the snow. As she got close to it, something had her trip and she was stumbling forward. She got a lift off as she was screaming for dear life.

Rei and Jupiter noticed something in the sky.

"It's a bird."

"It's a plane."

"It's… _Serenity?_" The two said in unison, hearing her scream until she started to crash to an evergreen tree one by one, making Rei and Jupiter to wince in pain.

Serenity had finally come to a last tree and she plunged diagonally to the ground, sliding a bit forward.

She groaned in pain. "Stupid Snowman!" She muttered.

"I got it! Neptune! Mercury! Use your attack to freeze the avalanche!" Hotaru yelled.

"Ice Beam Shatter!" Mercury yelled.

"Torment of Water!" Neptune recited.

Swirling ice swirled towards the avalanche as the gust of water rushed towards it as well. When the water touched the avalanche, the ice from Mercury immediately started to freeze. Sooner or later, the avalanche stopped.

"WHOO! Nice going, Mercury!" Neptune high-fived Ami.

"Mars sword Inferno!" Mars had a lift off from the bump and she turned as swords emerged. She then fired it towards the snowman. The fire made contact with each other and it screamed in pain as the fire was licking its snowy skin.

Slowly, the snowman started drip. Finally, all what's left of it was nothing but a puddle. However, it didn't look like a puddle; instead it looked more like a glob of unpleasant things.

"Rainbow of pure light!" Light spiraled towards it and the snowman gave a last final scream of pain before exploding into snowflakes that was falling down.

"It's snowing!" Venus replied as more snowflakes followed by; the rest of them de-transformed except for Venus. "And there's no way in hell I'm transforming back!" Venus growled, shooting a vicious glare to Makoto who laughed sheepishly. The rest of them laughed.

Author's Note: Whew! Finally got it done! Oh yes, Abdominal snowman! … hmm… I should've stick Sasquatch of Doom! AH well, that will be in for my sequel or for my trilogy… I really don't know! And poor Venus and Endy! I just love making embarrassments and awkward moments! It makes my day! Please review and next time: Skating! Yes, the most popular sport on Silver Millennium time!


	22. Skating!

Author's Note: Hey people! Whew! I just finished dancing and it was tiring! Well, time for shout outs: Thank you to Jesusfreak15 for adding my story as a favorite! For that, you rock! WOO! Anyways, here's the chappie!

Disclaimer: Must I write this every single time! *sobs* I don't own anything except my thingies. *scans the sentence* WOW! Thingies actually EXIST in Word! Who knew!

Chapter 19: Skating!

-Outside of the Palace, near a Lake-

A shivering noise interrupted the silent, getting an annoyed response.

"Serenity… couldn't you dress warmer?" Rei asked the chattering teeth of Serenity.

"Well… I-I'm s-sorry, y-your h-h-highness!" Serenity replied through her chattering teeth. "Blame i-it on the t-t-temperature w-whatever i-it is."

"-13 degrees." Ami answered

"W-w-whh-WHAT!" Serenity shrieked, glaring at Ami for the news.

"keep looking like that and it will be frozen!" Makoto said, seeing Serenity's face that looked like it was about to kill someone.

"I-it already i-is!" Serenity chattered as she shivered.

Rei rolled her eyes.

"They say that the Lake should be safe to skate somewhere in the evening." Minako replied, gazing at the still lake as a cold breeze pass by, blowing her hair to the side.

"Really!" Hotaru asked, getting a nod from Minako.

"It looks beautiful with all the snow covering it." Makoto commented. The ground was covered with white snow while tiny snowflakes danced with the wind breeze. Trees were covered from snow and attached to it; small, medium and large icicles were hanging as they created a soft _tink._

"C-can we go b-back i-in? I don't feel like being an S-senshicicle…" Serenity replied.

"A what?" Makoto questioned.

"Icicles." Serenity muttered.

"One of us _had _turned to Senshicicle." Haruka grumbled. The girls turned and gasped as they saw Michiru in the state of an icicle; her face was a distorted one.

"Oh my!" Setsuna, Minako and Rei exclaimed with shock.

"Let's go in and Rei will use her Fire Power to unfreeze her." Ami said, getting a nod from Rei and a grunt from Haruka.

-Inside the Palace, Serenity's room-

Luna perked up to see several figures, entering the door and two of them appeared to be holding something. Curiosity filled the best of her, as the figures placed the object on the ground. Once Luna was there, she made a meow and began to purr against Ami's leg who looked down.

"Huh?" Ami said, looking down to see Luna. She bend down, picking her up and started to pet her.

"Hey, Luna." Ami said." …Why do you smell like popcorn?"

"Because she was warming herself up in a bag of warm popcorn inside my room and that's where Luna gave me an idea to do the exact same thing but I was in the Jacuzzi. And that was when the stupid abdominal snowman came and you just _had_ to drag me out!" Minako said as she cried out the last part then glared at Makoto.

"What's wrong with Michiru?" Luna asked, eyeing Michiru.

"She is in a Senshicicle." Hotaru answered, watching Rei using her Fire Powers as her hands were covered in the fire color.

"A Senshi what?" Luna quizzed.

"Icicle." Serenity responded back.

"Ah." Luna said in agreement, snuggling against Ami.

-Evening-

"SERENITY!" A loud voice practically screamed, causing the others to cover their ears.

"Ow! Rei! Do you have to yell so loud?" Haruka complained.

"Shut it!" Rei growled. After no signs of Serenity, Rei was about to scream again until a familiar figure walked down the stairs. Minako and Makoto let out a sigh of relief.

"About time!" Rei replied, looking at Serenity. She wore a white long dress that flowed down to the ground with gold tints at the upper part. A gold bracelet was dangling on her right hand while two white barrettes were placed on top of her hair at each corner. Her hair was in the usual style which was the odango style.

"You took this long just to dress nicely?" Setsuna asked, dumbfounded while Serenity nodded. She had received a sigh from Hotaru.

"Let's go!" Minako said, excitedly.

-Skating Rink-

"Wow!" Ami exclaimed. The lake was full of people, skating around the decorated Lake. Some people where wearing dresses; others wore skating outfits, the moon was full tonight and it casted the moonlight streaks which had shined down. There were bright light-yellow lights, (illuminating the place) going around in a circle and they were tied to poles.

Serenity sighed in awe.

"Skating was popular when we were teenagers like you." A voice said; the girls turned to see Queen Serenity, King Chand and Queen Beryl. Behind them, were the girls' mothers (excluding Serenity.)

"It was?" Serenity asked in interest.

Queen Serenity nodded. "I'm even surprised it's still popular today."

Serenity then had a thought. _I wonder if he's here. _She thought as she was looking for a guy dressed in tuxedo with a white mask.

"Hurry up and put the skates on!" Rei's sharp voice rang out, causing Serenity to snap back into reality.

Emerald chuckled. "At least we know where Rei's lack of patience came from."

"Shut it." Ruby (Rei's mother) growled, looking at her daughter.

Everybody including the Queens and Kings was out in the Skating Rink, skating.

"This is sooo much fun!" Makoto exclaimed as she started to skate fast, then brought her leg up, allowing her to jump into the air, spinning around then landed back down, balancing on one foot.

The girls clapped for her.

"Wow! Look at Serenity go!" Michiru exclaimed as the others joined her. They turned to watch Serenity and it wasn't too soon that the whole crowed stopped skating and looked at Serenity who was unaware of what was happening.

Serenity brought her leg behind her so that her foot is touching the back of her head; her leg was bend and she was holding her feet. She then began to spin around, for a couple of times before bringing her foot in front of her but she was still spinning. As she was spinning, she felt herself being lowered down into a lower position then she brought herself back up as she was slowly starting to come to a stop.

Whistles and cheers interrupted as Serenity looked to see the whole crowed watching her.

"You got some talent, girl! WHOO!" Makoto and Minako shouted. Soon, a slow song started to play as the people went to their couples and started to skate dance.

Several figures went towards the girls which had caused to get Makoto's attention.

"Hey! I think I see Andrew!" Makoto exclaimed, waving to him as she saw him and the rest of the boys from the previous ball. They each took the girls' hands (excluding Haruka and Michiru as Haruka led Michiru to Skate) and started to skate dance.

_Everybody has everybody and they show up… except for mine. _Serenity thought sadly as a tear started to roll down.

"Why is a pretty girl like you alone when you deserve someone special?" A voice asked.

Serenity gasped as she turned around to see a figure with a tuxedo, white mask, black cape and a black hat. He took his hand out, offering to Serenity who gladly took it and together they danced throughout the night.

Author's Note: I AM SOOO SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS OF THIS CHAPTER! I thought it was long because it looked long on the paper! *sobs* Stupid paper! Anywho, next chapter is thing you all had been WAITING FOR! OH YEAH! I changed the thing and next time: The True Story of Christmas! (Or The True Story about Christmas! You decide!) Please review! And yes, that is the play!


	23. MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Author's Note: Hey peeps! Before I start with an announcement of boring speeches, a shoutout to loveinthebattlefield. You ROCK! WOOO! Okay so here's my boring speech (yeah you can take a nap)

So, this chapter was supposed to be the play but… I changed few things. This chapter WON'T be the play but however once this story is done, I will post up the play chapter. The reason why the play won't be this chapter is because everything got messed up and it got me frustrated sooo yeahhh. Oh yeah, funny thing well not really funny but anyways, when I wrote the 'play', I checked out Barbie in a Christmas Carol (so sue me! I was bored!) and I found that it was ALMOST exactly like my play! I didn't know! Honest! So that's all going to change and now the play will be Wishes do come True. Here's the chapter… woow, long speech.

Disclaimer: Go burn in Hell

Chapter 20: The chapter that was supposed to be the play but end up not…. okay okay here's the real title: Merry Christmas!

A figure skipped through the halls of the Moon Palace, happily. There were several figures, sitting in comfortable positions in the living room, enjoying the warmth of the fire that was crackling. The blonde-haired spotted the skipping girl who was coming towards them.

"Hey, Serenity! Why so cheerful?" Minako asked, jumping out of her seat to join her.

"Today is the day! Today is Christmas Day!" Serenity shouted.

"Actually, it's Christmas Eve. Tomorrow is Christmas Day." Ami replied, correcting her.

Serenity groaned. "Whatever! That's not going to stop me from shopping! Who's with me?"

-Downtown, Diamond Mall-

"Wow… it's… crowded…" Rei commented, watching the crowd. Most of the people were wandering; others looked at the stores' windows; others sat on the benches, laughing and talking. It was rather noisy and busy with Christmas Songs playing. Serenity didn't look where she was going nor the guy who was in front of her.

"Uhh… Serenity." Makoto was about to say until they flinched, seeing the two figures collided against each other and they both fell.

"Sorry about that, miss." The person apologized, extending its hand out and she took it.

"It's alrigh- ENDYMION!" She shrieked, causing a few people to turn to see what's the commotion about but shrugged. The girls and Endymion covered their ears.

"What are you doing here?" Serenity asked, feeling heated already.

"Last minute shopping for the presents and I'm guessing you're doing the same thing?"

"Yes." Serenity gritted her teeth. "I'm actually _enjoying _it. Good day, then." She passed by him, followed by the rest.

"He's so annoying!" Serenity whined in frustration.

"Oh! That reminds me! You have to buy him a present as well!" Rei chripped.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? And no, I will not! I will ask my mom or someone else to go and buy it for him."

"But… Serenity… that's not how Christmas supposed to work!" Minako started.

"Oh yeah? Then how, know it all?" Serenity replied.

"The owner has to buy _all _presents including the guys as well. I'm pretty sure that Endy had already brought a gift for you, despite how you treat him. Even though he's mean to you, he has a good heart-"

"ALRIGHT! I will go and do it!" Serenity exclaimed, cutting off Minako before she could say anything else. "I just don't know what to buy for him! Oh wait! I do!"

"Which is?" Setsuna asked.

"I will buy him a clown." Serenity answered.

"Serenity?" All the girls exclaimed.

-Near Jewel Sparks Store-

_She's so pretty. She deserves better._ Endymion thought. _I don't know why I treat her like this… all mean… I'm in love with her but the thing is... I don't think she loves me back. I'm… completely different. I transform into Tuxedo Mask, she doesn't know it yet. But I fear that if she ever does… she won't like me… like she even does. She won't trust me…_

"Hello, Mr. What can I do for you?" A voice interrupted his chain of thoughts.

"Huh? Who are you?" Endy asked. "Where am I?

"Oh! I'm Clara and you're in Jewel Sparks Store. Sept outside if you don't believe me." Clara replied, seeing the confused look on Endy's face. He stepped outside the store and saw the sign then he went back in.

"Oh, I'm guess I am. I was just deep in thought."

"I see. So, is there anything I can do for you or are you just fine on your own?"

"Actually, there is. You see, I like a certain girl a lot and Christmas is tomorrow but… I don't know what to buy for her. I was planning to get a music box but…"

"Well then, you've come to the right place, Mr-"

"Endymion. Call me Endy."

Clara's eyes widened. "You're the Prince of Earth, aren't you? Forgive me!" She curtsied.

"Please, that isn't necessary."

"If you insist. Come, I will show you what I can get for your girl." Clara winked, making Endy to blush slightly. "And you don't have to pay for the gift!"

"Now, wait a minute! I insist!"

Clara sighed. "I insist that you don't! We also have music boxes."

"But, I thought that…"

"Just because it's a Jewel Store, doesn't mean we can't have music boxes." Clara replied. They were at a counter and Clara began to take out certain, special necklaces and music boxes.

"So? Which one?" Clara asked.

Endy studied them. _I want something special. Maybe not music boxes._ Endy thought then widened his eyes at a necklace. "That's it! That's the one I want!"

"Perfect choice!" Clara said. She then took the choice what Endy chose and placed all the other ones away.

-Later, at the Palace in the living room-

"I'm so exhausted." Serenity responded, slouching down on a couch.

"Agreed." Michiru nodded.

"That's official. I'm not going shopping with Serenity anymore." Haruka groaned, rubbing her sore foot.

"At least you got gifts." Serenity mumbled.

-The day had come at last-

Serenity shot her eyes open as they sparkled in the dim light. _Finally! It came!_

She practically bounced off her bed, almost waking up Luna who meowed with displeasure. She then threw open her doors, shouting.

"GUYS! WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS DAY! CHRISTMAS DAY!" Serenity yelled at the top of her lungs.

There were groans from the bedrooms as each people got out.

"Is there anything that could shut Serenity up?" Rei moaned as she found everybody else, standing in front of their doors.

"I don't think there is." Hotaru responded.

"Wow Rei! Your hair looks like it had been playing tug-o-war!" Serenity commented, receiving a growl from Rei as Michiru giggled.

"Shut it!" Rei growled.

"It's Christmas day!" Serenity jumped up and down, excitedly.

"Yeah, we've heard!" Minako said, tiredly while rubbing her eyes.

"So come on!" Serenity dragged Minako by arm.

"Woah!" Minako shouted as the two were racing down the stairs… well, actually Serenity was racing down the stairs while dragging Minako then the girls followed them.

"About time, you guys got here! You were taking too slow." Serenity commented, seeing the girls walking at a snail pace.

"Here's the presents!" Serenity exclaimed, dragging them out. "Haruka, Setsuna, Hotaru, Minako, Makoto, Ami, Michiru and Rei!" She tossed the present to Rei but unfortunately, the present smacked Rei's face.

"Thanks jerk!" Rei mumbled as Serenity stuck her tongue out.

Haruka rolled her eyes. "Real mature."

"Good morning girls." A voice greeted them. They turned to face Queen Serenity, King Chand and Queen Beryl.

"Mom, Dad, Auntie!" Serenity jumped at them, giving them a hug.

"Auntie? Looks like somebody didn't grow out of her childhood." Another voice commented. Serenity broke her hug and saw Endy.

"What do you want, Endy?" Serenity growled.

"Only to say, Merry Christmas." He answered. "Oh, the presents. For Queen Serenity, King Chand and Queen Beryl." He announced, giving it to them who said their thanks.

"Minako, Makoto, Setsuna, Ami, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru and Rei." He handed the gifts to everybody but Serenity. Serenity bit her lip as she hid her present for Endy.

_He… he… didn't brought…_ Serenity thought.

_I just hope Serenity doesn't bring this the wrong way. I want to give the present at the right moment._ Endy thought. He then looked at Serenity who had sad eyes. _Think again, Endy._

"Serenity… a-are you okay?" Minako asked, making Serenity to snap out of her trance.

"Hmm yeah I am… I'm going to bed. I still feel tried." She answered, quietly. Everybody in the room went silent. After when she disappeared, Endy started to speak.

"Okay the reason I hadn't gave her present is because I want to give it at the right moment. A-are we having any parties for Christmas? If we aren't, I thought that it would be a great idea." Endy explained.

Queen Serenity smiled. "Of course, we have a party. It's tonight and everybody is invited. I already gave the invitations and we're set."

Endy smiled.

-Serenity's room-

_He… he… doesn't love me… I love him all with my heart._ Serenity was on her bed and she shut her eyes tight, still clutching Endy's present in her hand and silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Serenity… are you okay?" Luna asked, concerned.

She nodded, slightly. "Please… can- can… I be alone?"

Luna nodded but before she took off she gave her an announcement. "Tonight's the party." She then left.

_I don't know if I want to go._

-Tonight-

The ball was filled with multi-colors of green, white and red. People were chattering, some were dancing. There were also food on the long table and the ball was decorated with green, white and red. There were at least 2 or more Christmas Trees on an opposite corners, showing off their multi-colors lights. Above the people, it looked like it was falling snowflakes but they were fake and wreaths were hanging on door or on a window.

"Oh it's so beautiful!" Minako commented.

"Yeah, too bad Serenity isn't here." Makoto said.

Minako suddenly jerked her head. "What?"

"She… isn't here…" Makoto repeated.

Minako was about to say something until another voice spoke.

"Have you seen Serenity? I've been looking for her but I can't find her." Endy replied.

"N-no… she didn't came." Ami answered.

"Oh." Endy said, disappointed. The girls felt bed for Endy as they saw pure hurtness and sadness in his eyes.

"Were you not looking for me?" A soft voice asked.

Endy turned and saw Serenity dressed in her usual white, long dress but her earrings were red as her bracelet was green.

"Serenity… I thought that-"Rei was cut off as a hand was placed at her mouth from Haruka and she felt like biting her hand.

"Yeah I was… umm… could we go at the balcony?" Endy asked as Serenity nodded.

"I just want to… that um… here! Merry Christmas!" Endy brought out the small present that was wrapped with gold; she slightly gasped.

"Endy…"

"Go on… open it." Endy urged her.

She did as she was told and opened the black box and gasped. There, was a star gold locket and in the middle of the closed locket was a circle. She opened it, and music started to fill the silent as it was lighting up the dark. The crescent moon that was in the locket was going in circle followed by a red dot.

"Endy… it's beautiful… I… I didn't brought my gift here… I could…" Serenity widened her eyes as she was shocked. She felt Endy's lips pressed against hers and she was deepened by it, closing her eyes.

"Awww… that's so cute! I knew they liked each other!" Minako squealed, excitedly. They were all hiding behind the curtains, watching… well rather spying on Endy and Serenity.

"Minako! We really shouldn't be spying on them!" Hotaru replied.

"Hey, I think Queen Serenity wants to make a speech." Haruka motioned her head as they saw Queen Serenity on a stage, taking a microphone.

"Come… I think we should be going now." Endy said.

The girls gasped as they quickly sprinted out of the curtains and joined the crowd. The two joined the crowd as well just in time for the speech.

"I would like to say thanks to the servants and maids for helping us! Without them, there would be no party." Everybody cheered and applauded at them who were bowing or curtsying. "All I really want to say is Merry Christmas to all and have a wonderful holiday!"

"Merry Christmas!" The crowd chorused.

Author's Note: Whew! That was done! So Endy finally got his butt and kissed Serenity! WOO! The girls are evil, spying on them. *Shakes head* So here's my message to all! MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	24. A Mix Up!

Author's Note: Hey there, peeps! A shout out to Light-Princess14! WOOT! YOU ROCK! Err… nothing much to say…

Disclaimer: …

Chapter 21: A mix up!

"That was… tiring." Makoto said, catching her breaths. She and the others were in their usual hang out room just lying down.

"No kidding." Rei said. "I was still surprised that Serenity actually helped out."

"Hey!" Serenity cried out who was sprawled on the floor. "I'm not that _much_ of a wimp! Plus, I don't care if I get dirty!" She replied then paused.

"Wait for it." Setsuna said next.

"… sometimes." Serenity finished.

Rei rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, wimp."

"Jerk!"

Minako rolled her eyes.

"Oh brother." Haruka mumbled as Michiru and Hotaru agreed.

Something soft was on Serenity's stomach which caused her to perk her head, softly.

"Huh?" She replied, quietly then she saw Luna curled into a ball. She laid back down; her arm reaching for Luna's spot which was behind her ear, scratching it as Luna purred with pleasure.

Rei grunted as she looked over at Ami who had a booklet in her mouth and was furiously typing on her small laptop.

"Ami…" Rei sighed. "What are you doing? We came here to relax… not doing whatever you're doing."

"AsIrecall, ." Ami answered, mumbling since she had paper in her mouth.

"What?" Rei asked, confused.

Ami sighed, taking the paper from her mouth. "As I recall, we have a history project that is due in two days." She translated the normal way.

Rei plopped back down, giving up.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm taking a walk! Anybody wants to join me is welcomed." Hotaru announced, getting up and soon was joined by Makoto and Michiru.

"I feel lazy." Haruka grumbled.

Minako practically bounced up, giggling.

"I will come!" She giggled.

"And so there were five." Setsuna replied.

Minutes passed until Ami's communicator started to beep. Sighing frustrated, she pulled it out from the back of her jean's pocket and saw the screen fuzzed up til it was clear.

"Hmm?" Ami questioned.

"Get over here to MoonFlower Street! A Youma started to attack random people!" Michiru answered then shut it off.

They got up, rushing towards the door but stopped/

"Just a minute! I want to finish this! Aaah!" Ami shouted after being dragged out, courtesy of Setsuna. At least her laptop was on the floor.

-MoonFlower Street-

Once they came to the street, they skidded to halt. The girls saw that many of the stores' windows were smashed into millions of fragments and the peoples were running away with fear as they screamed in fear.

Rei scanned the street for the rest of the Senshis.

"What happened to the rest of them?" Serenity asked as she walked further, only to find that she was beside a smashed window Clothing Store. Just then, Serenity made a muffle squeal of shock, feeling herself being pulled into the store in the clothing racks.

Ami blinked. "Serenity? Where did she go?" She wondered and the girls began to walk to the Clothing Store but the same thing happened like it did for Serenity.

"Oof!" Rei fell down to the ground. "What the-"

"Rei!" A voice almost snapped. She looked up to see Hotaru, Michiru, Makoto and Minako who were still in their original forms.

"…Why aren't you in your Senshi forms? Are you a Senshi or not?" Haruka implored.

"Sorry mom we didn't have the time to transform. When we were about to get our pens out, the Youma attacked us." Michiru explained.

"I wasn't your dad either!" Haruka shot back.

"Now let's get out and _try_ to transform." Makoto replied.

The girls nodded as they got out, facing the large Youma. The Youma let out a roar and began to charge towards the girls. They all got their pens out but unfortunately, the Youma's trunk knocked the girls out, sending them to fly back and at the same time their pens flew out of their hands and got scattered.

They groaned and they grabbed the nearest pens.

"Silver Imperial Power!"

"Mercury Light Power!"

"Venus Light Power!"

"Mars Light Power!"

"Jupiter Light Power!"

"Saturn Light Power!"

"Uranus Light Power!"

"Neptune Light Power!"

"Pluto Light Power!"

After the transformations were completed, they each struck their final poses.

"How dare you attack random people! They never did a thing to you! I am Sailor Silver Moon, champion of Love and Justice! In the name of the Moon-"

"We shall punish you!" The girls announced.

"Let's show it what we're capable of! Mars Crashing Fire!" The attack rushed towards it but then it stopped halfway!

"What?" Rei cried out.

"Let me try! Jupiter ThunderBolt Strike!" The attack crackled as it zoomed towards it but it didn't get zapped! Instead, it blasted the Youma so fast like the speed of light.

"Huh? That was just odd!" Jupiter commented.

"Really?" Rei said, sarcastically.

"Torment of Water!" The attack raced at the Youma but it got frozen.

"This is so unoriginal!" Neptune cried.

"I don't know if you have noticed it which you didn't but look at the outfits." Ami replied.

The girls looked down and gasped.

"My outfit is… Mercury's outfit!" Neptune exclaimed.

"Yeap and mine is yours." Ami stated.

"I hate the color of pink! Moon, you're so girly girl!" Rei cried out.

Serenity grunted. "My poor outfit is your outfit! You better not ruin it!"

"So let me get this straight: Saturn is wearing Uranus's outfit while I'm wearing Saturn's outfit and Uranus is wearing… my outfit…" venus trailed off then suddenly cried out, alerting the two. "This is so not confusing!"

"Let's just hurry up and destroy the stupid thing!" Rei snapped.

"Oh yeah! Since we're like this, we have to say each other's attacks!" Ami said.

"Lovely!" Hotaru commented as she got ready to attack. "Poisonous Mist Spikes!" The attack made the Youma to cough.

"Torment of Water!" Ami said next.

"Ice Beam Shatter!" Neptune recited as the ice beam engulfed the water, freezing it and then it shot the Youma back.

"Crashing Fire!" Serenity yelled but the attack didn't work. "What!"

"More feeling! Feel the anger! Feel the burning heat of fire! Imagine that you're the fire!" Rei yelled.

Serenity growled. "Crashing Fire!" This time the attack worked, making her to jump up and down with excitement.

"Shadow Fear!" Venus shouted. "That felt so creepy!" Venus shuddered, receiving a scowl from Hotaru.

"Starwave!" Uranus yelled.

"ThunderBolt Strike!" Pluto said next.

"Ice Time Swirl!" Jupiter exclaimed.

The remaining attacks blasted the Youma back and forth until it was weak; Rei took this opportunity.

_Feel the joy, concentrate! _Rei thought as she grabbed the scepter.

"Rainbow… of pure light!" Rei yelled and the Youma finally got destroyed, dissolving in moon dust.

"Finally!" Rei said, de-transforming back along with everyone else.

"Oh here's yours." Ami said, giving the pen to Michiru and everybody else exchanged.

Author's Note: Aww man! It's short! Oh well the next chapter is super long so that will make it up for it! Till next time, Welcome to the Game! Please review!


	25. The Swimming Competition! edited

Author's Note: Hey peeps! Okay, so I lied. This chapter is NOT Welcome to the Game. The next chapter is. Yeahh…. sorry about that oh well. OH! It's still winter but it's almost finished.

Disclaimer: …

Chapter 22: The Swimming Competition

"Have you guys seen Ami or Michiru?" Haruka asked, holding a warm thermal while she had entered Serenity's room.

"No…why?" Minako asked.

"We rarely see them." Haruka answered.

"If I remember correctly, Michiru entered the Swim and Dive Team. Ami is coaching her." Luna responded, jumping off the desk and she landed on the bed, near Serenity.

"Swim and Dive Team?" Makoto questioned.

Luna nodded. "Yes; it got announced a few weeks ago."

"Well then! What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Minako started to dash off.

"But… it's too cold out. Who would swim in this cold weather?" Serenity whined.

Rei sighed annoyed. "What makes you think the pool is outside? It's an indoor pool, dimwit!"

"I am not a dimwit, grandma!"

"What did you say?" Rei shrieked. The group sighed and the two got dragged from Makoto and Haruka who were grumbling.

-Metorian Center-

The group went inside and throughout the walk, Rei and Serenity fought.

"Hey, isn't that Ami and Michiru?" Hotaru pointed to the two figures. One of the figures was in the pool while the other one was standing beside the pool.

"Come on, Michiru! You're about to break your record! Aand done!" Ami clicked the button on the stopwatch as Michiru got to the edge of the pool with her forearms on top of the edge, resting.

"Well? How did I do?" Michiru asked.

"1:00! You broke your record!" Ami exclaimed, high-fiving her.

"Hey girls!" The two exclaimed, seeing the group walking towards them.

"Hey Ami, Michiru. How's it going?" Setsuna asked.

"Goin' awesome!" Ami answered.

"I'm still slightly nervous. What if I'm not fast enough?" Michiru asked, sighing.

"Even if you don't win first place, we will still love you! Just be calm, believe in yourself and most definitely, do not force yourself. Most people tend to do that." Ami advised.

"Yeah! We will be here to cheer on you!" Makoto exclaimed as the others agreed.

This made Michiru to smile.

_I can always count on my friends. They will always be here. _Michiru thought.

-The day of the competition-

"Come on! You guys! We're going to be late!" Haruka shrieked.

"What's all the ruckus?" Serenity asked, sleepily.

"Today's the day!" Haruka shouted as she was frantically running around the hallway.

"Huh?" Serenity questioned.

"It's Michiru's competition!" Haruka yelled right at Serenity's face which made her to fall down; she groaned. "So get GOING!"

Everybody came out of their rooms because they heard yelling.

"What's-"Minako began, rubbing her eyes.

"IT'S MICHIRU'S COMPETITION!" Haruka screeched, steaming. "GET MOVING!"

Everybody scattered.

"Have you seen my brush?"

"I ate it."

"Rei!"

"What about my towel?"

"My clothes?"

"Here, here, here!" Haruka tossed a yellow towel to Minako, then tossed green clothes to Makoto and a brush to Serenity but it her face.

"OW!"

Rei snickered.

Setsuna sighed. "They're so unorganized."

Haruka marched towards Hotaru, Ami, and Setsuna grumbling. "They're so unorganized!" She cried.

"That's… what I said!" Setsuna muttered as Hotaru rolled her eyes.

-Metorian Centre-

_Where could they be? They're supposed to be here half an hour ago. _Michiru thought as she scanned the stands for them. The stands looked full and it was noisy. Michiru sighed.

"Would all competitors come to the meeting." The Caller announced then vanished.

_That's me._ Michiru thought, tucking her hair under the cap.

As she was walking, she heard her name calling.

"Michiru! WAAIT!" A voice shouted. Michiru turned and saw couple of figures running towards her.

"Oh good luck!" Serenity threw herself a hug which Michiru returned it.

"Thanks."

"Yeah good luck." Haruka responded, giving her a smile.

"WE know you will do great!" Minako and Hotaru said in unison.

"Thanks guys. But I have to go." Michiru responded, waving until she was out of sight.

"Hey meatball head." A voice replied, making Serenity to groan with frustration. "I never knew you joined the Swim Team."

"I'm not." She replied, through her gritted teeth. "Why don't you mind your own business, Endymion!"

"If I did, what's the point of not annoying you?" He asked, simply.

Serenity growled as she walked past by him, the others followed. They managed to find seats but unfortunately, Serenity sat beside Endymion.

_How did he get here so fast?_ She thought as she heard multiple splashes at the same time, indicating that the competitors started to compete.

"Hey look at Michiru! She's going to make it!" Ami shouted excitedly.

"You know that it's not over. They still have to do four more laps." Haruka informed.

Finally, what it seems for hours they were at their last one and it was getting more intense for the girls because Michiru and the number 9 competitor were neck to neck.

_She's fast._ Number 9 competitor thought.

_She swims good._ Michiru thought. Just as they were about to reach the line (Serenity kept on shaking poor Haruka by yelling "She's GOING TO MAKE IT!"), something crashed through the wall in front of them, startling the two.

"HEY! What… HAPPENED?" Serenity shrieked, getting up.

"Serenity… shut up! And sit back down!" Haruka commanded.

They flew back, being smashed to the floor. Michiru groaned in pain as she was on her side, getting up but she gasped as something slimy with electricity string like grabbed both of them and it started to drain their energy; the other girl fell unconsciousness.

"What's going on now? Why is there a blue flash?" Serenity asked as Rei looked at it and gasped.

"Ami!" Rei said, sitting beside Serenity and this had gotten Endymion's attention but he didn't 'really' showed it.

"Can you transform into Mercury and use your fog?" Rei asked, whispering.

_Mercury?_ Endymion thought, confused almost. Ami nodded as she got up then later on she was out of sight.

"Guys! We got to do something! I'm sensing nega energy here." Setsuna hissed as they got up.

_Hurry Ami._ Rei thought.

_I've got to get us free! _Just then, the sign of Neptune glowed on Michiru's forehead and blue lights started to expand. Soon, an explosion happened in the pool, creating a huge splash which caused the crowd to shock in gasp and had send murmurs. Something came up, laughing and the girls gasped at it.

"Your precious energy is mine, puny humans!" All of a sudden, the room went into foggy but it was green. The girls and Endymion ducked, hearing the crowd moaning.

_Oh no you don't creep! _Minako thought.

"Neptune Light Power!" Right when she said that, a voice shouted.

"Mercury Ice Fog!" The room went foggy, leaving a very confused hideous Youma and Endymion until he heard voices.

"Silver Moon Imperial!"

"Venus Light Power!"

"Mars Light Power!"

"Jupiter Light Power!"

"Uranus Light Power!"

"Saturn Light Power!"

"Pluto Light Power!"

"Make up!" The room was filled with multi-colored lights and soon it died down.

"How dare you ruin a contest! I will not forgive you! I stand for Justice and Love! Sailor Silver Moon is my name! I will rights and wrongs over evil and that means you!" Moon struck her pose.

"Who are you calling us puny humans? I would be careful if I were you! Not all of us are innocent and playing with fire is dangerous! The Senshi that controls Fire and is the soldier of Flame and Passion, Sailor Mars!"

"Some would see me as a beauty and innocent! But think twice! V is for victory! Sailor Venus!"

"I'm not the kind of person to be mess with! Electricity is my power, Sailor Jupiter!"

"I'm tough and strong! Guided by the windy planet Uranus, Sailor Uranus and I tell you! I like my games!"

"Some people fear me because I can destroy worlds and they would often judge me as the Evil Senshi! Saturn is my name! Prepare to be vanquished!"

"IQ of 300 and people call me a bookworm! Ice and Intelligence, I am known as Sailor Mercury!"

"I can be mysterious sometimes and can control time! Time is my specialty! Sailor Pluto!"

The Youma started to laugh uncontrollably, receiving confused looks.

"Hey what's so funny?" Moon asked.

"You guys are!" The Youma answered.

The water suddenly burst up as it was dancing around something. It then washed over Youma which caused it to crash into the stands.

"Not so funny now eh? Guided by the roaring waves, Sailor Neptune!" Right at the word Neptune, the waves that was beside her died down, revealing a figure.

_That was cool._ Endy thought. _What am I doing?_ Endy then took this opportunity to go away since those Senshis or whatever how you say them were to be busy handling the Youma thing.

Neptune was the first to be prepared as she shouted. "Torment of Water!"

Silver Moon noticed that the seats was empty except for the lifeless body and saw that Endy was gone. She was too busy thinking about that, that she didn't even notice that a water beam raced towards her. Just then, something cut the beam in half, stopping it from inches. Moon felt the water splash on the gloves and on her and she looked to see a rose there.

"Even if it was a strong attack, a simple rose could break its evil deeds." A voice said. The girls looked up to see a shadowy figure that was standing on a window's ledge. It then jumped off, standing beside Moon.

"I am Tuxedo Mask, here to banish evil and I serve on the true side!" He announced then turning to Moon.

"Silver Moon! Use your scepter!'"

Moon blinked as if to snap out of her trance she had a few seconds ago. "Huh? Oh ri…ght…" Moon stuttered. After a few turns and twists, she shouted. "Rainbow of pure light!" The streaks washed over the Youma who screeched loudly, causing them to cover their ears and it was moon-dusted. The people began to wake up, being confused at what just happened.

"Good Job, Sailor Silver Moon. You did well." Mask replied then jumped on the stand and onto the window's ledge then disappeared.

Author's note: *groans* my hands are sore and I lied again! This isn't super long! The next chapter (Welcome to the Game) is long! I can promise you that! Cya later!


	26. Welcome to the Game!

Author's Note: Before I start Welcome to the Game, SHOUT OUT! Thanks to Jesusfreak15! I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT GIVING YOU A SHOUT OUT BEFORE! When I had updated the last chapter, I automatically got your review sooo! And GLAD to hear that you liked that chapter! MAKES MY DAY!

Disclaimer: you get the drill

Chapter 23: Welcome to the Game

-Downtown, Serenity Arcade-

"It's crowded… too crowded and I am not going to wait in line for hours!" Serenity complained.

Rei sighed, rubbing her temples. "Will you _quit your whining?_ You already _gave_ me a headache!" Rei shouted.

"So, you have a head? I didn't know that." Serenity retorted.

"Unlike you, I actually know something!" Rei shot back.

"Ha! I beg to differ! Remember that History Test we had? I beat you!" Serenity shouted, proudly.

"Only by two points!" Rei informed her.

Serenity stuck her tongue out.

Rei rolled her eyes. "Real mature! I'm surprised you had passed!"

She clenched her fists. "Why you insolent-"

"Who are you calling insolent?"

"You!"

"ENOUGH!" Makoto almost screamed. The two automatically shut up. "If you two argue in the next 30 minutes, I will send you straight back home!" She exclaimed. "Understand?"

"Yes mother." The two replied in unison.

"I'm _not_ your mother!" She cried.

"Well you act like one!" Rei remarked as Makoto huffed.

"Well I'm going to play the new game they have. Can't wait!" Minako announced, excitedly.

"Wait; how did you got those tickets for the game?" Haruka asked.

"We are already at the cashier counter and I think the cashier is scared of Rei and Serenity." She winked.

"Ummm… how m-many tickets?" The cashier asked, almost stuttering because he is afraid that he will get yelled at from the long black-haired girl who sweat-dropped.

"Okayyy that didn't felt like hours." Setsuna said, a bit freaked out.

After the counter, the group tried to find Minako and Makoto but there was no sight of them.

"Where are they? I know Minako said that 'a new game'," Haruka replied before Rei could answer the first question. "But where's Makoto?"

"Maybe she could lure into the game because of Minako?" Michiru suggested.

"There's a crowd over there." Ami pointed it out. The girls turned to see a huge crowd and most of the people were cheering. The girls walked… well, most likely pushed through the crowd because of Rei. Once they were at the front, they saw two familiar figures.

"Minako?" Haruka quizzed.

"Makoto?" Rei said, right after.

"They're playing against each other." Ami stated the obvious.

Haruka's face fell. "Wow… couldn't be more obvious could you?" She muttered. However, Ami heard that and she gave a scowl to her.

"They're at a tie!" Michiru exclaimed.

Minako did a handstand twirl while Makoto did a bunch of break dance moves and the song filled them perfectly because it was an upbeat music that made the crowd to dance.

"YEAH! WHOO! GO GIRLS!" Serenity shouted.

"So get up and do your moves  
>Outstand the crowd<br>Show'em what you got!  
>Can't you feel the beat?" The song played and the game was really easy because all you have to do is follow the game person (dancer) and their moves.<p>

"So bust a move  
>Feel the move!"<p>

The song ended with Makoto spun on her head while Minako jumped in the air, doing a somersault and her feet landed on a two tiles that got lit up from it as Makoto jumped up and landed on the tiles that too got lit up. The Dancer gasped as she fell defeated. Minako and Makoto high-fived as the crowd filled the arcade with cheers. The rest of the girls ran up to them and hugged.

"You guys did so great!" Serenity exclaimed.

"Yeah you totally bust a move!" Ami responded. Once the crowd was gone, the girls left the game as the Dancer watched the straight blonde-haired and the brown-haired girls.

_I can't believe I lost to them!_ The Dancer thought.

"Next time you won't." A figure replied, causing the girl to look up to see a hooded figure that was covered in black and it looked like a shadow; it sounded like it was a female.

"H-how did y-you get h-here?" The Dancer asked, stammering.

The figure smirked. "Wouldn't we like to know?"

The girl took a frightened step back as the figure chuckled as it snapped its fingers and soon the figure looked like a spirit. It zoomed forwards, towards the girl as it had red eyes that were dangerous and the girl screamed but soon was silent while the spirit entered her body. She glowed, a light purple color and she was being lifted into the air then after a few moments, and she was brought back down onto her knees. A evil laugh erupted the place as the girl's eyes flashed open, glowing white with purple surrounding it. She lifted her head up, staring at the screen and watched the two girls. The Dance then got up and stared the two big speakers. She found herself in the air, raising her two hands above her head then put them straight as purple sonic waves blasted out, rushing towards the speakers…

-Near a drink stand-

Minako placed a small top on her cup, followed by as straw as Makoto did the same. Minako had ordered a Pepsi while Makoto ordered Crystal Love*.

"We had fun." Minako commented, taking a sip then put it back down.

Makoto chuckled. "Yeah along with the two immature pinheads. A total blast."

Minako was about to speak until she heard… something. She paused. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Minako turned and both gasped as they saw magenta large circles that look like sonic waves.

"Where did that come from?" Makoto wondered.

"I don't know!" As soon as it reached their bodies, they screamed, feeling as if they were being Time-Travelled. Then, they vanished without a trace.

"Hey guys! How long does it take you to just-"

Haruka gasped as she saw the two gone.

"NO!" She ran back to the rest of the group.

"Haruka… what's wrong?" Ami asked, concerned.

"Thegirlsaregone!" Haruka said in one breath then panted.

"Take couples of breaths then tell us." Hotaru replied.

After she did that, she felt almost… calm.

"Well?" Michiru questioned.

Haruka wasn't sure how she was going to tell them so she blurted out. "They're… gone!"

-Unknown place-

The girls screamed as they found themselves in long, stretched magenta vortex that looked like they were inside a tornado. Floating objects passed by them.

"Where are we?" Minako asked, scanning the place. Makoto shrugged and they were going in a slow speed until Makoto noticed a flat piece of square with multi-colored arrow that was going in a fast pace. When they reached it, they screamed at how fast they were going and they saw that the tornado tunnel got curved. The girls followed the pate and they finally came out of, still falling down at a fast speed until they landed on the ground, hard which resulted with a hard THUD.

They groaned in pain.

"Where do you suppose we are?" Makoto pondered, scanning the dark place.

"Hard to tell when it's dark!"

They heard footsteps and when those footsteps came, the lights automatically turned on.

The last light was on after the last footstep, revealing a girl that was Minako's height.

"Who are you?" Makoto interrogated.

Minako squinted her eyes and at first it was slightly blurry and then it got cleared up.

"Wait a minute… you're that girl from that Dancing Game! When we beat you!" Minako stated.

"Huh? Her?" Makoto blinked.

"That's why you two are going to pay!" The girl said, outraged. The two saw how different she looked like. She wore red smooth pants with different colors of strips. She had a pink sparkly tank top and it showed a lot of her upper skin, including her stomach. Behind the tank top, a translucent light shiny purple long-sleeved that had covered the skin. A blue-band was above her right elbow and was rested on her arm. She wore those old times headphones while her magenta shiny hair was straight. Her footwear was pink shoes.

"You don't need to be jealous… it was only a game." Minako responded.

The girl's face was distorted with rage. "_ONLY A GAME!_ I will show you! Get ready for your nightmares to come alive!" The girl raised her hands above her head then shot them straight; releasing those magenta circles like before and the two gasped…

-Near the entrance-

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Setsuna wondered.

"Vamoosh! Poof! Disappeared! That's what I mean!" Haruka answered, showing the words with her hands.

"You couldn't be even more specific!" Setsuna grumbled.

"The arcade closes in about 10 minutes. Why don't we 'stick around' here when everybody is gone?" Ami suggested.

"Yeah and have the risk of having our parents ripping our heads off. Brilliant plan, Ami." Rei remarked.

This caused Rei to be shocked because Ami _smirked._

"Ami… you smirked!" Rei exclaimed, shocked.

Ami went to a scowl. "I can smirk when I want to! And something called intelligence! What some people _don't_ have!" Ami shot back.

Serenity snickered. "She got you. And someone's on my side!"

"Just because I said that, doesn't mean I'm on your side." Ami implored, making Serenity to pout and Rei to smirk.

"That's our girl!" Haruka patted Ami. Few minutes later, the lights began to turn off.

"Okay here's the plan." Ami whispered.

The guard whistled and something passed by him, almost like a breeze.

"Huh? Who's there?" The guard brought his flashlight towards the spot where he 'thought' he had seen something. That same breeze passed by him as he moved around, trying to follow the movement.

"Okay whoever you are, show yourself!" He shouted until a low chuckle echoed. He felt something tapped on his shoulder, making him to turn around. All of a sudden, he blackened out; falling to the ground and the 'figure' reached its pocket and took out something. It then took the black mask off but the face was in the shadows.

The figure waited a few seconds. "Done; the guard is out, Ami."

"Good work, Haruka. Meet us where all the games are." Then, the communicator shut off.

Haruka put it away when she heard sudden footsteps. _Crap_, she thought. Forgetting about the mask which was on the ground, she pulled out an item at the ceiling and a _thwang_ was heard, indicating that the rope had been launched, grasping the ceiling in a tight hold. Once it did that, it pulled Haruka up just in time as the figure came to the guard.

_Hmm… out cold. _The figure then looked at the ground and saw a black mask. _I'm not alone. _Once Haruka was sure that it was gone, she went back down and pulled out the communicator.

"Ami… we're not alone."

-The Arcade Games-

"We're not? Who was it?" Hotaru questioned.

"I don't know; it was dark over there. But…I find this strange… why did you choose this place where there could've been other places?" Haruka asked.

Ami shrugged. "I just have a hunch that they will be here somewhere." She paused. "Now… Michiru? Where are you going?"

"I thought I saw something!" Michiru answered, running. The girls looked at each other.

"Michiru! Waait!" They all exclaimed, running after her. Michiru soon stopped; however the girls didn't know that since it's all dark and they collided to one another, falling like dominoes.

"Rei… get your foot… out of my face!" Serenity yelled.

Setsuna groaned. "To think that they would stop arguing."

"You wish." Ami mumbled.

"I-argh! That does it!" Haruka yelled, frustrated. She crawled out of the heap and began to pull the girls one by one. When she got to Rei, Rei stopped her.

"I will get myself up thanks."

"Wise choice." Haruka grumbled. Serenity started to walk backwards and when she pressed something, it came to life. She screamed, falling back down to the ground on her butt. The rest of the girls found their attention to the big screen (thanks to Serenity).

"Yo, Musica and Soundia here! We are the DJ's Twins and be prepared to be defeated! So, get ready to bust a move!" A familiar voice announced.

The girls' jaws dropped. "GUYS?" They found themselves, staring at the two people who posed. Somewhere at a corner, a figure chuckled.

"Guys? What-how?" Rei began.

"Enough with the talking. Here's how the game works!" Makoto said.

"You all will follow the moves of what we are doing and it must be correctly." Minako replied.

"If you don't, you will go bye-bye!" Makoto put her thumbs upside down.

"Let's make this a little more interesting, hmm?" Another voice announced. The girls looked up to see a shadow sitting on a rail. She placed both of her hands on the rail, then swung herself over it then through the rail. Her body was arched as she was in the air then landed on the ground in front of the two. She got up, having a sly smile.

With a snap of her fingers, the ceiling started to open and out came a large object from behind the girls, causing them to turn. Unexpectedly, the object opened with a creak sound which had send out a large gust of wind, pulling the girls to the cage then the cage door slammed shut; the cage started to go up.

"Guys!" Rei shouted. She finally realized that she was the only one at the ground along with Serenity.

"Give us our friends back!" Serenity shouted with anger; the figure smirked.

"I think not. Enjoy the game." The figure replied, flipping back into the shadows.

"Get ready to be defeated!" Makoto slammed her foot on the ground and the music came on. And then, the game had started.

"You follow Makoto and I follow Minako." Serenity instructed.

Haruka growled. "We got to get out of here!" She then began to hit the bars of the cage with her feet's.

"Look! They're actually doing good! Oh wait never mind!" Michiru sighed, seeing the bar going down.

"Wow Rei! I never knew you were this good!" Serenity commented as Rei did a sidekick while her palm was on the ground then did a handstand twirl. Makoto growled, irritated that the fact Rei was catching up with her.

"What's the matter? Irritated that I caught up with you?" Rei remarked. Makoto growled and shot green waves which blasted at Rei, causing her to fly back and had crashed into the rails.

"REI! Keep your smart mouth shut!" Serenity cried out as she frantically trying to catch up with Minako.

"You're on own sister!" Makoto snarled.

"Damn it Rei!" Haruka muttered as she continued to bang against the bars; Rei growled.

_Nobody does this to me or to my friends! _She thought as she struggled to get up. Ami noticed that Rei was reaching to her pocket for the wand.

"Mars Light Power! Make up!"

"Mercury… Ice Fog!" Ami shouted just in time as the flames danced with the fog.

"I'm surprised that my attack worked." Ami stated, narrowing her eyes.

"I know; that's od-Aaaah!" Michiru fell down from the startle. "How did you transform so quickly?"

Ami shrugged.

"Yo listen here dweebs!" A voice called out.

"Huh? Who's there?" Makoto shouted.

"Nobody captures my friends even if some are clumsy (Serenity scowled) with it! My name is Sailor Mars! The Senshi of Flames and Passion! In the name of the Moon, prepare to be demolished!" The eyes looked to the figure to where it was standing on a high rail. It jumped down, landing in front of the game screen.

"Oh look! A pritzy girl with a pritzy skirt wants to fight us!" Minako mocked as Rei clenched her fists in anger.

"We…got…to…get…out of…here!" At the last bang, the door blasted open, causing Haruka to fall down (while screaming her head off) and had finally fell down to the ground with a loud THUD, face first; the others wince.

"It actually worked!" Hotaru said, amazed. Michiru jumped out, followed by others as they yelled:

"Pluto Light Power!"

"Saturn Light Power!"

"Neptune Light Power!"

"Make up!" They shouted as flashes of multi-colored lights erupted the place. Soon, they landed _gracefully_ beside Haruka who just got up. After she saw the looks on their faces, she grumbled something about "I don't need your comments about falling."

"Uranus Light Power! Make up!" Soon, Haruka joined them. Ami snuck quietly, unnoticed and she began to run and soon she found the place for all the games (**A/N: Basically, the Game Controller Room thingy)**. When she went inside the dark room, the door shut closed and lights flickered on which caused Ami to turn around. She saw a figure leaning against the door.

"Who are you?"

The figure chuckled. "Wouldn't you like to know? Try this for a size! Music Sonic Blast!" Sonic purple circle waves blasted out of the girl's hands, smashing against Ami; she fell down to the ground, scraping her back. She then slowly got on her knees.

"Go blast someone else, you musictard! Mercury Ice Beam Shatter!" The attack rushed to the girl and unfortunately, the girl didn't have the time to dodge it and she was frozen. Ami took this opportunity to hack into that game.

-Back at the game-

"Mars… Crashing-"

"Mars don't! You attack they attack right back at us twice as powerful!" Pluto replied, stopping her.

"How are we supposed to attack then?" Mars questioned.

"You can't; we're invincible!" Minako responded.

"Yeah right! I bet you can't even attack in real life!" Rei retorted.

"Um Mars-" Neptune started.

"Why you insolent fool! You'll pay!" The two held their hands and they blasted their attacks at Rei who gasped. When it was only about a few centimeters away to hit Rei, the screen suddenly started to crash down along with speakers then it blackened out. The attacks dissolved, falling down and then screaming was heard as the girls looked up to see two falling figures and they landed on the hard ground.

"What? How's this possible? We're out of the game?" Minako questioned, shocked as another figure soon joined the girls, currently panting.

"Did it work?" Ami asked, panting.

"See for yourself." Hotaru motioned to the girls. Ami beamed and she then saw the girls' looks.

"Got into a fight." Ami answered, seeing the looks on their faces. "Serenity! Transform quickly!"

Serenity nodded. She stuck her right arm sideways. "Silver…" She then brought her arm up. "Moon…" Then, the arm was bend and it was in front of her. "Imperial!"

Soon, she was Sailor Moon. "You're coming back to us friends! Moon Healing… Spiral!" A scepter emerged from a light; it was shining brightly, meaning it has been activated then bright pink lights went straight towards them who screamed in pain and it stopped. They fainted.

"You will pay for this!" An angry voice snarled deathly, landing in front of them with a distorted face.

"I don't think so! Moon Healing Spiral!" The attack washed over the girl who screamed in pain as something came out of her body. Then, after that, the girl saw blurry figures.

"Th-thank y-you." She then fainted.

"You know, you're really starting to annoy me!" The figure spoke.

"At least I don't get people to do their dirty work!" Moon shot back.

The figure sighed. "At least you're the one in the red who talked back. I guess she learned her lesson."

"HEY! I resent that!" Mars yelled angrily.

"That's why you're going to be vanquished!" The figure started to fly towards Moon, preparing to attack as its hand started to glow a dark purple.

"Not on my watch you don't! Rainbow… of pure light!" Rainbow of pure light emerged from the scepter. The rainbow of pure light spiraled as it made rings that circled the figure's body. With a final scream of agony, it was moon-dusted.

"Alright Moon!" The girls cheered, de-transforming.

Serenity smiled and turned to see one of the girls waking up.

"Hey you alright?" Serenity asked her who nodded.

"What… happened?" The girl asked.

"Oh nothing much. You just went unconsciousness." Serenity responded.

"Oh I really should be going home. Mama doesn't like it if I'm late." The girl replied, getting up slowly but she still held Serenity for support.

"Do you want one of us to come…in case you need support?" Ami asked.

The girl shook her head. "No thank you; I don't live that far. Just around the block. I will be fine." Then she took off.

"Speaking about home… our parents will have our heads off!" Rei grumbled. "It's all your fault, Serenity!"

"What? How's it my fault? It's Ami's! She's the one who suggested to stay behind!" Serenity shot back as the rest sweat-dropped (Minako and Makoto soon joined them).

The two girls turned to look at Ami.

"Um… hi?" Ami tried.

"It's all your FAULT!" The two shouted.

Author's Note: Whew! Finally! It always takes me to write up a chapter! Aw man! School only starts in THREE DAYS! *cries* then on Wednesday I have no school *happy dance* because of exams meaning that I have TWO WEEKS OFF! until February… *groans* ah well please review! Next time Halloween! … what Winter was long enough!


	27. Halloween edited

Author's Note: Hey peoplezzzz! Sorry for the long update; it's just that I had exams on 12th and the 13th but now I'm DONNEEEE! I'm just waiting for the results! Please be a good mark! Without further ado, here it is!

Disclaimer: …

Chapter 24: Halloween!

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty!" A cheerful voice sang. "Serenity?" Luna jumped on her bed and found that her eyes were open but they held a bit of sadness.

"What's wrong?" Luna nuzzled her.

"Will it… always be like this?" She replied, quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"To always…be Sailor Moon fighting evil."

"Well yes; that is until the evil is destroyed. After that, who knows what will happen."

She sighed. "Luna… I just wish I could go back to live a normal life… everything would be so much simpler."

"That's how the Queens felt when they were Senshis. My mom told me."

"What happened to your mom? How come I never see her?"

Luna brought her head down as silent tears fell down. "She… got killed from the Negaverse as she was protecting the Senshis."

Serenity gasped. "Oh Luna… I'm soo sorry… I would have known better. But I promise this… we will defeat the Negaverse. We will make them pay." Serenity told her with firm voice then she hugged Luna who was still crying.

-Moon Mall-

The girls were shopping for Halloween costumes… at the last minute. They planned to do it yesterday but due to the circumstances of the attack, they couldn't. So far, Serenity hadn't found anything.

"Hey Rei… what are you going to be dressed up as?" Minako asked.

"A Devil." Rei answered simply.

Serenity smirked. "That costume suits you just fine." Rei scowled.

"What about you, Sere?" Setsuna asked.

"I…don't really know." And for the rest of the day, they had spent shopping.

-Evening, at the Palace, Serenity's room-

"Going trick o treating? Isn't that a bit… well old for you guys?" Luna asked.

"Hey! It's not! Besides… why rush?" Serenity questioned. The rest of the girls were buy putting their costumes.

"Did you buy your costume? Well what is it? SPILL!" Luna shouted.

"The thing is… I didn't brought anything because… I don't really know what I want to be." She answered, looking at the dumb-founded Luna.

"It's already evening and you didn't buy a COSTUME? DIDN'T BUY A COSTUME!" Luna screeched.

She sighed. "Yes Luna; how many times do I have to repeat myself?" She demanded.

"Didn't bought a costume," Luna mumbled. "Well you're lucky that you're in luck. Here" Luna disappeared then returned, carrying an object in her mouth. She dropped it on the floor, leaving Serenity to be curious as she bend down and examined it.

"What's this?" She quizzed.

"A disguise-me pen. Now shout out 'Luna Disguise Power, disguise me whatever.'" Luna told her.

"I told you… I don't know what I want to be."

"You will know."

Serenity sighed, getting up and put the pen above. "Luna Disguise Power! Disguise me into a Moon Goddess!" Flashes interrupted the room as it got dissolved away within seconds.

There stood an amazed Serenity.

"Woah!" Serenity exclaimed, twirled around as her floor-length long white dress trailed down. Her hair was in an intricate bun with some of the bangs falling loosely as small, silver crystals clips were on her hair. There were eye shadow that was spread on her lid and below her eye; there was a knock on her door.

"Serenity? Are you rea- WOAH! Nice lookin' outfit!" Minako squealed. She ran over the fabric and it felt silky and smooth.

"Thanks; what are you?"

"Venus Goddess." She answered. She wore a Roman outfit and she looked like an enchanted creature. Her shimmering pleated dress was above her knees along with a white cape being attached to the golden colored cuffs which was at her wrists. She also had a matching gold headpiece and a gold choker. There were sparkles on her lid and below her eye as well as small jewels were tracing the sparkles. Her nails were painted gold and Serenity could tell that there was glitter lotion on her shoulders and arms, making her skin glowing.

"So," Minako linked arms with her. "Ready?''

"You bet!" When they were at the door, Luna called out.

"have fun!"

"Thanks!" They both said in unison and opened the door. Makoto was the first to see Serenity.

"Hot lookin' outfit! Where did you get it?" Makoto asked.

Luna carefully listened.

"Let's just say, I got a kitty who saved my butt in time." Serenity winked as Luna groaned.

"To think that she would say an awesome kitty but no." Luna muttered.

"I love all of your outfits!" Serenity exclaimed, seeing the girls' costumes. "Even Rei's!" Rei scowled.

"Watch it!" Rei scowled. Michiru was a Water Goddess; Rei kept true to her word because she was a Devil and it fitted her perfectly because her expression looked like she wants to kill someone… mainly Serenity; Makoto was a pixie; Hotaru was an evil sorceress; and Pluto was a Fallen Angel.

"But wait… where's Haruka?" Serenity asked.

"Fancy costume." A familiar voice said. "I like."

"That better not be Endymion or I will kill him!" Serenity turned and suddenly shrieked. "Tuxedo Mask!" She fell down a bit taken back as Makoto caught her.

"Tuxedo Mask…" Serenity trailed off.

"I thought we already established that." Mask replied.

Michiru slightly giggled.

"Huh? What's so funny?" Serenity asked, seeing the few girls laughing. "I want to know NOW!" Serenity demanded.

"Alright; fun's over." Mask took off the mask (**A/N: Well, that sounded weird) **and the hat.

"Haruka!" Serenity exclaimed as the others burst out laughing. "IT's SOOO not funny!"

"Lighten up, kid. Are we all ready?" Haruka asked. As an answer, Serenity stormed off and grumbling, leaving Haruka to shake her head back and forth.

"She's a grouchy git." Rei said. A smack came at her shoulder. "I'm only saying."

"No; I think something's wrong with Serenity. She seemed a bit… sad." Ami said, getting attention.

"Why? It's not like she knows the identity of Mask. No one knows." Minako stated. A sudden yell interrupted them as they rushed towards the source. They saw Serenity on the floor while Endy was facing her.

Serenity's arm was bend and it was in front of her face while the other arm had its palm, touching the ground and the arm was straight.

"What?" Setsuna began.

"Why don't you look where you're going!" Serenity said with angry.

"It's not my fault meatball head. I wasn't the one who was not paying attention." He said. Before he knew it, he saw a fist coming and he moved out of the way. He then grabbed her by the wrists, pulling her closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her waist so she won't get free; he leaned, closer to her ear, feeling the warm breath on her skin which caused a shiver down her spine.

"Relax, Sere… I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered.

"Let me go." She whimpered. For some strange reason, she didn't feel safe at all.

"I already know your other identity, Silver Moon."

Sere froze. How did he know this?

"I have my ways." Endy replied as if he read her thoughts. He then felt the grip being loosened on her and she got free, turning to face him. Endy then eyed to the other girls but he got taken back.

"Nice imitation of Tuxedo Mask, Haruka. Though, Mask has a black-white Tux not black." Endy informed her.

"How did you know it was me?" She demanded. "And how do you know the costume of Mask? You never saw him? Oh yeah, I didn't have any black-white Tux."

"For your first question, I could see a piece of blonde hair sticking out. Your second question… I'm a friend of his. Besides, some secrets are meant to be untold. Mask will be upset for the wrong color of the Tux." Endy replied. Haruka growled. "Oh… before I forget… "He reached inside his pocket and took out a red rose.

"A rose for a pretty lady." He stick his hand out to Serenity. Ami gasped mentally, narrowing her eyes at the familiarity of the rose.

_Something about the rose is awfully familiar._ She saw Serenity, taking the rose and then his eyes met Ami. Ami still had them narrowed. Just then, an image of a mask appeared on his face, making her to gasp.

_No way!_ She thought. _But it makes sense!_

"Hey aren't you going for trick or treating?" Makoto asked.

"Wish I could but can't. I have to go back to Earth Kingdom for some boring Royal Council Meeting. My parents went to another meeting at another Planet so I have to represent them. Later." Endy then walked away, leaving the girls to stare at him. Once they turned away, Minako had an idea.

"Hey wait! Maybe you could-" When Minako turned, she saw him gone. "Where did he go? He couldn't disappear that fast."

_If only you knew… _Ami thought.

-Many hours past,-

The girls went all over their neighborhood and their bags were filled with candies.

"This is the last house." Hotaru mumbled as she rang the doorbell.

"No! The Haunted House! We should go there!" Rei said, excitedly.

"Yeah!" The girls, excluding Ami and Sere exclaimed.

The door opened as it revealed a person, about Makoto's height with blonde hair that was straight.

"Wow! What awesome outfits you have!" The girl commented.

"Thanks!" They all chorused after receiving candies.

"You guys should go to the Haunted House. I heard that it was awesome and really scary at the same time." She said.

"We were just talking about it." Rei responded, narrowing her eyes.

"But could you tell us where the directions are?" Michiru asked.

"Sure; you see that alley over there? Go over there and you will see a path that will directly lead you to the house."

"But… wait… isn't that the House where people kept on disappearing? I read it the other day when I said to you guys I was doing History." Ami replied, earning scowls and glares from the girls.

The girl shrugged. "I don't really know much about it. But I heard rumors that people don't come out alive. If you do, you are really lucky."

"I see; thanks for the directions and info!" Minako called out.

"You're welcome!" Then, she saw a new bunch of group of kids. "Awww! You're so adorable!" The girl replied, seeing a small girl with a Bell (**A/N: Beauty and the Beast)** costume.

"Umm… t-thanks." She replied, shyly.

-In front of the Haunted House-

"We-ll… this is it. The Haunted House…" Haruka announced as lighting flashed and when it did, it flashed at a window, revealing a shadowy figure…

Author's Note: Dun Dun DUN! Are the rumors true? Find out in the next chapter: The Haunted House!


	28. The Haunted House! edited

Author's Note: Thank you to Light-Princess14 for reviewing! Yeah, sorry about the confusion with Serenity and Endy's relationship but I hope I cleared it up… tee hee, yeah, I LOVE Halloween! Who doesn't? Now, if you, my faithful reviewers, have any questions ASK! Please ASKKKK! I hate when people have a question and don't ask! You hear? ASK OR I WILL STRANGLE YOU! *WITCHES LAUGH* yeah kidding I won't really strangle you…

Chapter 25: The Haunted House (**A/N: and more chaotic ensues and you know it's true)**

_I still can't believe it. No matter how many times I say it, it's true! It makes sense! I-it… fits._ Ami thought as flashes of Endy and Mask came.

Just then, a sudden noise interrupted the silence, making the girls to stop dead in their tracks. Rei slowly walked backwards so that her back was facing the girls.

"W-what w-was that?" Hotaru stammered.

"I don't know." Haruka replied. Rei continued to walk back but stopped.

"Um… guys… I think you should look at this." Rei said as the girls slowly turned then screamed once lighting flashed over the mysterious object. It showed two red slit eyes flashing dangerously and snarling. It started to run and only Haruka seem _to _snap out of her frightened state.

"Come on! Let's go!" She pulled Rei's hand and they started to run, full speed. Minako's mind was so full that kept on telling to keep on running and she didn't even noticed that she tripped, bumping into Makoto.

"Woah!" Minako tripped on something but instead on falling to the ground, they both fell into some kind of… hole.

"You guys!" Rei exclaimed, hearing the floor trap-door shut. "NO!"

"The thing is gaining on us!" Serenity yelled/

"You think we could destroy it with our Senshi powers?" Ami asked.

"Anything to get rid of it! Aah!" Serenity jumped in because the beast had almost torn a piece of her dress. "BAD BEAST! VERY BAD BEAST! SILVER MOON IMPERIAL!"

"Mars Light Power!"

"Uranus Light Power!"

"Neptune Light Power!"

"Saturn Light Power!"

"Pluto Light Power!"

"Make up!" Soon, they in their Senshi forms.

"Ice Beam Shatter!"

"Crashing Fire!"

"Shadow Decree!"

"Poisonous Mist Spikes!"

"Torment of Water!"

"Paralyzing Time Ray!"

The attacks emerged into a big beam so that it was almost rainbow… with two colors missing. It made the beast go back and forth until it became weak.

"Rainbow… of pure light!" It destroyed the beast, making it to howl as it indicated that it has been turned into moon-dusted.

"No way! It worked! HA! In your bloody face!" Silver Moon exclaimed, laughing and pointing at the dust while the others looked at her… concerned.

"Umm…"

"Where's Minako and Makoto?" Setsuna asked, realizing they were gone.

"They… they fell into some kind of a floor trap door…" Rei answered. Ami immediately caught on.

"Be careful; someone or _something_ wants to get rid of us. No wonder the girl said nobody doesn't come out alive." Ami reminded them.

"Most likely the evil people are behind this." Rei grumbled.

"So… where are we now?" Haruka asked.

"I'm guessing we're in a hallway that leads either upstairs or the living room… of some sort. A room that looks like a living room but it really isn't but it just looks like a living room because it has-"

"AMI!" The girls cried out.

Ami shrugged.

"Let's go upstairs." Setsuna replied as thunder boomed.

"D-do you think it's safe upstairs?" Setsuna asked.

"Nope." Haruka replied, bluntly.

"Serenity… what's up with you?" Michiru asked.

"I-I'm s-scared…" She whimpered with fright.

"It's okay, Serenity; we'll get through this and we will find Minako and Makoto." Ami reassured her with confidence. This seems to brighten up Serenity because a smile was formed. Michiru leaned against wall then something made her to sink in as Ami also got the same feeling.

"Huh? What the- GET IT OFF ME!" Ami screamed, alerting the girls.

"Ami! Michiru!" Haruka started to go to them but they got blasted back, crashing into a wall. There, stood a hideous beast that was drooling; it had sharp claws, bushy fur with spikes but the fur… it looks like it was slimy in an unpleasant way so only spikes were shown. The eyes flashed dangerously at them; it snarled heavily.

Haruka charged first but then the beast took its left arm and smacked hard at her so that she fell down.

"Crashing Fire!" The flames rushed towards it but the monster grabbed it, making it into a huge ball of fire. Rei gasped as it got launched and she crashed painfully into the wall so a huge hole was made and the wall broke, having cracks.

Screams erupted the place, alarming the rest of the girls as they saw Ami's head and Michiru (who was sinking down to the hole like quick sand). Then, the two vanished completely.

"NO You guys!" Serenity screamed.

"Paralyzing Time Ray!"

"Poisonous Mist Spikes!" The attacks collided with the monster; it was weak but it was not _that_ weak.

"How are we going to defeat it? Why did it take Ami and Michiru?" Hotaru asked.

"I-it's a f-fire user…" A weak voice responded, turning the group around to see Rei struggling to get up. She was beaten up pretty bad; with cuts and bruises here and there, along with her hair being tangled while her uniform was ripped. Her waist was burnt badly.

"So that's why it wanted to take them away. They both have the ability to demolish fire." Hotaru said.

"But… how are we going to defeat it?" Setsuna repeated the question.

"Maybe if we could combine our powers together." Serenity suggested.

"Worth a shot." Haruka shrugged. They grabbed each other's' hands with Serenity in the middle and they started to glow their respective colors.

"Silver Moon… Cosmic Pink Shower!" They shouted as a not-so rainbow beam was created, racing to the beast who snarled from the light. Even if it wasn't all rainbow, the pain still hurts the beast. It struck its arm out, releasing a huge amount of fire. It collided with the beam. Rei whimpered as she felt Haruka's grip tightened; her hand was also injured. They all struggled as the fire beam went forward. Still, Serenity did not want to give up.

_Do not give up friends… I know we can defeat this thing!_ Serenity thought. However, it seemed that they all read her mind as the beam began to push the fire beam back. Throughout this battle, the room kept on being illuminated due to the attacks. The beast was also struggling as the beam was going in a super-speed. Even with both hands which the beast had put its other arm out.

At last, the rainbowish beam had devoured the Fire Beam and it then struck the beast blindly as it was growling and roaring at the same time and it was brought to its knees with its hands on its head. It threw its head back as the beam was now in circles, circling its body.

Pluto looked confused. "Shouldn't it be dead by now?"

"It's just stubborn like Rei is." Haruka said, earning a scowl from Rei.

"Silver Moon! Use your scepter to destroy it permanently!" Hotaru ordered.

She nodded, twirling her scepter before shouting:

"Rainbow of pure light!" The swirls destroyed the beast, making it to scream in agony as it got… exploded. Literally. The girls stared at the spot to where the beast was once were. There, oozed a slimy green color, oozing down the stairs slowly so it looked more like an acid.

"Er… anyways…" Rei reacted.

"Can we go? I think I'm going to be sick." Haruka said, holding her stomach while covering her mouth from that horrible stench; she made a vomit sound. When Serenity took a step, she collapsed back and just in time, Pluto caught her before she hit the ground.

"Th-thanks… I'm feeling… weak…" Serenity responded, weakly.

"Here; I will carry you." Haruka offered as she took the young weak princess in a bridal style. She grunted. "You're heavy."

If Serenity had any energy left, she would punch her. Instead, she scowled.

-Sometime later-

"I think we're lost." Haruka grumbled. Serenity felt a lot better. As in a lot better by listening to Haruka's obvious negative feedbacks.

"Why did Ami went? With her, we would be fine. But noo… it just _had_ to take her away as well as Michiru!" Haruka cried out, unaware that she had dropped Serenity.

"Ow! Haruka!" Serenity exclaimed.

"Oh sorry kid!" Haruka helped her up. "Feeling better?" She nodded.

"Maybe we should ask the person for help." Hotaru said before jerking her head to a figure who looked it was rocking back and forth. The place where the figure was suddenly had fog and this made Setsuna to shift.

"I don't know, Hotaru." She said, uneasily.

"Look: if you want to be stranded here forever, fine with me! I however don't! I just want to get out of here and to look for our friends! So it's better to be safe than sorry!" Hotaru said before walking to the figure and had disappeared due to the fog.

"Um… excuse me… I was wondering if you knew how to get out of this… odd house." Hotaru asked, seeing that the figure had stopped rocking back and forth because Hotaru's hand was on its shoulder. "Um… He-hello?" All of a sudden, the figure started to turn…

"It's taking Saturn too long!" Rei said, getting impatiently.

"Relax; when telling the directions when you are trapped into something huge like this, it take a long time." Haruka assured them.

"How can you be so sure?" Serenity demanded.

"It happened to me when I was kid. Got lost in one of those big malls and it nearly took half an hour…" Haruka answered.

"Why half an hour?" Rei asked.

"I wasn't really paying attention." Haruka said. Pluto grunted.

"I bet." Pluto mumbled. And that's when they heard a scream.

Pluto squinted her eyes and saw a figure that was running frantically.

"Not a person! It's a damn freakin' monster! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hotaru shrieked then made a dive for the floor, making the others to look at her.

"Um…" Rei began and that was when something brushed past her bangs by inches. "Hey! So no not cool!" Rei yelled. Soon, they saw a ghost-like figure, flying towards them with a demented face. The girls screamed, running at full speed while launching several attacks.

"Paralyzing Time Ray!"

"Shadow Decree!"

"Crashing Fire!"

"Poisonous Mist Spikes!" The attacks were made into a one huge beam, zooming towards the ghost-like figure who shot an eerie green streak. Little did the Outer Senshis know that something began to go on them.

"AAAA!" Hotaru's scream alarmed the five, making her to break contact with the beam. "EWW! Get it away!" She repeatedly launched her attack at the small black shadows. Pretty soon, they started to crowd on Pluto and Uranus who frantically tried to get the spirits to vanish. But to no avail, the Shadow Spirits devoured the three as they vanished out of sight.

"NOOO! YOU GUYS!" Serenity cried.

"This is just going too far! Crashing Fire!"

"Rainbow of Pure Light!" The attacks combined, destroying the spirit that screamed like a banshee. When it got destroyed, thunder and lightning flashed and rumbled at the same time, making Serenity to whimper.

"Serenity?" Rei questioned, showing concern.

"I'm scared." She sniveled.

"It's alright. We're going to get to the bottom of this! The only place we haven't check is…"

"The Basement…" Serenity whispered as light flashed once more and they found themselves staring into the pitch black entrance.

"Wait… how did we get here so fast?" Rei wondered as Silver Moon shrugged. They walked down the stairs, using Rei's fire as light. Once they were completely in the basement, the door slammed shut, startling the two girls as Rei's fire went out.

"Rei…"

"Let's t-try that again." Rei flicked her hand so that the fire reappeared but as soon as it did, the two screamed with fright . They just saw a huge Phantom's scary clown-like face and the girls heard the manic laugh from it. It then vanished.

"Where did it go?" Rei asked.

" I-I don't know but that was c-creepy!" Serenity stammered with fright. Unexpectedly, Silver Moon felt something grabbing her leg, causing her to scream as her heart pounded, increasing the rate. It felt like that something or _someone_ dragged Silver Moon away from Rei as Rei heard her cries of help.

"NOO! SILVVERR! Crashing Fire!" Her attack got launched but it didn't do any harm. Shocked and outraged, she tried again. "Crashing Fire!" It still didn't do anything.

"Rei!"

"Don't worry! I won't let that thing take you! I WON'T!" The gem on Rei's tiara flashed like a star twinkling on a dark night as it engulfed her.

Soon, Rei was in a world of Flames.

"Mars Fire Power! Make up!" Her voice echoed. The flames crept up as it made a crimson fuku along with red high heels. Then, the flames soon turned into ribbons of Flames, dancing around with the other ribbons. The ribbons circled Rei's torso and there had a white suit with a wine red bow, having a lighter shade of translucent red two layered sleeve blades.

Two glittery Flames were drawn on her cheek like a tattoo. A purple colored bow tied at her back with medium trails hanging off. Gloves appeared with a quick flash from the flames as strawberry red wrist bands appeared on both wrists with a small fire symbols etched into both hands in the middle of the bands.

A Tiara appeared except it was thinner with a ruby jewel in the middle while star earrings were formed. Her hair was still the same except red barrettes were added. Flames burst up, revealing Rei posing.

"Scaring people isn't fun! Soldier of Flame and Passion, Sailor Fire!" Rei introduced. "Okay… that felt weird… having to change your name."

"I don't care! Just help me!" Silver Moon yelled.

"Oh right. Fire Sword!" Fire engulfed her hands, revealing a flaming sword. "Attack!" The sword launched several fire streaks and it burned the creature, releasing Silver Moon who scrambled to Rei and hid behind her. The creature screamed in pain as the burning flames burned it but then it… stopped.

"Is it… partly dead?" Silver Moon asked.

"I don't know…" Rei asked. Painful screeching was heard, forcing the girls to groan and cover their ears.

"Rei…please…attack…" Silver Moon replied.

"Okayyy…. let's see what else this baby can do! Firelight Sword…" Rei raised her sword up so that the sword flashed then she brought it down as if it was almost creating a shock wave. "Ignite!" The fire on the sword roared to life as the fire started to come out of the sword like streaks. The streaks then went into a circle, surrounding the two girls in.

The fire went up, diagonally into the ceiling, causing the place to lit up fully.

"Woah!" They both commented, clearly amazed.

"At least we can now see better." Silver Moon turned around to see that the hideous monster was flying towards them.

"Heads up! It's coming!" Silver Moon cried out.

"We only got one shot! Let's go! Fire Sword! Attack!"

"Rainbow of pure light!" The attacks swirled one another and it struck the monster, slowly driving it backwards. However, it refuses to be defeated and it moved forward, making the girls to struggle. This went on for the last five minutes.

"This… thing is just as stubborn as you are, Fire!" Silver Moon struggled.

"Hey!" Rei growled. Finally at the last push, their power forced the monster to go back. It hissed and snarled into an unimaginable pain. At last, it exploded as if it was a powerful wind and the girls covered their faces with their arms as their hairs flew back.

When it exploded, the girls saw many figures, groaning and blinking.

"Alright! We did it!" They high-fived before running to their friends.

"GUYS!" They exclaimed.

"Hey kittens." Haruka said.

"Good to be back." Venus commented.

"Woah! You totally rock in that outfit, Rei!" Jupiter commented.

"Why thanks."

"Wait… is that…" Hotaru began.

"Kyra?" Rei and Hotaru responded.

"Ugh… like what happened?" Kyra asked until she saw the Senshis. "OMG! IT'S THE SENSHIS!" She squealed.

"Uh oh… brace yourselves people." Haruka muttered.

Many people zoomed towards them, asking for photographs and such. However, many of the guys asked Minako somewhere around the base: "You're smokin' hot!" or "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Like Venus is totally my favorite Senshi! But I think Mars is too pritzy!" Kyra said as Rei got furious.

"YOU THINK WHAT?" Rei shrieked.

"You heard me; pritzy."

"Say that again, I dare you to!" Fire said before unsheathing her sword while the girls gave a frightened look as they looked at Fire's menacing look.

"Like pri…" Kyra trailed off, seeing the hot burning flaming sword and Rei's menacing look.

"AAAAAA!" Kyra screamed, zooming past by people.

"Come back here you twit!"

"For never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo." Haruka recited with a smirk, seeing Rei chasing Kyra while shouting threats.

Author's Note: tehehehe! I just had to put that quote ;p! Yeah, you got it. That quote is from one my AWESOMEST WRITER! Sadly, we're not friends… next time: Where are we? Hmm… now I was about to say something but I forgot ah well!


	29. Where are we?

Author's Note: Yeah, I still forgot what I was going to say! Dang it! I hate when it happens! Don't you! Oh yeah, (no this is not what I have to tell you) I had an awesome gym class! BELLY BASEBALL!

Chapter 26: Where are we?

Luna poked her head to see the girls lying on the couches at the Moon Lounge.

"Hey girls!" She greeted them, cheerfully." What's new?"

"Hey there, Kitten! Lookin' hot!" Artemtis whistled.

"How did the trick or treating went?" Luna asked, completely ignoring Artemtis which caused him to pout as Minako giggled, petting him.

"Everything went all fine and smooth until it went chaotic." Haruka said, bluntly.

"Evil?" Luna guessed, earning nods.

"But the best part was… I got a new transformation!" Rei said, singing happily. "Wanna see it?" Rei didn't wait for an answer. "Mars-"She got cut off from Luna who had practically pounced on her, making her to fall to the ground; her pen being flunged out of her hand. Setsuna grabbed it before it could get into the crackling fire.

"Luna!" Rei cried out as Setsuna tossed the pen to Rei who caught it. "Thanks, Sets."

"Did you forget that we have guests coming over here?" Luna hissed, feeling her body rising as her claws got sheathed.

"Woah, cool down Kitten." Artemtis said in a jazzy voice; everybody looked at him. "What?"

"You mean like now?" Ami jerked her head to see several figures approaching.

"Hello girls." Queen Serenity greeted as many people stood before her.

"Hello, Queen Serenity." The girls greeted back except for Serenity who said: "Hi mom." Her mom then looked at Luna and Rei, giving them a raised eyebrow. Luna lowered her body, before clearing her throat before getting off from Rei.

"Majesty." Rei curtsied after getting up.

She smiled. "I would like you to be introduced to important peoples."

"Oh please your highness, we're _not _that important." One of the people said.

"You're _very_ indeed important." And then, the introductions began.

-Serenity Park-

The weather was perfect. There was not a single cloud in the crystal blue sky; birds were chirping happily; some were flying around while others were feeding to their young ones.

"Hm-ahhh…" Michiru said, enjoying the green grass touching her skin. "This is the life."

"If only we didn't have to fight evil." Rei muttered, looking at the sky. The girls were lying down on the grounds while having the shade from the Great Tree.

"Look on the bright side, Rei…" Michiru began.

"What bright side?" Rei said.

Michiru sighed, looking at the sky. It was silent until she spoke softly. "There isn't any bright side."

Haruka yawned, stretching. "Don't know about you guys but I'm getting some sleep." Pretty soon, she fell asleep.

"I agree with Michiru from her earlier response." Ami said as she read her book, not looking up.

"What do you mean?" Michiru asked.

"Where you said, 'This is the life'." She explained, her nose still buried in the book.

"Ami… I thought you agreed to not read another book." Minako reminded her. "But anyways, yup; no clouds in the sky, no rain, no nothing. Nothing can ruin this perfect-"Screams erupted the silence, making Minako to frown. "Until the stupid evil just _had _to ruin it!" She grumbled.

A grunt was heard. "Someone called?" Haruka mumbled, sleepily.

"Yes, lazy butt! A Youma! Attack! Now!" Michiru ordered until she received no answer. "I swear! You and Serenity can be so alike!"

"Hey! I resent that!" Serenity called.

"Ami… do me a favor and spray cold water on her." Michiru mumbled until-

Haruka screamed, shooting straight up. "T-that w-was f-freezing c-c-cold!" She shivered while glaring at Michiru who smirked and then at Ami who waved.

"Mornin, Sleeping Beauty." Michiru greeted with a smirk.

"Let's go!" Setsuna urged them before running to another section of the park. One by one, they called out their transformation phrases and soon posed. When they got there, they saw a Youma that is draining the energy from the poor citizens. The Youma had two bull horns, dragon arms, wings and legs. The torso to the waist looked like a maze.

"That is why out of fashion!" Venus complained.

Jupiter groaned. "Who cares about fashion? We got a Youma to destroy!"

"Ice Beam Shatter!"

"Starwave!"

"Fire Sword! Attack!" The three attacks were combined together as it shined the beam, zooming to the creature. But it deflected, sending it to the ground.

"Thunder Bolt Strike!"

"Shadow Decree!"

"Torment of Water!" The attacks only got deflected to the ground.

"I don't get it… Why isn't any of our attacks working?" Setsuna asked while Hotaru shrugged.

"Mercury… did you find any weakness?" Venus asked.

"I… can't find any weakness! This is weird!" Ami answered, looking dumb-founded at her computer.

"That's because I don't have any weakness! Haha! Feel the wrath!"

"No you're just an oversize grown ape with no heart at all." Rei replied, earning a scowl from the Youma.

The Youma crunched into a ball as a glow from the maze started to glow and it soon got expanded. The Youma then launched it so that it rushed towards the girls. Before any of them could react, they got sucked in…

The girls screamed as they were spinning around in a… object that looks like a portal.

"This reminds me when Minako and I got sucked into that Dancing Game." Jupiter remembered.

"Ugh… don't remind me." Venus groaned.

"What's that light?" Hotaru wondered, squinting her eyes to see a light. None of them could answer because they were still spinning faster than ever and finally, one by one, they came out of the portal-like tunnel.

"That was painful." Rei muttered, rubbing her side.

"Where are we?" Silver Moon asked. They were currently in a dark place but when she asked that question, lights were suddenly turned on.

Ami looked around until she spoke. "I think we're in a… maze…"

Author's Note: So the Senshis got themselves into another dimension! Will they get out or will they stay in it forever? Tune in for The Maze!


	30. The Maze

Author's Note: Thank you to Light-Princess14 for reviewing! For that, review, it made me to keep on going and I hope you get to update yours! Any chance on updating! Well, here it is!

Chapter 27: The Maze

"A maze?" Rei echoed.

"How do you know that for sure?" Hotaru asked.

Ami shrugged. "I'm not sure if we are in a maze. I just said that I _think_ we're in a maze."

Setsuna looked thoughtful. "Ami; I think you're right. When that glowing thing emerged from that maze thing… it sucked us in, remember?"

"We all remember it too well." Haruka grunted.

"Just to let you know, the four-eyed freakzoid is here." Fire muttered.

"I'm not a _freakzoid, _thanks! I have feelings to you know!"

"I beg to differ." Rei retorted, earning a huff.

"Alright! You take us out of here or we will-"

"You will what? Defeat me with your puny powers?" The Youma laughed, mocking Jupiter who growled. "Alright; here's the deal. The short-blue haired person is right. You _are_ in a maze. If you want to get out of here, just do what you normally do at a maze. But if you take a wrong path, you will start from the beginning. Oh yeah, I'm the boss!" With that, it vanished.

"This is just lovely!" Rei fumed. "With that _thing_ being the boss of the Maze, there's no way we will get out of here! Unless of course, Mercury got us a map so we could get out of here?" Rei said with hope sparkling in her eyes.

"Sorry; my computer doesn't work here. It must've cut off the transmissions and such. However… we don't really need a map." Ami replied, earning odd looks.

"Um… Ami… I don't know if you know this (seeing that it has been already said) but we're in a _maze._" Rei said, emphasizing the word maze.

"I know that!" Ami shot back.

"But then-"

"You will figure it out when the time is right." Ami said simply. "Now… my suggestion is we walk straight." She walked away, leaving the others to look at her. "Agreed?"

Silence.

"There goes our evil little genius." Rei muttered, following Ami.

"I heard that!"

"You were meant to hear it!"

"Just for that, I'm going to get you purposely lost!" Rei scowled.

"Should've kept your mouth shut." Haruka said.

"Shut up!"

-Sometime, later-

"Are we there yet?" Minako asked while yawning, her voice echoing through the oh so silent hallways of the Maze. They just came out from the right path and none of the paths were wrong, thanks to Ami. Once they got out of the path, they saw that they were in a circle with many different pathways for directions.

"No." Ami answered.

"Ah so you made it up to here." A familiar voice said.

"Yeah we did. What do you want?" Rei questioned. Ami looked skeptically at it.

"Oh nothing… I just want to have some fun!" It cackled before launching its attack. They all dodged it and smoke appeared to where they once stood.

"Are you a mini boss or something?" Hotaru wondered.

It scowled. "I AM THE MINI BOSS!" It bellowed. It then vanished then reappeared behind Ami who was about to turn but it grabbed her.

"Let's see if you could finish the maze without your genius." It smirked then vanished with Ami.

"AMI! NO!" They shouted.

"Great! We gotta find her! We gotta find her fast!" Serenity exclaimed.

"Relax; which way?" Haruka asked.

"My instinct tells me to go the Northeast path." Rei said, pointing to it.

"Alright then; let's go!" They took off…

-Way later-

"It feels like we had walked for _hours_." Makoto groaned, leaning to a wall to massage her aching foot.

"Uh genius… we _have_ walked for endless hours." Rei muttered. So far, not a single mistake they had made which is surprising.

"Okay now where?" Haruka questioned.

"My instinct tells me to go burn in hell, Haruka." Rei muttered as Haruka growled. Rei sighed as she took out her sword that was now blazing with hot flames. _'You will figure it out when the time is right.'_ Ami's words echoed through Rei's mind as she looked at her reflection in the blazing fire. "Fire Sword! Fire Mark!" Rei brought her sword up and soon a spark of fire zoomed up then stopped and then it turned left.

"Does _that_ answer your question?" Rei asked Haruka who rolled her eyes.

"Come on! Ami's waiting!" Minako urged them, following the sparks of fire.

-Finally, at the Boss level-

"I hate when everything's so dark; it gives me the creeps." Setsuna responded.

"Watch it." Hotaru growled, giving Setsuna a dagger look.

"Welcome at last." A voice boomed out of nowhere.

"Give us our friend back!" Silver Moon yelled.

It laughed. "You really think I would give up that easily? Pathetic!"

Haruka snarled. "Just turn on the damn lights! Or are you too coward to show yourself!"

"Uranus, careful!" Neptune hissed.

Just then, a loud rumble was heard as Rei looked thoughtful as soon as the rumble stopped. "GUYS! MOVE!" They all moved out of the way and just in time too because the figure plunged down, creating a humongous shockwave, sending each of the Senshis back. From the last shockwave, it made it to have the dark room lit up and they could see everything. They saw that the place was covered in complete ice; the walls, floor, everything was in ice, making the place to be cold.

"I n-never knew t-that it h-had t-the p-power o-of i-ice…" Serenity said through her chattering teeth as tiny snowflakes began to fall diagonally.

"It doesn't. Look!" Jupiter pointed to a large, white quartz that was pulsing a soft blue color. Then, they saw a figure being tied to it.

Serenity gasped. "Mercury!" She cried before running to her but stopped.

"I don't think so." The Youma said as it took Mercury's transformation rod out, holding in its left vine hand while the other vine hand turned into a dagger-like vine. It was pointing to the rod. "You want your friend alive; I suggest you take a step back."

Silver Moon looked desperately at Ami then at the Youma with anger, forcing her to step back.

"Good. Now-"

"Thunder Bolt Strike!" The attack zoomed to it but the Youma dodged it.

"So you want to play? Fine with me!" It created an enormous icicle and it had plunged it down so that it would create another shockwave. But the Senshis didn't crashed back due to Neptune's shield.

"Fire… you go and save Mercury since you're the only Fire Senshi here while the rest will distract it." Venus ordered.

"But remember what it did for Silver Moon? I go over there and boom, Ami's dead." Rei pointed it out.

"Not unless if you do it wisely and logically, now go!" Venus said before Rei nodded and she took off from behind the shield.

"Everybody; let's attack!" Venus said, menacingly.

Rei groaned in pain; she had fallen down a couple of times.

_Stupid ice! Can't wait to destroy you! _Rei angrily thought. "Ami! Wake up!" No answer. Rei sighed; that blasted thing probably drowned _all_ of the poor girl's energy. She then began to look around.

_Wait! _Rei mentally slapped herself. _I'm so stupid! I can melt it by using my handy-dandy Fire Sword!_ Rei unsheathed her sword, feeling the warmth entering her body. She began to bring the sword up so that the pointy end is facing the base of the Quartz…

"I've had it!" With a snap of its fingers, the snowflakes turned into a powerful blizzard, sending them all to crash into the ice wall once more. It turned around and widened its eyes in angry. The Youma had been so busy with the Senshis; it hadn't even noticed that the Fire Senshi went missing.

"What do you think you're doing?" It shrieked. It saw Rei bringing down the sword which made it to fly towards her.

"Oh no you don't! Thunder Bolt Strike!" It zapped it, causing it to screech in pain as just at the right time, Rei plunged the sword into the quartz. It began breaking while vibrating violently from the break. It then struck Rei with a powerful blast, sending her to fly backwards as the intense power burst open, engulfing the place into a bright light.

Then the light vanished, revealing Ami who was lying on the ground. She slowly stirred, groaning as she pushed herself up; the last thing she remembered was that being captured from the twit then nothing.

The Youma got furious as it took out Ami's transformation rod. It was so close to plunge until the rod got blasted out of its hand, flying across then had slide, hitting the wall but it got bounced off. It looked at Neptune who had a triumph look on her face. Ami saw the girls and Rei who was knocked out several meters away then she looked at her kidnapper who was currently looking furious at Neptune and was ready to attack.

The Youma did, sending her to smash into a wall.

"NO! NEPTUNE!" Ami cried out and this had brought its attention.

"So you're awake. No thanks to that brat." It jerked its head to Rei as she shook her head to clear the confusion.

"She's not a brat! Just for that, you're going to be demolished!" Ami shouted.

"Wanna bet?" It started to fly towards her, preparing for its attack.

"Ice Beam Shatter!" The attack raced at it but…

"IT didn't work!" Ami said with disbelief." Ice Beam Shatter!" Once again, nothing worked.

"Mercury, look out!" Fire shouted, beginning to run towards her. When Fire got there, she took the attack for her, then she dropped to the ground, taking shallow breaths.

"Sailor Fire!" The girls cried as Ami kneeled down.

"Fire… why?"

"I…didn't…want you… to…get… hurt." Fire replied, breathlessly, feeling her body going numb.

Ami then became furious, getting up. "This is the last straw! No one from my friends is going to die! We will defeat you! Even if my attack doesn't work!" Her tiara gem glowed then broke as they symbol of Mercury was on her forehead, glowing.

The light then got expanded from the symbol so the others shielded their eyes from the bright light.

She was in a world of ice and water. The ice got stuck to her waist and was then replaced by an ice blue fuku while the water swirled around her torso, forming a white suit with a silver bow in the middle as a diamond jewel rested in its place. The water and ice danced together, dancing around Ami's forearms, creating white gloves while having ice symbols on the top of her both wrists.

Two translucent sky blue sleeves appeared, with a flash while silver knee-length boots with ice symbols was formed from the ice. A blue bow was tied at her back with medium trails hanging off. Diamond earrings and a tiara with a diamond jewel rested in the middle of the tiara were formed; the tiara was thinner.

Two glittering ice were drawn on her cheek like a tattoo. Her hair was the same but with ice blue highlights was added at the bottom of her hair. Ice and Water swirled around, showing Ami posing.

"You're mean and cruel and for that we cannot forgive you! Soldier of Ice and Intelligence, Sailor Ice! This means you're busted, twerp!"

The enemy yawned. "You guys just don't know when to shut up, do you?"

"Whatever; try this! Ice… Frostbite!" As if this was possible, the room went even colder than it was before. The enemy shivered violently, feeling the numbness creeping its way to its body.

"Fire! What do you say? Fire and Ice?" Ice smirked.

"I love the way you think. Fire Sword…"

"Ice…"

"Attack!"

"Frostbite!" The attacks emerged into one, blasting the enemy back with a full force. Silver Moon saw that it was weak.

"Silver Moon! Now!" Fire said.

"On it! Rainbow of pure light!" The attack struck the enemy, forcing to screech in pure agony until it finally got bloated, exploding into moon-dust. The place started to crack open, allowing light to finish it off and soon they all stared at the ground to where they were earlier before the enemy started to attack.

"Oh cool! We're back at the park!" Venus said, excitedly.

"Uh oh." Fire muttered.

"Why?" Setsuna asked.

"This." All of a sudden, all of them started to fall down while screaming and landed with a very hard THUD; they groaned until Luna rushed towards them.

"There you guys are! I've been looking all over for you!" Luna replied.

"Oh… we just kicked some Youma butt!" Haruka muttered.

"I see you two have new transformations! How does it feel?" Lune noticed.

Rei grinned while everybody de-transformed back. "It's AWESOME! I love my attack so much!"

"You love it so much that you want to marry it?" Hotaru said.

"Well duh!" Rei said, receiving sweat-drops.

"Sam here! But I do not want to marry it!" Ami replied.

"Only because it has the power to make Youmas go numb." Rei pointed it out.

"Exactly."

Rei got confused then quickly realized. "You're nice." She mumbled as Ami meant that she could freeze up Rei if she wanted to.

Author's Note: Oh my! Finally got it done! Now I remember what I wanted to say! I'm re-editing the story so you'll see some changes! Yeah, I'm doing it slowly and… HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! Next time: New powers, followed by A New Creature, followed by Back in Time! Back in Time should be interesting *grins*


	31. New Powers

Author's Note: HEY! Guess what? I'm on a break again! YAY! Until I go back on Tuesday… ah well! You elbows! Stop hurting me! Yeah, in gym I played Belly baseball so when I went make a slide for the mat, my elbows got scraped from those tiny rocks that are on the mat. I hate it! Yeah, BOTH elbows got scraped! Can you imagine that? Here it is!

WARNING: You might need tissues. Bring a whole tissue box if you need it

Chapter 28: New Powers!

-Palace, Serenity's room-

"So… what do you guys want to do?" Serenity asked with a bored tone.

Setsuna sighed. "I don't really know anymore…"

"Well… we could go for a walk." Rei suggested as she played with Luan with a feather.

"How about movies?" Hotaru said.

"Wish I could but can't. I got to do a two-page essay for History and some questions for Geography." Makoto grumbled, getting up.

"Couldn't you done that before?" Ami implored as she remembered that they had a week off.

"Don't even start with the lectures Ami or you're helping me." Makoto warned her.

"I got to help my mom with some preparations." Michiru said.

"Oh that's right! Your cousins are coming over this long week-off!" Minako said.

"Cousins? Isn't that plural!" Serenity asked, wondering how many cousins Michiru had.

"Congratulations; you just passed grammar level 1!" Rei said, joyful while earning a scowl from Serenity.

"Well see you guys soon." The rest of the Senshis walked off, leaving the four people.

"Now about that movie?" Minako said, grabbing a magazine then squealed.

"What? What?" Haruka asked as Serenity looked over Minako's shoulder.

"It-it's TAYLOR SWAN!" They both exclaimed.

"Oh for!" Haruka grumbled. "Let's go!"

-Queen Cinema-

"Hmm… about that new romantic movie? Love is blind." Minako asked, eyes wide as they sparkled with delight.

"Wait… doesn't Taylor Swan play in that movie?" Serenity asked while her eyes were also sparkling with delight.

"Well duh! I'm mean, who doesn't like him? He's the hottest of the hottest!" The two squealed, loudly.

"Oww… I think my eardrums are broken." Haruka muttered.

"I don't like him. I mean why is everybody so… over him?" Hotaru asked, earning gasps from Serenity and Minako.

"Y-you don't like Taylor? I-I mean… why? Just LOOK AT HIM!" Minako practically shoved the magazine at Hotaru's face so she lost her balance a bit. "Isn't he hot? Look at his abs! It's body-built! Don't tell me you don't like that!"

"It would be nice if you can put the magazine away from my face so I don't have to look at his face." Hotaru muffled; Minako moved it away.

"_It?_ Since when Taylor Swan is an _it?_" Haruka asked and that had earned her a smack in the face from the magazine, courtesy of Minako who was now glaring at her. "Just saying." Haruka said, putting her hands up in defensive.

"I don't get you! I would do anything just to see him!" Minako said, dreamily.

"_Anything?_" Haruka asked as a small evil smile crept on her face.

"No ideas from you!" Minako said, leaving the evil smile washed off from Haruka's face.

"Drat." Haruka grumbled.

"Of course you would." Rei said, grabbing the popcorn and the rest of the snacks. The four girls showed their tickets to the ticket-man who ripped a part of their tickets and handed the rest back.

"Swan Blood… you better be happy we're watching this with you." Rei grumbled as they took a seat.

"Aw come on Rei! I mean look at it! Fallen Angels, Immortals!" Hotaru said.

"Still; I heard that it is a dark movie." Haruka commented, eating popcorn.

"So? The darker, the better!" Hotaru beamed.

"What about you two? Any reason?" Rei asked Minako and Serenity as their eyes are still sparkling.

"Taylor Swan acts in this movie! He plays as Shadow!" Minako answered then quieted down as the movie started.

Well, just like Hotaru said, they are certainly Fallen Angels, Immortals and so on. Serenity and Minako were sighing dreamily every time the character Shadow showed up; sometimes the two were even caught drooling. Hotaru had her eyes practically glued to the screen as she enjoyed it every second while Haruka… was scared like hell.

One scene was in total darkness as a girl walked, looking around the mysterious place that kind of look like a graveyard. Every minute, the girl would turn around because she kept on hearing footsteps or so she thought.

_Something rustled nearby and the girl gasped but only realized that it was the tree, rustling its leaves from a soft breeze._

Haruka squinted her eyes and she could make out a picture; there was a shadow but the girl was unaware of it.

"Turn around, girl!" Haruka hissed. Everything in the movie became dead silence until-

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" Haruka screamed, alerting everyone as she jumped about a mile in the air. She groaned in pain as she landed on her butt hard and panted, feeling her heart rate being increased a lot. Strange thing was that it happened _exactly_ in the movie.

Haruka turned to see Rei, giggling.

"Not funny!" Haruka growled, her hand still on her heart.

"Sorry… had to do it." Rei replied.

"Hold on! How did you know when to do it? Because that happened at the exact same time with that girl!" Haruka exclaimed.

"Think about it; darkness, alone, hearing things, shadows then BAM!" Rei said as Haruka heard the dialogues from the movie.

"_Alena… why are you here?" Shadow asked, his chill voice interrupting the silence._

"_I want to see if the rumors are true… you being a Fallen Angel." Alena said._

_Shadow's eyes locked with hers, not pulling away._

"_Go." His voice croaked._

"_No."_

"_Don't you understand? If the Demon, Hades-"_

"_I understand, thanks!" She snapped._

"_Go or I will force you to!" His voice sounded commanding but still Alena did not._

"_No, I won't!" She protested. Shadow's eyes suddenly flickered to a spot that was behind her as he sensed something being materialized._

"_Alena!" Alena felt something pulling her down as she screamed with fright. It then dragged her towards the source with Night chasing after her. He was so close to grab her as he threw himself onto the ground, having an inch away to grab her hands and that was when Alena's scream vanished and the whole screen went black…_

"That was… intense!" Hotaru still beamed. "What? What?" She found Serenity and Minako bawling.

"I-it's over!" The two cried.

"Good news: there will be a sequel and plus there still will be many pictures of Taylor Swan for you two to drool on." The two beamed. "Bad news: The sequel will _not_ be out for the next four months." Hotaru finished, earning cries again. "Maybe I should've said the bad news first."

"You think?" Rei grumbled, getting out from the theatre and that was when series of screams came. "Let's go!" Rei responded, running towards the source.

There, they saw a mom protecting her child as a black shadow wave came at them while many other people were lying on the floor but it looked like their souls had been taken out as their skin were all wrinkling and started to decompose. The girls called out their transformations and soon posed.

"Fire Sword! Attack!" Fire acted quickly as the attack burned the shadow wave, retreating it back. The mom looked to see the black stuff gone then looked at the four girls.

"Thank you, Guardians." The mom replied, grabbing her child's hand and ran away from the horrible scene. But too late, a figure got hold of them as it made contact with their mouths. Mists came out of them as they began to have their souls sucked out and had joined the other lifeless bodies.

"NOO! Fire Sword! Attack!" The attack rammed into the figure, making it to break contact with the bodies and it snarled, flashing deadly red eyes at Rei.

"Uh oh." Uranus said, seeing the figure floating towards them. It then screeched several octaves high, making them to cover their ears. The ground began to shake violently like an earthquake as soon as the figure vanished to the ground.

The ground began to crack apart as an enormous figure climbed clumsily out of the broken ground like a zombie the way they would climb. The figure had two blood red slit eyes with devil horns and its body had a black cloak covering from a part of the shoulders to the ankles.

"Oh mama." Uranus gulped, being terrified.

Rei kept on opening and closing her mouth; for the first time, she was completely speechless.

"Doesn't that look like…" Venus started.

"Hades…" Saturn whispered. As soon as she said its name, Hades roared and that was when the sky turned into total blackness…

* * *

><p>Venus was thrown, being smashed into the car's front window. Fire kept on dodging this way and that but at the last one; she got grabbed by the arm of Hades. Fire squirmed under the tight grip from it, kicking her legs.<p>

"Let me go or else I will burn you to crisp! Go burn in Hell!" Fire screamed.

"I don't if you know this but it's kind of already in Hell." Uranus called out.

"Thanks for explaining to this twit." A deep throaty (almost scratchy) voice rumbled.

Uranus blinked. "Woah it can talk!"

"I'm not a twit!" Fire screamed. "You oversize grown ape!" She screamed in pain as a wave of red flames was released on Rei. "How dare you use my own powers! I am the Senshi of _Fire!_ Fire is my power, not stinkin yours! So, if you want to use them, ask! And this is not how you hold a PRINCESS! Just wait until I tell the Council!" Fire again screamed.

"I don't think it doesn't care." Uranus yelled.

"Are you done ranting or do I have to use my flames on you again?" Hades rumbled like thunder.

"Why you son of a-"

"Fire! Watch your language!" The girls scolded her.

"Whatever; let's just attack so this _thing_ can be destroyed!" Fire ordered.

"Poisonous Mist Spikes!" Uranus was the first to react.

"Starwave!"

"Shadow Decree!"

The attacks zoomed to it, but nothing happened as it simply went through it. Hades raised one eyebrow then shot out three red streaks to each of them. Saturn crashed through the wall of the theatre while Uranus was smashed on the roof of the car and lastly, Venus rammed into Silver Moon as they both flew backwards; the ground scraping Silver Moon's back.

"Don't you _dare_ mess with my friends or I will mess you up, understand?" Fire yelled.

Hades sighed in frustration. "Are you really this annoying?" Hades snapped. Fire got so furious that as soon as she opened her mouth, a blast of fire blasted out as she glowed red. Then, all the energy shot straight into Hade's eyes, roaring in pain as it got blinded and it dropped Fire; however, she landed on the ground with one knee touching it while the other leg was bend so that her foot was touching the ground. Her fingertips were also touching the ground.

"Fire Sword! Attack!" Finally, the attack managed to make damages on Hades so it stumbled back, smashing a huge hunk of the theatre with its arm. Heavy bricks started to fall down like hails and as it made contact with the ground, it made dust as Rei coughed while using her arm to clear the dust away.

A jet of red flames got blasted, zooming towards Fire in a hyper speed. She gasped; but before she could dodge it, the red flames struck her and she screamed in pain, feeling the fire burning her while flying backwards. Soon, she was on her knees as her palms were touching the ground and she was shaking uncontrollably, taking shaky breaths. Rei was a mess; her hair was tangled while some of it was stuck to her cheeks. Her sleeves were torn apart. Across her collarbone was also ripped along with the waist so that the rip at her waist almost looked like a 'z'. There were some cuts on her arms that looked like dried blood. Her visions was getting blurry so she saw double of everything.

"Sailor Fire!" Silver Moon cried, rushing to her aid. She placed her arm around Fire's shoulder but Rei collapsed as she felt her head hit Silver Moon's lap. "Fire! Please stay with us! Don't go!" Tears streamed down her cheeks as she was soon joined by the others. Hades narrowed his slit eyes at the scene before him and he felt his powers, beginning to be formed at his hand.

Before he could unleash it, something rammed into his hand, dissolving the attack, followed by smoke. He growled, seeing many figures in the shadows with few of them, having their hair blown by the soft breeze. Hotaru was the first to look up.

"It's the others!" Hotaru said, alerting the three.

"Guys!" Silver Moon replied but the tears were still in her eyes. The others joined her, seeing the scene as they saw Fire, being slightly fading away.

"Fire! Please stay with me! With us! Don't go!" Silver Moon screamed with despair as the others watched in sorrow.

"Forgive me… Silver Moon… I will be… watching over… you…" Rei said, weakly until she dissolved away while sparkles washed over her. Silver Moon sobbed uncontrollably; Am and Makoto soothed her but it wasn't working.

"I…I… can't believe… sh-she's gone… Rei…" Silver Moon whispered, tears still streamed down. Hades laughed, not caring what had happened.

"Pathetic! You call yourselves _Senshis?_ The all mighty strong Champions?" Hades told them as Silver Moon quickly got up, feeling the rage bubbling inside her as she faced him.

"Have you had no shame? How can you laugh at… over a death of a true friend? You haven't even experienced it! "Silver Moon shouted.

"I have experienced it, seeing the death of the loved one die before your eyes." Hades rumbled. "Believe it or not, I was once a kid like you, my fellow enemies."

"YOU!" Pluto exclaimed. "How can something that is made out of darkness can be once a kid?" She wondered.

"Pluto please… let him continue the story…" Silver Moon whispered. If Hades told them his story, just maybe she could change him back to a human and maybe it could bring Rei back. Pluto nodded, solemnly.

"I was just a kid, smiling and laughing as my parents hugged me, cared me and such. I never felt that much happiness… that was until I met this lovely young girl… her hair was smooth and it was as bright as the sun… yes that was her hair…" He murmured. "Her eyes… silver eyes like the moon… I instantly fell in love… Then one day… a horrible evil corrupted my home. There was blood everywhere while hearing blood-curdling screams of torture from people… my loved one and I took off, trying to escape but we were caught by a bunch of evil soldiers.

I knew that this was a matter of life and death. So we fought…" Silver Moon watched Hades in sorrow as she could've sworn that she saw a black tear, forming in his eyes but it was invisible and she felt bad for him… "I was too busy being occupied by the enemies until I heard a scream… I quickly killed the enemy and turned… only to find that my… b-beloved… was… dying… I was furious so I killed the enemy that killed her then rushed towards my loved one. I didn't know what to say as I watched her, laying in her own pool of blood, slowly dying and we… kissed… a last kiss…" Hades blinked the tears away but they still were forming. As the story was going on, inside Silver Moon's head, an idea was slowly forming.

"That was it. I… didn't see my beloved ever again. After the Great Evil was defeated, victory erupted the whole place so we celebrated except for me who was locked in my room with darkness surrounding…"

"So… that's it?" Jupiter questioned. The story didn't feel… _complete._

"No, there's more but I do not wish to tell you." Hades replied.

"I-I'm sorry for your loss… I know how it feels to lose a special someone." Silver Moon said, softly, remembering Rei's death. She placed her hands on her chest but little did she knew that she was glowing a soft pink color. "But I know how to turn you back!"

"You can't; I'm bound like this for eternity."

"That's not true. Please, let me help you."

"You CAN'T! NO ONE CAN CHANGE ME BACK!" Hades bellowed.

"I can and I will." As Silver Moon said that, the glow expanded and it shone brightly so that the others shielded their eyes.

There, stood a figure that nobody has ever seen. She was wearing a white dress as white as snow with two long feathery wings. Her blonde hair was up in a bun with sparkling silver with white jewels tiara settled itself on her forehead.

Silver Moon opened her eyes.

"… I know that's still Serenity but what's up with that?" Jupiter asked, seeing her in a different form.

"It's her different form known as the Moonlight Princess." Ice explained, earning a nod from Jupiter.

"If you let me, I can change you back. But in order for me to do that, you have to let me." Moonlight Princess replied.

Hades looked at the young Princess. Why would she still help him after he caused the death of her friend? It was a moment of silence before he spoke. "Very well."

A rod emerged from a light. The stick was pink while a red jewel was adorned in the middle of the rod stick with curved silver wings, being attached to the stick but the wings were etched into it as it almost surrounded the rod stick. A pink heart with small jewels surrounding the heart was attached on top of the rod while a silver crystal was in the middle of the heart.

_Let me change Hades with the power of light and hopefully bring back Rei._ Moonlight Princess thought as her energy poured into the crystal.

"Moonlight Silver Light!" Serenity recited as the crystal began to burst with color and flew towards Hades who tried not to roar from the painful light but roared…

Venus looked doubtful at Serenity who struggled to keep this up.

"We have to help her! Even if Hades is letting her to change, she's still weak!" Venus told them. When she said that, she too started to glow, a gold one and soon was engulfed completely by it as hearts and stars washed over her. It then died down.

There, stood Venus but with a different form.

Her sleeves were longer and are a translucent gold that shimmered. A golden bow with an orange jewel was in the middle of her suit whereas a fuku with two layers; one gold, one white. An orange collar with a heart was at her neck while white gloves with wrists bands on each side with a heart in the middle. Her back gold bow had medium trails as her gold tiara became thinner with also an orange jewel. Star earrings dangled while two glittering gold tattoo-like stars were on her cheek. Orange knee-length boots was there as Minako had her beautiful golden eyes.

"Let's do it!" Star exclaimed as one by one, they each glowed their respective colors. Soon, it flew towards Serenity and the crystal. With the extra power she has, Serenity felt stronger than before. The extra power made the beam to be bigger than before and silver mist washed Hades. Until silence occurred…

Serenity stirred slowly as she flickered her eyes open. There, she made out a blurry that looked like it was fading, floating figure. Slowly, her vision became clearer.

She had no words to describe. That fading figure was…

"H-Hades?" She asked, weakly.

"Thank you, Princess. I owe you. Thanks. Never dwell on a friend for so long. Remember, they will always be in your heart. But, before I go, a warning to you Princess; a Great Evil will overcome you…" Hades said before floating to the clear blue sky. "I'm coming, Eternity! For you and I shall sleep forever…"

"Serenity…" A soft voice said with the breeze as Serenity gasped…

Author's Note: *cries* So sorry for making this sad! *cries even more until tears dried up* explanation for Hades on why he is going up to Heaven will be in the next chapter. Next time: A New Creature followed by Back in Time, followed by The Legend of the Fallen Goddess. Wow, looks like my story has bunch of Greek Mythology and such… Please review! Oh yeah when Hotaru said Hades there should be a line break between the word darkness and venus...


	32. A New Creature

Author's Note: OMG! I can't believe that I'm almost finished this story! Thanks to YOU GUYS! A TON! With only 21 chapters to go! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THOSE LOVELY REVIEWS! Here it is! WOOOO!

Chapter 29: A New Creature (I was so excited that I nearly forgot what chapter this page was until I looked at the paper)

"So not only did that wacko Prince warned you about the evil but so did Hades?" Rei asked after the group told her what happened.

They nodded.

"Oh man…" Rei said.

"Endy did point out that a traitor will be among us." Ami reminded them.

"But… who? That's always the question whenever we solve some mystery." Michiru responded.

"Do you think you could do some Fire Reading, Rei?" Setsuna asked.

"Not today; my mom is currently using it. But I could ask her if she found anything unusual." Rei told them and that was when her communicator started to beep.

"Don't tell me there's another attack!" Makoto moaned.

"No… in fact…" Rei's face turned serious. "Mom?"

"Come… all of you! There's something I must tell you all!"

-Palace, Throne Room-

"Mom? What's going on?" Rei asked, worriedly.

"Thank goodness you're alright!" Rei's mom said, hugging her daughter as if she was afraid to lose her.

After a moment, she let go and she knelt down, caressing her daughter's cheek.

"In the Fire… I saw… that a death had occurred…" She choked on the words. "I didn't see who it was."

"Mom…" Rei took a breath. "It was…"

"What? Who was it?" She asked, anxiously.

"Me…" Rei hung her head down as she felt her mother gasp and hugged her tightly.

"Oh my poor child! Rei… Rei…" She sobbed on her shoulder. "Don't you ever leave me! You hear? Never! I can't stand to lose you!"

After a few minutes of silence, King Chand interrupted by clearing his throat.

"S-sorry to disturb the moment… you girls have to be extra careful. These Youmas are getting stronger by the minute. We-"

"But sir it wasn't a Youma!" Makoto blurted out but then quickly covered her mouth. "I-I-I I'm sorry!" She apologized after she had interrupted him.

"Apology accepted. Continue." King Chand replied.

"It wasn't a Youma. It was Hades… After hearing his story of how he became darkness and all, Serenity transformed him back to a human… and now…" Makoto trailed off.

"He's with his beloved, Eternity." Minako finished quietly.

"But… how can someone from Hell… can go to Heaven?" Setsuna asked.

"Unless the God forgave Hades. If He didn't, then Hades would still be in Hell. God possibly saw some good in Hades as a kid, in my opinion." King Chand explained.

"What about the Silver Palace?" Serenity suddenly asked.

King Chand blinked. "The Silver Palace?"

"When the group was fighting Jadeite, I was unconsciousness at that time. In my unconsciousness state, I saw a women that looked like me but older. She was in a different form and she said that, that was my third form: the Moonlight Princess. She then went on about the Silver Palace how the evil cannot go there and it is a Sacred Place." Serenity finished.

"I remember now: the Silver Palace is indeed the most sacred place. I do not know much about it but all I know that no evil can go there which is true. Long ago, an evil tried to destroy it. In order to destroy it, the evil has to obtain a sacred power. With it, there's no stopping it." Queen Serenity explained.

However, the most doubtful person was Ami.

_Despite all the information and the evidence from Serenity, does it really exist? If so, what's the difference between the Palace and Heaven when in a way, they are alike? Apart from no evil can go there. What's the sacred power? _Ami thought.

-Usual place, Serenity's room-

_Will this Great Evil will really come? When?_ Serenity thought. _If so… everything… on the Moon… will be forgotten…_ She felt something sliding down her cheek. That was until she realized that she was crying. She quickly wiped it, while trying to block the horrible and sad thoughts.

_How will the Evil come? Hide until the right moment? Stop Serenity! _She looked out at her window, only to see a few scattered clouds. She then got up, heading towards the door until a voice spoke.

"Serenity, where are you going?" Luna asked.

Serenity felt her hand, tightening on the side of the door. "I'm going for some fresh air." She replied before heading out.

_I must find some more information on the Silver Palace! To the Library! _Ami thought.

-Serenity Park-

_I wish I could go back in time to figure out why the Evil… went evil. Then maybe this attack won't come. It worked with Hades. _All of a sudden, she bumped into something hard as she fell down to the ground.

"Woah watch it there." A voice said. "Really, Serenity… am I that irresistible to you?" Endy said while she looked at him. Before he knew it, she started to cry as her face was buried in her hands.

Endy had a guilt expression across his face. "Look, Serenity… I'm sorry. I-"He was taken off guard when he saw her hugging him but tears were rapidly pouring down. Endy looked at her, concerned before he went down with his arms around her shoulder and they were at the same level.

After a few moments of crying, she felt her tears dried up. He lifted her chin so she could face him.

"You okay?" Endy asked, concerned. "Tell me… what's wrong?"

She pulled away from him before nuzzling into his chest. "It's… I-it's just that… a really, really horrible Evil will come… to destroy the Moon… oh Endy, how can we stop it?" She asked.

"How do you know it's going to come? Do you even know _when_ it's going to come?" He questioned.

"I… I… don't know…" She said. "I… don't know…" She whispered.

"I will try to search for it in the Earth Kingdom. If I find anything, you will be the first to know." He replied.

She looked up to face him, eyes sparkling with tears. "Y-you really will do that?"

"Of course." They stared into each other before they leaned closer towards each other with their eyes closed. That was until her communicator beeped. Groaning, she pulled it out. There's no need to hide it from Endy… since he already know who she is.

"Fire, what?"

"Youma attacking at the Courtyard. Ciao- IS THAT ENDYMION?" Rei shrieked.

"Ow geez… you're so loud!" Endy complained. "Lookin hot, Rei." He said with a smirk as Rei scowled.

"Shut it! And how do you know-"

"Easy; if Sere is Silver Moon then you are Rei. All you need is a brain and nothing else."

"Why you! Shut it before I burn you to crisp!" She warned. "Sere! Courtyard! Now! Haha! You missed me!" Fire pointed and laughed at the Youma. That was until Rei was almost got hit by a yellow streak that brushed past her nose by inches.

"Oh so you wanna play? Fire Sword! Attack!" The Youma dodged it and that was when a vine raced towards her, grabbing her ankle as she screamed while she swung around.

Sere sighed. "Gotta go!" Then she took off while shouting her phrase once nobody was looking.

"Silver Moon Imperial!"

-Courtyard-

"Let go of me, you oversize grown ape!" Rei screamed, still being swung around.

"Didn't you said that to Hades?" Haruka asked.

"Uranus!" Rei snapped.

"I'm only saying."

"Get me down from here!"

Pluto sighed. "If we must."

"Of course you must!"

"Frostbite!" The vine went numb as it went weak, dropping Rei with a very hard THUD.

"Oh! That's going to leave a bruise!" Fire complained, rubbing her side.

"Sorry for the wait, I got detained." Ice said until vines shot out to the girls until something cut it off. There, they saw a red rose…

Sere and Ami looked to see a shadowy figure, standing on the top of the fountain with his cape flowing.

"Tuxedo Mask."

"You can defeat the Youma with your powers! Put strength into it. Until then…" With that, he left.

"He's right! Torment of Water!"

"Fire Sword! Attack!"

"Frostbite!" The attacks did somewhat damage to it. The Youma got fed up so it took its gadget out, aiming it to Sailor Star (Minako). Before she could react, a spiral came out of it, striking her before she vanished with a scream…

"STAR!" They shouted.

Author's Note: Dun dun DUN! Where did Star went? Find out in Back in Time!


	33. Back in Time

Author's Note: Hey there! Hoped you liked the previous chapters! And everything gets intense as it goes. But it's so much fun! Anyways, here it is!

Chapter 30: Back in Time

Everything was quiet. Absolutely quiet. No sound. No life. Nothing. The deadly silence lasted for about five seconds until something like a quick green flash appeared and in a blink of an eye, it vanished. A soft breeze had moved an object as it tickled the other object. A soft groan was heard and it pushed its self-up as its palm was rested on its forehead.

_Where am I? _It thought as it looked at its surrounding until-

_What the-_ It screamed in thought as it saw a bunch of people all dressed up in war clothes with fierce expressions that it almost reminded Minako the Trojans while on the other side, the other people were also dressed up in war clothes with fierce and hatred expressions.

_Who are they? I only know the Trojans…_ Minako thought. All of a sudden, a loud charged of roar erupted the silence, alerting Minako as she quickly looked at both sides. Then-

_Wait… are they-_ Minako turned to both sides again then let out a scream but the people didn't hear the scream because they were all focused on each other and due to their charges of roar that sounded like thunder.

So, Minako jumped in the air in just in time and while she was in the air, she watched the scene, hearing screams of people being stabbed, swords clashing against each-others. The few seconds lasted and she fell down to the ground and landed. Little did she know that someone was charging towards her from behind. However, she sensed it and turned her head around and gasped. The person was close to strike her until she somersaulted out of the way, watching the side of the sword, hitting the ground. This made the person to growl, looking at her furiously then he began to charge at her again.

"Star and Beauty…" She kissed her hand and a gold heart appeared. Star flung it, rushing towards the person. As it rushed, the heart grew larger, making the person eyes widened so he stopped.

"What the heck?" He said, looking at the large heart that went through him as if he was a ghost. "That's… it? That's all you can do?" He said then started to laugh.

Minako growled. "You will be ever sorry for laughing! Shock!" All of sudden, a humongous shockwave came, knocking a few people (including him) down. The guy groaned, having a confused look as he looked at the girl.

"Later." Star said and that was when she saw a guy fighting with the enemy but he didn't know that another enemy was sneaking up on him, ready to strike him.

"Star Love Heart Chain!" A heart chain came out and she swung it wildly as it wrapped around the enemy. She then brought the enemy back so he fell down to the ground.

The guy killed the enemy (which was in front of him) then was confused when he looked behind him.

Wasn't there a yell? He then looked Minako and he nodded before taking off. As soon as Minako turned around, she gasped before jumping sideways as she saw a sword strucking the ground. Star made a disgusted look as she saw a sword, piercing through the enemy's body as blood gushed out; the blood had even hit Minako. The person went dead as the sword was out of its body.

"You okay?" A voice asked, startling Minako as she looked up to see her hero but couldn't see the face due to the sunlight that casted shadow over him. She blinked as the sun had almost blinded her and she took her hero's hand to get up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for saving me… um…" Minako said but trailed off. "Um… what's your name?"

The person turned to see her but then gasped, accidentally dropping the sword.

"Paris! Watch it!" A strong voice yelled before stabbing his enemy. "Any reason for being so defendless?" The guy marched towards Paris.

"It's her…" Paris said, earning a blank look from Star.

"Who's-"The guy turned around and gasped. "It's her…"

"Who's her? What's going on?" Star demanded as everybody looked at her direction.

"The Fallen Goddess…" The man whispered.

-Courtyard-

"Star? We got to get her back! NOW! We just got to!" Jupiter said as the Youma vanished when they weren't looking. She then grew angry. "Ooo! Just wait until I zap that _thing!_ Thunder Bolt…" When she turned around, she saw the Youma was gone. "Huh? Where did it went?"

The girls also turned around to see it gone.

"Let's go back to the Palace to warn our mothers!" Ice said and they took off…

The Queens looked to see their daughters running as they entered the Throne Room.

"Girls?" Queen Sapphire asked as she saw them running in their Senshis uniforms.

"Star… Minako… vanished…" Silver Moon said, panting hard.

"Take a few deep breaths then tell us." Queen Crystal said.

Once that was done, Sere felt calmer. "We were fighting a Youma and everything went well and that was… until… the Youma made Minako to vanish. We didn't know where it had taken her." Sere explained as Ami was clicking buttons on her mini-computer.

"Oh my poor baby! I hope she's okay!" Athena said as she was worried about her daughter while Queen Serenity comforted her.

"How did the Youma look like?" Queen Crystal asked. If they told her the description the maybe she could figure out where the Youma had taken Minako. She made a quick glance to her daughter; looks like Ami's already on the job.

"Well, it's a weird-looking Youma with lots of Time symbols like clocks, Time Keys and such. The clocks hands seemed to be working backwards when it got out its gadget thingy" Michiru told her, trying to remember how it looked like. Usually, when she's fighting a Youma, she doesn't care how it looks like. It can look ugly however it pleases and she won't care a bit.

"Well, that Youma is-"

"A Time Youma. Oops, sorry…" Ami concluded but interrupted her mom who smiled, nodding her head for Ami to continue.

"A Time Youma; it's one of the Soldiers special Youmas." Ami stated.

"A special case, you mean." Rei muttered as Ami ignored her.

"The reason it vanished is because… to probably get charged up so it will be stronger than last time. That gadget is a Time Wand that sends people…" Ami suddenly trailed off, leaving them to be in suspense.

"Sends people where? AMI!" Haruka exclaimed.

"… back in time…"

"Huh?" Haruka said.

Ami looked at them. "It sended her back in time… in the time of the Trojan War…" Everybody's eyes instantly widened…

* * *

><p>"So what's going on?" Minako asked, clearly confused as she walked on the stone path with the proud Trojans.<p>

"We are going to celebrate." Paris (Minako guessed that was Paris)

"Celebrate?"

"You see, there's this once a legend that a Fallen Goddess will fall down from the sky, ending the war. The war would only if the Goddess chooses the Trojan side." The man beside Paris explained as he walked with his Trojan cape flowing behind him.

"How do you know I'm the Fallen Goddess? How do you know the Greeks or whatever will just give up because of that legend? And most importantly, what makes you think I'm on your side?" Star demanded.

Paris chuckled. "Questions had filled your mind. ("No really? I thought it was bunch of statements!" Star said sarcastically) here's a tip: Speech is silver, silence is golden." He said as he pushed the grand doors open as well as the old man.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Star demanded.

The old man grunted. "It means there are times for you to just shut up and *your answers will come.*" And of course, Minako got furious as she marched her way in. Soon, she was in a crowd of Trojans that were cheering and whistling at their victory.

"Buff boy!" Minako shouted over the loud noise as she spotted him, hanging at the bar counter with couple of his friends.

One of his friends nudged him so that he turned to see her.

"Come to join the party?" Paris asked.

"I demand answers! I demand to know what's going on! I demand everything! And I am not going to leave until I get some GOD DAMN ANSWERS!" She bellowed, stubbornly.

"Aye, stubborn one mate! Better answer her before she gets ticked off, matey." One of Paris's laughed.

"I am dead serious! And _you_ boy ARE NOT A PIRATE!" Minako practically screamed.

Paris looked at the steaming (and I mean steaming) girl then sighed, putting his cup down. "You really want to know?"

"No buff boy; I'm just gonna sit here all gone damn day long!" Minako said, sarcastically as Paris rolled his eyes.

"She's a tough one, eh?" His friend said.

"You boy! Shut up and sit!" Minako instructed as he followed the orders, much to Star's surprise.

"Alright; pull yourself a chair and listen. It's a long one."

"From top to bottom."

"Fine; from top to bottom. It started out on a late night…" Paris began…

Author's Note: *grins* I had fun writing this. Esp. between Paris and Minako's scene. They get along just well! Next time, The Legend of the Fallen Goddess followed by Training and… I'm not telling you the other chapter… oh yeah, for the Youma's gadget, it looks like this but just imagine all old-rusty looking:

.ca/imgres?q=Time+Wand&hl=en&biw=960&bih=521&gbv=2&tbm=isch&tbnid=1i_pVwPbX5NiMM:&imgrefurl=/wedding-flowers-gifts/once-upon-a-time-wands/prod_&docid=l3QLfBPTqJImSM&imgurl=&w=350&h=350&ei=YuI_T7H_CsH50gHEq6TOBw&zoom=1

I hope it will show the link because usually, when I put the link, it doesn't show up! If it doesn't its going to be on my profile, down at the bottom. Oh yeah, this part: *and your answers will come* I just stick that in but the real meaning for Speech is silver, silence is golden it just means like the man said: there are times for the people to just shut up. Please review!


	34. The Legend of the Fallen Goddess

**R.R **(Review Responses): Thanks to Light-Princess14 for reviewing. Yeah, maybe perhaps it was a bit random ah well. The random the better! Well, that's just in my view anyway. Here's the link that I wanted to show you! Ha! The FF moderators' people or whatever said that they have fixed _all_ issues! Bloody people! Anyways here it is: . if it doesn't show up it will be on my profile at the bottom.

~~ means that they are back to Minako and Paris

Chapter 31: The Legend of the Fallen Goddess

The sky was black with thousands and thousands of twinkling stars and to top it off, a full moon was shining, casting its eerie moonlight shadows on dark places. Something rustled in a bush but then stopped; something came out of it but only a bit came out. It gazed up and there stood a tall marble wall that was only a few centimeters away from the bush. Attached to the high wall, was a balcony with lights illuminating the room.

It widened as it saw something on the balcony; it sighed. It quickly ducked down and began to move. Luckily, the figure who was at the balcony wasn't at the front; it was at the other side of the balcony so it was at the East side of it. The figure speed-walk towards the marble like a lion, hunting for its prey so only the shadow was seen from the mysterious person. The person got out two daggers and jabbed it into the wall, high enough so it could start climbing. The other dagger was above the first dagger in a diagonally way.

The person put its right foot on the wall and then it jiggled the left dagger as it came out from the wall and placed it above the right dagger, diagonally. And the person started to wall climb. He finally reached at the balcony's ledge and he held the ledge with one of his hands; he climbed over but he fell down with a THUD, startling the figure who turned around.

"P… Paris is that you?" The voice asked, seeing him getting up, brushing the dust off. He then stopped, looking at the figure which brought his smile out.

"Helena…" Paris said. He then looked at the ground. "You have a dusty ground." He observed as Helena rolled her eyes. The two came closer to each other until-

"Oww! What was that for?" Paris whined, holding his red cheek; he got slapped.

"What are you doing here?" Helena asked, feeling the heat rising.

"Nice to see you too." Paris muttered.

"If the guards come… and don't even _think_ that I like you! For your information, I'm already betrothed!" Helena responded. From hearing the last part made Paris face fell.

"Helena?" A voice asked, making her to gasp quietly.

"GO! My mother! If she finds you- which I hope she does…" Paris scowled.

"I though you didn't like me? Despite the last sentence…"

"You don't question a princess, dimwit!"

"And you don't insult a prince!"

"_Are you mocking me!"_

"Perhaps."

"Helena." The voice was coming closer. Paris put one leg over the ledge until-

"Woah!" Paris felt himself, tripping over the ledge. Helena had just pushed him off the ledge. Luckily and thankfully, the daggers were still on the wall so he caught them by the handles which saved him from a huge fall.

_That is one crazy/evil little princess._ He thought.

"Helena!"

"Out here, mother!"

Her mom came out. "Who were you talking to?"

"I was talking to myself." I lied.

"Oh that's good."

Paris was confused. _How's that good? When people are talking to themselves, it usually means they're going insane._ He thought.

"Good?" Helena repeated, unsure of what she meant.

"I don't want that buffoon talking to you. If he ever _dares_ tries to, he can say goodbye to his pretty face." Her mother clarified.

Paris's face fell. _Unless of course, she meant for an insult! An insult for a reason…_ He grumbled in thought. _… Buffoon. Excuse me?_

-Morning-

A sudden splash was heard, making the person to yell with startle.

"What the-"He yelled while falling to the ground, dragging his covers with i.

"Good you're awake lad!" A voice said, brightly as Paris scowled at his friend.

"Did you_ had_ to splash me wet?"

"It was the only way I could wake you up." Titus replied.

"I bet." Paris muttered.

"Why is your cheek red?" Another voice asked.

Titus eyes widened. "Oh ho! You went to visit the pretty lady of Greece, eh? Just to remind you, she's already betrothed, lad."

"I know." Paris said, gloomily.

Euripides sniggered. "Aww, you learned that the hard way!"

"Her mother called me a buffoon!"

Titus and Euripides looked at each other then guffawed their heads off while rolling on the floor. In return, Paris scowled at them.

"Some friends you are." He mumbled, grabbing his pants to change. Paris yawned as he climbed down the stairs, followed by his two "apes". But at the third step, he missed it so he was sent rolling down the stairs but people were laughing at him.

"Feeling a bit klutzy?" A voice asked, laughing. Paris was muttering something about "to kill him later" as he was shooting a fierce dagger look at his friend, Derek.

"Paris; you ready for some sword fighting?" The second voice questioned, making Paris to turn around.

"Orestes!" Paris exclaimed, hugging him.

"I'm taking that's a yes?" Orestes asked.

"Duh! I'm so ready!" Paris showed some moves but he didn't realize that a person was next to him so Paris accidentally wacked him in the face.

"Ow! Watch there lad!" The person said, angrily.

"Sorry." Paris apologized but then saw that Titus was next to the person. "Titus! How could you!"

"What? What did I do?" Titus asked confused.

"You hit the old man!" Paris was just doing this to get Titus back. Other words, revenge.

"I'm not an old man!" The man looked at himself. "Okay, I look old and all but I am not an old man!" The old man responded, glaring at Paris. He walked away while muttering. "Hooligans."

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Pairs said, dashing his way to the Fencing Court but felt something grabbing at the back of his baggy shirt. "What? What?"

"Not so fast; your father wants to talk to you for some sort. He's in the Court Room." Euripides told him before releasing him.

-Court Room-

"You think it really exists? I mean we have no proof!" A man pointed it out.

"We have proof. But it's in a cave… drawings were etched into the walls. To me, it looked like a cave." The other man that had white with some grey tints in his hair replied.

"Or it could be just a piece of the succumbed wall." A young but old man with chestnut brown hair responded.

"Father?" The group of men turned to see Paris.

"Paris, m'boy! How are you with these fine days?" Paris's father Priam asked.

"Fine, father. What about you?"

"Better. How about we go to the Garden for some fresh air so we could talk, hmm?" Paris nodded.

"Alright then, boy!"

-Royal Court Garden-

"So I heard that you had broken into the pretty lady of Greece's Palace."

"I didn't exactly break in; I wall climbed to her balcony." Paris corrected his father.

"But you already know that she is betrothed by the hard way?"

Paris nodded, slowly.

"So young; but love at first sight."

"So, what's the issue? Euripides said to me that you wanted to talk me." Paris reminded him, changing the subject.

"Ah yes; tell me, have you heard about the Legend of the Fallen Goddess?" Paris shook his head. " Many years ago,  
>a Goddess was sent down from Heaven to do her duty which was to try to bring peace between the two sides and was known as the Goddess of Peace. She was also known for her beauty and has two names: Goddess of Peace and Beauty.<p>

Some believed that the Goddess was the daughter of the Beauty and Love Goddess, Aphrodite since in a way, they look alike. However, the easy way to tell them apart was that the Goddess of Peace and Beauty fell from the sky and she had odd symbols drawn on her arms. Therefore, she was called the Fallen Goddess.

But one day, the Goddess of Peace had tried to make peace between the two sides but she did not succeeded; the two sides hated each other with passion. However, one of the sides made a deal with her which was for her to choose a side and that way, it will make peace." Priam finished.

"Does anybody know how she looked like?"

He shrugged. "No one really knows. However, there is a Temple that is believed to be hers. Now, then I believe you were going to fence Orestes. Alright, m'boy! Defeat him and make sure you brag!" He patted on his shoulder.

-Fencing Court-

"Ready to lose?" Paris asked. The two were both in their fencing stances.

Orestes scoffed. "Please' the only thing here that will lose to me will be you!"

"We shall see about that!" Orestes first made the move by charging at him with his sword *low-ward*. Once close enough, he swung it, making a semi-circle to the right. Paris leaped sideways to avoid the sword that struck the ground as soon as Paris moved away.

"So you haven't lost you touch yet." Orestes noted.

"That, my friend, is only the beginning." Paris said as he quickly brought his sword up, seeing that Orestes wanted to clash. The swords clashed against each other; sometimes, it would even send sparks.

"Ever since you became the Prince, you barely had the time to practice your fencing skills." Orestes responded, struggling a little bit.

"What do you mean '_ever since_'? I was always the Prince since I was born, dum dum! Besides, I haven't lost my skills! If I did, you would have beaten me a long time ago. But it would be a miracle if you _actually_ defeated the Prince."

He scowled. "You mean a royal jerk." He muttered.

"What?" Paris asked since he had not heard what Orestes said.

"Come on Paris! Bring it to the winning!" Euripides shouted.

"Hey! I thought you were on my side!" Orestes complained, shooting a dagger look at him.

"I was?" Paris secretly moved his right foot so that it was behind Orestes's foot. He then tripped him by slicing, causing Orestes to fall down; his sword flying off his hand while Paris caught it.

"Yield?" The other boys laughed and cheered.

"Atta boy!"

"Yeah yeah." Orestes grumbled; the sword moved away from his throat so he could get up. _Two can play at that game._ He thought. He saw Paris wasn't looking with his back, facing him. Then, Orestes stuck his right foot out (since he had his back facing to the other boys) so he spun around while he was crouched.

"Woah!" Paris exclaimed as he fell down to the ground; his sword flying out of his hand as Orestes caught it.

"Do _you _yield?" Orestes asked, hearing laughter.

"You cheated." Paris grumbled, getting up after the sword was removed.

"What do you say? A break?" Orestes questioned.

"Of course." Paris answered as they walked inside.

* * *

><p>"What's the matter with Paris?" Euripides asked, seeing Paris in deep thought while Orestes tried to get him back into reality.<p>

"I don't know. Perhaps, the pretty lady is on his mind." Titus replied.

"She has a name, you know." Euripides said. However, Titus ignored him by simply walking towards Paris behind. "This is how you do it." He grabbed the hair then-

"AAA!" Paris yelled as he crashed down the floor. He groaned at the pain, hearing laughter.

"Nice one!" Orestes high-fived Titus.

Paris gave the two a glare. "What's the problem, lad?" Euripides asked.

"I'm going to steal her." Paris mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Euripides said, gathering the attention.

"I'm going to steal her." Paris repeated, this time more loudly.

"I- w-well-s-steal?" Titus sputtered. "Are you mad?"

"Paris already went mad, a long time ago." Orestes replied but he earned a punch in his shoulder; he groaned in pain.

"If you steal her then chaos would come, meaning a war!" Euripides responded, angrily. Doesn't Paris want peace?

"I don't care. I'm going to steal her. Tonight." Paris responded, sternly.

"Somebody knock some sense into that Prince!" Titus exclaimed. "And I don't mean literally!" Orestes pouted.

"His father…" Orestes whispered. "We have to warn his father!"

-Throne Room-

"Your Majesty!" The three stopped running and paid their respect.

"Arise young ones. What's the urgent?"

"Paris is going to steal Helena…" Titus answered.

"He WHAT?"

"He-"

"I know what you said!" King Priam snapped. "To arms! Paris may be tricky but if you caught him, bring him to me! Now!"

"Right away!" They bowed before taking off…

"And that's how the war started and there; you heard what the Legend of the Fallen Goddess is." Paris said.

"So the war was caused because of your stupid actions?" Minako asked, feeling a bit angry.

"_Stupid?_ They are not stupid despite what everyone thinks!" Paris responded sternly and this had made Orestes to close his mouth.

"Whatever!" Minako responded back, furiously. "Did you even _think_ that maybe Helena didn't _want _to go with you? And it serves you right to get a slap across your face!" Paris glared at her. "And no! You didn't care about her opinion. 'Oh, I have a great idea! I will steal Helena because Paris is a jerk who doesn't care!'" Few people sniggered at Minako's mocking.

"How dare you even call me a jerk!" Paris yelled, standing abruptly.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I meant Bastard! Is that good enough for you, Prince Bastard of Troy?"

"One word and you will be burned!" Paris threatened.

"I'm the Goddess! I suggest you watch your back!" With that, Minako stormed off to wherever; just as long if it isn't near the stupid Prince.

Author's Note: There you have it! Hmm… this… well, Minako _did_ want from top to bottom including about how the war started and all. It sounds odd: Fallen Goddess even though it's supposed to be Fallen Angel! But hey, it's Fanfiction! We can make things up! Please review until next time: Training! Oh yeah: Low ward is with the arm lowered and the sword pointing upward, high ward is the opposite!


	35. Training and The War

Author's Note: Hey there, peeps. So I've finally got my lazy butt off to type up SM. Yeah… I didn't exactly felt like writing up. So… here it is. Man, the day is really dragging… Thanks to Light-Princess14 for reviewing. And wow that was… mmm coincidence? Oh, this chapter is also combined with the War.

Chapter 32: Training

-Royal Garden-

Minako sighed, letting the soft wind blowing her hair then with a quick flash, she de-transformed into her original clothes. She watched as the birds flew in a criss-cross pattern together while crystal clear water sprouted from the marble fountain. Everything was so peaceful…

"Excuse me? Are you lost or…" A voice asked. Minako blinked and turned around to see a lady that looked about her height. She had brown hair with tan skin and a dress with jewels that were adorned in the middle of the waist. She appeared to be holding a book.

"No; I'm just taking some fresh air. It's so peaceful." Minako answered. "Sit." She gestured to the empty spot which was beside her. The young lady smiled as she took i.

"Enjoy it while you can. My army will not stop until I am with them. I missed my home." She sighed.

Minako looked at her until a sudden realization hit her. "Are you the Princess Helena of Greece?"

"Helena would do just fine. How do you know?" Helena quizzed. Here she was, talking to a girl who she never met before and yet she knows her. That's a bit odd.

"A certain prick Prince told me the story about the "Trojan War". Minako air-quoted the Trojan War.

"I take it you do not like Paris." Helena observed.

"Absolutely not! I mean how could he? Just take you away from home without even listening to your opinion?" Minako asked.

"We had some fights including throwing things at him. (Minako sweat-dropped) But, he's a pretty nice guy once you get to know him better. And I must say, he does have good taste." Helena then looked to see the girl's face. "Oh! I'm so sorry!"

Minako looked at her blankly, watching her curtsying.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself even though you guessed, Goddess." Helena curtsied.

"Oh please that isn't necessary." Minako replied, realizing that Helena was referring her as the Fallen Goddess.

"If you say so. My people are religious so even though I'm stolen, I still do my prayers and such." Helena replied.

"I see; oh I forgot! My name is Minako." She introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you! It's also nice to know that there are some people from Trojans are nice." She smiled. "*Doesn't Minako mean beauty*?"

"Yes."

"Hello there, Helena. I see you found a new friend." An all too familiar voice announced; Minako scowled when she saw who it was.

"What do you want, Paris?" Minako snapped.

"You look different… then before…" He observed, still receiving a glare.

"That's because that was my alter-ago form." She answered, earning confused looks from both.

"You see, I was battling (along with my other friends or Senshis) a Youma but it turned out that the Youma was a Time-Youma that send me back in time to where the Trojan War started." Minako explained.

"Youma?" Paris asked. "Other friends?"

"A Youma is basically a monster. My other friends also have alter-agos. Their and mine alter-agos are named after the planets. For example, my first form was Sailor Venus. My second form is Sailor Star and my third form is yet to be discovered but I think it's the Twilight Princess." She continued.

"How do you evolve into your "forms"?" Helena asked as she was absorbing all the new information.

"Well sometimes, it depends. If you feel like giving up, your tiara will break; showing the symbol of your planet and thus, you will have new powers and transformation. Other times when your attack doesn't work." Minako answered.

"If you don't mind, could you tell us the whole thing?" Helena questioned. Minako hesitated a bit. By telling the whole thing, it would be risky because the Youma _could_ be watching. But she already trusts them and yet, she already told them the identity.

"Alright but only if you don't tell anyone. I don't really know any of the people whom I can trust. But I could definitely trust you two." She responded. "We're called the Sailor Senshis…" She started.

-Fencing Court-

"So you never used a sword?" Paris asked; he still found it shocking that she didn't used a sword.

"Yes Paris!" Minako snapped. "How many times do I have to tell you?" She was currently in her alter-ago; Sailor Star.

"Today's your lucky day because you are going to learn how to fight with the sword. But first… I want you to show me your powers."

Star smirked. "Okay; besides I'm much more powerful in my element!"

"Ladies first."

"Star and Beauty… Shock!" The attack created a shockwave which caused Paris to be knocked down whereas the other people (his friends and Helena) turned their heads sideways to see the falling dominoes of the swords.

Paris groaned. "Ugh; you got that right." He charged forward, raising his sword in low-ward.

"Star Love Heart Chain!" A chain flew, towards his sword. However, Paris saw this and grabbed the chain so he flung Minako over.

"Huh? What the-"Minako said, seeing Paris grabbing the chain then flung her over. "AAAAAAAAA!" She screamed as everybody's eyes followed her movements.

"A Shooting Star!" Titus laughed and pointed. Helena growled and smacked him on the head with her book. He groaned while rubbing his head.

"Jerk!" Helena muttered. They all winced as Minako fell to the ground with a very hard impact.

"You pirate boy!" Minako yelled at Titus who pointed at himself. "Yes you! Throw me a sword!" So he did. Paris saw this as an opportunity to attack her; he started running.

When Minako caught the sword by its hilt, she turned around just in time to see the sword at her so she put her sword in front of her, for defense. In result, they were clashing. With all Star's strength, she pushed Paris backwards. Once she saw him falling, she did the jawbreaker move so that she tripped him. Before he could do anything, Star reacted quickly by having the pointy part at his throat.

"Not bad…" Star smiled. "For a girl!" She scowled, pressing the pointy part harder. He winced while the boys laughed.

"Paris got beaten by a girl! Paris got beaten by a girl!" They sang while Paris scowled at them once he got up. However, Titus watched Minako oddly.

_There's something different about her. Apart from the Fallen Goddess._ Titus concluded.

-Night, in the Royal Library-

Minako yawned tiredly as her eyes felt droopy. _Time to hit the bed._ She thought as she closed the book. Once she put it away, she walked away from the shelf until something caught her eye. A book was lying on a table.

_Why is that book there?_ She made her way towards it. She was about to open it until a sudden heart-attack crash was heard. She quickly turned to see the window broken, that was followed by a groan. Minako ran towards it and gasped.

"Titus? Titus answer me!" She said. Slowly, he stirred and he got up on his knees.

"Mina…ko…"

"What's going on?"

"We're under attack. The Greek knew the Goddess is here and they want you to be captured as revenge since Paris stole Helena. Come with me! Minako?"

"How did they got in here?"

"From a wooden made horse. Oh, a weird-looking creature that appeared to be wearing Time Symbols is here. Come! We need to bring you back to your original time! The reason I know this was because I sensed you were different!" With that, he grabbed her hand, making a dash towards the exit.

"Wait!" She suddenly said. She went back to grab something then returned and they went out.

"Titus! You brought her? Good!" Euripides said, relaxing a little bit. "I think I know a way to bring you back home. The Time Creature or whatever could somehow make a Time Portal, you could be saved!"

"NO! I don't want to leave you!" Minako protested, feeling tears rolling down her cheeks.

"We will be fine!" Derek reassured her. "Getting you back home is important!" Derek peeked out of their hiding spot and saw the creature waving its hands around. He realized that it was creating the Time Portal. "Now's the moment! GO!" He instructed.

"I will miss you!" She hugged them all, a quick one.

"Come on! Come on!" Titus urged. They ran, dodging all the obstacles in the way with Derek behind them.

_I don't want to leave! _

"Minako… go!"

"No, I don't want to!" Minako quickly gave Titus a one last hug but soon it was interrupted abruptly from Derek who shoved her away.

"GO! You don't have much time!" He saw the Portal was getting smaller.

"I will never forget you, Minako!" Titus yelled as tears rolled down her cheeks. Derek shoved her into the portal and that was when Minako heard a piercing scream, causing the two to turn around. She gasped as her eyes got widened.

"TITUSSSSS!" Minako screamed as she watched Titus die while a furious Derek watching the Greek person stabbing hi, and that was when everything collapsed…

Author's Note: Aw man! That's saddd! Poor Minako… Please review!


	36. I'm back?

Author's Note: Hey there! Yup, there's nothing much to say here but here's the chappie!

Chapter 33: I'm…back?

"Thunder Bolt Strike!" The attack raced towards the Youma but dodged it. Just then, something appeared in the sky that looked like a figure, dropping something.

"St…ar?" Jupiter questioned, shocked yet confused. "Oh my God! STAR!" She ran towards her, followed by others. But once they reached her, they found out that she was… crying.

"What's wrong?" Silver Moon asked, concerned at the sudden scene.

"They're…dead."

"Aww, the Senshi is crying because of Troy?" The Time Youma mocked.

Star suddenly grew angry. "You MONSTER! Don't you even care? No why would you? You are a heartless bastard that doesn't give a damn about anything!"

It smirked. "Oh you mean like that… what was his name? Titus? He didn't really care…"

"He did! You just ruined it!" Star began to sob uncontrollably until an orange glow began to glow on her. Then, it got expanded as it blasted Silver Moon and the others a few centimeters away. Soon, Star began to rise in the air but she was crunched in a ball position as the glow soon turned into a lava tornado once it left her. The lava began to surround her as if she was inside a tornado.

"Wait… How did Minako manage to obtain lava… I thought only I could do that." Fire asked.

"Well, in some other parts of Venus, it is made up of lava completely. So maybe when she was small, she was granted to be able to use the lava or unless her ancestors pasted down." Ice explained. "But… she's out of control…"

"I got to help her!" Silver Moon cried out, running towards the Tornado Lava.

"NO! It could harm you!" Ice exclaimed, but Sere ignored her.

"That's not true… that's not true… Titus did care… He cared…" Star whispered, repeating all over; her cheeks are now streamed from tears.

"Mi…na…ko…" A soft yet familiar voice whispered. "Please…open your eyes…"

Minako tried but when she did, her eyes were glowing orange. She closed them again and this time the glow was gone but the lava was still there. She stared at a spot which was in front of her and there, revealed six people: *Cassandra*, Paris, Helena, Euripides, Orestes and…

"Titus…?" She whispered, seeing the six ghostly figures. Titus nodded.

"Please… you need to control yourself… if you don't, you could be dead." Titus replied.

"But… I want to be dead! I can't take it anymore! I want to join you… to see you every day in Heaven." Minako said, softly. Titus looked thoughtful before sticking his ghostly hand out. On his palm, an object materialized.

"This… is a locket… a Dream Locket… As long as you have this while sleeping, we could stay in contact." Titus replied, feeling the golden heart-shaped with sky symbol locket dissolve away and onto Minako's hand.

"Stay alive, kid. Hope to see you soon and once you're there, you could make fun of Paris." Orestes said. If it was possible, Paris punched him as he winced.

"Jerk." Paris muttered.

Minako laughed, softly but the tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Stay strong, Minako… The Fallen Goddess." Helena said.

"I will always remember you." Cassandra said next.

"Be controlled… don't lose control or otherwise you will lose control and that's not a good thing." Euripides responded. Soon, they slowly began to dissolve away like dust.

"What? No please don't go!" Minako sobbed.

"Remember… the one who dies never truly leaves you…" Titus ghostly voice whispered.

"Your friends need you… one is coming to rescue you. Allow the lava to un-harm her." Cassandra replied, ghostly.

Silver Moon took a step into the tornado, being surprised that the lava did not harmed her. Once inside, she saw Star crunched into a ball. Silver Moon felt herself, flying in circles.

"Star…" Her voice called out. Star opened her eyes, feeling the tears streaming down.

"Seren…ity…" Minako whispered, seeing her friend, having her arms out and she was in her Moonlight Princess form. She took them after a moment and Sere felt herself touching Star, comforting her. This seemed to work because the tornado died down and they floated down. Star was against her chest, feeling Sere's arms around her, trying to soothe her.

"It's okay… it's okay…" Silver Moon whispered.

Author's Note: AWWWWWWWWW! *cries* this was a sad chapter! Almost cried when writing this! Oh: *Cassandra*: is the daughter of King Priam and Queen. Oh! The Youma got finally destroyed so I didn't include that in there because I thought it wasn't necessary. Next time: Star vs. Jadeite!


	37. Star vs Jadeite!

Author's Note: What's up my people! Nothing much for me! Always the same! So, here's another chapter! Hmph; can you believe this? Yesterday, I wrote this chapter up but I couldn't login into my account because of some "login issue" stupid FF moderators!

Chapter 34: Star vs. Jadeite!

"Titus?" A soft voice questioned as it looked at its surroundings. It was an Earthly place with a bright light, surrounding the whole place which reminded the person of the sunrays.

"Goddess…" It whispered back. The person continued to follow the voice; she gasped.

"Titus!" Minako rushed towards him, embracing him into a hug. "I've missed you! Are the others here?"

He nodded. "They should be here in about five seconds." And he was right; the remaining people came.

"Hey kid, how's it going?" Orestes said, ruffling the young girl's hair.

"Going good since you guys are here!" She replied, grinning at their presences.

"At least you're in once piece. That Lava Tornado was for sure to kill you but you nailed it!" Cassandra greeted her.

"Wow that's a nice way to say hello, Cassy!" Paris responded, receiving a glare.

"Star… you must go… now. We will talk again soon." Titus said.

"But… I want stay here with you… for couple of minutes." Minako pleaded.

"You're fading. But before you go, be on the lookout and be extra careful." Titus warned her as Minako kept on being fainter and fainter by the second.

"What do you mean by that? I know Youmas will attack but…"

"Miin…akoo… Minako!" A voice shouted, abruptly waking the blond girl.

"What?" She snapped, sleepily.

"Wow someone is grouchy." Another voice commented. Minako shoved the person off her bed by her leg and that person landed on the ground with a flump.

"Ow what was that for!" Artemtis whined, using his paw to rub his side. "I was only commenting on how grouchy she was."

"That's exactly why!" Minako snapped.

"Everybody's being mean to me." He pouted. Minako groaned, pulling the covers up.

"It's too early." Minako muffled under her covers when she pulled them up.

"What?" Luna quizzed.

She sighed, throwing the covers away from her head so that only a portion was covering her body. "It's too early." She repeated, stretching and yawning.

"Oh for-"Luna grumbled. "How is 9:00 early?"

"It just is… I feel tired. Now shoo!"

"You are going to get off NOW!" Luna started to pull Minako by her PJ bottom and while muttering about how lazy can this girl be. Luna was surprised that she managed to move Minako at all… only by an inch. So she continued the process until Minako is at the edge of the bed and fell to the ground with a thud.

Luna poked her head to see if that thud had wakened her but it didn't. _Ooo! I bet if I put lead on her, she wouldn't wake up!_ She grumbled in thought and continued the dragging process until they were at the hallway.

"Hey Luna what's…up?" A voice questioned, looking down at the two. "What the-"

"This _thing_ won't wake up!" Luna complained.

"Hmm… pour really cold water. It works!" Rei said; Serenity scowled.

"Here; I will go and grab a bucket!" A cheery voice offered then left.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA! That was… c-c-cold!" Minako yelled. "Who did…it?" She exclaimed, trying to ignore the laughter.

"Sorry kid but it was fun. Now if you really wanna blame, blame it on Luna." Haruka pointed to the "innocent" cat.

"Hmph."

"Hurry up so we could go the mall!" Sere joined in.

"So you can drool at cute guys?" Minako responded.

"Yup!"

"Alright, alright! Give me a minute!"

-Moon Mall-

"Oo! This is too good to be true!" Minako and Sere suddenly wailed, earning looks.

"Um…" Haruka started.

"Taylor got a girlfriend!" The two wailed.

"For crying out loud! Really guys!" Haruka exclaimed.

"Well I'm totally thirsty! Anyone?" Makoto glanced back while heading to the Drink Stand.

"I'm coming." Haruka replied, followed by Michiru and Rei; the two were still bawling about the horrible news while Hotaru flashed a "smile" and waving to the people who were looking at the two as they passed by.

"This is humiliating!" Hotaru whimpered, having her head down with shame.

"There, there." Sets patted her on the back. As soon as she patted her, series of screams came.

"Trouble." Sets replied. "Guys; pull yourself together 'cause we got trouble!" She warned the two who stopped wailing.

"Right on!" They took off, followed by Makoto, Haruka, Michiru and Rei. Looks like they heard it as well.

"It's coming from the West Section. There's a bathroom nearby and we could transform there." Minako replied.

"Ever thought of cameras?" Hotaru pointed it out.

"So it's a no go. Ummm… we could hide in of those racks." Sere suggested. "The people will be too busy running away."

They considered it for a moment. It does seem like the best choice; hiding in racks, away from cameras.

"Looks like that's the only choice we go." Ami concluded. "Because we're here and it's from that Clothing Store." Once they entered it, the store was a mess; everything was thrown this way and that while there were many lifeless bodies were on the ground, indicating that the people got their energy stolen.

The group quickly dashed in each of the racks and called out their phrases and soon they were in their counterparts.

"Guards up, you-"Just as Star said that, she and Jupiter felt something hitting their stomachs like a violent branch, causing them to crash in the store's window. The glass smashed into hundreds of pieces while hearing the tinkle sound. They groaned in pain as their backs came contact with the ground.

"Ugh; try warning sooner." Jupiter moaned.

"Aww, did the poor witty Senshis got injured? Want me to make it feel better?" Something got thrown at the two and Star looked in time to see a crackling ball of energy racing at them.

Star gasped. "Jupiter move!" At the same time, the two got up by doing a backflip. When they did that, everything looked like it was in a slow motion; seeing the ball heading towards them; they doing a backflip at the right time. The two breathed, watching the ball passing between them. Then, everything came back to normal as the ball crashed into a bench just as the girls landed.

"This is fun! Let's play again!" An all too familiar voice got announced. Star looked up.

"Jadeite!" Star growled. "Everybody attack!" She commanded. One by one, series of attacks got launched.

"Oh missed me! Oh look missed me again! That's too bad! Woah that was a close one! Oh look a miss!" Jadeite responded. "This is fun! We should do this again! My turn, YAY!" The rest of the girls barely dodged his attacks.

_He's enjoying this._ Minako thought.

"One for Jadeite. Zero for Senshis!" He cheered. "Aww, you guys tired? I will give you a rest!" He then disappeared.

"Huh? That's it? That was barely a challenge!" Fire said. "We're just warming up."

"Cool it." Uranus said.

"He's still here… somewhere…" Star answered back, scanning the place.

"My! You are too good! Giving you a rest by taking the blond Senshi! Not the one with meatball head style (Serenity scowled). Won't that be fun!" Before Star had a chance to react, she felt something being tied around her.

"Let me go!" Star shouted, struggling to get loose but couldn't since the ropes were enchanted.

"Oh my no! Where's the fun in that? If you want your precious friend back, all you have to do is find the palace and rescue her! Oh this is way too much fun! Two for Jadeite. Zero for Senshis. See you!" With that, they vanished while hearing the cries of her name.

"STAR!"

Author's Note: Dun Dun DUN! Oh my! Will they rescue her? Tee hee, I had way too much fun writing out Jadeite's part! Especially the slow motion. Love when everything is in slow motion! My hands are so sore! Owwww! Next time: something! Yeah, I'm not giving it away! Followed by Nightmares! Only a couple of left for this story! Please R&R!


	38. Rescued!

Author's note: SHOUT OUTS! THANKS to loveinthebattlefield for reviewing! Also, THANKS to Light-Princess14 for reviewing! But for the Youma…. you guys already know how it goes. They fighting Youma, Youma got defeated and so on until vice versa. But yeah… it does leave a hole in the story…

Chapter 35: Rescued!

Star struggled to get free but no matter how many times she tried, the ropes just won't budge; they were enchanted.

"Let me go! What are you going to do me?" Star demanded.

"Sheesh; are _all_ Senshis this annoying?" He mumbled. However, Star heard that and she somehow managed to kick him… she was surprised.

"OW! What was that for?" Jadeite whined, rubbing his ankle.

"Gee I wonder." She said; her voice oozed with sarcasm.

"Hmph." Star felt the ropes vanished and he then turned to face her. "How fast can you go?" As he said that, a streak raced to her…

-Sere's room-

"Minako's gone! All done by that bastard!" Jupiter growled.

"Cool it; violence is never the answer. It only makes things worse." Haruka stated.

Jupiter sighed. "I-you're right. Where can we find?"

"Why not we look for some clues? I'm pretty sure Jadeite left some…" Ami suggested. Everybody was quiet but agreed.

* * *

><p>Star dodged the streak by jumping in the air, allowing the streak to crash into the floor.<p>

"Hmm not bad." He said once she landed on the ground.

"Why are you helping me to train?"

"You lack of skill." Star narrowed her eyes; she wasn't convinced but didn't press on. She recalled that this was her second time "training". She trained with Paris and now with this hooligan though Paris and Jadeite were both hooligans so it didn't matter to her anyways.

"Your turn."

Star smirked. "Love and Beauty-"She got interrupted as a bolt struck her, causing her to flip through the air and she landed successfully.

"Hey!" She protested.

"You take too long. Any attacks that are short?" She growled. Before she knew, she got slammed into the wall (which was in front of her), hard by sideways.

_I will show him then!_ "Love Heart Chain!" A chain appeared, wrapping around Jadeite and he too got flung sideways, striking on the same wall as Minako.

"Ugh, wooooahhhhh…" He dazed a bit. "That hurt."

"Now you know how we feel!"

"We?"

"My friends, you dolt!"

* * *

><p>"We don't even know where she is! Argh! I always hate that part!" Makoto chucked a pillow to who knows where.<p>

"Hey! What was that for?" Rei asked.

"Chill; like I said before why don't we go back to the mall and find clues." Ami reminded them.

-Moon Mall, Clothing Store-

"Hmm…" Ami bend down to examine a broken piece of the window glass. They were in their Senshis forms as a caution tape was surrounding the store with police who were too examining what had happened here as well as questioning a few of the Senshis. After all, this was most likely their battle.

"I don't think a broken glass would be much of a help." Jupiter responded, hands on her hips. Ice moved the glass sideways, diagonally then back to the original spot then sideways again. When it was diagonally sideways, something caught her interest. When the sunlight struck the glass, it made a rainbow. The rainbow was on the floor.

However, Ami wasn't concerned about the rainbow part; it was something etched into the glass that almost looked like a symbol but at the same time it wasn't.

A mark, perhaps?

"Hey guys, come over here!" Ami waved to all of the Senshis and soon they came.

"Found anything?" Fire asked.

"Look at the glass." Ice said.

"I…um…" Haruka started.

Ami flashed it to where the sunlight was.

"It looks like a symbol but at the same time it isn't… almost like a mark." Pluto observed.

"I was thinking about that too so that's why I'm scanning it to see what it actually is. Bingo; this leads to the place to where Star was taken. To get to the place, we have to get to the graveyard." Ice concluded.

Jupiter moaned. "Why does it have to be at the graveyard?"

"Well… there is another entrance to the place which is the local sewer…" Ami told them.

"Sewer? Isn't there some kind of a legend? I heard Endy talking about it where the Earth people who flush crocodile pets so it haunts the sewers." Fire said, poking Ami.

"It's urban Myth Legend. It doesn't exit. Which path: Sewer or Graveyard? And we have to get to one of those places before midnight."

"Why?" Pluto asked, raising an eyebrow.

-An hour before Midnight-

"Everybody here and did they made "clones" of themselves?" Ice asked while everybody said yes in unison. "Okay, let do it!" Everybody clasped their hands together and soon, started to glow their respective colors.

"Sailor… Teleport! Teleport us to a place where it is mostly abandon!" Flashes appeared and in a second, the room was once more into total darkness…

* * *

><p>It was silent… a very creepy silent with dripping noises echoing the deadly silence. A mysterious sound appeared, disturbing the silence. It sounded as if it was… screaming.<p>

"AAAAAAAAA!" Several screams ruined the silence until loud splashes was heard, one by one.

"Ugh, ewww! This is too gross! I blame it on you, Ice!" Sere said as she was clearly revolted to where they had landed or rather splashed. They splashed in the sewer shallow water that looked like puke green.

"You guys chose the sewer not the graveyard, which is pretty less disgusting if you ask me." Ice said, simply as she was getting up.

"Yeah sure; with dead bodies that could possibly be turned into zombies." Rei muttered.

Ice gave her an exasperated look. "Not in that way."

"Hmph; let's just get out of these waters! I hate the stench, ugh." Fire said, disgusted. She got up but when she took a step, she slipped on something, falling back down again.

"Eww! Can we just go already!" Fire complained.

"I did tell you to choose the place wisely."

"Ami!" The girls shouted while Ami put her hands in defensive.

"I'm just saying."

"Which way?" Saturn asked.

-Sometime later-

"We're almost there!" Ice said, panting.

"That's what you said a while ago!" Neptune whined.

"This time it's the truth and the only reason I lied is that to make you shut up!

"Gee, thanks for being an awesome friend, Ice." Neptune said, sarcastically.

Ami stuck her tongue at her. "We only have ten minutes left until midnight! Hurry guys!" Ice panted.

"It's not easy when you have an angry crocodile chasing right on your tail!" Sere cried out. Behind them, was indeed a very angry crocodile that looked it just got provoked.

"Did you _have_ to provoke it, Fire?" Jupiter yelled.

"Um… curiosity kills the cat?"

"Ami; I thought you said this was a legend!" Hotaru responded.

"Um… there it is!" Ice exclaimed while at the same time, changing the subject.

"… I don't see it…" Uranus said, confused. Ice skidded to a halt.

"You guys distract it while I go and do the stuff." Ice ordered as everyone got to their attacks. Ice overheard several attacks being launched.

"Torment of Water!"

"Fire Sword! Ignite!"

"Thunder Bolt Strike!"

"Paralyzing Time Ray!"

"Poisonous Mist Spikes!"

"Shadow Decree!"

A twist happened. Instead of poisoning the crocodile, it surrounded the whole place, making the Senshis to cough as some of them began to fall on their knees.

"U…Uran…" Neptune coughed. "Uranus… what… gives?"

"I-I don't know. It's supposed to weaken the crocodile." Uranus stammered, clearly being shocked the fact that her attack went the wrong way.

"You're… glowing. Look!" Hotaru pointed it out. Indeed she was with an eerie glow, outlining her body.

"Even if she is so, she can be still weak." The crocodile said, before forming a sly smile. "Like you wretched lot."

"Woah it can… talk?" Fire and Silver Moon said in unison, clearly amazed.

"I can talk thanks!" It grumbled until it unleashed an attack at the group. It knocked Uranus high in the air before she splashed in the shallow water. Then, the attacks got severe, hearing cries from different directions.

"Leave them ALONE!" Uranus roared, then she got up, but she spun around, feeling the water following her fingers diagonally as she went. Then once she was facing it, she unleashed an enormous amount of the water so it looked like a powerful tsunami, racing to the crocodile who gasped as it got over-run by the powerful wave. Uranus fell down her knees then laid down to the ground; she was weak, based on the amount of energy she used.

"Uranus!" The girls quickly ran to her and as Jupiter picked her up.

"She will be alright. She just needs rest." Neptune informed them after she checked her pulse; everybody felt a sigh of relief.

"GUYS! Hurry! I can't hold it!" A cry came as the group looked at Ami who was struggling to keep something open.

"We only have three minutes!" The girls quickly broke into a sprint. The crocodile shook its head, being dazed for a bit until it saw those idiotic Senshis, heading into something that looked like a portal but it had an image of an eerie dark palace.

"Oh no you don't!" It ran towards them, seeing as Jupiter and Uranus were last to go but the only last one was Ami. She looked to see the crocodile.

"Ice…fog!" The place went foggy but the crocodile wasn't fooled by the fog as it opened its mouth…

* * *

><p>Heavy noises were heard in the sudden pitch black.<p>

"We're…in…" A panting voice stated.

"Great! Fire, any chance you can make light?"

"Uh sure. But… Uranus is still glowing." Fire reminded them as she made a fireball appear. Fire shrugged. "It's the least I can do."

"Wait, Jupiter put Uranus down!" Ami suddenly replied. She did and they all watched Uranus as the glow began to pulse. Soon, the pulse stopped and then it started to wash her from head to toe; it was silent until Uranus slowly opened her eyes and blinked then groaned.

"Ugh; what going's on and where are we?"

"Uranus!" They exclaimed, hugging her.

"What's up?" Uranus started to get up but when she did, she staggered back as Pluto caught her. "Heh; guess I still feel weak."

"Look! Your outfit changed!" Silver Moon chimed. Her fuku was slightly lighter than before while a blue lagoon bow was shown and an opal jewel was adorned in the middle. The white gloves had symbols on top of her both wrists. Her heels was now an azure color.

Instead of having one layered sleeves, there were now, two translucent sky blue and cobalt bow was tied at her back with medium trails hanging off. Opal earrings and a tiara with an opal jewel rested in the middle of the tiara; the tiara was thinner.

Two glittering tattoos were drawn on her cheek and her hair was the same but the color had some tints of dirty blonde.

She grinned. "Cool."

"I wonder what your name is now since it's no longer Uranus." Hotaru wondered. Uranus shrugged.

"Let's get going. We have a lot to go through." Ice stated. Once she took a step, she let out a sudden sharp gasp before going down, clutching her shoulder while wearing a pain face.

"Ice! What's wrong?" Silver Moon asked, filled with worry as she joined her.

"It's… nothing… I… will be fine…" Ami responded, still clutching her shoulder. Silver Moon wasn't convinced as she noticed that she was clutching her shoulder.

"Your… shoulder…" Silver Moon removed her hand from her shoulder and gasped. "You're bleeding!"

"I will be fine!" Ami protested.

"With that shoulder being wounded, there's a high chance that you won't be fine. Here let me help you." Hotaru offered as she made her way and she bend down so that she can be the same level as Ami. Then, her hand glowed purple and she placed it on her shoulder gently. Soon, the glow died down, revealing Ice who had her shoulder almost healed.

"It's the best I could and at least I stopped it from bleeding." Hotaru said.

"Thanks… Saturn."

As they walked, Michiru heard a sudden roar.

"Did you guys hear that?" Neptune asked, pausing to listen.

"Huh? Hear what?" Silver Moon quizzed.

"… It sounds like…" Fire started to say as the girls turned around and gasped.

"Dang it! We shouldn't have looked back!" Haruka exclaimed.

"Too late now! Here comes a torment of water!" Neptune cried out, seeing an massive amount of water, rushing towards them…

* * *

><p>Minako crashed into the wall hard and she fell down to her knees. Jadeite smirked at the pathetic Senshi who had scratches and bruises everywhere; some of her uniform parts were torn whereas her hair was also a mess with tangles everywhere and she breathed heavily while watching him who was floating in the air with a very hatred look.<p>

"Aw… is that all you could? That's very pathetic… just like your other pathetic-"

"Star Love Heart Chain!" The chain tied towards him but he only smirked yet again. As the chain was flying towards him, he sends the chain back to Star who had her eyes wide. The chain tied around her and she was struggling to get loose.

_What! God damn it! It's my own attack and I got tied from my own attack! Who does that!_

As she was struggling, she didn't notice that Jadeite appeared in front of her until now.

"Go away! I don't want to look at your ugly face!" Star shot back.

He then brought out two of his fingers which were put under her chin and brought her face closer to him.

"Is that the best insult you can come up with?" He asked with a sneer, making his face even worse which it looked a demented one. "How very pathetic indeed."

"Is pathetic the only thing you can say!" Star mocked him.

He growled. "Don't you mock me, you little insect!"

"Who are you calling a-"At the last sentence, she got stopped because his lips were planted on hers. She again struggled to break free from it and that was when, she stomped his foot, hearing him screaming in pain.

"You little wretch! You will pay for that!" Jadeite bellowed, clutching his sore foot. He then stuck his arm out, releasing an energy ball and it struck her, sending Star to smash into a wall so she slid down.

"Pathetic cowardly little insect! You will _wish_ that you had never been born!" He raged as Minako started to glow a soft orange.

"The only thing that is a pathetic insect is you, Jadeite! No one can be more pathetic as you are!" She spoke back, using the wall as her support to get up. As she said that, the glow became brighter and she gripped tightly on the chain. With one hand, she broke it…

"I stand for Beauty and Love with the stars shining so brightly! And my duty is to protect the innocents from the Evil!" The glow exploded as it washed over, revealing her as the Twilight Princess and this made Jadeite to be even more outraged. Twilight felt more powerful than last time as she began to glow yet again but this time with a dark blue.

She then unleashed a gigantic amount of energy, zooming towards Jadeite who had also unleashed a fury amount of energy that's the same size as Minako's. The two energy's collided against each other with a remarkable speed, illuminating the whole place before everything went total black…

* * *

><p>The massive water smashed onto them as some of them began to gasp for breaths as they broke the surface to gather eager gulps of air. Neptune was the first one to break the surface though she usually had no probably with water but this wave came unexpectedly.<p>

"Guys!" Neptune shouted as she was being plunked down from another wave that forced her to go down. Once again, she broke the surface, taking eager gulps of air. "Guys?" Unfortunately, a powerful wave crashed onto her and this time, she was sinking down, away from the surface with her eyes slightly open as everything became blurrier.

As she went further away from the surface, silence pressed against her but her back was still facing the "ground" while her face was facing the distance surface and that was… until her eyes started to glow blue dangerously. She thrust both of her arms out then went into a ball position, feeling the water circling around her…

Silence…

Maybe voices…

The person couldn't tell as everything became dizzier and blurrier though the person was _sure_ that it had heard familiar voices before the person had blackened out.

The vision became blurrier as the person slowly opened its eyes and the vision became less blurry.

"Will she be alright?" An anxious voice asked.

"I'm pretty sure she will be."

"How sure are you sure?" Another voice asked though the person had a feeling that whoever asked that, made a sly smile.

"Sure enough to beat you up so you can shut up." The third person answered, making the second figure to scowl. "You asked for it."

"You guys will never stop bickering…" A weak voice responded, earning many sighs of relief.

"Neptune… how… how are you?" Haruka asked, worriedly.

"I'm alright… just dizzier…" She sighed.

"At least I'm not the only one who got an outfit changed." Haruka pointed at Neptune who slowly got up from Pluto.

Neptune looked down. Her fuku was now a teal color with a white suit that was attached with an ocean blue bow in the middle as an aquamarine jewel shined in the middle of it. The white gloves reached up to her elbows while having symbols on top of her both wrists.

Two translucent turquoise sleeves were there while her light blue knee-length boots with the same symbols were shown. A baby blue bow was tied at her back with her medium trails hanging off. Aquamarine earrings and the tiara with an aquamarine jewel were decorated in the middle of the thin tiara.

Two glittering tattoo were drawn on her cheek and her hair was slightly darker.

"Um… nice… outfit…" Haruka slightly blushed at her new look.

"Thanks."

"Actually thanks to you… if you didn't save us… we wouldn't be here right now." Saturn said. After a moment of silent, Fire was the first to interrupt.

"Let's go and save Minako. She's waiting for us."

"How much do we have left of this… whatever it is?" Jupiter asked.

"A third." Ami answered. Once she stepped in a different path, everything became foggy. "Huh? That's odd?"

"What's this fog doing? And something tells me that we're in different scenery." Fire noted. Haruka grunted.

"Way to state the obvious, Captain Obvious." Haruka muttered as Fire stuck her tongue out.

"… I'm feeling… sleepily…" Silver Moon said, sleepily as she yawned while her eyes kept fluttering, trying to be awake and her pace went slowly.

"Hmm… yeah me too. Nighty night." Jupiter said, drowsily before joining Silver Moon. The two Fallen Princess slept.

"I think… it's the fog…" Pluto observed with fatigue. "Ice…"

"I'm…on…it." She yawned. Soon, the others started to fall asleep as Ami now collapsed on her knees. "C…ourage, girl… it's… a sleeping fog… that allows… you… to sleep… probably for an… eternity…" Ami couldn't help it but feel her eyes drooping with fatigue.

"That's… nice…" Fire mumbled, wearily.

As soon as Ami was about to fall asleep, a laughter was heard, causing her to snap somewhat out of her sleepily state.

"Wh-who's… there?"

"Too right you are. This fog was to be designed to make you fall asleep, never to be awakened again." The figure laughed an annoying laugh before it released an attack that started to rush towards Ami who gasped…

Ami gasped but… the attack was an inch to hit her but something stopped it with a single-

"Rose!" Ice said. The figure growled, looking at another figure.

"Who-"It started.

"You're a disgrace… trying to stop the Senshis from rescuing their captured friend. Sailor Ice, do not give up now or everything will be in fate. Believe in yourself!" Tuxedo Mask said before vanishing.

"He's right! Ice…" Ami groaned before falling down to the ground.

The figure sneered. "How can you possibly defeat me if you can't?" It laughed.

"Ice… fog!" The fog covered up the sleeping fog.

It had its eyes wide. "What! How?" It saw Ice standing with a stern face.

"Wind Piercing Surround!" A tornado-like wind struck squarely in the chest at the figure who fell down.

"Sailor Wind!" Ice said, seeing Haruka who was getting up.

"Say it don't wear it." She grinned, "What do you say we defeat this twit?"

"TWIT?" It shrieked but it couldn't launch an attack because the jewel that was on its chest got broke so all it could do was to watch the two girls who had their hands clasped.

"Wind Piercing Surround."

"Ice… Frostbite!" The two attacks swirled one another and the figure gasped before it screamed in agony as it exploded into dust. The two gave out, exhausted until, shortly, the rest started to wake up.

"Ugh… my head hurts!" Sere complained.

"Who gets headache from sleeping?" Hotaru asked, raising an eyebrow while rubbing her eyes.

"Woah you have a head?" Fore commented, amazed before earning a punch. "OW! That hurt you know." She growled, rubbing her shoulder.

"You deserve it jerk!" Silver Moon shot back.

"You look thoughtful, Ice. What's up?" Jupiter noted.

"Haven't you guys guessed it?" She didn't wait for an answer. "That fog was based on mine except my fog wasn't made for sleeping."

"So?" Fire asked, still not getting it.

Ami sighed. "The Generals are making the palace to be based on our attacks but… opposite. Like Michiru, the water was based on her power but she couldn't stop the wave because she wasn't controlling it."

"And the fog was the opposite of yours. Instead of tricking, it made us to go to sleep." Haruka said, getting it while Ami nodded. "But who's next?"

"Well obviously it will be me!" Fire stated, proudly while beaming.

"You're right." Ami replied, making Fire to beam even more.

"By zero percent." Fire's face fell as Haruka snickered. "The Generals are picking specific powers but I don't know who's next in line." Ice concluded, skimming the words on her mini-computer.

"One way to find out is to start walking." Michiru responded.

"Won't that be fun." Fire muttered, sarcastically. She continued to walk… for about ten minutes until she tripped.

"You that much of a klutz?" Silver Moon implored. Rei continued to glare at her once she got up but her glaring never left.

"I'm-AAA!" Rei suddenly jumped to one side as something came, crashing down to the ground and it nearly struck her by an inch; everybody raised their eyebrows. "Something nearly killed me, thanks for your concern!"

"Like-"Michiru didn't finish the sentence because something too, nearly struck her. "What the-"Pretty soon, that something started to attack like falling bombs everybody who started to jump this way and that.

"It feels like something is stinging me! See!" Silver Moon touched her finger to an invisible object that was until she got… shocked, earning scares from everyone.

It then revealed a smoking Sere. "Well that hurt oww…" Haruka shook her head while Fire slapped her forehead.

"Something called a brain?" Rei yelled. "And you didn't get stung, you got electrocuted!"

"Heh heh; stung dung pung." Haruka replied, earning odd looks.

"I guess that answers the question. Jupiter, you're up." Pluto stated.

"Quite right there." An unknown voice said, alerting them.

"Show yourself!" Jupiter commanded. It did appear which surprised them because usually the enemy doesn't appear on their command.

"Hoity Totty. Such temper you have! Absolute no patience!" It responded.

"You talking me or the one in the red?" Jupiter demanded. Rei scowled.

"You duh! I'm not the who just said 'show yourself' in a rude way." It replied. "Now then, less talk more action!" It then shot out lightning, making them to be separated from each other by jumping sideways. Once they jumped, smoke aroused and Jupiter looked at the Youma-figure with determination flashed across her face while her ponytail tip fell over her shoulder. She then glanced at Silver Moon who was on her side then back at the figure.

Unexpectedly, a sudden smoke was once more aroused. Jupiter squinted her eyes to see blue lighting racing towards her. With a mere second to lose, she quickly jumped sideways just as the lighting struck the ground. She grunted, once she landed on the ground.

The Youma then started shoot lighting at the other Senshis who miraculously dodged them. Silver Moon dodged lighting but she didn't have the time to dodge the other one which was unnoticed. Luckily Jupiter had noticed this.

"NO!" She rushed towards her and Sere looked in time to see the lighting racing towards her then closed her eyes, waiting for the death. Until-

She opened her eyes, being puzzled as to why she wasn't dead and gasped at her savior. It was Jupiter with lightning coursing throughout her body.

"NO! Jupiter!" Sere cried out.

"I… will be… fine… if I… could just… control it!" Jupiter struggled while hearing the evil laughter.

"Tough luck kid." The Youma laughed, gleefully.

"Wanna… bet…" The Youma gasped as it saw Jupiter controlling the blue lighting as it circled around her. She then fired it at the Youma who had its eyes wide before shrieking in unbearable pain as the lightning electrocuted its body.

"Silver Moon! NOW!" Jupiter ordered with a fierce voice.

Sere nodded before doing twists and twirls. "Rainbow… of pure light!" The lights washed over the Youma, hearing the excruciating scream before it dissolved away. Once it did dissolved, it unleashed a immense amount of lightning that practically started to destroy the room, having the walls crumpling.

"We have to get out of here! NOW!" Jupiter instructed.

"I'm on it!" Pluto said before glowing a dark green color. "O Great Time God. Hear my bidding and in my time of need, grant me the power of Time." Just then the glow flashed as it revealed a Time Scepter. The Time jewel which was on the top of the scepter glowed and soon Pluto felt like a breeze brushing over her. It then released the power which engulfed the Senshis, getting out of the place before the room had collapsed…

-Unknown-

The Senshis groaned, getting up as they looked around their new place.

"Where do you suppose we are?" Michiru wondered, earning shrugs.

Silver Moon was the first to get up and walked, observing the new place until.

"Minako?"

Author's Note: O... M…G… Finally done this… chapter… took me forever to write this! I know there had been many places to be left with a cliffhanger but I was about to end to where Minako fell unconsciousness but then I thought that you guys would want to know how they rescued her and so I did! But here are some questions that need to be answered.

**Questions:**

For my next sequel, should I include the Outer Senshis?

What do you think Michiru's new form is? (Ex. Sailor Uranus = Sailor Wind) **A/n:** **This one doesn't need to be answer but I would still like your opinions)**

Who's stronger between Jupiter and Uranus? (to me it makes sense if Uranus is)

Please R&R until next time Nightmares!


	39. Nightmares

Author's Note: Hey there! Not much to say except there's only four chapters to go for TSM! Yeah, I cut a lot because I thought they were un-necessary. Oh yeah, I'm also reediting the story so feel free to go back and read them… Also, I took a part out from The Swimming Competition when Silver Moon "discovered" that Endy is Tuxedo Mask so yeahh…

Chapter 36: Nightmares

A manic laughter erupted the silence while there were two people that appeared to be flying towards each other; hands stretched out. They were so close to reach each other's hands but…

Screams of death was heard. The two figures looked like they were floating, lifeless as another evil laugh appeared whereas another person collapsed on its knees; the person couldn't bear to see the two people dead and she cried, mourning over the loved ones.

The person then got pit a scepter, placing an object on the top of the scepter and then it got activated, sending out beams…

Serenity shot her eyes open while breathing at the same time. What was that all about? Who were those four people? Sere blinked as she felt herself sweating then groaned softly. She made a quick glance to her clock that read 12:00am. Of course! She just _had_ to wake up in the middle of the night. Once decided silently, she made her way to the bathroom as she thought that only a simple cold splash would do the trick.

But what did the nightmare meant? Was it even true? She continued to wonder while splashing some cold water on her face then wiped off the wetness. Sere sworn she heard the doorknob opening but then shrugged as she continued to do her process. As she faced the door with her back, the door slowly started to open. Sere then started to turn so that she could face the door, but she was being oblivious to everything until-

"AAAA!" Sere screamed in fright, placing her left hand on her rapidly beating chest while the other hand was on the bathroom counter.

"Endy! Don't scare me like that!" Sere responded, seeing Endy being frozen in place.

"Er… sorry, I thought this bathroom was unused."

"Clearly it's not!"

Endy then noticed Sere's face. "Sere, what's wrong?"

"Oh Endy… I… well… I had a night mare. It was… dreadful…" So she told him about the evil laughers, screams of death, and the bright beams.

"I… don't know what to say." Endy replied.

Sere sighed. "What does it mean? What could a nightmare possible mean?"

Endy looked thoughtful before saying. "I guess… a nightmare is just a nightmare." He said before Sere wrapped her arms around him for comfort.

"Well well well, what do we have here? A General that got defeated by a stupid pathetic Senshi!" A harsh voice snapped. "You failed me, Jadeite! Once again!" The voice spat.

"I'm sorry, my Queen! I would be able to defeat her but she keeps on getting new forms-"

"No more excuses! Goodbye Jadeite!" A beam struck Jadeite, hearing his awful piercing screams until it became silent.

"Well, that was an interesting performance. Care to do that again?" A chilly voice said and that silhouette person made a sly smile.

"Malachite." It said. The figure looked like he had silver hair but at the same time blueish. His suit was black with some tints of dark blue.

"Yes your Highness?" He bowed.

"Hear me and hear me well: destroy those Senshis and you shall be rewarded. Fail me and your life will be taken."

"Yes my Queen." He bowed then dissolved away as a breeze broke him into particles, hearing nothing but his horrible laughter…

-Sere's Room-

Serenity gazed out at the window, looking absent-minded as the weather was stormy with grey clouds, blocking any light.

_Will the nightmare come true? Can Nightmares even come true? _She made a quick scan at her friends; a tiny group of the girls were talking and laughing; Ami who was reading a book; Rei looked like she wanted to knock Hotaru out cold because those two were playing cards and Makoto was playing with Luna with a feather.

Serenity turned her gaze back to the window. _I hope not._

Author's Note: Aww! Poor Sere! Having nightmares that tells… what? You will have to figure it out! Next time: You're… Tuxedo Mask?


	40. You're Tuxedo Mask?

Chapter 36: You're… Tuxedo Mask?

-At a street-

_I don't even know why My Queen even send me here at this wretched place! _Malachite grumbled in thought. _Look at this pathetic place!_ The street was filled with people; some were talking to friends, others sitting on a bench while there were some kids just playing. To him, it was pathetic but to others, it was just so wonderful, thinking that _nothing_ could be ruined. Boy, how wrong they are.

As soon as Malachite took a step, he felt something being bumped into him, making them both fall to the ground.

He growled. "Why don't you watch-"He looked to see a young girl with raven black hair who was apparently talking him.

"I-I'm sorry sir. My apologizes." The girl offered her arm to help him up which of course, he took it surprisingly. But as he did, his eyes went wide as he felt some strange energy around this girl.

"Oh…are you new here? I haven't seen you around."

Malachite continued to stare at her before snapping back to reality. "Huh? Wha? Oh well in a way I'm new here…er… love your hair!" He blurted out.

_What did I just say? _Malachite thought before taking a mental note to slap him.

"Um… thanks?" The girl replied, oddly. "Oh! I have to go! My friends are waiting! Cya!"

"Bye." He waved, watching the girl running off. _What was that strange energy? _He thought before walking off to who knows where until he remembered that he doesn't know where he is going.

_Darn! Where am I supposed to go? The girl did say the park… only I don't know which park!_

"Um excuse me, miss." He said to a woman who was passing by but stopped.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

For a moment, his face was about to turn to a sour one while thinking. _Go burn in hell. I don't even want to talk to you!_

"Do you know which way to go to the park?" He asked, while forcing him to smile only it turned out to be a demented one which in a way scared the woman.

"Um… which p-park?" She said, almost stuttering. "There a-are many! Serenity Park, Moon Park-"

"Whichever directions are easier to remember." He said as the women explained (while trying not to stutter too much) to him.

-Serenity Park-

"There's Rei! Hi Rei!" Makoto shouted as she saw Rei, running towards them.

"Hey." Rei panted while placing her hands on her knees.

"What took you so long?" Minako asked.

"Meh accidentally bumped to a guy who said that he loved my hair." She giggled at the last part while everyone sweat-dropped.

"…wow… a total stranger who commented on your hair and… you two don't even know each other." Makoto said, stunned. "Isn't that… random?" Rei shrugged.

"Your point?"

"That's surprising; a guy commenting on your hair. That rarely happens to you." Sere said.

"At least my hair doesn't look like meatball head!"

"It does not! So if my hair looks like one what about my mother who has the same hairstyle as me!" Sere recalled as Rei went speechless.

"I-uh-um… I'm not involving your mom! Meatball head!"

"Jerkface!"

"Ease up, you two." A voice interrupted the arguments.

"Huh?" The two both looked at the source of the voice.

"Endy!" Sere said. The girls' jaw-dropped as they saw Sere and Endy _hugging._ And I mean _hugging_.

Makoto rubbed her eyes. "Is this for real?"

"Uh huh." Hotaru replied, her stare never left the two.

"Awwwwwwww! They like each other!" Minako squealed, making the two to break apart, blushing.

"Min…ako…" Sere replied, still blushing.

"So what's up?" He asked, only earning shrugs.

"Nothin much." Haruka answered before hearing screams. She groaned. "Do we have to?"

"Yes now come on!" Minako said before the girls took off. Sere stayed behind and gave him a quick kiss before running off.

"Happy fighting." Endy said. _Will she still love me even after I show my secret?_

-At a street-

The Senshis arrived at the street and saw lifeless bodies, scattered everywhere. However, they also saw a man floating above, watching them.

"Star Love Heart Chain!" Minako reacted quickly, flinging out her chain which it tied around Malachite's waist who gave short gasp of surprise before being yanked down to the ground.

He growled, seeing the Senshis. "Blasted Senshis. How wonderful."

"You bet it is! I'm not allowing you to attack any more innocents! I am Sailor Silver Moon, the Champion of Love and Justice! In the name of the Moon, we will rights and wrongs over evil and that means you're toast!"

"Oh just shut up!" He growled before blasting them with an energy blast. Unfortunately, for him, they all dodged it. "Jadeite's right. You guys are annoying."

Sere blinked. "Jadeite? Where is he?"

He sneered. "He's dead because of a wretched Senshis!" The girls turned their heads to Star who had her head down.

"Star…you… killed him?" Sere quizzed with disbelief. Why didn't she tell them?

"Yes. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

He smirked. "Still protecting?"

Star snarled. "Jadeite wasn't an innocent! He was a heartless wretch like you are!"

"Careful." Haruka warned.

"Star and Beauty Shock!" The attack raced at him but as it did, he merely waved it at the side so it crashed to the ground.

"So… these are the Senshis Jadeite had to face… you guys aren't powerful at all but you made yourself-" He let out a roar and was clutching his cut cheek. He looked up, face fill with pure rage making it all demented and saw a figure on a store's rooftop.

"Enough with the threats, Malachite!" The figure jumped off the rooftop and faced him.

"Aww did the Moon's knight in Shining Armor came to rescue? That's very sweet." He then picked up the rose. "A _rose?_ You think a _rose_ would stop me?" He let out a harsh chuckle. "That is laughable."

He then crumbled the rose, the petals falling down to the ground. He then released another attack at the group. However, Mask used his cane and twirled it so that the attack dissolved away.

"Two can play at that game, Malachite. But then versus one?" Mask said.

"This isn't over! I will be back!" Malachite roared and then vanished.

"Um… that was… interesting?" Lighting* said.

"I think demented is the correct word." Wind replied, letting their transformations go. "Let's go back."

They started to walk until Mask grabbed Sere's hand.

"Tuxedo Mask?" She said, facing him.

He looked deep into her crystal blue eyes before he spoke. "I-I… have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Sere questioned. He hesitated before letting his transformation go. Sere gasped, backing away.

"Endy?" Sere responded, shocked.

"Yes… I'm Tuxedo Mask and I didn't tell you… because I wanted to protect you. Please… Serenity…"

"I-I don't know what to say… you could've told me before!"

"I know but Sere." His hand made towards her hand but she backed away and started to run.

As she ran, a single tear fell down. _I… can't believe it…_

Author's Note: Awww poor Sere! Will she accept it? Oh and how did I do with Malachite's character? Did I portray it? Lighting is Makoto though it was obvious yeah, I don't think I included Saturn, Pluto and Jupiter's new transformations did I? Ah, I will get to it, sooner or later… next time: Fire Reading!


	41. Fire Reading

Chapter 37: Fire Reading 

The room was silent except for the sound of the crackling fire. There was a figure sitting in front of the fire and the hands looked like they were praying.

"O Great Fire. Show me." Rei whispered and the Fire danced violently as Rei gasped. "No…" She whispered as silent tears were rolling down.

A knock was heard as Rei quickly wiped off the tears and the door got opened but Rei still had her eyes closed.

"Rei?" No answer. "I was wondering if… I could… talk to you?" Sere asked.

Silence.

"I-It's about…a nightmare I was having and since well, since you can do fire readings, I was sort of hoping you can do some then that way, maybe we could put two on two…"

"Tell me Serenity…" For some reason, this made Sere to jump slightly in startle. "What's the nightmare about?"

"We-ll… the… w-war…" As soon as Rei opened her eyes, her eyes flashed in recognition.

"Have you come here to bother me or to tell your nightmare? I don't have all day so quit your stuttering."

Sere narrowed her eyes. Something about Rei tips Sere off… as if she isn't herself.

"Um… actually, it-it doesn't matter, sorry to disturb you. Oh! Also an attack is at the Deserted Place. The girls are waiting for our aid."

"Oh yes we shouldn't be keeping them. Let us go."

-Deserted Place-

It was silent until a sudden heart-attack explosion was nearby then smoke. The person groaned in pain.

"Haruka!" Sere cried out, running towards her. Once there, she removed the broken wood planks and helped her up.

"Thanks." Haruka replied, rubbing her head. "Where's Fire?" She demanded.

"I don't know. I told her that there was an attack happening but… after that, I don't know. Also do you know why she's acting well… different?" Sere asked.

Wind raised her eyebrow. "Different?"

"As if she's not herself." Wind shrugged until the two go an unexpected blast that blasted them, causing them to fly back and they joined the girls by a very hard impact of landing.

"Well that hurt." Wind commented. They got up, and the girls were all in their fighting stances. Fortunately for the girls, the shadow-like enemy was in a corner.

"We got you cornered!" Lighting shouted. However, they didn't notice that a sly smile crept its face. Then, two thin streaks shot out from each of the girls (excluding Silver Moon) and the enemy made a circle shield just in time. The streaks continued to do their process until the smoke aroused. They all waited, expecting something to come. Just then, the enemy jumped out of the smoke and was about to attack until something shot at it, sending it to crash into a wall.

The girls turned to see a figure, arms up to fight.

"Fire!"

"Don't you dare mess my friends!" Fire then jumped and landed beside Hotaru. "Let's go!" The power streaks rushed towards the enemy (along with Sere's scepter power) and finally they defeated the enemy.

"Sorry I'm late. I got detained." Rei apologized until Minako got a grin.

"Was it because of your lover-boy?"

"What? N-NO! I-of course it wasn't!" Rei stuttered, hearing their laughs as Sere grin.

Perhaps nothing was wrong with Rei…


	42. Banishment

Author's Note: Heads up: This chapter might be confusing so sorry. I wrote it at 11 in the night. Oh yeah, on the previous chapters beside them (on the chapter navigation thingy) "edited" is beside them.

Chapter 38: Banishment

"Endy please, it's not safe to visit her." Endy's mom stated. "Especially with the war that would come."

"You think I don't know that? I need to warn her!" Endy snapped, slightly irritated at the fact that his mom is treating him like a five year old.

"I'm sorry, my son but the Moon Kingdom will think that you are working for the Evil!"

Endy gave her a sharp glare. "I'm going and that's final!" He stormed out of the room, leaving his mom to look at him before crying.

"Oh Endy…"

* * *

><p>Sere sighed as she gazed out, looking at the evening sky.<p>

"Sere honey time to go." Queen Serenity said as she walked up to her daughter.

"Oh mom can I at least see Endy? He didn't do anything wrong…"

"No you may not." A firm voice stated. Sere turned and saw her father walking towards her.

"But why! Give me a damn reason not to see him!"

"Sere." Her mom warned her about the use of her language.

"He _knew_ you're Silver Moon! By then, the Evil has already known your identity." Her father told her.

"But he's not working for the Evil!" She protested.

"It's true, your Majesty. I'm not." A voice said, making Sere to twirl around and saw Endy kneeling.

"Arise." The King said, coldly. "Tell me then, _Prince_ Endymion, were you not the one who weakened the veil?"

"No sir, I did not. If I was working with the Evil, I would've done so and the Evil would already strike the Kingdom."

"Tell me then, how do you explain your sudden disappearances."

Endy slightly twitched. "I have Royal Council Meetings to attend to. After all, I am the Prince of the Earth Kingdom."

However, the King still wasn't convinced.

"How do you explain the weakening veil?"

"Perhaps the Evil had gotten stronger, regaining it's strength. Your Highness, may I ask you?"

Queen Serenity nodded.

"When you and the rest of the Queens were Senshis, were you the one who banished the Evil, making a veil… a veil where the Evil cannot ever break it?"

"Yes." Sometimes, Queen Serenity had even doubts of him. How does he know so much?

Endy turned abruptly to the King. "Well?"

The King's cold eyes never left his cold eyes. "I have no choice but… Prince Endymion of Earth…" It was a moment of silence until. "You're _banished."_

Sere gasped. "Father! Please no! Don't!"

"My decisions are final and that's that! GUARDS!" He bellowed.

Soon, two guards came.

"Yes Sir?"

"Take this Banished Prince away!" With that, he left only to hear Serenity's cries of pleas…

"Father, I am not going to forgive you! I will never, ever!" Serenity sobbed, watching her beloved one being taken away…

Author's note: Okay so, I wasn't pleased of this chapter but this was the only thing that came up to my mind. If I got any other ideas, I will redo this chapter. Next time: Chaos for Beryl.


	43. Chaos for Beryl

Chapter 39: Chaos for Beryl

-Nighttime, Serenity's balcony-

_It's not fair! Not fair at all!_

"Serenity!" A voice called. "Serenity!" Sere perked up then gasped.

"Endymion! I-wh-what are you doing here? You could be caught!"

The two stared at each other before Endy spoke.

"I know that and I don't have much time! You already know about the War so I'm only telling that the War of your nightmare is true. I don't exactly know when but's coming and I can tell that the Evil is already powerful. There will be a traitor among you and I think its Beryl though I may be wrong." Endy said.

Sere gasped. "_My aunt!_ That's not true!"

"Like I said before, I'm not sure if it's her but-"

"There he is! Capture him!" One of the guards yelled.

"I'm sorry I have to go!"

"Endy!" Sere cried out, seeing him running away, followed by the Moon Guards.

"He could be one of the spies!"

_No you got it all wrong!_ Sere watched Endy until he was completely out of sight. She slide down, face buried in her hands and cried until something soft nuzzled her.

"Princess what's wrong?" Luna asked with concerned.

"Oh Lune. It's not fair! He doesn't deserve to be banished!" She picked her up, hugging her before crying again.

_If only you knew Endy's past… oh Serenity… _Luna thought, nuzzling her to comfort her.

-Morning, breakfast-

It was silent except for the sound of the clinking utensils. King Chand looked up to see his daughter walking towards the table and watched her as she helped herself.

She was halfway through her breakfast before King Chand broke the silent. "Good morning, Serenity."

No response.

"Good morning Serenity." He repeated.

"Good morning, _King_." Sere said, bitterly.

"I'm your father. Are you not my daughter?"

"Are you not the King of this Kingdom who also _banished_ a certain Prince!" Sere asked, forcing herself not to cry. But at the beginning, her voice was filled with venom.

_He banished Endy?_ Minako mouthed the words to Mako who shrugged. She also looked at everyone else but gave the same response.

"Young Lady, you _will not_ use that tone with me!"

"Then make him to come back! I'm your daughter and you have to listen to me! He didn't do any-"

"That's enough, Sere!" He yelled, abruptly standing up.

"NO! If you banish him then you will also banish me!" Serenity then got up and stormed off.

Minako got up. "Your Majesty, If I may?"

He sighed. "Please go."

-Mineral Lake-

A soft breeze blew Serenity's hair as she sighed. Two chirps were heard, causing her to look up and saw two birds, flying together in a criss-cross pattern, lovingly.

_They're enjoying themselves. _Serenity thought before sighing.

"Serenity?" A soft voice asked.

"What?" Serenity quizzed, her voice sounding sharp.

The person got taken back. "Oh I'm sorry. I just want to see if you're alright." The person then moved its way towards her then sat down.

Serenity looked up then gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry for snapping at you Minako."

"It's alright but… why didn't you told us?" Minako asked.

It was silent.

"I was… too upset to."

There was another silence before Minako spoke again.

"I'm sorry…" They hugged each other as Serenity's tears fell down.

-Moon Garden-

Beryl sighed, a happy one as she sniffed her favorite flower; Moon orchid. The Petals were pale violet fading to pink and the petals seemed to be shimmering.

A noise interrupted her and she saw that there was a man with shoulder-length brown hair and pale skin.

"Excuse me? Can I help you?" Beryl asked as the man turned his head to face him. He made a low chuckle before turning into his true form. Beryl gasped.

"Malachite!"

"Beryl. How lovely to see you." Without a warning, something got thrown at him but he dodged it, forming a smirk. "Out of practice I see." He then saw Beryl with her energy powers, crackling around her hands.

"Tell me Beryl, do you serve on the pitiful Queen's side when the true side is on my Queen side?"

"I serve on the true side!" Beryl again threw crackling energy at him. However, he caught it and he released it back at her. Just in time, Beryl made a shield as soon as the energy struck the ground, making smoke to arise.

"Enough games!" He then launched an enormous amount of energy but Beryl didn't have the time to dodge the last one. It struck her, making her to scream in pain as the energy crackled around her.

Malachite laughed, a cruel one as dark energy started to pour into her, still hearing her pitiful screams…

Then, nothing…

"Arise Beryl! You serve on the true side of Queen Metallia. Bring destruction to everything and to everyone! Bring the War and weaken the veil even more!" He laughed cruelly as Beryl raised her head, making a cruel one…

Author's Note: *gasp* Oh NO! Looks like Endy was right! How will this go? Oh yeah, the next two chapters are combined so I'm finally done this story! Right after this, I will be working on the MBC: The Four Elements then once that story is done, I will be taking a break from writing because I really need one so don't expect for the sequel of TSM too come out! Next time: The Last Ball/ The Fall of the Silver Millennium.


	44. The Last Ball

WARNING: Need tissues

Disclaimer: Some of the dialogues I don't own

Chapter 40: The Last Ball/ The Fall of the Silver Millennium

Serenity sighed as she saw herself in the mirror. A white long gown with a gold bracelet. Her hair was in her usual style except there were two barrettes on each side. Every now and then, she would often think about the women in her nightmares since to her, she was the one that looked like she was leading it.

A knock appeared.

"Ready for the ball?" Rei asked, seeing her in her red gown.

"I don't know if I should be going. I mean, who am I going to dance with?"

"Don't worry we will hook you with some hot guys."

"But it won't be the same as Endy." Sere played with her until a thought came to her. "Unless…"

_Father _banished_ Endy! Not Tuxedo Mask!_

"I'm coming! Hold on!" Sere said, excitedly, leaving a very confused Rei.

* * *

><p>Sere was nearly down the stairs until a hand touched hers.<p>

"Huh?" She looked to the side and saw Tuxedo Mask. "Endymion."

"Serenity. May I have this dance?" He then led Serenity to the dance floor, allowing the people to look at them; few of them smiled.

"You already know; between my people and yours, I will be your enemy."

"My… enemy…" Sere softly whispered, still not wanting to accept it.

"Yes, I know it's hard to accept it but please…" They did a few twists and turns before heading to the balcony. He then took off his mask.

"I sense it now… the Evil has already broken the veil and it won't be soon for the Evil to strike."

Sere looked up to his eyes. "Oh Endymion."

"Serenity…" He twirled her slowly and gently as the cape surrounded them and kissed her. As they kissed, tears fell down from Serenity.

-In front of the Kingdom-

Something formed in the sky, making it all dark. Below, thousands of figures emerged, equipped with battle gears. From the earthly-figure that was in the sky, it unleashed a spiral dark green power and it destroyed the towers and columns, making an entrance to it.

In front of the army, Malachite laughed…

-Ball-

Luna ran as she soon spotted a certain white cat that looked like it was panicking.

"Artemtis!" Luna yelled.

Artemtis turned and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Luna! Have you felt it? Something's telling me that wasn't a moonquake!"

"I fear that it was the Evil! We need to get the scouts!" Luna stated,

"I already did that and ordered them to spilt up; Fire, Ice, Lighting and Star are near the entrance while Water, Wind, Midnight, and Mystic are fighting with the rest of the Moon Soldiers!" Artemtis responded.

"Good. I just hope they can pull through." She then gasped. "The Princess! We need to find her!"

"Don't forget Endymion!"

"He's banished!"

"What makes you think he didn't come? Let's go!"

_Of course! Tuxedo Mask!_

They ran even faster than before, hoping to reach them before it's too late…

-Near entrance-

Fire, Ice, Lighting and Star all glared at the earthly-figure that was in the sky.

"Guys! Let's go! Everybody's depending on us! Fire Sword! Attack!"

"Lighting Strike!"

"Ice Frostbite!"

"Star and Beauty Shock!" All of the attacks emerged into one, sending it to the figure who only made an evil grin. It absorbed the attacks with an orb, leaving the Senshis to glare even harder. Then, the figure released the spiral energy from the orb, sending it to the scouts and it struck them as they screamed in agony. The figure let out a harsh laugh.

"Looks like… w-we… failed… let us… h-hope… Sere… w-will…be…alive…" Star said, faintly before they died.

-Balcony-

Serenity put her hands into the praying position as she looked down until laughter appeared, causing her to gasp as she saw the person.

"Hello dearie missed me?"

"You-you're not my aunt!" Serenity said as she saw Beryl who had a mad face.

"I'm hurt. I shall destroy your pretty face!" She flew towards her with her nails upfront as she launched a pink energy. However, Sere brought her arms up and the beams went wild like the sunrays so Sere's hair and dress flew back from the force.

Then something separated them causing Beryl to scream in pain. To the side, she saw a rose then looked to see Endy standing protectively in front of Sere with his cape blocking her.

"Do not lay a finger on the Princess!" Endy yelled.

"Endymion!" Beryl yelled, angrily.

"I had a feeling it was you, Beryl! You can fight this! Serve on our side! Cast aside the wickedness!" Endy said.

"Silence! I shall kill you as well!" The same dark green energy got blasted towards them. Then, once it was gone, kind of like a tornado-like swept Endy upward, dragging him away from Sere.

"Endymion!" Sere shouted who was still on the floor.

"Se-Serenity!" Sere scrambled up, running towards him.

"NO! Stay back! Serenity! Stay back!" Serenity then jumped, allowing the wind to carry her towards him. Her hands almost reached his…

And they clasped their hands together until-

The energy struck them both, allowing them to scream in anguish before going silent as Beryl laughed.

Queen Serenity ran and gasped. "NO! SERENITY!" She cried as she saw her beloved daughter and Endy, floating in the air dead. She fell down to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Princess…" Luna cried. "We… we were… too late…"

Then, Queen Serenity got out the Moon Scepter, placing the crystal in its place. It got activated as pink rays were out.

Luna gasped. "NO! YOUR HIGHNESS! PLEASE DON'T DO IT!"

"I have to Luna… to save my daughter… there is a way…"

"B-but… you will die!" Luna protested, tears pouring out.

"I know…" Serenity smiled sadly. She got up, raising the scepter in the air. "Moon… Cosmic… Power!" Rays of beams shot out, striking at the enemies as they dissolved as if they were waves, hearing their awful screams…

Serenity then groaned, collapsing down to a broken column.

"You… did it…" Luna said as she looked to see the Fallen Queen.

"L-Luna…" She said weakly. "Plea-Please… It had to come. The future is ruined… ruined… But… I will send…them… send them to Earth, being r-reborned… however… they won't… r-remember…anything…" She cried softly. "Please… protect them… especially… my dearest daughter…"

"Yes!" Luna replied, trying hard not to cry. Artemtis didn't say anything as he was too upset to.

Queen Serenity raised her closed fist then opened, revealing the Silver Crystal. Soon, everything got surrounded in pink as gold bubbles were in the sky. Inside, were the scouts, Serenity and Endymion and the rest of the soldiers and the peoples.

"G-goodbye… my b-beloved…" Then the bubbles flew towards the Earth. Queen Serenity dropped her hand, knowing that was she now dead. The Scepter fell out of her other hand.

"Queen Serenity!" Luna cried out, before the scepter hit the ground and soon, the two cats were in a cylinder box…

So our story begins on Earth…

Author's Note: I-I-I can't believe I'm done! *cries* I-I'm sorry! I'm just too upset to say ANYTHING! *cries uncontrollably*


	45. Announcement!

Author's Note:

**ATTENTION!**

Hey guys! It's been a while since I last wrote a Sailor Moon fic but it is now out! BUT, I had rewritten the story completely so go over there and check it out! It is the sequel to The Silver Millennium though it's not tied to this story as you have already seen ;p

Thank you to all who have reviewed, followed and favored the story. I really appreciate at that and I hope you do the same for my sailor moon sequel which is called The Incarnation of Sailor Moon.

So, without further ado…

Check out the sequeeeeellll and thank you to loveinthebattlefield for reviewing and following for The Incarnation of Sailor Moon!

Also, for TSM you all remember about that geology trip and how I missed Jupiter's cave. Well, do not fear! That part will come out soon!

Anyways, hope you check out the sequel and let me know what you think about it!

Oh yeah: for the sequel, do you want it to take place in the original place (Japan, Tokyo) or somewhere else. I have already placed the location in the author's note somewhere in the sequel but I will let you guys decide as well. In case I didn't, the location is in Athens, Greece.

See ya!


End file.
